Avada Kedavra's True Meaning
by keeperoliver
Summary: Lily Potter and Selena Lovegood found the true meaning of the Killing Curse, and took precautions to protect themselves and their loved ones. What did this entail. Joanne Rowling set the stage for many aspiring authors. I am just one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 1

The lone building on the four hundred block of Lupis Street in London housed the most unusual building in all of London. Except for a small diner on the corner, it was entirely used by the Ministry of Magic. It has been this way for over 100 years.

It was unusual because very few knew of it's existence. Only people with magic, and a few who only knew of magic knew it was there. Those few without magic who knew were the British Prime Minister, and the Queen and her family.

Within the walls of the Ministry there were many different departments used to cover all facets of magic. Deep within it's depths was housed the most secretive department of the Ministry. It was called the Department of Mysteries. It's workers were called Unspeakables. Prior to working in this department, a witch or wizard had to take an oath stating they would not discuss what went on in the department or they would forfeit their magic.

The two newest members to this department were Lily Evans (soon to be Potter) and Selena Wainswrite (soon to be Lovegood). They were offered their positions while still attending school, and they had to pass with 8 N.E.W.T.s with E or O for scores. Both received 10 with Os.

They had now been there for 4 months, and had excelled in their positions. It was their job to solve the worst spells the magic world was faced with from a certain factor know as Death Eaters, who were led by Lord Voldemort. It was Lily and Selena who titled three of the curses used as Unforgivable. They were the Imperius, which gave the person who cast it, control over another. The second was the Cruciatus which affected the nerves of the receiver in a most painful way. The final curse was the killing curse, or Avada Kedavra. Many have died at the hands of Lord Voldemort because of this curse.

Another thing that was so alarming about these curses, was there was no defense against them. However, those with strong wills have been able to shake off the effect of the Imperius.

Lily and Selena were working on why there was no way to defend against these spells. Why were they so different from other spells. It was because of their own words that they were unable to test these spells. They were as they called them, unforgivable.

They thought that Avada meant take away and Kadavra meant body, or corpse. But it didn't make sense as the bodies were always left behind. If the spell was controlled by the wording, then when it was used, it should take the body away. It didn't. It just took the life away. But no mention of life is in the curse. What is it about this curse that makes it so different from other spells who when translated actually said what it wanted the curse to do. Difindo meant to cut, or divide. Aguamenti meant water, or agua or aqua.

They had been working on this for three days, and it was upsetting them both. Frustration was also setting in. In order to get them feeling better, they were given three days off to settle themselves down. It was also time for their weddings.

What was meant to be a happy occasion soon turned into a disaster, as an attack took place that took the lives of two witches who were friends of Lily and Selena, and fiances to Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Marlene McKinnon and her family were killed by three DEs, and Dorcas Meadows died saving Lily and Selena. Marlene was engaged to Sirius, and Dorcas to Remus.

That was the second day of the three. The two did not take the third day off. They were back to work and more determined to find the answer to the riddle that was the killing curse.

They left the Kedavra alone, because it was what it said, body or corpse. They worked on Avada. It was still their belief that it meant take away. They found no reference to the word in any of the language books they had access to. The thing is, that the same thing could be said about Kedavra. It was just to close to the proper word for body or corpse. Kedavra vs cadaver.

Lily was killing herself determined to find the answer. Then one day, she decided to take a break and went to Diagon Alley to purchase some ingredients needed in her and Selena's lab. It wasn't necessary to do this, as the Ministry supplied their needs. But she asked to do this in order to think. After purchasing them and having them sent to the Ministry, she decided to take a little trip down Knockturn Alley. She knew it wasn't the safest place to wander around in. Her and Selena were well known in the alley as they had helped in many busts for some of the darkest magic that showed up their.

On this one though she didn't know why she was here, but she continued her tour of the shops. She decided to go into one of the darkest shops in the alley called Borkin and Burke's. She had made quite a few busts here, but she never charged either of the owners. Just because they had the items, didn't mean they used them. The items were just confiscated. Though they lost money because of this, it didn't mean they didn't appreciate the lovely redhead and her deeds. They would have faced life imprisonment in Azkaban if charged and convicted. Being in possession of said material was enough for both to come about. Yes, they liked Lily and respected her.

While walking through the store, Lily came upon a book that just might be able to help her and her research. It was a book on lost languages. Mr. Borkin, who was behind the counter, saw Lily and bid her a good morning which Lily returned with a smile. When she placed the book on the counter, he pushed it back to her. "Please Miss Evans, keep it with no charge."

"It's Mrs. Potter, Mr. Borkin and I couldn't do that."

"So, you finally gave in to that one you called Toe rag. Lucky SOB is that one. Now you must keep it as a wedding gift from Mr. Burke and myself. We owe you so much, we do. We could be facing many life terms in Azkaban if not for you."

"If you hadn't been so obliging in showing us your new purchases, you probably would be serving right now. However. You willingness to cooperate, and your pleasant attitude has kept Selena and I warm to your business and transactions. You have not had any recent transactions have you? And thank you for the book. I hope it helps out with a problem her and I have been having."

Borkin put his finger to his chin. He saw the title of the book, and remembered a purchase he made not too long ago. A book on the earliest magic. He reached under the counter and pulled it out to show her. Lily opened the book up, and was startled when she saw some of the spells in the book. This one she did purchase, and it was quite expensive, but she felt it was worth it. She thanked Mr. Borkin, and left to head back to work.

With the two new books, both her and Selena went to work to see if an answer could be found. Lily had the spell book, and Selena the language book. Selena found what they were looking for. What they assumed was the translation for Avada was wrong. When used with the Kevadra the meaning became:

(TAKE THE MAGIC, LEAVE THE BODY).

If this meant what Lily thought it meant, then when hit with the curse, the individual was not quite dead, but would appear so to one not in the know. What it meant was when the Killing Curse was used, the magic was taken from it's victim. It left behind the body, and the magic was given to the one who fired the curse. That was why Voldemort was so much stronger than most other wizards. It also told them why so few of his army were unable to perform the curse. It would not be too good if his soldiers were stronger than him.

"So, if the person hit wasn't dead after being hit with the curse, then if that person was not buried, and if they were able to keep the body stable, it could mean that when the person who cast the spell died, then the magic would leave his or her body, and returned to it's original body." Lily surmised to Selena.

"Does this mean all the bodies we have laid to rest were still alive when we buried them Lily?" Selena said with a tear in her eyes.

"Selena, this is just speculation on my part. There is no solid evidence that what I said is true. The only way we could prove this, is to preserve a body we know was killed with the curse. Then we would have to wait until the caster died. With whole villages being attacked, and more and more people dying, we don't know who died how, or by who. We just can't go preserving bodies on speculation."

"But what if you're right Lily. What if we do this, and someone we love comes back to us because of what we did? Maybe we can't bring this forward to the Minister, but it doesn't mean we can't prepare ourselves for this." pleaded Selena.

"Selena how can we prepare when we don't even know if we are going to become one of the almost dead. What can we do?"

"For one Lily, I promise that if you are hit with the curse, you will not be buried, and your body will be preserved. I will tell James, Sirius, Remus and Peter that which I have done."

Lily thought for a minute. "Selena, your right, we have to do this. I promise you the same thing, except that I will not tell Peter. And I prefer you don't tell him about me. For the last two years, Peter has begun to worry me. Not for him, but for us. I fear he is falling into league with the dark forces. James refuses to believe me. He won't even check his arm for the mark. He says if he doesn't have it, he will lose a good friend. I think if Remus were around, with his senses he would agree with me."

"Do you really think Peter is a death eater? I admit I find him strange, but a death eater?"

"I know Selena, but I felt the same way about Severus, and I know he is one of them. He can't tell me that Peter is one or not. Not because he doesn't want to, it's because he doesn't know."

"So, who all do we want in the know. Just James and Sirius doesn't seem to be enough. I know how you feel about Albus, but what about Minerva and Filius? You trust them.

"Yes, Selena, I suppose you are right, and I do like Minerva and Filius. I like Albus also, but he keeps too many secrets, and that is one I want shared with friends I trust. What about Molly and Arthur?"

"I was thinking that as well. They are both Order members. But, they have so many kids Lily. With so many loose lips, they might let it slip?"

"The kids don't have to know. They will not be keeping the bodies if it comes down to that, they will just know where they are and what is needed to revive the bodies. Who would believe that Abracadabra was really a spell? But it makes sense since it sounds so much like the killing curse."

"So, it's all set then. We tell, James, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Filius, Molly and Arthur. Where should they keep the bodies, and they have to be given the same opportunity. Do you think here would be the safest place to keep the bodies?"

"NO! This is one of the last places I want them kept. It brings up too many questions. I want everyone to think that what happened, really happened. I don't want to go through this, but if it happens, I want as few people as possible to know that my body is being preserved for some reason."

"I think we should keep all the bodies together, and a list kept that shows who cast the spell on who. They must also know that the AK is the only spell that will keep them from burying us if we should die. Any other spell would mean we are truly dead." Selena shuttered then continued, "Do you know how depressing this talk is getting. It's as if we expect to die. I just want you to know it is not really on my wish list."

Lily laughed at her good friend, "Not on mine either Selena. We have all the details down, so why don't we look to see what other treasures we can find in these books." and that was what they did for the rest of their shift. They turned in their reports on their findings, and expected to be questioned in the morning.

AK-}

After promising Lily she would meet up with her later in the evening, they separated and went their different ways. Lily landed in her home in Godric's Hollow. When she entered her home, she found James and Sirius in a talk about work. They both stood as she entered the room and James took her into his arms and kissed her full on the lips, which got Sirius going. "OI, save it for the bedroom would you please. This sort of stuff makes me want to let loose with my lunch. Either that or run off somewhere and find a comely lass and shag her silly."

"We both know you don't need any prompting for you to go out and do that. Besides, all we did was kiss." James laughed out.

"Too true dear brother. However, the use of your tongue during the kiss was quite erotic and scintillating. Makes me want to run out right now." He made to get up, when Lily went on, "Sit Pads, after dinner I have something to tell you and James. We will be joined by Selena. We have quite a story to tell you."

"Sounds like fun. NOT! This better be worth my solitude for the evening." Sirius joked.

"I hope so too Pads. Actually, I hope what we have to tell you is the truth, but won't be needed."

James took this seriously, "I thought you couldn't talk about what you two do at work? If you intend to tell us, then it must concern us, and not in a very nice way?"

"It could, but then it may not. Time will tell James. However, if things change, then others will have to be told as well. For right now, it is you two plus Remus."

James was quick to add, "What about Peter? He is one of us."

"No James, he is not. Haven't you two noticed how he disappears often saying that his mum needed him? Do you know that his mum is the picture of health. While you two were in the study one evening after Peter left to 'tend to his mum' she called asking to speak to him. I didn't say anything, because it was your friend that I would be accusing. Look guys, things are happening right now, and it is only going to get worse."

"Are you saying that you think Peter is a Death Eater? That's absurd. He's too weak to be of any use to Voldemort." Sirius threw in.

"As Peter, yes he is, but as Wormtail, he could be quite valuable."

James considered this. What Lily said made some sense, but to think of Peter as a muncher upset him. The Marauders had always been there at each others back to help in any way they could. That included Peter. However, he had noticed how much Peter left in the middle of an evening, claiming his mum needed him. He never thought to check up on her. Perhaps it was time to find out what the fourth member of the group was up to.

Sirius floo called Remus, and they were soon joined by the last trusted member of the group. Lily had sewn doubts in both the minds of James and Sirius. Now she had to convince Remus. This was not hard to do at all, as it seemed he had his own suspicions about the fourth member. His keen senses noticed traces of unfamiliar and disturbing odors. He could not place them, but, that didn't keep him from distrusting them.

Now with Lily's feelings being shared, he felt better about sharing his own.

After dinner, they were joined by Selena, and she sat next to Remus, who she always felt comfortable with. Sirius always made her nervous, and James was always with Lily.

After they told the men of what they thought the true meaning of the curse was, Remus being the brains of the group began his questioning, "You know guys, that does make sense. Think about it. Voldemort seems stronger every time we face him, as do a couple of his munchers. How does one get stronger while we stay the same. Every time we face them, it is easier for them to defeat us, and we take more casualties."

"But if that were the case, then the people that has their magic taken are not really dead. If we buried them, then it was us who were the killers. I don't like the thought of that at all. And if it the truth, how do we handle it?"

Selena answered as best as she could, "Everyone has to learn the stasis charm. In order to ensure that the person survives, it has to be done by more than one person, otherwise the stasis is lost. Lily and I want to get others involved, but only those we trust completely. Frank and Alice. Filius and Minerva. Molly and Arthur. Can you think of anyone else guys?"

Remus once again answered, "Yes, Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody. We should have someone from the Ministry involved for legal protection, in case something should happen. It never hurts to cover all possibilities. We may also be saving an important piece to our plans by doing this. Both Amelia and Alastor are important members of the Ministry and we could ill afford to lose either of them."

Lily agreed to this, as did Selena. However it was also agreed that they would not be approached until circumstances warranted it. They didn't know what they would be, until they became known.

At Christmas, Alice and Lily presented their husbands with the best present they ever received. They were told they were going to become dads and that they were due around the end of July or the Beginning of August.

Time passed, and near the end of Lily's pregnancy, she learned of Selena's condition. They practically glowed at work for about a month, when Lily was informed that Alice had given birth to a boy they named Neville Franklin. That was the 30th of July, and the next day it was Lily's time to deliver her son.

Harry James Potter was born at 11:59 PM on July 31st. The two shared a room for a day, before Alice finally got to go home. For that day though, they shared holding each others son. James and Lily were made the god parents to Neville, where Sirius and Selena were made god parents to Harry. There was no concern about feelings, as it had been brought up before they gave birth. James wanted Sirius or Remus as the god father, and Lily wanted Selena. Remus was away on a mission for Albus, so he could not be there for the birth, and thus Sirius was chosen. Remus had been Lily's first choice, and lost out because of his mission. Still, she felt good about Sirius, even though in her mind he was still a child.

During the summer of the following year, Lily, James, Alice and Frank were contacted by Albus, and were told it was important that they listen to what he had been privy to. When Albus told them of the Prophecy made by the new professor named Sybil Trelawny, Lily knew it was time to bring the other into their plan.

Two days later, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James and Selena sat before Minerva, Filius, Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, Amelia and Alastor.

Lily began, and told them of her and Selena's discovery, and how the department thought that it sounded a little far fetched that a wizard was able to steal another witch or wizard's magic, and their findings were dropped. However the two were still convinced that what they thought was correct.

They then told them of their plans to ensure that what ever happened, who ever was affected would be protected. Because of the prophecy, Lily and Alice knew that their families were directly related to the situation.

The safe haven for the people affected was to be a place that had not been used for many years. Even the Potters did not use it, as it's size was immense. Much larger than any normal couple could use. It was so large, that it was difficult to protect with magic. That was the reason that James and Lily did not live there. However, there was an area in the basement where magic was the strongest, and the entire room could be used for the stasis purposes.

Lily also made it clear to Minerva, that under no circumstances was Albus to leave Harry with her sister. Lily would not let Minerva leave until she promised that He would not be left in their charge.

If something were to happen to her and James, their blood magic would be used to protect Potter Manor, and that would be where Molly and Arthur would move to in order to take care of Harry. If it was Alice and Frank that affected, then the same thing would transpire, with their blood magic on Longbottom Estate.

Lily then asked James, "Darling, I think it is now time to do something about Peter. I fear that he could be the factor that would lead to our demise."

"I agree with you Lils, but, we haven't heard from him in weeks. I think it would be best if we put the house under a fidelius and use Sirius as our secret keeper."

"What about Remus? He could be used as the keeper. James I feel that you are relying too much on Sirius. Yes, he is a good man, but you can only put so much strain on a person, before he snaps."

"Hey, you both realize that I'm right here don't you? I think I can answer for myself, if you don't mind. Now, James, as much as I hate to say this, but I agree with Lily on this. Not that I couldn't handle it mind you, but, I would be the obvious choice. I would be hunted down. Now if this is the case, then Remus who would be the secret keeper would be free to do what he has to do."

Remus who had been listening to all this made his point, "I think we should give old wormtail the honor of being secret keeper. If he is the rat we think he is, then he could lead Voldemort into a trap. We could give a date that would sound like the best time to attack, like Halloween, and prepare the trap by having both the ministry and the order here and hidden."

This was agreed to and plans were made. However, what they didn't know was that the rat had been there all the time they planned the last little bit. He stayed in the floo to hide his scent from Remus. He knew about the Fidelius and his being the secret keeper. He did not know about the secret of the AK, and the set up of Potter Manor.

So, now plans were being made by both sides, but the wrong side was the only ones who knew of the others plans.

AK-}

A/N: Well, here it is, my next gift to my readers. As I mentioned earlier. it will be a H/G story, and it will be different from anything else I have written.

The Dursleys may not be in this story, but if you think they should, I can change my mind. It is up to you. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Now I will not update, until I have 100 reviews, so let's get busy.

I also want you to know that what I just said is utterly asinine, and so not true. I will update as often as possible.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Lily and Selena tried for a second time to convince the Dept. to accept their theory of the true meaning of the killing curse, but it fell on death ears. Even with the books they provided it was not enough to get them to believe the killing curse was not actually a death sentence for the recipient.

The two continued on with their plans for preserving the bodies of every one they knew that fell to the curse. Potter Manor had been opened, and the lower level secured for any who would be kept there. After the prophesy became known, Lily felt sure her and James would be the ones keyed on by Voldemort. Having not seen Peter for over two weeks, pretty well secured Lily's thoughts of him changing sides.

Peter himself stayed away from the Potters in order to wait for Remus to leave. He was too alert with his enhanced sense of smell. He also knew from Severus that Dumbledore was getting ready to send Remus on another trip top convince the werewolves to side with the light. He would not even be there when the Fidelius would be set at the end of September. Once Peter was made the secret keeper, he would suggest a date for the dark lord to strike. It would be when it was least expected.

AK-}

As he was told, Remus had been sent by Albus to Albania to try and get the help of the werewolves. Peter then showed up on the Potter door step to get the date that the protection charm would be cast.

Peter tried to sneak into the house and find out further information, but Lily had purchased a Kneazle for some reason, and it was almost the end of the rat, when he climbed down the chimney, and the Kneazle chased him back up it.

James and Sirius spent many hours preparing the area for the ones they hoped would never need the room. The stasis charms would be placed on the bodies once they were secured in the room. The room was enchanted to open at the first sign of breathing from any who awoke. It would not end the stasis of any other person. It would also reseal itself when the person left the room. The room could only be open when breathing from the spelled person inside it. A very complex spell that was put up by Filius.

Once the room was ready, Lily had a long talk with James and Sirius. "James, I don't know how you feel about this, but I think you and I will be the target of Voldemort. I know that Frank and Alice are also considered as targets, but the way the prophecy went, Harry sounds like the one chosen. Remember that line As the seventh month ends? Harry was born one minute to midnight on the 31st. James I don't want Harry to die. I will protect him with my life if I have to. I hate this idea of making Peter our secret keeper. Why did Remus suggest such a thing?"

"Lils, in order for us to prepare ourselves, we have to let him lead Voldemort into our trap. We have to give him the false information. I know it's risky, but what else can we do. If we make Sirius our secret keeper, we may never get another chance to get Voldemort. The stakes are too high to back down now."

"I know that, but we are using Harry as bait to catch that bastard, and I don't like it. He's our son James, our only son. I love him and don't want to lose him. Sirius, you have to promise me that no matter what, if anything happens to James and I, you will take Harry to the manner, and use our blood for the wards on the manor. Do Not let Albus take Harry to Petunia. If that happens, and if Our plan works, you will be ground up for dog food when I get back. Petunia must not get Harry."

"Lil flower, nothing is going to happen to you and James. You worry too much. Baldoldfart will be caught, and it will be us that saves the day. End of story. But just to let you know, Minnie and I have a plan that if anything were to happen to you and James, Heaven forbid, Harry will not end up with Tuna fish and the whale."

"Pads, this is not a joking matter. My sister hates the fact that I have magic, and she doesn't. She is insanely jealous, and if Harry were to be left with her, she will hurt him somehow. I don't now what this plan is, and with you, I don't know if I want to know what it is. If Minerva is involved, then she must think it has a good chance of working. Albus is set in his way, and is too controlling. He will feel that Harry must be raised by family, and Petunia is anything but family. Family means love, and there is no love from Petunia, towards us. She thinks of us as freaks."

"I'm sorry Lils, I know you want Harry safe, and I promise you that if anything were to happen, he will be. I will raise him as if he were my own."

"NO YOU WON'T! You will raise him as if he were mine. I don't want to see another Marauder coming into the family. I have plans as well. If something were to happen, Harry will be raised by you and someone else as a mother figure. You will listen to what she says if you know what's good for you."

"Is she scary?"

"Very."

"NO, NOT MOLLY! Please tell me it's not Molly? It can't be Molly. She's no fun at all. Why everything I had planned will go down the drain. Now you have to stay safe, in order for me to keep my sanity."

"Then I suggest you reconsider you plans, as she will not be alone. Selena and I promised each other that if anything were to happen to one of us, the other would step in and take control. So it would not only be Molly, but Selena as well."

"Yes Lil Flower. I'll behave myself. But you better make sure nothing happens to you. For one, you James, Harry and Remus are my family. Two, Molly thinks I'm still a kid. Three, Selena thinks I'm an idiot."

"You are still a kid, and an idiot to boot. Your not stupid though. Sirius, these are some rough times we are facing, and you have to become a more responsible person if we are to survive. I'm not saying give you fun all together, but to use it with respect. Use it to lighten a mood. Use it to cheer someone up. Use it when the situation requires it. Not all the time."

"I will try Lily. For you I will try."

AK-}

The Fidelius was set, and Peter reported back to his lord. It was set up for the trap to take place on 15 October, under the pretense of a party for Peter as being the secret keeper, and the Potters thank you for taking on the responsibility. When nothing happened that evening, everyone started to have second thoughts about Peter. Those thoughts began to grow stronger, as time went by, and nothing happened.

Lily herself wanted to apologize to Peter for her thinking he was a traitor. On the night of 31 October, she asked him to visit their home for dinner. When James heard the gate open in the front yard, he looked out the window, and saw that Peter was not alone. "Lily, take Harry and run. The bastard has finally shown his true colors and brought Voldemort with him."

"No James we will fight together. As long as I am with you, I am not afraid to die."

"Lily, you have to protect Harry. Now go, and I will gain you some time. Hurry as he is at our front door." And then the door was blasted off it's hinges. Lily took Harry and ran upstairs and put Harry in his crib. Then she heard the familiar cry. "Avada Kedavra!" She knew James was down. She didn't know that James was able to put Peter down before he fell to Voldemort.

Lily heard the bastard come up the stairs and walk down the hallway towards the room her and Harry were in. How he knew exactly where they were she didn't know. Lily took her wand, and placed it in the holster James gave her that was attached to her thigh. In order for this to work, she had to willingly sacrifice her self to ensure Harry's safety.

She tried to block the door by moving the dresser in front of it, but it was no use. His magic was too powerful. He blasted the obstacle away, sending shards of wood everywhere. She saw where Harry was hit by a piece on the forehead, and blood was dripping down his face. Before she could tend to him, Voldemort was in her face. "Step aside, and no harm will come to you. I only want the boy. You do not have to share the same fate as your husband."

"No, you can't have my son. I will protect him with my life."

"Why are you so intent on dieing. When you die, I will still kill the boy, and you will have died for nothing. Stupid woman, so be it. I will kill you, then the boy. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily dropped to the floor, with a look of shock on her face, as she felt the magic leave her. Her last thought being,'Selena we were right. Protect Harry.'

Voldemort then turned to Harry. "This was too easy boy. It's a shame that you have to die as well, but I can't take any chances. Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit the shield that took place when Lily sacrificed herself to protect Harry. Harry was never hit, and the curse that was meant for the child rebounded and hit himself. Voldemort felt his magic leave him, and as a spirit it took off to find a body to preserve his magic. Harry remained in the crib, his head bleeding. Voldemorts magic had blown the back wall out, leaving debris in it's wake. Harry sat there crying from the pain of the cut, and the loss of his mother. The feeling of being all alone filled his mind. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt the loss of his family, and it hurt worse than his bleeding wound.

AK-}

As soon as thew wards were breached, Sirius received the signal, and tried to floo to James and Lily's side, but the Floo was blocked. The same was true for apparation, as he was blocked from four blocks away. Once he got to the home, he saw the damage to Harry's room. And began crying for his god son.. When he walked in, and saw James and Peter down, he went right away to James. There wqere no marks on him, but there were no life signs. "SHIT! Lil Flower, I hope you were correct with this True Meaning Shit. I will put James in the room for you. I hope you are alright."

He flew up the steps, and the first thing he saw was Voldemort lying there, dead as James. "Lils, you beautiful doll, you did it. You kicked the bastards arse. Now where are you?" He walked into the room, and saw Lily lying a few feet from The puke. "OH NO, LILS. Why you?" He looked into the crib and saw harry lying in it, covered in blood. "Harry my boy. You too?" Sirius had his face in his hands crying for all that he lost this night. He would do what Lily asked, and her and James would be set up in the room. The hard part would be burying Harry. Sirius walked over to Voldemorts body, and kicked it as hard as he could. Then he kicked it again. Then his side. He kicked until he was too tired to continue. He then went to the crib and picked up the body of his god son. He almost passed out when Harry looked into his eyes, "Pafoo, mommy gone. Mommy gone Pafoo. Why mommy Pafoo?"

The tears streaming down Sirius' cheeks began to flow harder. How could you tell a child why his parents were possibly dead. Sirius didn't understand it himself. If what Lily said were true, then why aren't her and James back, Voldemort is dead. Or is he? He knew that there were times when both he and James felt they did away with him, only fore him to return. Was this going to be another one of those times?

Sirius took Harry down stairs, covering his head so he wouldn't see his father lying there. As he passed Peter, he kicked him in the sides as well, and heard a groan come from him. He hit Peter with a Petrificus Totalus, and a binding charm, then took his and James Wands to make sure he did not get away. He already had Lily's and the bastards wands. He took Harry outside, only to be confronted by Hagrid.

"Sirius, how are they?"

"They are both dead Hagrid. Lily and James are both dead. Voldemort is gone as well. I have to get Harry to Selena."

"Sorry, can't let you do that Sirius, I've got orders from Professor Dumbledore to bring Harry to him. He will take him to his family."

"I am his family Hagrid. Not that skinny bitch sister of Lily's. Or that fat arse son of a bitch."

"Please don't make me take him from you Sirius. I don't wanna hurt you. I have to do what the Professor told me to do."

"FINE! You take Harry, but I will fight to get him back. How are you getting back?" Sirius looked around to find no means for transportation.

"Same way I got here. I still have your bike you let me borrow. Right nice piece of work that is. I'll give it back when I am done with my assignment. I'm sorry Sirius, I really am." And he took Harry and left for the bike.

Sirius returned to the home, and took Peter and left for the Ministry. He turned him over to the Auror department. Once he did that and filed the report, he left for the area he and Minnie talked about in their plans. The wooded area of the park was empty, and he disillusioned himself to try to avoid being noticed by anyone. He walked to the fence surrounding the Dursley home, and saw Dumbledore and Minerva leaving Harry on the doorstep. Sirius almost jumped out to yell at the old goat, leaving a child on a doorstep, in the cold night air. He then thought that Minerva would have done that if she thought it was too cold.

Once the two were gone, he walked up to the doorstep, and took Harry into his arms. He felt the Heat Charm Dumbledore put on Harry's blankets. Sirius took Harry with him back to the woods, and Apparated away.

He landed outside the protected area of the Manor. He walked in the yard and heard the gate close behind him. He walked to the front door, and it opened for him, like it was expected. These were the wards put on the Manor. It recognized the people that were on the list and allowed them to enter.

Once he got Harry settled, He floo called Selena, and asked her to come watch him, while he took care of Lily and James' bodies. Selena came through carrying her bundle of Joy. Sirius knew of Luna, and loved her like he did Harry. She was as cute as one other little girl he knew. Ginevra, Molly and Arthur's little girl had also wormed her way into his heart. He looked forward to the time they were all here to help raise Harry.

Selena got Harry, and placed him beside Luna in the crib, then walked Sirius to the door. "Remember Pads, You have to wait until the authorities pick up James and Lily, and deliver them to the hospital so that they can be declared dead. It has to be posted in the Prophet for the right people to hear. They have to know they are dead, and they can relax. Maybe we can catch them in a relaxed mind set and begin to gather up those we think are Voldemorts Followers."

"I understand Lena. I will take Lily and James to St. Mungo's myself, and wait for their announcement. Once they do, I will bring the bodies here. Probably some time tomorrow. Be ready for when I get here. I don't like the idea of them being left in that condition for too long a period. They have to be preserved and safe."

"I know my part Sirius, I just don't want you to act too soon on your end. The Death Eaters have to think they're dead. We wouldn't have to do all this if the Ministry had accepted our findings. Stupid people. Even after seeing what we found, they think if you are dead, there is nothing further that can be done."

"I know Lena. Pure Blood thinking at it's worst. They don't think a muggle born or a half blood are capable of such intelligence. If that is the case, why hire them for positions in the Ministry. Well, I better be off. I will see you tomorrow." and Sirius walked past the barrier and apparated to the home of his friends. He took James and Lily to St. Mungo's and it was there that he found out about Frank and Alice being sent to the incurable wing. He thought that It was absurd. There had to be a way to bring them back. The memories were still there, they just had to be brought forward. He would get with Selena later to talk about it. Right now he had to worry about James and Lily.

The Healers on duty examined them and signed the death certificate, officially declaring them dead at 0427 AM on the morning of 1 November 1981. The Prophet was given the story and it was in the morning paper. Sirius waited until he read it, before asking for the bodies of his friends in order to properly care for them. They were released to his care, and he took them to Selena so that everything could be done to preserve them. They were laid on the beds and the stasis charm was placed. They left the room, and as soon as the left, the doors closed behind them, to stay closed until they once again breathed, or so they hoped. Sirius released a bulletin that the Potters had been placed in a tomb belonging to the family, and it was once again printed in the Prophet.

AK-}

Sirius and Selena sat at the kitchen table, and Sirius brought up his question about Voldemort, "Selena, if Voldemort is dead, why aren't Lily and James awake. Do you think there is a possibility that he is not dead?"

"You know Sirius, sometimes you amaze me. I had been thinking on that one myself. My first thought was that Lily and My findings were wrong. That they were actually dead. Then I thought about all the false claims that Voldemort was dead, only for him, to show back up. I have a feeling I know why this is, and it sickens me to think about it. It is the most vile magic there is. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux Sirius?"

Sirius got the same feeling as Selena. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes I do, and you are right. If he has created a Horcrux, then we have no idea where he could have it hidden."

"It's not just that Sirius, what if he created more than one. With his lack of feelings it could be possible. Think about this, what if he has created say, five. If you think one is hard, then with more than that, it becomes even harder. How do we detect this type of magic? How do we destroy this type of magic. Fiend Fire or Basilisk venom are the only two ways I know of. I can't control Fiend fire, and I don't wish to battle a Basilisk for one of it's fangs."

"I only know of two people who can control the fire, and one of those is out of the question. The other is Dumbledore. Maybe there is a Goblin who can control it. As for the Basilisk, let's just say, that is not an option for now. I may be insane, but I'm not crazy."

"Think about what you just said Sirius while I go put some tea on. Insane but not crazy. Where do you come up with these things?"

"My head is full of them Selena. Ask Lily? SHIT! I'm sorry Selena, I didn't know what I was thinking. Please don't cry. You'll have me crying as well."

"I know you didn't mean it Pads. But she hasn't even been gone a day, and I miss her already." Selena cried.

"I do too. I can't believe they are gone. Well not gone for good I hope, but they are not with us at the moment. Damn, how do you explain this?"

"We are in a temporary separation from our friends. That's the way I like to look at it."

Sirius nodded his head. It made as much sense as any thing else he could think of.

They sat and chatted while they drank their tea.

AK-}

Lucius Malfoy was in a world of trouble. He has been notified that he is to appear before the Wizengamut for his involvement with Voldemort. The crimes he has committed against his fellow Wizards, and his crimes against muggles. He knew he could bribe Fudge, but he was not present for this hearing. Once he was seated, two Aurors took to each side to guard him. Then Amelia Bones nodded her head, and the two guards grabbed his left arm, and pulled his sleeve up to show the court the dark Mark on his arm. "What do you have to say on this Mr. Malfoy? Were you under the Imperious when this was given?"

Lucius knew he was done for. It was a known fact that you had to freely ask to receive the mark. It was the only way it could be given. It was a blood oath, that had to be given. You could not do it under an Imperious. It would not take affect.

"Are you going to answer my question Mr. Malfoy? It is a simple question with a simple yes or no for an answer. Of course since we already know the answer, and have several of your friends already in custody and they like you refused to answer. So, like them, you are hear by sentenced to like in Azkaban. All your holdings will be confiscated, and your home forfeited. Now do you have anything to say Mr. Malfoy?"

"What about my family? What happens to them. My son is just a baby? My wife is separated from her family?"

"Well I suppose she starts looking for a new home, or asking for help from her estranged family members. She may want to find a job if nothing else."

Lucius dropped his head in defeat. There was no way he could live long in Azkaban. He would rather die a quick death then a slow painful one at the hands of the Dementors. As soon as he was released from the manacles around his wrists and ankles, he mad a grab for the closest guard, but instead of the quick death, he was hit in the back of the head by the second guard, and fell unconscious.

When he later woke up, he was in his cell in prison.

AK-}

Sirius almost forgot to ask Selena about Frank and Alice. Once he remembered, and asked her about their condition, she went into hyper drive. She knew what needed to be done to bring them back before it was too late. If she could perform the spell within the first 48 hours, they could be brought back.

She floo called Filius and asked for his help. The two then went to St. Mungo's and Filius asked for one of the tiny healing wands used for close work on muscle and tendons. He then turned Frank over, and made a slight slit on the back of his head, and used the Enervate on Cerebral Cortex. Frank immediately had a spasm on his bed. His body arched as if he had a bolt of electricity shot through him.

Filius then did the same to Alice, and had the same results. Two hours later they were awake and asking questions.

In the mean time, Sirius had a floo call from the last person he ever expected to hear from. Albus Dumbledore needed to talk with him on an urgent matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Sirius had a serious look on his face. He didn't notice his own joke, as he wondered how Albus knew he was here in Potter Manor. He was also expecting him to pull Harry from the household and take him to the Dursley's. His concern was so much, it made him nervous and shaking.

This was how he looked as Albus walked through the floo and bid Sirius hello. Albus took a seat in one of the comforters while looking at the nervous man. "Please Sirius, this is just a social visit with some questions I need to ask. I know of the situation with Harry, and I know that blood wards have been put in place around the Manor, providing young Harry outstanding protection. Will you please just calm down, before you give off some unintentional magic."

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm just worried that because you know of my location, others might as well. The protection can't be that good if one who shouldn't know of it did."

"Alright, I can see your point there. I will tell you, that how I knew of your location may because of certain powers I possess. I learned of it from Professor McGonagall. I caught her at a weak moment. She would never intentionally give out your location, I can assure you."

"Still doesn't set my mind at rest though. If you can do it, so can others."

"No, I'm afraid that can never happen. When Minerva felt my mind probe and got the location, she was furious not only with me, but at herself as well. She asked me to obliviate her, after she scolded me for what seemed like hours. Rather than do that, I pulled the information from her mind, as well as Filius. In order for them to visit, you have to contact them and ask them to come through. If you wish, I can do the same for myself."

"That won't be necessary Professor, as long as you don't try to control me or Harry. Harry is my responsibility, and I intend to keep it that way. Well mine and one other who I wish to keep to my self. It is not important for you to know the name of the other."

"I quite agree, you can't be to careful now can you. Now, let me get to the reason for my visit. First, I need to know that Harry is alright. Would it be possible for me to see the lad?"

"Of course, let me go get him." and Sirius left to get Harry from the crib in which he slept. He headed back to the Professor thinking soon, there would be four taking naps in the nursery which he called it.

Sirius handed Harry to Albus, and Albus looked down on Harry examining the scar the piece of wood left. Since it was never medically healed, it would probably leave a scar. He also used his probe to see if there was anything dark hidden the scar. He was relieved to see it was clean.

"He looks quite fit Sirius. Has he adjusted to the loss of his mother and father alright?"

"Not yet he hasn't. I have to calm him down during the night, when he starts to cry over his dreams. I think he keeps seeing his mother being hit with the AK. Of course all he sees it as is a green light."

"Yes, that is to be expected. But there has been no accidental magical explosions from him?"

"Not as yet. Like I say, I try to get him calm before anything like that happens. He is a very well behaved child. Of course that will change in the future, with a little help from yours truly."

Albus laughed at this, "So, we have a Marauder in training do we? I look forward to seeing what kind of mischief he can get into. You don't mind if I hold him do you? He has such a calming affect on people. Thank you, now for the next reason for my visit. I would like to ask a favor from you"

"Will it hurt?"

Albus was once again laughing. He missed the antics the Marauders provided while in school. "I don't know, it might."

"Well at least you're honest. Go ahead and ask."

"You have heard of the situation of your cousin no doubt. Sirius she is desperate. She needs help. I was hoping you could provide that for her?"

"Has she asked you to ask me? I can't see that happening. Narcissa has always felt better than me. Didn't her father leave her anything?"

"All he gave her was a financial gift to Lucius when they married, which she lost when Lucius was sent to prison. Bellatrix also lost her allotment when she was imprisoned. Your Uncle's estate is on administrative hold by the Ministry. No, Narcissa, has nothing. Right now she is staying in a home provided by the Ministry, but that will only last for thirty days, and is not really much of a home. I know this is a Potter residence, but you have the say on who will live here for right now. Once Harry turns 17, then it will be his."

"You're asking me to take my cousin in, who probably hates every bone in my body?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am asking. Will you do it to help out a family member?"

"How long do I have to get an answer back to you? Also, will she agree to living here under my rules?"

"You will have to ask her that your self Sirius. Her and her son are in a desperate situation and will consent, as long your requirements are reasonable. At least this is my opinion. She may feel differently."

"Then please tell her I wish to speak to her if she will accept my visit. I don't want to meet her here, not until she accepts my terms."

"Good. Now for my final request for my visit. I think you should take Harry to see Lily's sister. To let her know that Harry is being taken care of. She knows of Lily's death but seemed indifferent about the knowledge. It may be shock, or it may be something else. What ever the reason, she should at least know about Harry's well being."

"You don't know what you are asking me to do Albus. Petunia was not on speaking terms with Lily once she found out about Lily's magical connection. She called Lily a freak."

"I know she had a problem with Lily's condition. She hoped she was like her sister, but she isn't. I had to turn down her request to attend Hogwarts. I believe this may have turned her against her sister."

"Most likely. Another thing is her husband. He is deathly afraid of magic. He hates the thought of exposing his son to it. I don't want to be confronted with any bigotry from either of them. I would hate to have to hurt one of them, and you know I will if they say anything belittling Harry. I don't care what they say about me, as I can defend myself with words. Harry can't."

"All I ask is that you give her a chance to at least see Harry. If she refuses, then leave and never go back."

"All right Albus, I'll do it. Probably this afternoon. I want to see her without her husband being there. There is no way he will accept us into his house."

"Thank you Sirius. I told you this was just a friendly meeting, and that you had nothing to fear from me."

Sirius let out a loud laugh, "You ask me to take in the wife of a death eater, and ask me to take my godson to visit someone who will probably hate him, and you call this a friendly visit? Please don't come here on a visit to tell me about something that should worry me, as it will probably be the death of me."

Albus joined him in his laughter. He stayed for another hour, never giving up Harry. He held him even after he woke up, unconsciously tickling Harry's chin bringing a smile to Harry's face. They talked about different things that didn't amount to much, but then Sirius though about his talk with Selena, "Albus I have to ask you a question, and it has everything to do with Harry. Do you know about Horcruxes? Of course you do, but how much do you know about them?"

The smile on his face vanished when he was asked this question. "So, you have guessed this as well. It is my thought that Voldemort created more than one. How many I don't exactly know. How did you come to this conclusion, if I might ask?"

"Because of how many times he has come back, after he was thought dead. It is the only thing I could think of that would ensure his return. I know James and I were the cause of one such incident. Another thing is that each time he comes back, his appearance is different. Less human like. Like he is turning into something entirely animalistic. Snakelike if you will."

"Yes, I have noticed that as well. Not many people can say they saw him, and lived to tell about it. That is why there is no true description of him. Now that I know I am not alone in this feeling, I will have to look further into it. Now, I must be going, as I have taken up too much of your time. I do hope you will have me back, as I quite enjoyed our little chat, and the company of this delightful young man. I also hope to be included in your other operation."

"My other operation? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not, how silly of me. I must be thinking of someone else. Sorry to have brought it up." Albus then handed Harry back to Sirius after tickling his chin one more time. He then walked through the floo and was gone. Once he was gone, Selena walked into the room. She had been staying in the kitchen the whole time.

Sirius looked up at her, "He knows more than he let on. I don't know how much, but he is no idiot. What do you think Selena?"

"He knows I was here, I am sure of it. I felt him trying to probe my mind. I don't know what he was looking for, but what ever it was, he didn't find it. I also don't think he means us any harm. He may not want to be in control of the situation, but he would like to be involved in it. He also wishes to help in the problem of the Horcruxes. He could be a huge help there. I wish we had some sort of a lead to follow as to there identification and their where about. I also wish I had some help around here in cleaning. This place is too much for just us to keep clean."

"Well. I do have a house elf in Black Manor we could bring here to help. Kreacher!"

There was a pop, and the elderly elf was standing in front of his master. "Lowly Master called for Kreacher?"

"Yes. I wish you to return to the Manor, gather what you think you will need, and return here as this is where I will be residing and will need your help."

Kreacher had an angry look on his face, "Kreacher does not wish to move here. He wishes to stay with his mistress. Kreacher does not like it here at all."

"You haven't even seen the place. How could you know whether you like it or not?"

"Lowly Master is here, and that is enough for Kreacher to not like it here."

"Well, like it or not, that is my wish and you will comply. Do you understand me?"

"As master wishes." then he popped out. It was 15 minutes later that Kreacher came back with a box filled with trinkets, papers and pictures. Sitting on top was a picture of Sirius' brother Regulus. Sirius knew of the kinship his brother and the elf shared. Regulus always treated Kreacher kindly, and earned the elf's respect. Sirius never took the time to get to know the elf, and when his family threw him out, the elf took the same stance and feelings as the rest of the family. Except for Regulus. He never said anything bad about Sirius, which perplexed the elf. If his mother and father disowned him, how could his brother feel differently?

Sirius gave Kreacher a small room off the kitchen that was used for storage. It had shelves and drawers that he could use to store things in. It was larger than his last room and it provided many luxuries he was not used to. He could stand against the door and look at the room and see everything stored on the shelves. His pictures, trinkets and papers all displayed for Kreacher to look at when ever he wanted, with out having to get them out and find what he was looking for. He would never say thank you to his master, but he appreciated what he was given.

AK-}

As Albus had asked, Sirius apparated to the wooded area he used when he got Harry, and with Harryn in his arms, made his way to #4 Privet Dr. He knocked on the door, and it was just a minute when it was opened. It was his first time seeing Petunia in person. She may be only 25 years old, but she looked quite older. He could also hear screaming in the background, from a child. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Sirius Black, and I was a friend of your sister, Lily. I wanted you to have a chance to meet her son Harry."

"I'm sorry, but I have no time for a visit. My son is in a bad mood, and I have to start dinner for my husband. Lily's child is no concern of mine."

"You don't even want to spend a minute to get to know him? You don't even want to get to know how your sister died? Are you even human?"

"LEAVE KNOW, BEFORE I CALL THE AUTHORITIES! I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND BE INSULTED IN MY OWN HOME."

"OH, I will leave, and this will be your last chance to hear about the kindest woman I ever knew, and her son who is quite frankly put, much more pleasant to be around than your own child. Think hard on this, as you will never see Harry again if you kick me out now."

It took a few seconds, then Petunia stepped aside and allowed Sirius to enter. Sirius thanked her kindness and stepped into the den where her child was throwing his fit. Petunia leaned over and took him out of his pen and held him to try and get him quieted down. Sirius decided to try something, "If I may, suppose we exchange children and you get to hold Harry, while I try calming you child."

Petunia held Dudley out for Sirius to take, and she took Harry in her arms. Harry remained quiet, and Sirius soon had Dudley quiet. For the first time all day, there was peace in the Dursley house hold.

Sirius kept Dudley, and Petunia played with Harry. Then Sirius asked, "Do you wish to hear Lily's story?"

A tear appeared in Petunia's eye. "Yes please, if you don't mind. But do you think we could do it in the kitchen, while I start dinner?"

"Of course we could. I will take Harry if you want? I think I can handle the two of them." and she passed Harry to him. Dudley saw the other baby and began to play with his hands. Harry did the same, and the two were content while Sirius told Petunia of Lily and James' death. He didn't know if it were the onions or the story that had Petunia crying. Once she had the dinner going, she took Harry back from Sirius, which caused him to smile inwardly. She had taken quite a liking to her nephew.

Then Sirius decided he better go before pig man came home. "I'm sorry Petunia, but Harry and I must go. We have dinner to start as well. If you wish, I could return for another visit. Just let me know what you want."

"If it is not a bother, I would like to see Harry again. Him and Dudley seem to get along well. And he seems to have taken quite a shine to you as well." Then Petunia let out a small laugh, "This has been the quietest this house has been all day. I'm sorry for the way the visit started, and do hope you will come back. Say same time next week?"

"Perfect. You don't mind if I bring company do you?"

Petunia smiled, "Female I gather?"

Sirius laughed, "Yes it will be, but she is married, and she will be bringing along her child as well."

"Please bring her along. I don't get to have girl talk much anymore. I think I would rather enjoy it."

"Until next week then." and then two left a smiling Petunia. She was surprised that Dudley didn't start in yelling as soon as they left. He stayed quiet until Vernon got home. Then it started all over again.

AK-}

The next part of Albus' request was Sirius and Harry visiting with Narcissa. Once again he had no idea how this was going to play out. They met at a neutral site. The Cauldron was chosen because of the floo. Sirius walked through carrying Harry, and was surprised to see Narcissa was already there waiting. She was holding her child in her arms. Unlike Petunia's child, hers was quiet and well mannered.

As he approached Narcissa started to rise, but Sirius had her to stay seated. "Hello Cissa. How are you doing?"

"I can honestly say that I have done better Sirius. How about yourself? I am sorry to hear about Lily and your friend."

"You speak Lily's name like you knew her?"

"Of course I knew Lily. It wasn't quite like a friend, but we didn't act like enemies either. More than acquaintances though. We helped each other with our problems. Her with James and his friends, and me with Lucius and his friends, especially Severus. With me knowing you, and her knowing Severus, it made sense to talk."

"Who would have thought that a Black other than me would talk with a muggle born? So, not to change the subject, but, Albus tells me that you wish to speak with me?"

"Right to the point, aren't you cousin. I don't want you to think of this as begging, but I could use your assistance. It seems that Lucius' involvement with the dark lord put me in a financial bind. With Draco, I have no way of working to support us, and I will soon be losing my place of residence. Is there anyway you could help us out?"

"Would you consent to stay in our home and follow our rules?"

"That would depend on the rules."

"That is fair enough. First rule is, there will be no bigotry spoken in our home."

"I understand, and I agree with it."

"Second rule. No one is above another in the household. There will be others sharing the home with us, and you may not see eye to eye with them."

"Again, I understand and agree. Can you tell me who else lives there?"

"Right now it is myself with Harry, and Selena Lovegood with her husband and daughter. There will be more shortly though. As soon as they clear up a few matters of personal business the Weasleys will be joining the household."

"Selena and Lily were best friends in school, and I got to know her as well. We got along well. The Weasleys are a different matter. Lucius and Arthur did not get along. I don't know them so there should be no problem other than my last name."

"That leads me to the third rule. If you wish to keep the Malfoy name that is fine, but you will not flaunt it like Lucius did."

"If it doesn't bother you, I would like to become a Black once again. I also wish to give Draco the choice when he is older as to whether to keep the Malfoy name or be known as Draco Black. Also. I think you should bring Andromeda back in to the family. "

"That is fine. I have already asked Andy if she wanted back, and she agreed. While I am on the subject, Remus Lupin will also be sharing the home. To help in the matter you had house elfs in your home, do you wish to keep them?"

"Could we? I thought we lost all rights to them when I lost our home?"

"You did, but if you agree to my terms I can get them back. However their treatment must be good. I have trouble with Kreacher, but I never mistreat him. Now, how many did you have?"

"Two. Dobby and Elsie. They are brother and sister."

"Very good. They will be welcomed in our household. Now, is there anything else you wish to discuss before I ask if you accept my terms?"

"There is one more item that needs to be discussed. My belongings are being held and among them are some very dark objects. They are not mine. However I think you should check them out, as I feel at least one of them may concern Lucius' dealings with the dark lord."

"In what way do you think?"

"I don't know for sure, but Lucius was asked to watch it for him."

"Yes, I think you are right. I should check into it. I may need help from someone with it. Thank you Cissa for you honesty. Now, what do you think about the rules?"

"They are quite fair, and reasonable. If you would accept my son and I then I would welcome your offer of our living arrangements. Are you offering me this?"

"I am, and I welcome you to the home of Potter/Black Manor. I will ask that you take an oath to protect Harry and the other residents though."

"I expected it and I am ready to take this oath."

Once the oath was given and accepted, Sirius took his new house members to Potter Manor.

AK-}

A/N: I wish to take this time to thank my friends for the outstanding response for this story. You who are following it, are my friends, so if you are reading this note, that means you're my friend. There are still a few of my friends who haven't yet responded, but I hope they do soon. People like Aealket, Whoareyou,whatdoyouwant, FriendofMolly. I hope you find this soon. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	4. Chapter 4

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 4

The Weasley residence was abuzz with action. Molly and Arthur watched as Bill, Charlie and Percy ran about finding other things they would need. They had been asked 100 times why they had to leave their home for somewhere they didn't know and Molly always gave the same answer.

"First of all, it is becoming hard to keep the family safe from the death Eaters. Since You Know Who's death, they have tried to exact vengeance on light side members. Next is that we were asked by Lord Black to join him to help raise his God son and maintain the household. Finally, the Manor gives you everything we have here plus so much more. Percy, there is even a huge library for you to get lost in."

"Really mum? How huge is huge? You know how I like to read."

"I can't really say as to the exact size Percy, as I have never seen it, but Lord Black did say that covers about half of one wing in the manor. Having seen the manor, I can tell you that it it is indeed large. There must be a dozen bedrooms, maybe more, so each of you should have your own bedroom. I think you will all find something of interest for you to do."

As the children packed her and Arthur took memories of their past and packed them in boxes for their move. Molly took the family clock from the wall and packed it surrounding it with clothes to protect it, then charmed the box itself for further protection. It was her dearest possession and didn't want anything happening to it.

Finally the family was done, and they made one final look around for any last item to add. Molly had a tear in her eyes. She would miss the charm of her home. The warmth it always shared with the family. She hoped Potter Manor would also give her the same feeling.

Arthur floo called Sirius to let him know they were ready for their move. Sirius acknowledged Arthur and granted them access.

Bill and Charlie were the first ones through, and they gasped as the size of the room they landed in. Since they fell on their butts when they came through, they had look around from a sitting position and had to raise their heads to take it all in. They had to be lifted up by Sirius to get them out of the way of the next group of people. This was Percy with the twins. Percy helped his brothers up while looking at the magnificent room in which they landed. He helped them out of the way, as Molly and Ginevra came through. Having already seen this room, Molly moved out of the way to allow Arthur and Ron through.

Sirius asked Kreacher and Dobby to gather the Weasley possessions and bring them to the manor. It took all of a minute, and finally The move was completed.

Sirius took the family on a tour of the Manor, showing them their bedrooms. The children were all housed on the second floor of the left wing. They each had a room to their own, and the room they had was three times bigger than the room they had back at the Burrow. Percy went right to work, setting up his room the way he wanted it. He moved a large cushioned chair in front of the window so he could read. He also had a huge chandelier over head for night time reading. He was thinking of the many hours he would be spending here in comfort, reading.

Once the family was done settling in, they went in search of what they would title their own private spot. Bill's and Charlie's was outside while Percy was like everyone knew, the Library. Percy almost hurt his neck while taking in the wonder of what he felt was the largest collection of books in the world. When Molly told him it took half a wing, he though she meant just one floor. This was not the case, as it took up all three floors. Ladders were everywhere for him to use. Bill and Charlie also found interest in the library as it contained books of their favorite subjects. With Bill, it was stories of Ancient Egypt and the Pyramids. With Charlie it was the number of volumes of books on magical creatures.

Fred and George didn't want separate rooms, they wanted to share a room, which was fine seeing as how the rooms were so large. Dobby moved a second bed into the room for them, and they made their selves at home. Their sanctuary became the lower level of the Manor. They found a room where potions could be made that was filled with different bottles of stuff they didn't know. They also found out that they couldn't get near them as something blocked them from reaching them. As they continued their search of the lower level, they found a room they could not get into. Then they found several more that they could get into, but all they found in them were small beds. Nothing of interest in these rooms.

Arthur and Molly were given a room on the first floor with Ron and Ginny until they were old enough to move into their own room. Arthur found the mixture of magical and muggle amenities as quite charming. He had many questions for Sirius that Sirius had no idea what he was talking about. Eclektricity was new to Sirius as well. As were the appliances they ran.

Harry, Ron and Draco being the same age, got along great. They shared adventures in the large Manor as they explored it. They also took to the twins, which the twins liked as well. Soon the five could be found sharing their time together getting into mischief. Sirius and Remus took to the five as well. They saw in them the making of the new Marauders.

Remus had joined Sirius in the living arrangements about a week before the Weasleys moved in, and he was given a room in the basement for his transition each month. It was room bare of furniture, and when he had to use it, Pads would join him to keep him company like he always did when he became an animagus. He was welcomed into the household by all it's members, and shared many moments with them all, talking about their school years and the friends they made.

For the first time Remus felt like he was actually with a family that loved him. When he was bitten by Greyback those many years ago, his family turned their backs on him, and he was alone in the world finding different places to stay until he was approached by Albus to inform him of his being a wizard and the opportunity to go to school. His tuition was covered, and his books were as well. When James approached him as a friend that first train ride, it was the beginning of the best friendship he would ever have. With the addition of Sirius and Lily, it became even better. Even Peter was welcomed into the group.

Although James and Sirius didn't like him, Remus formed sort of a kinship with Severus Snape. Unfortunately, that only lasted for a few years, when Sirius ended it with a prank that almost got Severus killed. Things were never the same after that as Severus learned about Remus' malady, and could not stand to be around Remus after that.

Harry and Draco also found they liked being around Ginny and Luna as time went on. It was them that taught the girls to walk and talk. How to do the things needed to become a more informed child. When Neville was added into the group, things just got more interesting. The garden was now added to the list of things to explore. This is where Harry found his first snake, and they learned that he could talk to them. This caused them all to laugh as they could not figure out what he was saying. All it was, was hissing.

Yes, the friends became very close as time moved on.

AK-}

Sirius and Harry continued their visits to Petunia once a week, and sometimes they would bring one of the other children to visit. Dudley got to know all the kids, and they were all his friends. He had a few friends in the neighborhood, but they were not as close as he was to Harry, Draco and Ron.

It was after their last visit that Vernon found out about it. He returned home early one evening because he wanted to celebrate a large contract he finalized with a major manufacturer. He was about a block away, when he saw a man and two children leave his home, and Petunia share a hug with each of them.

Being a very jealous and controlling man, he became angry at what he saw. All he could think of was his wife was having an affair, and that she had kids with her lover. Once he was in the house, he confronted his wife with his accusations. Petunia denied these, "Vernon, I don'[t know why you are thinking these thoughts. I have always been true to you. He is just a friend of the family is all."

"Bull shite Petunia. I saw the way you carried on with him. That was no friendly hug you shared, that was a lovers embrace. I have seen enough of them to know. You don't even hug me with that much love."

"What are you talking about? All I did was hug him. I always kiss you when we hug."

Vernon did the last thing Petunia ever thought he would do. He hit her in the face with a slap. This sent her reeling. She almost tripped over the chair as she hit it. She looked up at him, only to be slapped again. "You were outside in front of all our neighbors. Of course you couldn't kiss him. It would be all over the rest of the town if you were caught."

Vernon was so outraged that he failed to hear his front door open and someone enter. He was ready to hit Petunia with a closed fist when, "Vernon Dursley, just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Vernon turned to see his sister Marge standing there. "Marge, how good to see you. How have you been?"

"Drop the amenities Vernon, why are you hitting Petunia?"

"I caught the bitch cheating on me Marge. Red handed."

Marge turned to Petunia, "Is this true?"

"No Marge it is not true. What he calls an affair, is me hugging a friend who was leaving. I also hugged my nephew and his friend as well. I never told Vernon about them because they are magical."

Vernon became even more enraged, "You are having an affair with a freak? You allowed them into my home after I told you I wanted nothing to do with them?" he was ready to hit her again when Marge hit him in the head with a vase that was sitting on the table.

"Do you have a place to go Petunia? I don't think you are safe here anymore. You can move in with me, but I don't know how much longer that will be safe even for me."

"Yes, I think I do. Hold on, let me call him." She walked to the fireplace and pulled down a small lidded jar. She took the lid off and reached in and took a hand full of what looked like soot. She threw it into the fireplace calling out Potter Manor. A large green flame shot out, and she stuck her head into it.

Marge didn't hear any of what Petunia said, and it was only a few seconds when she pulled her head back out. She looked fine after sticking her head into the flames. It was only a matter of a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. Marge was surprised to see a distinguished looking gentleman take Petunia's hand, and examine her face where she was bruised. She could actually feel the care the man showed to Petunia. It was love, but not the kind of love Vernon suspected her of.

"Petunia, are you going to introduce me to this gentleman, or are you going to make me wait until I finally ask him myself?"

Petunia smiled at her sister in law, "Of course not. He is all mine. Of course I will introduce you. Marge Dursley, I would like you to meet Lord Sirius Black. Sirius This is my sister in law Marge Dursley."

Marge almost passed out when Sirius took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you for protecting Petunia. She has become quite special to Harry and I. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know. If I can do it, it will get done."

Marge blushed as he let go of her hand, then gained control of herself. "There is something you can do. Get Petunia and Dudley out of here as they are not safe. I fear I may not be as well, but I will manage. Petunia and Dudley must be safe."

"I have already made arrangements for her to come stay with us, but if it is as you said, and you are not safe, then why don't you join us as well?"

"I couldn't impose on you like that. Besides, I have my puppies, and I can't abandon them."

"Is that all. We have more than enough area for you to have a kennel where the puppies can run free and have a warm place to stay. There is more than enough room for you to stay as well. In time, maybe the puppies will be allowed into the manor, but only after they have shown they are trained properly, and I can help with that."

"You really think you could train my puppies? They are a free spirited bunch. Quite a handful for one person."

Sirius' laugh filled the room. It was deep sounding but also very friendly. "I assure you Madam I can handle them. Now what do you say. Petunia could use a friend there, until she gets to know everyone. It would also be good for the kids to have your puppies there to have fun with."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. My puppies play rough."

"Let me handle that. The kids are more resilient than you can imagine. They also play rough. Why don't we go see your puppies to find out how rough they are?"

"If you are sure, then I would like that. Do you have a car?"

"No, I don't. I have a motorcycle, but right now it is with a friend. Do you have a car?"

"Yes I do, it is right outside."

They heard a noise, and looked down to see Vernon stirring. He was shaking his head, and looked up to see Petunia, Marge and a strange man. "What happened to me? Marge what did you do? Who is this man? Petunia, I want you out of my house immediately. You are no longer welcome here. You will not be taking my son with you. He will be staying here. Now, get out." Vernon never knew what hit him as he was once again unconscious. Sirius hit hit with a stunner.

"I believe that was our cue to leave. Petunia, take Dudley, Marge you grab his bag, and I will Grab a few things we may need." Sirius walked to the kitchen, and took some food for Dudley, and something to drink for him. He looked around for anything else they might need, but found nothing. He left the kitchen to find the ladies and Dudley standing there waiting. "Shall we depart then?" and before he shut the door he hit Vernon with another stunner to keep him out for another two hours. Enough time to give them a head start to gather Marge's things at her home, and make their way to Potter Manor.

When Vernon finally made it to Marge's house, he found it empty. He also found the kennels empty. He was angry enough to set fire to his sister's home, but thought better of it. If he wanted to get Dudley back, then he had to keep clean.

AK-}

Petunia and Marge were more than impressed with Potter Manor. They almost passed out at the sheer elegance and pristine cleanliness of the estate. At the massive size of the home of the Potter/Black/Lovegood/Weasley families. Now also to include the Evans/Dursley clans. Petunia decided to revert back to her family name. Sirius promised her that divorce proceedings would begin immediately.

Petunia was sorry she ever stopped talking to her sister and her husband. If Sirius and the rest of the family that were here were this friendly, then Lily and James must have been also. Being family would have made them even more family. For the first time since she found out of her death, Petunia was feeling her loss of her sister. Yes she had felt the loss before this, but it didn't hit her this hard as she felt the care coming from these people that now surrounded her and Marge. The fact that they took Marge in as well was enough to change her mind about magic folk. This was another thing she felt sorry about. She thought magic was evil and dark. She didn't realize that as in her own society, there was good and evil.

Like the twins, Her and Marge shared a room, as neither wished to be alone. Marge surprised Petunia, as she thought she would back Vernon in his feelings. She never said anything good about magic, but she thought back, and all Marge ever heard was what Vernon and her said about it. Petunia never said anything good about magic. So she practically brainwashed Marge into thinking magic was evil.

Now that they both saw how magic could be a good thing, they began to appreciate it.

For the first few days both her and Marge stayed relatively quiet, but Molly got to them quickly, bringing them out of their shells. They soon took part in family discussions, and felt the need to add their input. They found Molly and Selena to be very sweet, and Narcissa to be a little like them. Quiet and reflective. No matter how much Molly tried to get Narcissa to open up, she couldn't. However, once Marge started to open up, she focused on getting Narcissa to open up as well. It was hard at first as Cissa didn't like to interfere with the conversations going on around her. When Marge started asking for Cissa's opinion, she began to slowly open up.

Dudley was already a part of the pack of children that brought mischief to the home. Like Harry and Draco, he also had taken a liking to Luna and Ginny. Ron watched as the three friends included the girls in everything they did, and was pleased that they didn't show favoritism towards any. Fred and George could not believe how much they could get away with because of their friendship with Harry and Draco, and how much Ginny and Luna got them even more. It was like the adults were pleased that the children got along so well, that they overlooked much of the trouble they got into.

Ginny and Luna did have their girl time, and the boys knew not to disturb them during these moments.

It was a month after Petunia and Marge came to Potter Manor, when the court appearance was needed in the divorce. After Marge's testimony, and Sirius telling the court what Vernon said, Petunia got her divorce and custody of Dudley. She asked for no child support from Vernon, which took him by surprise. He didn't realize that what Sirius was worth, and Harry was worth, Vernon could work the rest of his life making the money he was , and probably not make what they get in interest every year

AK-}

The Death Eater activity was beginning to create havoc in the magical world as well as the Muggle world. The Prophet covered very little of this with its readers. The Quibbler on the other hand had begun a campaign to expose these Death Eaters. They took descriptions from any surviving victims, and used these to come up with names. The Ministry used these names, and began to bring in the suspects for questioning. Few were charged, but it hampered the Death Eaters activity enough that they had to do something to stop the Quibbler from any more of it's exposing stories.

Once they learned about where the Quibbler was published, they made a raid on the building, destroying it. Unfortunately, the publisher, Xenophilius Lovegood was trapped inside, and never made it out of the building before it collapsed on him, killing him instantly. Selena was not even able to use the AK knowledge on him. She lost her husband because of his stance against the evil of the world. She printed the last issue of the Quibbler as a tribute to her late husband. She used an old press that Xeno kept hidden just in case something like this happened.

In this last issue, she told the public of how her husband had been a hero to all who cherished their freedom. How he fought the ways of the evil, and exposed them to their world. She blasted the Prophet for their failure to keep the public informed of the wrong doings the evil was carrying on. She asked the people to write letters to the Ministry and ask it to honor Xeno, and to punish the Prophet.

The Ministry was swamped with mail after this request. They could not ignore the questions or the request to honor Xeno. Xenophilius Lovegood was awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class for his bravery and stand on fighting the evil that threatened the magical community. The honor came with a 10,000 Galleon reward which was given to Selena. She banked this for Luna's schooling, and was asked to move into the Potter home permanently. It was now truly the Potter/Black/Lovegood/Weasley/Evans/Dursley Manor.

The adults tried hard to get Selena over her sorrow. They looked to Molly and Marge to do this, but they failed. It took two people to help her through it, Luna and Sirius. They sat with her for hours every day to help her get control of herself. She quit her job with the Ministry because of her feeling they failed to protect Xeno. It would be months before Selena would feel good enough to once again function properly. When she did, she got all the adult females together and asked for their help to educate the children in how to protect themselves. It was without a single negative answer that they began to teach the children in art of self defense both Muggle and magical style. Physical fitness included in this, and Neville and Nymphadora were included in the training. Andromeda thanked them for including her daughter in the training. Frank and Alice also helped in the training.

Even though they were only two or three, Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna and Ginny took part in the training. Every morning they began the day with a run. At first it was only for a half a kilometer, but each week would add a quarter kilometer to the run. After the run, would be breakfast. Then they would do exercises to strengthen their bodies. In the afternoons, it would be book learning. Because of the wards that surrounded the home, and the amount of magical adults there, the kids were able to learn the use of the wand. Minerva and Filius helped out when they could in this. Albus was made aware of the training, and he supported it to the point that he helped out as well.

After five years of training, the children were so adept that if they started school at that time, they could compete with fifth years. The training was such, that they all had strong bodies, but they didn't show any huge muscles. They were all fit and limber. Their muscles were tight and strong. Their stamina kept them going for hours with out tiring. Though he wasn't with magic, Dudley was more than capable of taking care of himself. His book learning took the form of potions, history and defense. He learned to defend against magic by using his surroundings. How to move as to make hitting him with a spell very difficult. How to take advantage of a situation where a magical person was forced to protect himself from the onslaught brought on by Dudley. Yes, even though he was not magical, Dudley was more than prepared to help out in any situation.

Petunia and Marge were very proud of all the children and their accomplishments, but they were not ashamed of the fact that they favored Dudley slightly. How he was able to stand against any of the others and defeat them. He was not always the victor, but he never backed down from a challenge, and was always able to make a good show. He had the hardest time against Harry and the girls. Harry because he was the best of them all in magic and muggle fighting. It was as if he was born with this ability. The girls were a different matter all together. He couldn't hit the girls, or try to harm them, so he had to try and make them submit to him.

Sirius and Remus saw this, and sat and thought about what they could do to help Dudley. Narcissa was the one to suggest a magical restraining coil. If Dudley was able to capture them with the coil, then magic would be ineffective while they were caught up in it. If Dudley could master the coil, then he would be able to use it on the male members as well.

From that point on, training for the group of children took on a whole knew meaning. They were now all equal. That is except for Harry. Even with the coil, Dudley could never catch Harry in it. He moved so fast and was so strong that he avoided the coil easily. So, Dudley had to sit and watch Harry for hours as he went through his training trying to find a weakness that he might exploit. He studied Harry so long, that he gave himself a headache. With all that, he could not find a weakness. Harry's footwork was a perfect flow of swiftness and random shifts so that there was no set pattern. He bobbed and weaved to evade both magical and muggle weapons. He mastered many of the weapons himself, and was better than the teacher in some of them.

Dudley had to be content that though as he was able to defeat the others as often as they beat him. The girls laughed at the way he always apologized after he defeated them. Draco nicknamed him Batman, after the American super hero. He had no super powers himself, but was able to defeat those who did, just like Dudley. Dudley was able to use shadows just like the Batman. The twins even made him a utility belt like the Batman filled with their pranks. Sirius and Remus also helped out with some of their own pranks. They also dressed him in light absorbing clothing, such as greys and blacks.

Dudley was not a weak link in their structure. He was a strength that could come in handy in a fight.

With Ginny and Luna being the youngest at 6 years old, you would swear that they would be the weakness of the group. That was hardly the case, as Ginny was tougher than Draco and Ron, and almost as strong as Fred and George. Luna was so brilliant that she never made a mistake, and was quick to take advantage of a mistake her opponent made.

If one were to watch the group, the would find there were no weaknesses. They worked so well together they made an unbeatable team. They even tried to come up with their own name, not wishing to sound like they were trying to steal the Marauder name. They wished to be original. They thought it over for a while, when Luna brought up, "I think we should take a note from the ministry. We should call our selves the Unspeakables."

"But that is not original Luna. I like the thought though." Harry answered.

They were still thinking, when Dobby popped in "Do the masters of Mayhem wish for some lunch?"

"Yes please Dobby." Ron said as he rubbed his tummy.

The others laughed and started to rise when Ginny asked, "What did Dobby just call us?"

Harry looked to her, "The Masters Of Mayhem Ginny, why?"

"Well, the title may be long, but if we shortened it, we could call ourselves Mayhem, what ever that is?"

Harry thought on it for minute, "I guess we could ask someone for it's meaning. It does sound cool though. What does everyone else think?" they were all in complete agreement. It didn't matter what it meant, it was accepted and the name adopted. They were now known as Mayhem.


	5. Chapter 5

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 5

The group of kids made their way down stairs to tell Sirius of their new name. They found all the adults siting around the table just talking. Harry saw Sirius holding Selena's hand, and smiled. They made a beautiful couple. Harry started to tell Sirius the name, when Ginny blurted it out, "Mum, we decided on a name for our group. I would like to present to you all, Mayhem."

Sirius patted Harry on the back, but Harry saw a sick look on Selena's Face. "Selena, is something wrong?"

"Harry, Ginny, do you know the meaning of Mayhem?"

"Not really. Dobby called us the masters of Mayhem, and it sounded good. Why?"

"Harry, mayhem is the knowing dismembering, maiming or disfiguring of another human being. Often premeditated. Is that how you want people to know you?"

Ginny got sick after hearing the meaning. She started shaking and crying. Selena held her to try and calm her, "Ginny, you didn't know the meaning. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It sounded good, so you thought you might use it. Instead, maybe you should try another title Do you wish to stay with the M at the beginning?"

Harry looked at his friends and they all nodded. "It looks like M is the one. But I think something colorful will be best."

"Hmmm, let's see. Colorful group of friends. Different blood lines. I have it, how about Menagerie. It is a collection of friends with different back grounds."

Harry and his friends all liked their new name, and it was now official for the second time their new name was now Menagerie.

Ginny still was not feeling very good. It was her idea on the name, and it just struck her the wrong way at what it meant. However, Arthur always found a way to make his daughter feel better. "Ginny, I heard of a new series of books out about this young wizard who lived after being cursed by a dark wizard. What say we go tomorrow and see if it isn't about young Harry?"

As expected, Ginny perked up after hearing that there maybe a book out about Harry and his family. The whole group was going with her.

That evening Luna and Ginny were in bed, but still talking. "Ginny, do you think the book is really about Harry? Do you think it will tell the truth about what happened that night?"

Ginny thought about that for a minute, "How could it Luna? Think about it. Harry doesn't even know what happened that night, and he is the only witness. However, it still may make for a good book. I would like to see how they make Harry out to be a hero."

"But why would they be calling it a series of books? Are they going to find different ways to save Harry?" Luna contemplated.

"Yes, that is strange isn't it? You don't think it may cover his years after it do you?"

"I don't see how, unless the just throw something together to sound good to it's readers. There can only be one truth, and like you said even Harry doesn't know what it is."

"Well, let's worry about that tomorrow, and try to get some sleep." Ginny ended the conversation.

The next morning after breakfast, everyone was ready to go see what they could find out about the book. Diagon Alley was the first place Arthur thought of to find it. Unfortunately, Flourish and Blotts didn't have a clue to what they were asking about. So they tried another book store in the alley, and still nothing. This put Ginny in a sullen mood. Even an ice cream didn't get her out of it. Then Arthur suggested a muggle book store. Selena thought the best place would be the shopping mall.

The mall was quite a distance from the alley, and they had to take muggle transportation in the form of a double decker. It took 30 minutes to get to the mall Selena spoke of, and even for as early as it was, it was filled with people.

They walked around looking for a book store, and Fred pointed one out. They walked in, and everyone was amazed at the number of books that were there. So many, that they didn't know where to start. Luna took it upon herself to ask the clerk, "Excuse me, but could you tell us where we might find a book about wizards?"

"Yes, that would be in the fantasy section, to your left and towards the rear of the store. It is with the science fiction."

"Fantasy? Hmm, well thank you." Luna pulled everyone towards the rear of the store. They passed the classic section, where they saw a girl about there age sitting in a chair with a stack of books around her reading. She didn't see the group walk past, and she was putting the book back to the stack she was reading and reaching for another one. The stack began to lean on her, and the books started to fall.

The whole group stopped when they saw the girl put her hand up and controlled the books before they fell. She did it with out touching the books. She then took another book, and Luna saw the title of the book. The Boy Who Lived. It was the book they were looking for. Once again Luna took it upon herself to ask. "Excuse me, but could you tell us where you found that book? My friend has been looking for that book."

The girl looked up and said, "Oh right. Well it is over in the corner against the wall, third shelf and near the back wall. They only have it in hard cover as it just came out. I don't really believe in this stuff, but I thought I would give it a try. This Rita Skeeter seems quite full of herself if you ask me. I mean how could a baby save him or herself. And how, if there were no witnesses, could she tell us what happened?"

Luna smiled brightly, "That's exactly what I said. By the way, my name is Luna Lovegood, what's your name?"

"Pleased to meet you Luna, My name is Hermione Granger. You certainly are with a large group?"

"It gave us a day out, so we took it. With all the training we do it keeps...Mmfff."

Ginny had her hand over Luna's mouth, "Luna tends to talk too much. I'm Ginny buy the way, Ginny Weasley. We also have my brothers Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. You know Luna. Here is Neville Longbottom, Draco Mal..Black and finally Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? You mean the baby in the book?" Hermione asked.

"Ya, I guess? You mean this Skeeter named the child in the story?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she."

"I don't know, I just think it's weird. What if the baby, in this case Harry, didn't know what happened that night."

"Well in that case, maybe he should know?"

"But you just said that there were no witnesses except Harry, so how could she tell us what happened?"

"Maybe it's a different Harry Potter? I don't know?"

"Yes, I suppose it could be a different Harry. Thank you Hermione for talking with us, and we will keep your secret safe." Ginny smiled.

"Secret, what secret?" Hermione looked scared.

"We saw what you did with those books. Just to let you know, we think it's cool how you did it."

"You saw that? Darn it. This thing is going to get me in a world of trouble if I don't learn how to control it."

"You mean you don't know what it is you have?" Ginny asked.

"How could I. I have never seen it done before. I'm afraid that if anyone found out, I would be in terrible trouble. They would call me a freak."

Selena heard this whole conversation. She could see where this girl would have fears about someone knowing what she could do. "Please forgive my butting in. I'm Luna's mum Selena. I heard what you said, and I want to tell you that you are not a freak. Do you know what Telekinesis is."

"No I don't? Is it bad?"

"Not if it's used right. I used to work for the Government, and we did studies of people with this power. It is not very common, and those that have it have used it for both bad and good. I tried to help people with this power to only use it for good. Tell me, how long have you known about this?"

"Please don't tell my mum and dad. I don't want them to think of me as a freak? I have been doing it for about two years now."

"What did you say your name was sweetheart?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione, I think your mum and dad need to know, to protect you from anyone who might want to use your powers for bad reasons. If they love you, they won't be calling you freak."

"But, it's not natural. How could it be, if no one else can do it?"

"Arthur, gather the kids around us please. Thank you. Now Hermione, I want to show you something." and Selena raised her hand, and moved it over a book, and the book raised in the air and moved around just a bit, and then settled back down. "You see Hermione, there are others that can do it. I think it is best if you let your parents know."

"But, what if I can do more?"

"If you let me explain to your mum and dad, I think we can clear this all up. Arthur, why don't you go get Ginny her book, while I talk to Hermione's parents."

Daniel and Jean Granger were in another section reading medical journals when Hermione approached them. "Mum, dad, could you come here please. There is a woman who wishes to talk to you about something important." Her parents had never seen such a worried look on their daughter's face.

Daniel took her hand, "You didn't do anything bad did you sweetie? That's not like you."

"No dad, at least I don't think so. I think you should talk to the woman, she knows more about it than I do."

Selena saw three scared faces walking toward her. She went to them and pulled them off to the side where no one was. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my name is Selena Lovegood. The reason I wished to talk to you is about Hermione. She is not in trouble, and is a very beautiful child. Well mannered and charming. I don't think this is the best place to talk. Would you come with us so that we could talk in private?"

"I should think not. I don't know what you take us for, but I can assure you we are no fools. Now if you will excuse us, we must be going. Come along Jean, Hermione."

"Dad, Mrs. Lovegood means us no harm. She is only trying to help me get over something."

"Hermione, baby, your mum and I can help you if you are having problems. How could you trust someone you just met?"

"Dad, if you would just give her a chance to talk to you and mum you would understand why it is so important to talk to you."

Selena decided to try something, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, would it be easier if it was just Luna and I that talked to you. I know the number of people in our party is probably frightening."

Daniel and Jean stood back and talked to each other for a minute and then turned back to Selena, "Alright, we will go with you and Luna, but that is it. If I see anyone else leave the store after we leave, the meeting is finished, and I will call the authorities on you."

Selena looked to Sirius and Molly, "Please do as I say, and don't try to follow us. I will be fine, as will Luna. It is the only way to get the Grangers to understand what is going on."

With quite a bit of concern for their friend still in the air, the two agreed though with hesitation.

With that, the five left the book store and the Mall for a private talk. Selena watched as Daniel kept looking over his shoulder to see if they were followed, but saw no one leave the Mall.

They came to a cafe just a few buildings down, and this is where the talk took place. To keep down any suspicion, they all ordered drinks and waited for them to arrive before Selena put up charms to protect their conversation. "If you don't mind, I would like to start this talk by saying that your daughter is afraid of what is happening to her, and by all rights, she should be."

"What do you mean she is afraid of what is happening to her? We have never threatened Hermione in anyway. We love our daughter and would never hurt her." Daniel replied.

"It is not you sir that she is afraid of. It's herself, and changes that are occurring in her body. Mr. Granger, do you believe in magic?"

"No. Slight of hand is a great entertainment for people, but there is no real magic involved in any of their acts. Everything can be explained, if you sit and think of it logically."

"Then please watch this if you will." and Selena put her purse on the table. "Hermione, please use your power to move my purse."

Hermione looked like she was going to be sick. However, she concentrated on the purse, and she lifted it, without touching it. She watched the expression on her parents faces, and saw no change. "Mum, dad are you alright?"

"Of course we are sweetheart. We haven't seen anything we haven't seen before. Nothing has changed. We have seen nothing that cannot be explained. This woman is just using magnets to get a desired reaction. Powerful magnets that is, like electro magnets."

Selena smiled at the answer Mr. Granger provided his daughter. "Then sir, can you explain this?" and Selena placed her hand on the purse and saying the spell in her mind, caused the purse to disappear.

Daniel reached out with his hand and found only air where the purse had been. He looked to Selena who was still smiling. "If you would sir, lay your hands flat on the table and keep them there palms up." He did, and Selena brought the purse back, with it laying in his hands.

"How did you do that?" was Daniel's response.

"Magic sir. It does indeed exist. Hermione happens to control it, to a certain level. Oh she can do more if she is taught how to bring it forth. She is already capable of a few things, other than levitation. Like changing colors in clothing. Summoning items she wants. Possibly even wishing for a certain thing to happen. What she has is called incidental or accidental magic. It is common among people with magic."

"How do you know all this?" Jean asked.

"Because Mrs. Granger, I am what you would call a witch. As is my daughter Luna, and as is your daughter Hermione. Please do not take that in a negative sense. We have to call ourselves something. Wizards and witches works. They are just words that explain our powers. Like in your world, there are good and evil witches and wizards. And like your world, there are factions that protect the good people."

"Are you saying that there are many more like you out there, and we don't know about them? How could you hide something like that? If there is evil out there with that kind of power we would see it."

"Well, there have been times when magic has been exposed to your world, but your scientists are quick to cover it up with what they call a logical explanation. It actually works in our favor. They are brilliant people, but tend to over think on certain matters. And just to let you know, we have the same problem in our world only with them they think that there are things that just can not be done or are too hard to accept. These people are closed minded, and refuse to accept change."

Though Daniel was having trouble accepting this, Jean began to see where Selena was right. People with open minds tend to see things differently, and are open to change. This was why she felt what Selena told them was the truth. She had seen things Hermione did, that she could not explain. One was the way she read so much, and at such a high level. Another was her difficulty in finding friends. Although this seemed minor, to her, it seemed like Hermione was pushing people her age away, like she didn't belong with them. She also saw how her and Luna got along so well.

"Mrs. Lovegood, what do you suggest we do? We can't keep Hermione locked up in the house all the time. If what you say is true, we can't bring her to work with us and chance Hermione have an accidental moment."

"Well what I suggest is that Hermione join our group and learn with them to control her magic, and expand it to other subjects. Yes, like your world, there are different areas of learning, such as Math, languages, history, and science. We can help her learn these different things and expand her knowledge in the magical world. To help her control her magic, she will learn to use a device that will help her focus her magic, called a wand. Yes, they do exist. Like this one." and Selena pulled her wand out to show Hermione and her parents.

She handed the wand to Hermione and asked her to to a spell, "Hermione, I want you to concentrate and ask for light to help you to read, then speak the spell Lumos. Then I want you to end the spell by saying Nox. Can you do that?"

Hermione took the wand, and did what she was asked. The wand tip glowed brightly after she said the spell, and went out when she ended it. She then handed the wand back to Selena.

Thank you Hermione, that was perfect. Now Mrs. Granger would you try to do the same?" and she handed Jean the wand. It failed to work for her. The same happened with Daniel.

The meeting ended with Daniel and Jean agreeing to let Hermione train with Luna and her friends, but only after they asked if they could see where Hermione would be during her training. It was agreed and soon they all went back to the bookstore, and the entire group made their way back to Potter Manor for their visit.

The Manor was beyond what the Grangers expected. It was true, they didn't know what to expect, but what they saw was beyond any concepts they could have imagined.

Daniel and Jean accepted the offer to help their daughter, and saw that Hermione for the first time they could remember had actually fitted in with children her own age. More than fitted in. She was accepted by the others, and could see that she was making friends with the group of children.

AK-}

A/N: Well, now it is time for the bad news. First, I don't know when the next update will come, as I am in the process of finding a new place to live, and with my age and health, that could take a while. I hope to have help with this, but how much I don't know.

Next, is the one that hurts me the most. As some of you may have noticed, the site has tightened it's policy on the stories posted. It was because of this policy that I had to remove some of my stories, which pains me. One of them was Simply Irresistible, which was one of my favorites. However, I intend to do a make over for it, and change the rating from M to T. If in the future, the site allows these stories with a stricter filtering system, then maybe I could bring them back. But for now, if I wish to continue to write then I had to do this. I love writing too much to give it up over something like this.

I hope you all understand and accept why I did it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	6. Chapter 6

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Hermione had fit in with the mismatched family of Potter, Black, Lovegoood, Weasley, Tonks, Dursleys and Evans. Now they could add Granger to the list, but it was not to end there. As head of the DMLE,Amelia was used to threats, but she received one that threatened her niece, and that she could no abide by. Susan was her only family, and would not lose her to some crazy Death Eater, or follower. She decided to ask Sirius and Selena for sanctuary for Susan and her friend Hannah.

So one month after Hermione joined the family, Susan and Hannah also joined. At first it was very taxing for the girls, as they had a lot of training to catch up on. On September First, Percy, Fred and George had to leave for Hogwarts. This being the twins first year, Sirius pulled them off to the side and expressed his wishes that they carry on in the Marauder tradition. George pointed out that they were not Marauders. They were Menagerie. Sirius bowed down to that, but said that it didn't mean they couldn't start their own brand of mischief. "Look kids, you have to set up the foundation of your group before Harry and the rest get there. Make new friends, but be careful who you select. We don't need another Wormtail incident. I happen to know one Professor that will be happy to be your mentor while at school. The Charms Professor is absolutely brilliant, and is a friend. Professor Flitwick is his name, and if you tell them Sirius sent you, he will know what that means."

Fred and George were already becoming anxious to start the new year when he said this, and now they were dying to get on the train and look for associates.

Once boarded, Fred started at one end of the train, and George the other. George struck pay dirt with his first car. There was a boy sitting in the cabin by him self. George introduced himself and the boy told him his name, "Hi George, my name is Lee Jordan. Nice to meet you. Is this your first year as well?"

"Ya Lee, so I thought I would take it upon myself to get to know other first years. I'm looking for some running mates so to speak. Looking to have some fun and cause a little mischief. Try to keep things lively if you know what I mean. Hold on, I need to find someone right quick, I'll be right back." And he left Lee thinking that it may not be a dull year after all. A few minutes later, George came back in, but this time he acted differently. "Hi, what's your name?" George asked again.

"I just told you George my name is Lee. What's going on?"

"OH sorry, short term memory loss. Suffered from a fall I had when I was a baby. Comes and goes. Well, do you know what house you want to be in Lee?"

Lee tilted his head to the side to look at his new friend, or what might be his new friend. "Uh yeah, I rather like the idea of being in Gryffindor. How about you George, what house do you like?"

"Gryph all the way. Say, would you excuse me for a second while I use the Loo?"

"I guess George, we don't want you to have an accident now do we?"

"Definitely not. I hate the clean up." and once again George was gone. Not one minute later he was back. "Sorry I took so long there Lee."

"Took so long? You were not even gone a minute. I thought the Loo was at the other end of the car?"

"I had to go real bad so I ran all the way. So Lee, what house do you want to go to?"

"I thought we just talked about that George. Boy, when you say you have a short term memory loss, you really mean it. Are you alright?"

"Never better Lee. Say, you want anything off the food cart?"

"What food cart?"

"The one that goes through the halls right about now."

"What kind of food do they serve?"

"Sweets mostly, and some drinks. I wish they sold Butter beer, but it is prohibited."

"Man that would be nice, wouldn't it? OK, here let me give you some money."

"Nah, got it covered. See you in a bit." and George was gone again, only to return a second later.

"Here you go mate. I got us a couple of Butter Beers off the trolley."

"I thought you said they didn't serve Butter Beers off the trolley?" Lee said as he took the drink.

"Why would I say a thing like that?" George said.

Lee thought he was going mad, or George was going mad. One of the two. It was like George was two different people. He soon found out how right he was. George was taking a drink from his Butter Beer, and looked up to see the expression on Lee's face, and spit Butter Beer out his nose while laughing. As soon as George started laughing, another George walked into the room. "Twins, I should have known. Arse holes." Then Lee started laughing.

"Welcome to Menagerie, Lee. I hope you have fun while we prank our way through school. Buy the way, this is my brother Fred."

Fred stopped Lee from answering, "Hold on a minute. I'm George, your Fred."

"Can't be. Lee, what day is today?"

"It's the first you bloody idiot."

"No, I mean the day of the week."

"Thursday, why?"

"Damn it, He's right, I am Fred. I hate it when he's right, he never let's me forget it."

"Just like you don't let me forget it when you're right dear brother."

"Too true, too true. Now, how about we toast our new alliance. To Menagerie."

"To Menagerie."

"To Menagerie."

AK-}

Death Eater activity had slowed down enough that people were now out and about enjoying themselves. The shops in the Alley were once again feeling the weight of a full pocket. Families were once again having fun, with out the worry. It might have been wiser if they showed a little less enthusiasm. The death eaters that were still free began to get angry. With the Dark Lord gone, and most of the inner circle also gone, they were without a more skilled leader. Grayback was too volatile. Crabbe and Goyle were just too much like their sons. One of the others had to step forward and take the reign. With Malfoy gone, the financial situation changed, and it was now Leopold Parkinson who was financial leader. Because of this, he was chosen as the actual leader, which he loathed. He wanted no part of it, but if he didn't and the Dark Lord did return, then he would rather be honored for his taking control, then be tortured for his cowardice in not taking it.

Leopold decided to hold off on any attacks for the time being, to lull the people into a false sense of security, then catch them by surprise by striking at the heart of the wizard world when they least expect it. The Ministry. He started slow by making meaningless threats against high ranking families like the Head of the DMLE and her niece. Then he had small raids that didn't amount to much, except some minor damage. He wanted the Ministry think that the Death eaters were weak. The he would strike at a major family of the light, and bring them to their knees by taking the life of the head of the house or his or her mate. But which family should it be.

He thought on this for some time, using some of his best supporters for information on which family would most be affected. Once he decided, he then began plans on how to get to the target. By bringing them out into the open. By exposing them and making it much easier for his team to get the desired affect. He knew that he would probably suffer losses, but if it was a team of lesser value to his inner circle, then nothing really changes for his allies. He would still have his most valued leaders.

AK-}

Selena and Sirius had become closer as a couple, and Luna saw this. She was happy for her mum, finally finding someone that could fill the hole left by her dad dying. She missed her father dearly, but, if she had lost her mum, she would never have been the same again. Her mother was always the strong one of the family, and was always there for Luna when she needed someone to understand her doubts, fears or worries.

Now she saw her mum walk about with a new purpose in life. It had been years since her father died, and it was just now that her mum was getting over it. And she had Sirius to thank for that. He was there from the beginning to comfort her when she needed it. He was there to support her when she began to doubt herself, and make her see that there was nothing that she had to do alone.

Now they were dating, and were seen holding hands when they talked with the others. They shared moments alone for intimacy. Sirius began to look at Luna in a different light, now taking on the father role. He saw how her and Draco spent so much time together. With Draco now being his responsibility, he would watch for any behavior he would deem inappropriate. He was happy to see that Luna always kept Draco close, but not too close. She enjoyed his company, but always with others there with them. Draco was also keeping himself respectful. He didn't want to pressure Luna into anything she was not comfortable with.

Sirius saw a future for Draco and Luna, and hoped it was a slow but steady climb to that plateau. He also knew that even if he and Selena were to marry, it would not affect the feelings that Draco and Luna felt. They would become second or third cousins, which really meant nothing in the wizard world. It was common practice for such ties to become much stronger and last much longer. Cousins by marriage meant they did not share the same blood. It meant it was not looked down upon by their peers.

Of course Sirius may be over thinking things a bit, but it was something to watch as time progressed.

He also saw how Hermione, Susan and Hannah had become such close members of the group. Petunia and Marge had become like alternate mums to them. He saw how Dudley and Susan had taken a liking to each other, as had Neville and Hannah. They weren't close like Draco and Luna, but he could see where things could get better over time.

There was nothing going on in the home that Sirius missed. He saw how Deadalus Deagle was visiting more often since Marge came into the home. He met her in the Alley on one of their visits, and had asked if he could see her again, and she was more than pleased to accept his wish. Now if he could only find someone for Petunia. He would have to work on it a bit more. To him, it had to be someone special for Lily's sister to courted by. Someone with dignity and style. Someone that would treat her like a lady.

Being the head of house for the Potter, Black, Lovegood, Weasley, Tonks, Evans Dursley family took a lot of work. He hoped they all appreciated just how much it involved.

AK-}

She may have looked like she was doing good, but the truth of the matter was that Hermione missed someone that was missing for the past two weeks. Then the next morning she began to look better, as when she arrived at the Manor, there was an owl waiting for her in the kitchen window. It was from Fred.

Good Morning Hermione:

Surprised to hear from me are you? Why? I told you I would write. I always keep my promises.

Well, you would not believe it, but we have been here for two weeks, and we are already on Mr. Filch's shite list. Fourteen days, seven detentions, and four warnings. Our associate Lee, is having a blast. He can't believe how we hooked up with him, and pulled him along for the ride. He said that had been the happiest day of his life. I hope he is not gay. Uckkk.

He said he had a friend that would be coming to school when you start in two years, that would probably be going to Slytherin House, but that did not mean he didn't like a good prank. Looking forward to meeting this guy. His name is Blaise Zabini, and is supposed to be a cool dude, what ever that may be. He must carry around an ice pack or something like that.

Holy Shite, do you realize that this letter is three times longer than the one I sent to mum. What ever you do, don't let her see it, or she will be wanting the same thing. How can I tell her the same thing I send you, when it could mean a death sentence. I love mum, but she has no sense of humor.

Oh, George told me to tell you hi, so HI Hermione. Oh Lee asked me to also, so ALSO. There, now that takes care of the riff raff.

Hermione, you will love it here. The Professors are great, except for Professor Snape. Walks around like he has a Banana up his arse all the time. Spreads his cape like he is ready to fly off onto the sunset.

Don't get me wrong, I don't actually like him, but I can honestly say that I almost hate him.

OK, I suppose that I should end this, as it is already more than I put into my homework assignments. See how much I like you. Remind me in your third year to take you to Hogsmeade on a date. Of course that's like five years to wait, so hang in there.

As always, your friend

George Weasley

or am I Fred today. Hey Lee, what day is it today? Tuesday, OK, so I am Fred today. Sorry about that it is so hard to keep track of time. It flies when you are having fun. Remember, don't let mum see this letter.

The next morning Fred got a howler from Molly. That little snitch. Yup, A tiny free spirited graceful little bird. He knew she was going to show mum, that was why he added that little note at the end. He wanted to get the howler to show every one that he was just as bad at home. It was a plan that he and Hermione had set up. What a sweetheart.

AK-}

Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Susan and Hannah had faced off against Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville and Dudley in a friendly game of SKILLS. It was a game that the girls created to show off their talents. It amounted to each girl would face off against one of the boys. The victor received points for a victory.

There was three point for a win, and one point for a draw.

The first match was between Susan and Ron. Ron thought it would be easy to beat her, as she hadn't been there very long. He had to put the fire out in the seat of his pants before he could sit down. He still didn't know how she set fire to his butt when she was facing him head on.

Next, Hannah and Dudley faced off. Hannah never could figure out why it was so hard to defeat Dudley when he had no magic. Sure he was fast, and very strong for a muggle, but against magic he should not be as victorious as he was. He seldom lost. He was almost as strong as Harry, almost as fast as Draco and almost as cunning as Neville. With all three factors at his finger tips, he was a force to reckon with. However, this morning, Hannah got a lucky hit on Dudley when he was distracted by Susan. He found himself hanging by his heel in the air.

It was beginning to look like it would be the girls day to be overall winners.

Next, It was Luna against Draco. Draco was so fast that he was seldom hit with a spell, and took pride in that fact. Luna had been studying his moves to see if he had a set pattern. You never knew of he was going to start to the right or left. You never knew if he was going high or low. At time he even went back wards. So what she was doing was to see if each start had the same pattern. Other than Hermione, no one else would have had the patience to conduct such a study. Luna had also studies some books in the Potter library that gave her the ideal defensive move for Draco. Barracadus Rotundus. Meaning Large enclosure. It would allow Draco to move swiftly for a few meters, then run into the force wall. One hit was all it took for Draco to be out. The girls had already claimed victory for the day, but to give Neville and Harry practice, they continued on. Neville had to face Ginny who was the most powerful of the girls.

Neville took his stance, and at the signal he fired his first spell and saw it hit what he thought was Ginny. But he felt Ginny's wand at his neck, and when the confundus cleared, he saw that what he hit was a training dummy. Ginny smiled and kissed Neville on the cheek, "Better luck next time Nev."

With only Harry and Hermione left, The girls already claiming victory, and the boys bitter at being bested, Harry decided to try and make it a little more sporting. "OK, the morning is yours girls, but surely you don't want Hermione to have to face me. Now, don't take this wrong, but, Hermione has yet to master her skills. How about you pick three of you, and then challenge me?"

Luna looked at Harry, "Any Three?"

"Any Three."

"And the rules?"

"Same as what he have been using."

"How is the winner determined?" Hermione asked.

"When the last member of a team falls, the game is over, and the other team wins."

"What of the outcome of the over all game?"

"You will still be the winner of the day. This is only because I don't feel that Hermione should the sole loser if she were to lose the match. This way, if I win, I feel it would be more of an even match. If I lose, than I can say I played the best you had and lost."

Luna stepped forward and answered him, "Thank you Harry, but I think that Hermione needs to learn to fight her own battles. How do you feel about this Hermione?"

"I agree with Luna. I won't know how well I'm doing, if I have to step down from a challenge I may not win. At least let me try too face you Harry."

"Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?"

"Quite sure thank you. Now, shall we begin?"

The duel started with Hermione trying to take Harry off his feet with a tanglefoot spell. Harry jumped over this and used a levicorpus on Hermione, which she ducked out of the way. While she went down, she tried another tanglefoot spell and almost caught Harry in it. He smiled at her ingenuity. Trying to catch him unaware was a good try. Then Harry did something he had never done. He walked right into Hermione's next spell. Her Incarcerous brought Harry's arms to his sides, and he dropped his wand in defeat. Hermione was brought into a hug by all the girls except Ginny. She went to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Always the noble one aren't you Harry?"

"I guess it's my weakness Red." Harry laughed.

Ginny laughed too as she walked to Hermione to give her a hug as well.

AK-}

Arthur was working the late hours one evening, and Molly decided to bring him his dinner. She brought enough for both of them, and they shared the dinner at his desk. They then talked for about an hour when Molly thought she better go. They cleaned up the mess on his desk, and then Arthur kissed his life's mate goodbye. He watched her walk down the hall, when a green light flashed, and hit Molly in the chest. The look of surprise was still on her face as she fell to the floor. Arthur saw the one who cast the spell and hit him with a bludgeoning spell that hit him in the back as he was running away. Arthur saw two others take off, and hit them with stunners and brought them down Aurors heard what was going on, and made their way to the three fallen attackers, while Arthur went to Molly.

Tears were streaming down his face as he held his wife in his arms. Her body felt cold to him, and listless. The spark in her eyes was no longer there. Arthur continued to cry as he held hid dead wife in his arms. His dead wife who no more than two minutes ago was a living breathing bundle of love and affection. His living breathing bundle of love.

AK-}

A/N: I hate to leave you with a cliff hanger, especially when I don't know when I will be able to update, but I thought it was the best way to end the chapter. Of course knowing the story, and knowing me, this is a test of Lilly and Selena's thought on the AK. We will see if it works or not next chapter.

I will be moving for the next week, and updates for both stories may be slow in coming. Please be patient. If you have dealt with a cable company before, you know how slow they are.

I also don't know if I will have any help with the move, and if that's the case, then I am in deep doo doo. This is one move I don't look forward to at all. Most of the stuff will be going into storage. Going from a three bedroom down to a two bedroom is murder as well.

Well, I suppose I should let you all go now, and will get back to you as soon as I possibly can. I will update Simply this evening, but that will be the last update until after the move. Thank you to you all for the kind words. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 7

It took everything Ron had to keep Ginny from doing anything stupid, when they heard about their mother. It began with Ginny beating on her father's chest, as if he were to blame. Then she grabbed her wand and was ready to go to St. Mungo's to finish the job her father started.

Ron had to physically tackle her to keep her from going. She became hysterical, and Ron took her in his arms and rocked her trying to calm her down. It was even heard from a few that he was singing softly in her ear. They couldn't make out the tune, but it had it's affect on Ginny. She was sobbing into his chest holding on to his shirt in her fist.

Harry had even tried to get Ginny to calm down, but he was ineffective. Luna failed also, and that was new to her. She always had a calming affect on people. She was glad that Ron was able to get her under control. If Ginny had persisted, she might have hurt herself, or someone else.

Petunia and Marge had Arthur settled, and drinking a cuppa. While everyone was occupied, Selena and Sirius payed a little visit to the hospital. They had to retrieve Molly's body, before they did anything to it.

It didn't take long to locate where they kept her, and Selena went to the person in charge, "We are here to take the Body of Molly Weasley to her home where she may be taken care of."

"Taken care of? She is dead Madam. What is there to take care of?"

"What I mean is that the family does not want anything done to her body. Her son works for Gringotts as a curse breaker, and knows quite about about the ancient burial rites. This is how they want Mrs. Weasley handled. There can be no chemicals in her system, and no cutting to open a wound. It let's her spirit run loose in the world, and they don't want that."

"Now see here Madam, there are rules that I have to follow, set up by the board of Directors. I cannot bypass these rules."

"OH, you are so wrong. It is the family's wishes that come first. If you wish to protest that, then take it up with the Ministry. In the meantime, Mrs. Weasley is coming with us to ensure that what the family wants, they will get. This is Lord Black, a member of the Wizengamut. He will attest to what I say."

"She is quite right you know. The family's wishes take the role of the deciding factor in all cases that claim the life of a loved one. You know this to be true, sir. So why are you being so adamant about releasing the body to the family. Are you trying to hide something?"

"No sir, I am just doing what I was told. It was supposed to be a top priority job for the Ministry."

"Who in the Ministry called for this action?"

"Why the Minister himself. He said it was a favor for Mr. Weasley, so that the pain would pass quickly, rather than linger on."

"Then the Minister needed to check to see what Mr. Weasley's wishes were. He will hear about this outrage. He is not the law in these matters. And you sir, or your superiors need to contact the Family before proceeding with out prior approval."

"Of course sir, you are right. I thought we already had approval from Mr. Weasley. I am sorry sir."

"Did you have it in writing? No. Did you ask why you didn't have it in writing? No. I am sorry sir, but your apology is not accepted. This is a blatant disregard to the Family's wishes, and it will not go unnoticed."

Selena had to get Sirius out of Serious mode before he called attention to them. "Lord Black, I think you have scared this man quite enough. Being out of the loop of his superiors, is no reason to chastise him. Like he said, He was just doing his job. If he will release the body to us, you can take up a case against the superiors later today, or tomorrow. We should get Mrs. Weasley home so that William can prepare her body."

"You are right of course Madam. First things first. I am sorry you work for such Jelly fish sir. Not a spine among them. You did try to protect them, and that is the sign of a good man. A loyal man. Your superiors should be very proud of you."

"Thank you sir. Now please let me get you the release for the body, and you can be on your way."

With the paper work in hand, they used the floo system to bring Molly home. They used the secret wall entrance to the basement, so that the other family members didn't see Molly in this condition. Arthur knew of the rooms in the basement, but none of the others did.

They placed Molly on the bed, and then walked out to watch the door close and seal.

AK-}

In another part of St. Mungo's Albert Runcorn was losing his fight with the spell that hit him. Arthur Weasley may seem like a weak wizard, but when it came to family, he was deadly. Albert found out about this the hard way. The curse made a mess out of his ribs and lungs. The healers fought desperately to save his life. His lungs had collapsed four times while they tried to mend his ribs. They kept filling with blood, which caused them to have to take time and drain them. It was during the last draining that Albert's heart finally gave out. He was pronounced dead at 5:43AM.

At the exact same time as the notification was made, a door in the basement came open and out walked Molly Weasley ready to start breakfast. She looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. When she saw the other rooms, she instantly knew where she was and why she was here. Although she didn't panic, she knew she had to get upstairs and let her family know that she was alright.

When she walked onto the ground floor of the Manor, she saw that Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy and the other household members were all sleeping in different furniture. She was pleased to see Ron and Ginny sleeping on the couch, with Ron's arms protectively around her waist. She was glad that Ginny could sleep through his loud snoring.

She took her first step into the room, when Arthur woke up to see his wife making her way into the room, "MOLLY YOU'RE ALIVE! OH SWEET MERLIN, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SELENA AND LILY'S PLAN WORKED." Arthur's yell woke everyone else up, and more screaming and yelling was heard. Tears were flowing freely, and prayers were heard coming from the mouths of Petunia, Dudley, and Marge. Ginny tried to get up off the couch to run to her mum, but Ron's hold on her was too tight, and he still slept.

"RON YOU GIT, LET GO OF ME. MUM IS ALIVE, AND I WANT TO GO TO HER. RON, WAKE UP. HARRY PLEASE WAKE THIS SOT UP. I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THIS IS REALLY MUM."

Rather than Harry waking Ron up, Molly went to Ginny and pulled her into a hug. Ginny knew right away it was her mum, as she could detect the smell of fresh baked bread coming from her. It was Molly's essence for as long as Ginny could detect it. It was like no other smell in the world. It was also this fragrance that finally woke up Ron, "Hey mum, is breakfast ready yet?" This got the whole room laughing and crying. Leave it to Ron to bring the whole situation to a head.

However, this now lead to where Selena and Sirius didn't want to go to for another three or four years. How to explain what just happened. Leave it to Marge to bring it out into the open. "I thought that even magic could not bring back the dead? How is it that Molly is now back with us? Does anyone wish to explain what is going on?"

Selena took a deep breath. "OK, I guess now is the time to tell all of you who do not know, which is most of you, that nine years ago, Lily and I discovered a secret that the wizard world refused to acknowledge. It was the true Meaning of the Killing Curse. It was actually Lily's idea to investigate the meaning. As it stood, it was a contradiction in it's translation. Avada means take away. Kedavra means body. Or at least that was the translation used for many years. Lily kept feeling this was wrong. Take away the body, just didn't fit. If, like all spells, it was supposed to do as it was spoken, then when the spell was used, the body should disappear. But it never did. It was always left behind. Lily and I worked on it for four days, and got no where with it. Lily decided to take a little time off, and visit the Alley. It was her greatest visit ever. While there, she found two books that lead us to the correct translation. You see, the Ministry had been using the Greek translation for Avada, which does mean take away, if it was spelled correctly. Acada in ancient Greek means take away. However, modern times changed the C to a V. In ancient Egyptian Acada means take the magic. However this translation was lost over the centuries, until Lily found the only copy of Translations of the lost Languages."

Selena took a moment to get a cuppa to moisten her lips and throat. Another deep breath and she continued. "When Lily and I brought it to the attention of the Department Head, he passed it off being someone's way of fabricating something to use it for advancement. In essence, he refused to send it up to the Minister to see it for herself. It was not long after that when Cornelius Fudge became the Minister of Magic. The very man who refused to acknowledge our findings. He still holds the office.

All that is beside the point. Lily and I took it upon ourselves to protect our families if any were to die from the killing curse. You see, if a person loses his or her magic because of the curse, then when whoever takes the magic dies, the magic is returned to the original body, where it dies with the body that already died. Lily and I set up rooms in the basement to keep the bodies of those who died because of the curse in a stasis spell to keep the body from deteriorating. That is what happened to Molly."

Harry stepped forward, "So, you are saying that a person hit with the Killing Spell does not die?"

"Yes Harry."

"And that if put in a stasis the body will accept the magic, and that person will revive?"

"Yes Harry." Selena was ready for what came next. This was why she dreaded this moment.

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL WERE MY PARENTS BURIED, WHEN YOU KNEW WHAT IT MEANT TO US IF THEY WERE PROTECTED?"

Sirius stepped between Selena and Harry. "Listen good Harry, as I will only say it one time. You will never raise your voice again to an adult. Unless you know the whole situation, you need to listen before you speak. Selena was not yet finished explaining the plan. Now, are you ready to listen?"

Harry glared at Sirius, then sighed, "I am sorry Selena. Pads is right. I do need to listen before I explode on any one. Especially you, who saved Molly. It was probably too late to save mum and dad."

"Harry, have you ever wondered about the rooms in the basement?" Selena asked.

"Not really. I figured they were cells that didn't need to be opened because of what they held."

"They are not cells Harry. Molly you tell him what they are."

"Bedrooms. They are all bedrooms."

"Not just any bedrooms though Harry. They hold some very special guests."

Harry looked closely at Selena, hoping her next words were what he was hoping to hear. "Yes Harry, Lily and James reside in a room together. They are waiting for you to terminate Voldemort, so that they could return. We didn't want you to know this, until we thought you were ready Harry. You have to remember that he is not in a body right now, and we do not know where his spirit is residing. We also have to destroy his Horcruxes in order for you to finish him for good Harry. Now do you understand why we kept it from you Harry? We don't know his location or form. Even if we did, there is nothing you can do, until his protection is gone. And finally, we could not take the chance of someone who didn't need to know finding out about you parents. They are safe and protected where they are, as long as no one knows they are there."

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as Harry asked, "So they are alive?"

"No Harry, but they are not dead either. Have you ever heard of the Fairy Tale called Sleeping Beauty. If you have, then think of the death of Voldemort as the kiss needed to awaken your parents."

"OH, I will get them their kiss alright. I don't know when, but soon I hope. Have we learned anything about what the other Horcruxes are?"

"Not yet we haven't. It is not something that will just show up out of thin air."

"I know. I'm sorry everyone for acting like a spoiled brat. Please excuse me, as I need to go lie down, and think about what is happening." and Harry dragged himself upstairs to is bedroom. He didn't know Ron followed him.

"Hey mate, could we talk for a second?"

"Sure Ron, come on in."

"Thanks." Ron shut the door and walked to the chair sitting next to the bed. "Listen Harry, I know how you feel right now. I just went through it. Like you, I didn't know anything about what Selena explained to us. I still don't understand it. But, it worked, and mum is back with us."

"Ron, I know this sounds lame, but what are you getting at?"

"What I am getting at Harry, is that you have something to look forward to. You have a say in your future. We didn't when we were told mum died. I want you to know what it feels like to get back someone you love after you were told he or she died. It feels like you will have to do it all over again in the future so be grateful for what you do have, and the time you have with the ones you love. Right now Harry, we are your family, and we all love you. We don't want you to forget us while you are trying to bring you mum and dad back."

Harry realized that what Ron said was true. Yes, he wanted his mum and dad back, but he had a family right now that he needed as much as they need him. He never thought about it in this way, but, he almost lost a mother today as well as Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and the rest. It would be the same thing if he were to lose Selena, Narcissa, Petunia or Marge. He had grown to care for all of them

He looked to Ron, then pulled him into a hug, "OI, man hugs only from guy to guy. You know One armed hugs."

"No way. That's for friends. For brothers, it's a family hug. Or don't you think of me as your brother. Or Luna as you sister. Or any of the others. We are all family here Ron, and I am glad you reminded me of that fact."

"No problem Harry. It's like you said, we're brothers, and what are brothers for? To remind each other that we are there. Always will be there."

AK-}

Molly had been watched for three days after her return to see if there were any side affects. They also planned a service for her funeral that was for family only. They never told where she was buried, or when.

To allow Molly to move around, Marge died her hair red to look like Molly. Marge was a little bigger than Molly. She had lost some weight living with this family, and taking care of her dogs.

Molly was grateful for what she did, but was surprised when Marge told her, "I was thinking of doing it anyway. I hate to be the only gray haired lady in the household. It makes me look younger, don't you think. I also think Deadalus will like it. It will be fine, as long as he doesn't try and pinch your butt like he does mine. He may lose some fingers if he does."

"But he is supposed to think I am dead, Marge. How are you going to explain that to him?"

"Damn, I forgot all about that. Well then you best be prepared to get your rear pinched Molly, as he likes to get away with it when ever possible.

AK-}

Leopold was feeling good about the way his plan worked. He hated to lose Albert, but it was the price he had to pay. However, it also dropped the number down on who could perform the AK. There were now just two left. Himself and Mulciver. He could not train anyone in the curse, because it was forbidden by the Dark Lord. Only the dark lord could train someone in how to use it. The mark on his arm prevented Leopold from doing it.

With the Ministry now in a panic after losing one of their own on Ministry property, it had to be a blow to their security.

It showed how properly the Dark Lord prepared. He has had his spy in place for years, and it helped Leopold in his plan, as he was notified that the blood traitor was having a visit from him wife. She became his target and fell to his scheme. The thing was where did Weasley find the strength to take down Albert. He never displayed that much power before. And his quick reaction to the situation also came into play. Was the Ministry training all members of its staff to fight. If so, then why hasn't he been notified of that?

Yes, it was a well executed plan, except for Weasley. Now he must find out where his training was taking place. The plan had brought about more questions that needed answers.

AK-}

Fred and George returned to school the next day, but to play their part for a while, they appeared to be shaken by the past events. They knew they were being watched and any change in their actions would be reported to who ever was in charge. It was over two weeks before they decided it was enough, and then they began their style of humor once again. This time though was different. This time the third member of the family joined them. Almost losing his mum changed Percy. He still kept his grades up, but he now joined Fred and George in their pranks.

He hoped it would force the hand of the spy hidden here in school.

It was only natural that they began with Slytherin House. It was the start of the third week after their return and Slytherin was returning from their Quidditch practice, when they were attacked by a flock of geese. They were flogged by their wings. They were target practice for the low flying birds and their droppings. They were even pelted with eggs. The ground had become so slick that they couldn't move with out falling down. They stunk from sweat and droppings along with the eggs. They were sticky, which caused the freshly mowed grass to stick to their clothes and skin.

When they finally made back into the school, no one would come near them. The sight and the smell was too much to take. It was the fastest the team ever made it to their dorm in order to try and remove all the infestation.

Since the Slytherin Team were the only students seen, there was no blame put on anyone, but, the Slytherins were sure they knew who was behind it.

Madam Pomfrey was able to remove the insects from all the players, and ease their swelling. It did not however lessen their need for revenge. The thing is, that Menagerie was so good, and had so many members that It was difficult to catch them unaware. The Slytherins often fell pray to their own pranks.

Fred and George were proud of their brother. It was not too bad for his first prank. It didn't have the pizzazz of the twins, but it did get the attention of the snakes.

Lee had to sit back and watch the three Weasleys work. They were quite a bit different since their mum died. Almost like they were on a mission. What it was he wasn't sure, but he knew what ever it was, it was bound to work. He never saw the twins fail, once they had their mind set. Now with Percy helping them, it could only make it worse for whoever they had their sights set on.

He knew that he had joined the right team when the twins enlisted him. He saw how their numbers grew as the twins became more popular. Not just Gryphs, but Claws and Huffs as well. They even enlisted Cedric Diggory, the most sought after male in school. He was one year ahead of the twins, and one year behind Percy. Cedric was the school Casanova, and when he joined the ranks of Menagerie, he brought several girls along with him, and they were actually quite brilliant and the best distraction they could have ever hoped for. With two more years for the next wave of Menagerie to arrive, things were looking pretty good for the group.

AK-}

A/N: OK, I know you all were worried you would have to wait forever for my update. Well, I couldn't do that to you. I hope it is to your liking. I kind of rushed it through Molly's waking up. I didn't want to get to sappy.

I know I left a bit of a cliff hanger here. I am sure everyone wants to know who the spy in the Ministry is. But on this you will have to wait. I begin moving tomorrow, and should continue to Thursday. Then I have to wait for my cable and internet service, so it may be over week before I update this story. I will try to update Simply again before I lose service. Thank you all for your patience. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	8. Chapter 8

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A/N: I know it has been a while since the last update, and I am sorry. My situation hasn't changed, but I did send my brother home after a pleasant visit. I now hope to get back into the swing of things.

I figure to start the chapter out with a very happy event. I hope you all approve. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

AKTM-}

The last few weeks had been difficult for the family. Molly was fit to be tied having to remain indoors and away from people she knew. With just the family, Amelia, Filius, Minerva and Albus knowing she still lived, she had to remain secluded. With the twins now joined by Percy in their undertakings, she was ready to lay into the trio. Only Arthur was able to calm her down slightly.

It was Sirius that finally gave Molly a purpose. One that would take up most of her time.

The family was sitting around the fire place, when Sirius got everyone's attention. "May I have your attention please. I think it is only fitting that what I am about to do should be done in front of all of you.

For the past five years I have done everything I could for a certain person, and in that time I have grown to care very much for this person. Now it is time for me to let this person know just how much I care." Sirius stood up and turned to Selena. He got down on a knee and took her hand. Selena began to shed a tear knowing what was about to happen. "Selena, You have become my reason for living. You have given me hope that my future will not be as a lonely person. You have given me another thing for which I have always longed for, and that is a daughter that I can take pleasure in protecting from young men who I deem unworthy of her affection. No Draco, I do not include you in that lot, though if you ever hurt her I will pin you up by your shirt tails and beat you with a rubber hose. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Selena.

You my darling have come to mean very much to me, and I hope that you feel the same way. Now I am going to ask you a very simple question that can be answered with a simple Yes or No. Selena Lovegood, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and consent to marry me?"

The tears flowing from her eyes matched those coming from Luna's. Both were tears of joy. Selena looked at her daughter, and saw the nod that Luna gave here. She saw the nod coming from Petunia, Marge, and Tonks as well. She saw Draco take Luna's hand and smile at her, also nodding. She then turned to Sirius. She looked at him and saw he was holding his breath. Taking pity on him she replied,

"Sirius Black, the Marauder that proclaimed to school that he would forever be a bachelor, I now officially make a liar out of you. I accept your offer and consent to be your wife."

The noise level of the house rose about about three times it normal loud volume. Molly got up and ran to her room, and returned carrying an arm full of books and her, Petunia, and Marge left for the kitchen to take up the planning of the wedding. Molly was in her own little world along with her co- conspirators.

Luna had gone to her mum and hugged her with all the love she had. Still crying tears of joy, they were joined by the other girls and joined in a family hug. Sirius was shaking the hands of all the male members of the family.

For now, all was right with the world, and nothing could take away from this feeling.

That is nothing except for a letter that Hermione received from Fred. He was very gentile with his words, but they still stung. Fred had met a girl his age at school and has fallen for her. He was sorry about this, but, he would rather tell Hermione right away, rather than let it drag on.

The last person she expected to see help her was the one to step forward. Ron saw the look on Hermione's face when she read the letter, and knew what happened. He went to her right away and pulled her in for a hug and a shoulder to cry on, which she did. Once again Ron was softly singing the song he sang for Ginny and it had the same effect on Hermione. Another thing that helped was the second letter she received from George. It seems that George did not take kindly to the way Fred broke up with her. It was something that needed to be done face to face, not by Owl. Fred was now sporting a black eye and a very sensitive posterior, where George and Lee kicked him.

Between Ron and George, she soon got over Fred's dismissal. More than that, she soon found herself a constant companion in Ron. It seemed he had always had fancied her, and made himself sick knowing what Fred had. His dismissal left the door wide open for him, and he closed that door behind him with Hermione in the same room as he was in. Ron felt he was where he was meant to be.

Ginny and Luna saw this, and felt happy for the two. They looked perfect for each other. They took Hermione off to the side and told her, "Hermione, you may not believe this, but you got the better end of the deal. Fred is my brother, and I love him very much, but he is a complete idiot. He reminds me of someone we all know and love that was as big of an idiot when he was in school as Fred is now. Sirius has learned the error of his ways, and someday Fred will as well. He will see what he gave up, and curse Ron until his last day. And do you know what? Ron will step back and laugh at Fred because he also knows what Fred gave up, and what he gained. Now don't take that the wrong way. Ron does not look at you as a prize to be won. No, he looks at you as a delicate flower that has yet to bloom to its full beauty. Now these may be my words, but they are Ron's feelings. He just doesn't know how to express them as well as I do. Give him a chance, and you will see what I mean. Don't expect big fancy words from him. I know you are both too young to know what true love is, just like the rest of us. But you will be going to school together and maybe that friendship you share will blossom into something more."

"Ginny, I understand what you are saying. I also know that Ron is capable of love, as he has shown it to us all when he comforted you when you thought your mum dead. Can you tell me something?"

"I'll try. What is it you want to know?"

"The name of the song he was singing to me to get me to calm down?"

Ginny was at a loss. She didn't know the title of the song. "I wish I could Hermione, but to be honest with you, I doubt Ron knows the name of the song. He sings the words that he thinks will be the most comforting to the person he is singing them to. The tune is something he made up. The words are different each time he sings it. They fit the mood of the person he is singing them too. It's a gift he learned from mum."

"So it is something he gives to the person from his heart?"

"Ya, that's about as good an explanation as I have ever heard. Like he is giving a piece of his heart to the person he is singing it to."

"Thank you Ginny and you too Luna. This puts Ron in a whole new light. I think now that maybe you were right Ginny, and I did come out with the better choice. I think it will be a while before anything happens between us, but I now have something to look forward to."

Luna looked surprised, "Why are you thanking me Hermione? I didn't say anything to sooth you. Ginny knew all the right words to say to you."

"But you were there for me, and would have said the right words if Ginny failed."

"Well, I did have a rather fetching speech ready for you, but Ginny's was so much better. I would have ripped Fred's knickers off him. The git. Ginny was too easy on him."

Hermione and Ginny laughed at their friend. "Then perhaps it was good that Ginny that spoke first, as I would hate to have to see Fred in the buff. Scary thought there, don't you think?"

Ginny got an evil grin on her face. "Not scary. Comical would be more like it. He has dimples on his butt cheeks that resemble a face."

"How would you know that?" Hermione queried.

"You live with someone all your life, and things get noticed. There was only one bath in our house and it made things a lot more interesting around bath time."

Luna screwed up her face as if she were eating a lemon. "I didn't need to know that. I'm glad I was an only child now. I am also glad that there are four Lavs in this house. I hate to think of some of the sights I may have gotten by surprise."

"You could look at it in Draco's point of view, and the sights he might get. He may learn to appreciate you more if he got a good look." Ginny pointed out.

"Then he would have nothing to look forward to. It's best to keep it a surprise. Besides, right now what is there to look at?"

"Just what you might look like in the future. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Hermione, Ron is a much better choice for you. He is loyal and faithful. He is kind and not demanding. He is your age and with your help, he could become much more knowledgeable and logical. Just don't try to mold him to your specifications. Be understanding of his faults and weaknesses."

"It sounds like you are pushing Ron off on me Ginny. Is he really worth the effort?"

"Don't be like that Hermione. Ron really is a sensitive person. Much more so than Fred."

"I guess I will just have to take your word on that for now Ginny. I will give it a try though, because I have seen Ron's tenderness twice. Once with you, and once with me."

"That's all I ask. Now Luna, about your thoughts on Draco seeing you naked."

AKTM-}

Remus and Sirius got together after the announcement and had a long talk. It was mostly Remus talking and for once Sirius listening. "Pads, what would you think about a double wedding? I have been thinking of asking Tonks to marry me. I have thought it over, and it's like you said, there are ways to keep her safe during that one day of the month. I know that I have talked against it in the past, but I love her more than anyone could imagine. I go to bed at night with her on my mind, and wake up looking forward to seeing her for the first time that day. I'm afraid to be near her, yet I can't stand not being near her. I think I'm going mad."

"If this is your way of trying to convince me that you love her, forget it. I think everyone in the house knows that already, including the kids. I think you are the only one who is just now getting it. As for my thoughts on a double wedding, who would be my best man if you were to marry Tonks on the same day?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Ted, Harry, Draco or even Daedalus. It's not like you don't have a choice. On second thought, forget Bill, because I am going to ask him to be my Best Man."

"OK I'll ask Daedalus. That should make his day. I want the boys for escorts or ushers. Do you think the four of them will be enough?"

"More than enough. Now I think I should be making my way to the object of my desire. I don't want to get cold feet."

He just turned when his objective walked into the library looking for him. "There you are, I have been looking all over for you. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on what color I should wear for the wedding?"

A smile crossed Remus' face. "Why I think white would be the perfect color, don't you Pads?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you two daft? I can't wear white, that's for the bride."

"But you look gorgeous in white. It follows the theme of the occasion too."

Tonks looked at Moony with a twinkle in her eye. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Only if you think of it as a proposal, because that is what it is. Dora, Pads opened my eyes when he proposed to Selena. I can not face the world alone, and you are the only one I wish to share my life with. Would you please marry me?"

"I think I could agree to that, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You have to get down on one knee and do it properly."

Remus dropped to his knee and asked once again for Tonks to marry him,

"Why yes sir, I think I will accept your proposal." and the two ran to each other and into a hug and kiss that sealed the deal. They heard a round of applause outside the door, and saw the whole household standing there cheering them on. "It seems it's too late to back down now Lupin. There are too many witnesses. You are stuck with me."

"I can't think of a better person to be stuck with. But on that same note, it seems you are stuck with me also. As you said, there are too many witnesses."

Luna made a decision and stated that she was going to get a round of butterbeer for everyone. She ran down stairs and went to the closet that Kreacher used for his bedroom, thinking that was where she remembered seeing it. She looked around but saw no drinks. When her eyes fell on the necklace on the shelf, she immediately began feeling ill. Her head started spinning, and it felt like she wanted to vomit.

The spinning in her head got worse, and then she began to see images in her mind. They were of all the people who died since Voldemort began his reign of terror. Some of the deaths were graphic, and it made her scream. It became too much for her, and she passed out. When she fell, she hit the door, and it closed.

When Selena got there, she thought that Luna had some sort of fainting spell, except that her spell to bring her out of it didn't work. Luna's skin was paler than normal and her breathing was rapid with short breaths. Sirius had to pick her up and bring her to the sitting room and laid her down on the sofa.

Kreacher had been upstairs in the attic looking over items that had come from the different families. He was always a scrounge, and liked to find little trinkets to keep in his room. He was not aware of the goings on downstairs. When he made it back to his room, there was no change to the placement of his items and no evidence of anyone being in there.

An hour later, Luna finally came to feeling her hand being held. She looked to who it was and smiled when she saw Draco stroking the back of her hand. When he saw her looking at him, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm and then closed her fist. "That one is for later Moon Shine. Now, can you tell us what happened to you?"

Luna thought back to the incident and tried to explain what took place. "Well, I thought that with all the celebrating going on, we all needed a butterbeer. I went to the kitchen and went to the cupboard and I didn't see any drinks, but I saw a necklace on the shelf, and as I stared at it, it began to make me sick. It began to get worse, and then I began to see images in my mind. Images of the people who died because of the Dark Lord. Some were too graphic for me, and I fainted."

"You must have entered Kreacher's bedroom. He has several items he kept from Black Manor. The one you saw must be filled with Dark Magic. Selena, Narcissa, we must go down there and see what this necklace is. We can't have any Dark Items around. Everyone else stay here until you hear us calling for you. NO EXCEPTIONS Harry and Ginny. Stay put. You saw what happened to Luna. If it is Dark, then it may even attack you Harry, and if it learns that you like Ginny, it may attack her."

The three made it down to the kitchen and the cupboard that Kreacher used. They found the elf sitting on the floor going over his new possessions. He snarled at them, and then backed away when Sirius yelled, "Don't give me a reason to punish you Kreacher. Now tell me what it was that hurt Luna?"

Now Kreacher almost broke down in tears. Luna and Harry had been the only friendly voices he heard. He would never do anything to harm either of them. "Kreacher does not know what hurt Missy Luna, Master. Kreacher did not even know Missy Luna was in his room. Kreacher would never hurt Missy Luna."

Selena got down on her knees, "Kreacher we are not blaming you. We are trying to prevent anyone else from being hurt. Luna said it was a necklace that made her sick. Do you know of such a necklace?"

Kreacher didn't answer her immediately, so Sirius ordered him to answer. He could not refuse to answer now, so he began "It is that evil necklace Master Regulus retrieved from that cave. It is where my Master died when he was dragged down to the bottom of the lake by those nasty beings. He told me before he died to destroy the necklace. Kreacher tried and tried, but he failed his Master. He could not destroy the locket. Kreacher has punished himself many times because of this." Kreaxcher reached up on the shelf and brought the locket to Sirius.

Sirius could feel the evil that radiated from the locket. Kreacher also brought the notes that Regulus had made concerning Horcruxes. It had a list of items he believed to be other vessels. If it were correct, then it would mean that Voldemort had made five such devices. They knew they had one, being the Diary they got from Malfoy Manor. Now they had two. If what Regulus thought was true, then there was still Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem and the Family Ring of his mother. The locket belonged to Slytherin, and the Diary to Tom Riddle.

After seeing the list, Selena thought out loud, "Since the other three founders had items used for these Horcruxes, I wonder if there may be one from Gryffyndor as well. Just in case, I think it is fair to warn you that Tom Riddle is the real name of Lord Voldemort. Lily and I learned this at work, but were sworn to secrecy. I never thought about it, until we got the Diary. I felt the secrecy act was still in affect. Now I feel everyone must know in order to be fully up to date on the Death Eaters and their leader."

Sirius added, "The letter also tells us how to destroy these Horcruxes. Fiendfyre and Basilisk Poison are the only known ways to destroy a Horcrux."

Arthur asked Selena a very straight forward question. "Selena, how is it that you and Lily never learned of Horcruxes and how to destroy them?"

"I wish I knew Arthur. It would seem logical for us to learn about those items and how to destroy them, but we never did."

Arthur and Selena hit on the same thought at the same time. "Cornelius Fudge!"

Narcissa made the next statement. "Of course. I wasn't sure about his connection with the Death eaters, but he twice blocked you and Lily from important discoveries. He also made several since becoming Minister as well." Then her eyes got real big. "It was him that got Molly killed. He notified the DE's of Molly's presence in the Ministry."

The atmosphere in the kitchen began to charge with static electricity. Ambient Magic could be felt coming from all who possessed it. It was like a child's accidental release of magic.

As a group they all swore that Cornelius Fudge would pay dearly for this outrage. For his betrayal of the post he was given as protector and leader of the commonwealth of magical beings. As a follower of the Dark Lord and his minions. As an accomplice to murder.

AKTM-}

Fred, George, Percy, Lee and the rest of Menagerie were told of the traitor and began to plan their own brand of revenge. It would begin with known followers of the Dark Lord here at school. They knew that there were at least four in Slytherin and one Professor who was associated with Slytherin House.

They set up a spy network with the other houses to follow Professor Snape and the four students. They would not make a move that would not be seen by a member of the group. However, they would key on Snape as he was free to come and go as he pleased. Members of the group would often come back with reports of his leaving the school grounds, and not returning for many hours. Then he would report to the Headmasters office where he would stay for another hour or so. There were times that he reported to the Headmaster before and after one of these long departures.

Fred and George were on one of these sessions when they were caught by Mr. Filch and were given detention. During the detention, Fred saw a drawer that was partly left open displaying many interesting objects. Fred nudged George's leg to get his attention and point out the drawer. George knew what was needed, and took Filch's attention by taking out one of his Dung Bombs and rolling it out the door. When it went off, Filch took off to see what the commotion was all about. Fred took that time to grab a few items from the drawer and then closed it. It took all of twenty seconds, and they were seated by the time that Filch returned.

When their detention was over, they left the office and went to their own lair to go over their find. Many things left them baffled as to what they were, and they just returned them to their pockets. One however did get their interest. It was a parchment that had a note attached to it. The note said that it was confiscated from Sirius Black on February 7 1976 near the end of his fifth year. To Filch it meant nothing. He was never able to find out it's secrets so he deposited it in the drawer, never mentioning it to any of the Professors.

Having grown up with two of the Marauders Fred and George knew better. They had heard Sirius talk of how they used pass words to complete their pranks. The most common being (I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.) and (Mischief managed.) Knowing that one started their pranks and one finished them, it was only logical to see which one served which purpose. They tried the first to see if it was the right one, and before them was a map of Hogwarts that displayed dots with names written underneath them as they traveled through the school. It also showed them all the known rooms in the school and the people in each room. It also had two areas in the school that had large question marks by them. It was these that interested the twins the most. One was below the dungeon area of the school, or the Slytherin House. The other was on the seventh floor. They learned that the room they used for their lair belonged to Godric Gryffindor as a private study, and the Hospital wing belonged to Helga Hufflepuff for her research. With that knowledge, they assumed that the other two rooms belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

The twins researched these areas in the following days to learn how to gain entry into them. The Slytherin room appeared to have no entry. They searched for days on it but discovered nothing.

The Ravenclaw room they found quite by accident. They were searching for the room late one evening when while looking at the map, they saw that they were being approached by Snape from one way, and Filch from the other way. George was pacing back and forth wishing they had a place to hide, when a door appeared in the wall that was not there before. They opened the door and closed it behind them not knowing that when they did, the door disappeared on the other side.

Fred and George turned around to look into the room and almost screamed at what they found. The room was filled with items that looked as old as the school itself to items that looked less than a year old. The two began to wander through the room just looking. They picked up many items that fascinated them but returned them to their resting place. Then Fred found something that took his breath away, both figuratively and literally. The minute he touched it, he began to fight for his breath. He was choking to death, until George heard him, and knocked the piece out of his hand. The minute he was free from the hold the item had on him, Fred began to breathe evenly. The item in mention looked like some sort of a crown or hairpiece. It was beautiful to look at, but deadly to touch.

Not knowing about Luna's encounter with Gaunt's ring, but knowing dark magic and the affect it had on people, they knew it was something that Selena and Sirius needed to know about. They decided to trust Professor Dumbledore with their information. It was well they did, as he got in touch with them and together they went to the room and entered it by asking for a place to hide.

Albus knew right away what the item was. It was the Diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. It was also filled with dark magic that was alien to the piece. Someone had spelled it that way. Both Selena and Albus knew what this meant. They had found another of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

AKTM-}

A/N: Once again I begin and end the chapter with my own thoughts. I know that I shouldn't, but I have to let you all know that I am sorry for my long sojourn from writing. Things have been happening to my family and I that still haven't cleared. It had affected my concentration. It took me five days to write this one chapter. It still isn't that good, and form that I am sorry.

I also must tell you that I am looking to possibly upset a lot of you in the upcoming chapters because of the way I am going to take it. I feel it may add to the suspense of the story if I go this way, and I hope to build the strength of one of the characters by doing so. Please bear with me as it will seem absurd for me to be doing it, but it will all make sense in the end. I am thinking that fifteen chapters will be the final count for this one.

I hope this chapter was not a major disappointment for you all. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	9. Chapter 9

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 9

In the months that followed, Plans for the weddings were completed and a decision had been made concerning the Horcruxes. It was the feeling of them all that Tom was too smart to hide his most valued possessions in separate areas with out some sort of protection. However it was Petunia that came up with the most logical reason. "Do you think it may be possible for Tom to feel the loss of one of these items should we destroy them? I mean why would he make it so easy for him to lose them with out being able to know if they are damaged or destroyed."

"I think you might have something there Tuney. I think it may be best that we keep these items intact until it is time to face Tom and his army. We know since he made them that he is not dead. That means that eventually he will be back and will know if something has happened to them. Destroying them now would tip our hand to him that we know what he has done. If he makes more, than we will be right back where we were. Granted, that if we destroy them it may weaken him, but do we know that for a fact? Can we take that chance that if we destroy the Horcruxes, Tom will not find a way to create more?" Narcissa congratulated Petunia on he statement, and added her own thoughts.

So they sat and talked about what to do with them. Nothing came to mind as to where to keep them so that no one else would be affected by them. It had to be a place that they all had access to but prevented others from getting them. In the mean time they were stored in a vault that was in the manor. Harry, Selena and Sirius were the only ones to know the combination.

They also went over where the final two items may be hidden. This time Dobby helped with the possibility of where one might be. "If Dobby may be permitted to speak, he might be able to help?"

Draco stepped forward and knelt before the elf, "Dobby, you must never be afraid of speaking to any of us. We are all friends here. If you have a thought, just come out and tell us. We will listen to what you have to say."

"Thank Master Draco sir. Dobby had to make many trips to Gringotts for Missy Bella to place items in her vault. This was before she was taken away and was not able to get back in. Dobby placed many dark objects in her vault. However, since I could only enter by her command, I cannot now enter her vault."

Selena asked him, "Dobby, can you remember placing a ring and a cup in the vault?"

"Oh yes Missy Selena, many of them."

"Which one Dobby, The cup or the ring?"

"Many of both, and all dark. There was one cup that hurt Dobby when he touched it. "

"That must be Helga's cup. There was no ring that did this to you Dobby?"

"No Missy Selena, there wasn't. Dobby is sorry for being able to help with the ring."

"Dobby, you may have helped more than you know. We now know where the cup is, and we know where the ring isn't. Now the problem we face is how do we get the cup?"

Dobby continued with his thoughts, "Missy Bella's vault is in the lower vaults of the bank, and is protected by both spells and Dragons. Very hard to get to."

"Do you know what type of spells they are Dobby?" asked Molly.

"Dobby doesn't know what type, just that there is much burning and confusion."

Selena again answered Dobby, "Gemino spells. It causes items to multiply so fast that they burn the skin. It happens when you touch an item. Any item."

The smile on Molly's face widened, "Well then this calls for specialists. It just so happens that Arthur and I raised just the ones we need. It may take awhile to get them here, but then again, it may not. Sirius, Remus, you haven't set a date for your weddings yet. I think it is now time to set them. The sooner the better. Bill and Charlie have already made plans to be here for the weddings." Sirius scooped Molly up in his arms and spun her around. He made the mistake of putting her down and letting her go. He then felt the wrath of Molly as she hit him in the arm. HARD. REAL HARD.

AKTM-}

Plans were also being made by the Death Eaters. Parkinson had been contacted by a young wizard with a very strange tale. He told him that he was contacted by Lord Voldemort with a plan to bring the Death Eaters back to the power they once held. His name was Quirrell, and he would find a way to become an instructor at Hogwarts. Once there he would be able to help Snape in his spy operation.

When Quirrell applied for a position, he hoped to get the DADA position. It was his plan to slow down the learning of the students and make them inept in their defense. However, Albus instead put him in the position of Ancient runes. His knowledge of the subject matter was too good not to use him there. He accepted the position with no argument.

Now with two spies available to him, Parkinson felt good about the upcoming school. However, the current year had to end before Quirrell would be put in his position. It was OK, as they had to plan on how to forward any information they received without being found.

They did this without Severus' knowledge or any other Death Eater's knowledge. This was to protect the newest spy. The fewer people who knew, the less likely he would be exposed.

AKTM-}

Bill and Charlie were each allowed two weeks off for the wedding. It was their third day there when the were asked to raid Gringotts. Since they already knew of the plan, they were all for it. The intrigue of the attempt to rob the bank and the risk of being captured sent an adrenalin rush to each of them.

The plan was that Charlie was there to inspect the welfare of the Dragons being used as guards, and Bill would accompany him to check the other security measures. He was to test several vaults for security, two or three on each level. The bank had five dragons they used for guards, One on level five, and two each on levels 6 and 7, the lowest levels in the bank. These were the highest security level vaults and had the most protection.

The plan called for the two to meet with the goblins and explain why the checks were needed. They told them that with the calm that was now taking place, it could only mean that something big was going to happen, and that Gringotts was the most likely target. Money always brings out the worst in people, especially when they feel there is never enough, no matter how much they had. The death eaters needed a larger army, and food to feed them. They also needed to pay for this army. Bribes were also a part of fighting a war. Having a hold on key members of the Ministry was necessary for their success.

Bill also explained that keeping the dragons cooped up in the dungeons was not healthy for the beasts and should be changed out periodically to keep them fit and strong. This was why Charlie was asked to help him. While Charlie checked the dragons, Bill would check the security of the vaults on each level. He would attempt to enter the vaults and once inside, he would check the personal security of it's contents.

Charlie soon found out that their plan had a bigger impact then they realized. The first dragon he examined was indeed ill, suffering from the solitude forced upon it. It also suffered from not being able to feel the warmth of the sun. Being a cold blooded creature, the dungeon kept the dragon in a semi dormant state. It was not at full strength and alertness. He showed the goblins how they could easily be bypassed and defeated if it became necessary. He set up a schedule with the goblins to replace the dragons every three months to keep them healthy and alert.

Bill in the mean time found several discrepancies in the security of the vaults themselves. Several of them had become weak over time and needed to be strengthened. Also he found where access to some of the vaults was far too easy. More stringent measures were needed to be taken to make it more difficult to gain entry.

Their inspection of the facility had taken a more serious turn then they expected. What started out as a mission to gain access to the Bellatrix's vault turned out to be a major overhaul in the security measures of the bank. The list of discrepancies grew and it soon became more of venture than could have been imagined. What they hoped would only be a couple of hours had turned into what might take days. Bill and Charlies vacation was terminated until their inspection was completed. They felt that it was imperative that the banks security measures be strengthened to ensure any illegal entry into the vaults be met with failure. Bill told the goblins how to create a waterfall that would wash away any disillusionment or false identities such as polyjuice or magical enhancements.

Charlie showed them that bigger was not always better with the dragons. He proved this when he showed them dwarf Chinese Fireball. It measured just ten meters from nose to tail, and moved faster than the eye could follow. It was easily trained, and a fierce protector if treated correctly. It was not chained up and was allowed to mingle with the other dragons. Yes there may be altercations of territorial supremacy, but that would keep the dragons sharp in their vigilance.

Finally after two hard days of inspections, Bill was on the lowest level where Bella's vault was. Charlie kept the goblins busy while Bill went to work. Charlie felt that because of the cold temperatures at this depth, dragons would be ineffective. In fact, any living creature would be ineffective. He suggested that the goblins instead go with deception. A maze of false vaults that would capture any would be thief. Or something that would disrupt their logical thought process such as strong suggestive spells that would start at a certain level and would be completed by the time the seventh level was reached.

Bill had checked two other vaults before he got to the LeStrange vault. He found this vault to be just a bit harder to enter, but he was still able to gain access in just a few minutes. Once inside he knew for sure that what Selena had said was true. He felt the magic in the air. Looking around, he found a shelf on the far wall that held several cups. This had to be what he was looking for. It was too far to make out anything specific about the cups. It was also impossible to get to the shelf without touching anything. Levitation didn't work on any of the items, and neither did Accio. Bill was at loss as to how to get to the cup without disturbing anything. He looked around the room once more, and noticed a familiar item that gave him a thought. It was an Egyptian Urn that depicted Cleopatra holding the asp she used to kill herself. Though the urn itself didn't give him a clue, it gave him the idea of how to use ancient magic to get the cup. First he had to figure out which cup was the one he wanted. This was easy to do. A spell to show him the darkest magic in the vault was used. Several items glowed with a black shadow, but only one cup glowed like that. It had to be the one he looked for. He then conjured a rope and using the levitation charm, he guided the rope to the cup and wrapped it around the cup to secure it.

Before calling the rope back, he took out the special satchel he brought with him to carry the cup in so he would not have to handle the cup. Once the satchel was in position, he brought the rope back to him carrying the cup. It was slow tedious task, but it had to be that way to keep the cup from hitting anything and setting off any other spell. Finally he was able to secure the cup in the satchel and banished the rope. He then departed the vault and secured the door.

He gave the vault a passed inspection for his security evaluation. It was a difficult problem to solve, and he felt any person that entered the vault without the knowledge he had for curse breaking was in for hard time.

Bill and Charlie were now done with their inspections, and turned in their recommendations to the managers of the banks. They were well received by the managers, and they were thanked by way of a lucrative bonus. Not only did they get their prize, but did it with an added feature. It was a long two days, but it was very profitable for the two of them.

The reception from their friends and family was also welcomed. Molly and Arthur were very proud of their two oldest sons and showed it by hugging them and praised them for their accomplishment.

Now all they had left was to find the location of Gaunt's ring and secure it.

AKTM-}

The day of the wedding had arrived, and all who were invited were gathered in the garden where the wedding would take place. Molly, Petunia and Marge had done a marvelous job decorating the stage where the ceremony would be conducted. Amelia was asked to perform the bonding of the two couples and Molly and Narcissa were asked to be Maids of Honor, and Bill and Dedalus to be Best men.

After the ceremony, the reception began, and the toast to the two couples followed by the meal, then the dance.

Sirius and Selena along with Remus and Tonks took the lead with the first dance, and each couple showed the guests the love they felt for their mate. While Sirius and Selena laughed and kissed through out the dance, Remus did not hide the tears of joy he had for his mate. Tonks felt the emotion Remus had pouring out of his soul. She knew that Remus never thought that this moment would come to him, and was happy it was her to provide him with this much feeling. Her heart soared with the emotions she shared with her mate.

Sirius waltzed around the floor with his love, overcome with the joy he had for her. He never wanted her to leave his arms again. It was where she should always be. He took a moment to look to his best friend and saw the tears in his eyes. He mentioned this to Selena and the then added, "I have never seen Moony this happy Selena. It's as if he has been given a new lease on life. I wish James and Lily were here to see this moment. I wish we could preserve this moment for them to see. Lily always told Moony that somewhere out there was someone who would love him for who he was, and look past what he was. I never thought it would be my own cousin though. You know what though, they look perfect together. Yes, I wish we could preserve this moment not only for James and Lily, but for Remus and Tonks as well. Now, how about another kiss, before someone comes and takes you away from me for a dance. I already see the men lining up to attack and divide us."

Selena looked around, "It seems that the ladies are forming as well. It may be hours before we get back to each other, so here." and the two kissed for a long moment, to keep them going for the separation to come.

Draco held Luna's hand ready to pull her to the dance floor when the first dance was done. He was not about to let someone slip in and take her away. Once the first dance was done, they were on the dance floor, where they would remain for the next hour. Fast or slow, it did not make any difference to them. They kept the same hold on each other, locked in each others embrace holding on for dear life.

Ron and Hermione were also in an embrace, and had no thought on breaking it up. What they didn't know was that two sets of eyes were watching them. One set was sad and one was happy. Fred and George stood off to the side watching the couple as they danced. George was Happy to see that Ron was there to help Hermione through her disappointment. He looked to Fred and saw something he thought he would never see from his brother. Remorse. "Fred, you may be my twin, and you may be brilliant in the ways of pranks. But do you know what? You are dumb when it comes to the ladies. Just because Hermione was too young and not with you, you gave up on her and went for Angelina. I'm not saying anything bad about Angel, but giving up on Hermione was wrong, and you know it. Now Ron and her are happy, and you are miserable. I will tell you right now, even though I love you, if you do anything to ruin it for them, I will hunt you down and turn you into a jellyfish. You gave up your right to Hermione, and Ron stepped in and filled your shoes. Leave them alone and move on with Angel."

Fred looked at his twin and smiled, "George, I would never do anything to hurt Ron or Hermione. I know I screwed up when I sent her that letter. What hurts the most, is that in another year and a half, she will be around to remind me of what I could have had, and gave up. Ron will have her in his arms and I will be off to the side as I am now, watching them. Like you said, I may be brilliant at times, but at others I am a total idiot. I like Angel, and know she likes me, but right now, love is not in the picture. Maybe that will change in the future, maybe not. I do know that I could have loved Hermione If I could have waited. I can see a very beautiful woman in the making there."

"I see it as well Fred. But as they say, you win some and you lose some. Just take the loss and move on. Now, to change the subject, do you see our little sister out there enjoying herself as well. Her and Harry do make a good looking couple. We may have to initiate him into the family before too long. Can't have him feeling unwanted now can we?"

"You're right George, we can't have that. He has to be shown that we all accept him as a Weasley in a very Weasley manner."

"Right you are Bro. A very warm reception into the family indeed. A seventh brother type of reception."

"Poor Harry will never know what hit him."

AKTM-}

The school year that followed was nothing to write home about. No event took place that was an exciting adventure for Menagerie. No Death Eater activity that warranted a reaction from the Ministry, and Minister Fudge was still able to hold office.

There were plans being made by Sirius, Selena and Amelia to change that though. Once again Bill was able to help gather information from the goblins that would incriminate Fudge in some shady activity with known DE's. With what they already had on him, their case was becoming closer to completion. There just needed to be one more thing to finish the deal. To catch him in the act, or with evidence that would seal the case.

Fudge had been smart enough to never have dealings with anyone in the Ministry, so they had to find out where they were completed. Different members of the OotP were used to follow him, and keep tabs on his actions. Thus far, this had been in vain as the DE's have been laying low for some reason. Very little activity had been taking place.

The group didn't know what to do and were at a road block, so to speak. Then, Tonks remembered what the twins had done to Harry to welcome him to their family. Fred had used one of their potions and disguised himself as Ginny. He tried to get Harry to commit himself to doing something that he would not even think of. He gave Harry a sob story of how Molly had wronged her by saying she did something that she had not done, and that she wanted to get back at Molly by pulling a prank on her. Nothing that would harm her, but just embarrass her in front of the rest of her family. Harry was to place one of the twins instant polyjuice pills in her cuppa that would turn her into George. This was to show her that Ginny was innocent of what she had been accused of.

Harry was against the plan, but Fred was a brilliant actor, and played the part of a weeping Ginny to perfection. Harry finally gave in and agreed to the plan.

Fred and George still didn't know what happened to change Harry's mind, but the pill ended up in Ginny's cuppa and she turned into George instead. What the twins didn't know was that Harry was on to their plan from the beginning and asked Ginny to help. Ginny was also a brilliant actress, and played the part of an irate sister to perfection, and had the twins catering to bat bogies for about 15 minutes.

Tonks thought that what the twins had produced may work if the person being pranked didn't know better. Her plan was to use the pill, along with hair clippings from a recent DE capture that had not been logged into the books as yet. Since she made the capture, it was not hard to hold off charging him as yet. If the DE's didn't know he was caught, then there would be no suspicion cast on him being seen in a public place.

Remus was going to be the one to take the pill, but it didn't work for him. It must have been his wolf blood that affected it that way. Sirius couldn't do it because he was allergic to one of the ingredients.

Tonks was the one that was to be there for the witness. The choices were fast becoming fewer and fewer. There was no way they would use children for such a dangerous undertaking. This was when Arthur stepped forward and volunteered. Molly was ready to complain when Arthur held his hand to her face to stop her from complaining. "Molly dear, what kind of a father would I be if I were to back down because my wife is worried that something might happen to me. How could I face them if they felt that You controlled my actions and as such controlled me as well. Besides, what could happen to me. Tonks will be there to help, as well as Remus. He would never let her do something this risky and not be there for her. We will be fine. And, where do you think the twins got their spirit of adventure from."

"From my brothers is where that came from. You know as well as I do that they were always in trouble with Mum and Dad, especially Gideon."

"Oh come now Molly, they never met your brothers. It was me that gave them their unique sense of humor and the wish to pull pranks but harm no one."

"FINE! I see where talking sense to you is out of the question. If you get hurt or killed, you best not come back Arthur as I will either finish the job, or, or, or..."

"Molly my love, nothing is going to happen to me. I will be back to you and drinking a cuppa while we laugh about what we did."

"Molly, you know Tonks and I would never let anything happen to Arthur. Everything will be alright. If everything goes as plan, we should be back in a couple of hours."

AKTM-}

The plan was for Arthur to go and ask Fudge about the plans of the Ministry to guard a certain item that was to be hidden somewhere it would be safe. The item being the Philosopher's Stone. Tonks already knew that Hogwarts would be holding the stone for Nickolas Flammel somewhere, but not where exactly. Only Albus knew where it would be held. By asking this question, not only would they trap Fudge, but it may also tell them what the DEs already knew.

When Arthur asked the question, Fudge began to stutter. "How did you know the stone was being hidden? I just found out about it this morning. I only know that Dumbledore was asked by Flammel to keep it safe as he and his wife were no longer in need of it, as they both felt it was time to move along to the afterlife. If I know Dumbledore, he will keep it in the safest place possible. I know how he feels about his school, but would he jeopardize the students by hiding it there?"

"Perhaps not. But if not there, then where?" Arthur was playing his part by asking reasonable questions.

"I couldn't say for sure, but maybe Gringotts. You know how those damn goblins pride themselves for their security. Especially after the thorough security check those damn Weasleys just finished not too long ago."

"Sounds reasonable. I will pass this along to the council. Here, This is for you. Take it and put it with the rest of your holdings."

As soon as Fudge took the money offered by Arthur, Remus and Tonks moved in and arrested Fudge for conspiring with a known Death Eater. They took both Arthur and Fudge to the Ministry and placed them in separate cells. Arthur was first so that Fudge knew he was placed there. Once Fudge was placed in a cell, Arthur was removed, and the real DE was placed in the cell.

The following day looked to be a day everyone would be celebrating.


	10. Chapter 10

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 10

A/N: It was brought up to me that what Tonks did to Fudge could be considered entrapment. I guess she is right, but this is done all the time in real life to capture some who have been doing the same to get away with their crimes. Blackmail, kidnapping and death threats are used all the time by evil people. How is one to fight this type of depravity? By catching them using their own methods.

Now for an embarrassing moment. It seems I have lost two chapters of Simply Irresistible. Chapters 19 and 20 are missing from my files. Before you ask, I don't know how I lost them. I must have put them on the computer that has since failed me. It was on that one that I had Death's Life Debt, which I have been asked to bring back. So now I have to do two complete chapters for Simply and try to remember how I got them down. I not only have MS, but it seems I also have CRS (Can't Remember Shit) which gets worse as I get older. Talk about something that sucks. Does anyone else suffer from this affliction?

I could probably write a whole chapter on how bad my memory is, but that wouldn't help with the story, so I will end this here. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

AKTM-}

Once the facts were presented, and the testimony of Tonks was given, it was a unanimous decision to remove Fudge and his undersecretary Umbridge from office, and behind bars. Umbridge was there because of her words that showed that she was of the same mind as death eaters in that pure bloods needed to reign as the leaders of the magical society, and all half human and non human beings be banned from society. This included Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, Mermen, Centaurs and Giants. It proved to the Wizengamut that she backed Fudge with his Pure blood favoritism.

Once the two were removed from the courtroom, the motion for who to replace Fudge was put on the table to which Albus Dumbledore asked for Amelia Bones as the new minister, and was seconded by Sirius. Amelia was voted in by taking 90% of the votes. She asked for a special request as her undersecretary, Narcissa Black. It had been 9 years since Narcissa had been in the Wizengamut, when Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban. This was remembered by quite a few members who questioned Amelia's choice. Amelia's answer to this was, "Who better to help us clean up this mess than someone who knew the workings of the DEs. She was never found with the mark, and never took part in any raids or killings. She has worked hard to clear her name since then, and had been a valuable aid in many areas needing answers that could only be found if one lived outside the ministry's way of thinking. Her fresh ideas will be welcomed by myself and a few others here in this courtroom. Besides, a Black has been represented in the Ministry for many generations. All I ask is that you all give her a chance to see if she is capable of holding the position." By a closer vote, Narcissa was accepted as the new undersecretary. The vote was 51% in favor to 49% against.

After the session was completed, Albus asked for Sirius and Selena to stay and talk for a moment.

Albus asked them to join him in his office at Hogwarts for a private conversation. Not knowing what it was all about, the two didn't like the feeling they had in their stomachs.

Albus had them take a seat, and skipped all the formalities and for the first time either of them could remember, Albus got right to the point. "Selena, I think I have found the final Horcrux. There is however, a problem. Unlike the other Horcruxes, this one I feel, needs to remain in place. The other items were kept in places not easy to get at for the death eaters or for Voldemort. Gaunt's ring is kept in the Gaunt residence which is easily accessible to Voldemort or any of his advocates. I feel that it should remain there until it is time to destroy them all. If taken before hand, and it comes up missing, Voldemort may take measures to cancel the ones we have and create new ones."

Selena felt her spirits drop down to her feet. Without having control over all the items, she knew that trying to get the ring at a later date would be that much harder. "Couldn't we make a duplicate ring and replace the one in the home Professor?"

"I fear not Selena. Voldemort would know the difference immediately. Maybe if he sent someone else to check on the ring it might work, but I think this is to important to his welfare to leave to an underling. You have to realize that knowing the locations of the other items, and the people responsible for their locations being held prisoners, he would guard this last item he had in his control. He may even chose to wear it. However, that may work to our advantage. If he does wear it, it will be out in the open and subject to attack."

Sirius had a different idea on the matter. "I disagree Professor. If he does wear the ring, he will take any precaution available to protect it, including staying hidden from any battles or fights. But, I also agree that we cannot remove the ring from the home."

"I feel you are leading us somewhere Sirius. I hope it is something that won't get anyone hurt. I also would like to know how you feel the ring needs to remain in place?"

"Well sir, how else could we destroy it it if we remove it. I think we need to leak out information to the death eaters claiming we are going to pull a raid in the area of the Gaunt Home. We do battle, and someone releases Fiendfyre which somehow destroys the Gaunt Home, and thus the ring. It will be purely by luck, or so it would seem. That should not raise the suspicion of Voldemort."

"I'm afraid he would see right through that plan Sirius, and begin looking for his other Horcruxes, destroying anything that got in his way."

"Even if it was his own men that created it?"

Selena smiled at this, "You're talking about the pill, aren't you love?"

"You know me too well sweetheart. Yes, the pill. Does anyone know who in the DE corps can wield Fiendfyre?"

"I don't think that will be necessary Sirius. I mean sending in our own man to do it. This pill you are talking about may not be the answer. However, now that I think about it, your plan may work if the death eaters chose to cooperate. Another thing to consider though, we may lose some people close to us. Do we wish to take that much of a chance?"

"We have to face them sometime sir, and it would be much easier without Voldemort there?"

"I suppose you are right. However, Gaunt Manor must not be mentioned in this slipped information. Riddle Manor will be the site for this encounter. It may even be the meeting place for the death eaters. I suggest we all retire for the day, and make plans. I suggest you don't mention this around the children."

"Sirius, do you know how to let this information slip? I mean something like that in itself sounds suspicious. It would to me anyway." Selena was worried about anything going wrong. What he suggested brought them all into a trap.

Albus answered for Sirius, "I think I have a solution to this problem. I know of a Professor who is familiar with the death eaters. I will let slip a vague image of the plan in hope that it will garner interest. We have been looking for the gathering place for quite awhile, and I have had suspicions that it was in fact Riddle Manor. If I talk with Minerva about it, with this spy near by, It may be taken as being real. I believe this is our best chance of it being accepted."

"That may work Professor. Who is this spy you are talking about?"

"Sirius, I'm afraid that has to be my secret for now. If my suspicions are wrong, then I have falsely accused a member of my staff. I can't have that."

"But if he or she is innocent, then your plan is worthless. There will be no battle." Sirius countered.

"I think we will have to take that chance if we want your plan to work. The worse that could happen is that the death eaters know we know where their meeting place is."

"I suppose you're right. So when do we want it to take place?"

"Tomorrow evening at 7PM. I will talk with Minerva in the morning. That should give them plenty of time to respond. Now, you must have Moody, myself and Filius there as we all know the spell to cast Fiendfyre. I will contact Filius, and Narcissa can contact Moody."

Selena had a question that was bothering her. "Professor, If you felt you knew where the meeting place is, why haven't you acted on it by now?"

"For one simple reason Selena, I wanted it to be for something worthy of possibly giving up the only secret I had over the death eaters. I couldn't chance it for no reason other than to take away their meeting place. that is senseless, don't you think?"

"Yes Professor. I see you point. Sorry for questioning you judgement?"

"Don't let it trouble you Selena. Others have questioned my lack of confiding, but it is for their own good that I do it. If I let everyone know what I know, then there is that much more chance of it being discovered by the death eaters."

AVTM-}

At 12PM there was a disturbance in the shields surrounding the Riddle Manor. Parkinson and five other death eaters looked to see who it was, and saw Quirrell walking up the path. It was not like him to report this early in the day, so it must be very important. They opened the door to let him in.

Once in, Quirrell began, "There will be a raid tonight on this building. Dumbledore has learned of it's meaning. It is a chance to rid ourselves of his interference, and maybe others as well. I will be there also, as I wish to witness his downfall. I want our full compliment of death eaters here this evening, minus Snape. I do not wish to expose him in case something happens. I am through with that loathsome

position anyway. Those students are idiots, with a few minor exceptions. Oh how I would like to get those Weasley twins on our side. What wonderful mayhem we could cause with their brilliant trinkets."

Parkinson asked, "What time do you us all here?"

"5 PM should work. It gives us time to plan a little ourselves. Now, I must get back so that I will not be suspected." And Quirrell left.

His departure from the school was not unnoticed. Nothing went unnoticed in the school because of Menagerie. Cho had been returning from Hagrids hut when she saw Quirrell leave the grounds. She was in the trees so she went unnoticed. She reported to Fred, and Fred in turn reported to Minerva, who then told Albus. When told of this, Albus smiled like the cat that ate the family pet mouse, and away with it. The bait has been taken, and the fish is running with it. He knew there was something about Professor Quirrell that made him feel uneasy around him. He also felt that the end of the day would be the end of Quirrell's teaching career. He did not expect him back.

It was Lee that saw the Professor return 30 minutes after he left. He watched as he saw the Professor hurry across the grounds. He was watching from the Gryffindor tower window. The school owl he used was released to Professor Dumbledore to let him know that Quirrell had returned. The owl was under a disillusioning spell. Lee didn't want to alert the target.

At 6PM, all were gathered that were taking part in the raid. They knew that once they encountered resistance, they were to fall back toward the Gaunt household. They hoped that this would draw the death eaters with them and set up their plan to torch the manor. This person would be at great risk, as he would have to maintain the spell long enough to accomplish the mission. About five seconds of being without protection. There would be other members of the Phoenix corp around him, bit they could not defend him or it would look like that was the plan from the beginning. It had to look like a coincidence that it burned.

The minute they arrived, they were met by strong resistance from the death eaters and were falling back right away. In the wrong direction. They had to take a stand and force the death eaters to move in the other direction. There had been a few casualties, but nothing serious thus far. All were still able to fight.

Finally the death eaters lost their edge and had to fall back. The spells being used were varied, but all were lethal if they hit the right part of the body. To the shock of the light side, no AK had been fired so far. It also seemed that although they were many, the death eaters were not well organized, like they were fighting for the first time.

Sirius was fighting off two death eaters, when one of them fired off the curse he was looking for. Fiendfyre raged across the street towards his position. Sirius just ran towards the gate that lead to the house and jumped it and entered the house and ran straight through it to the grounds behind it. The fire his the home and it burst into flames. The inferno that took place could be seen for kilometers in any direction. People would be talking about the fire for months to come. It would be talked about for hours once the fighting ceased. Quirrell was so enraged that he killed the death eater that fired the spell. This was seen by the other death eaters, and it gave the light side a chance to get away.

Quirrell flashed to the home, but was unable to enter because of the flames being so intense. He did contain the flames so that it would not spread and make it even harder to enter. When the flames finally died down, he entered the home and found that the floor that covered the hidden ring was destroyed and everything under it was also. The ring was melted. All that was left was a lump of charred metal. He could feel the ring was now useless to him. It no longer held the piece of his soul. It could not be replaced until he had his full body back, and even then it may not work, as he would be too weak to perform such strong magic. He would have to rebuild his strength for at least a year in order to replace it. He also noticed that he had to stand right on top of the stone in order to know if it was gone. He should have been able to feel the loss of his soul from a far greater distance.

AKTM-}

Albus knew that someone would have to return and retrieve the ring to see if it had been destroyed. He took it upon himself to accomplish this. He landed in front of the home, and entered the yard and went to the still smoldering charred ruins of the home. He searched the remains, and found the lump of metal he thought might be the ring. He returned to Hogwarts and once in his office, examined the lump of metal before him. He felt no evil in it, but he still felt magic in it. It could have been the ring since he did feel the magic coming from it, but if this was it, then it had to be a huge ring. Or it had a very large stone that is now encased by the melted metal.

Trying different methods to remove the metal failed. This gave Albus the feeling that this really was the ring, as it was still impossible to do any harm to it. It may not contain a piece of Tom's soul, but the protection around it was still strong. That may be the magic he felt in the lump of metal. It could be hollow inside the shell. After studying it for a few more minutes, he finally put the lump in his drawer.

He was then paid a visit by Severus. "Professor, I don't know what caused it, but there is a large gathering of death eaters, and from the sound of it, someone is not happy about something that happened last night. Also, Professor Quirrell is not on the grounds. I looked everywhere for him but to no avail."

"I suspected as much Severus. I believe he may be dead. I felt a disturbance coming from the grounds last night. I feel he may have stumbled onto something that would upset the death eaters plans for the next year. With that being the case, I'm afraid I will have to visit a dear friend and tell him that I will not be able to help him with his problem. If you should find out what the problem is with the death eaters, you will let me know won't you?"

"I will if I am able to. I am not well received by the current members of the death eaters. I will keep my ears open though."

"Very good, thank you Severus. Now if you will excuse me, I have a mountain of paperwork I must attend to." and Severus departed the office feeling like he was left out of both factions of the war.

AKTM-}

Neville, Harry and Ginny had each enjoyed their birthdays and were now ready to visit Diagon Alley in order to get their supplies for the upcoming school year. It was to be a complete family excursion and it would be their first visit as students. It would be Hermione's first visit period.

Once they arrived in the Leaky cauldron, they all set out for entrance to the alley in the back of the store. Selena activated the stones and they rearranged themselves to leave the opening for all to enter. Hermione looked around her in wonder. She could feel the magic in the air. Thank goodness Ron was with her, as she got dizzy trying to look at everything at once. He had to support her as she started to collapse from the spinning in her head. "Easy there girl, one place at a time as you're looking. You don't want to miss anything if you pass out."

"But there is just so much to see here. It's all so amazing Ron. The people in their robes all dressed up. The stores filled with magic of all different types. Listen to the people talk to the vendors or their families. All merry and happy. It's like a whole new world unknown to the people of London, but for a select few. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I guess Hermione. I just never looked at it that way before. I suppose if I was seeing it for the first time it would seem different with me, but this is like my 50th time here. I'm use to it. However, this is my first time here with you, and that is something I will remember."

Ginny heard this, and could not pass up a chance to get Ron going. "Merlin Ron, what have you been reading to come up with something romantic like that?"

"Something you will never understand Ginny. It's called a book."

"When did you learn to read, or is it all pictures?"

"Oh you are so funny sis. However, I wouldn't give up school just yet, to become a comedian. I would hate to see you fall on your Arse in humiliation."

"Ron, remember what mum always taught us. No cussing. I think we should keep in mind all she taught us as well as her memory." Ginny scolded.

"You're right Gin, sorry."

"Harry, catch me, I think I'm going to faint. Ron just apologized to me." and Ginny fell into Harry's arms where he held her.

"Hmmm, I'll have to be around more often when you take to fainting. I could get use to this. Harry to the rescue being there when the fair lady gets weak of heart."

"Just don't expect it too often. Now, how about we make it to the bank so that we can draw out some money and do a little shopping. Maybe I won't be going to school this year, but I can help you pick out some thing to wear. Your taste is terrible in clothing. Too much black for my taste. It makes you look like a bad guy, and we can't be having that now, can we."

They walked into Gringotts and were surprised when the Goblins all showed respect to Arthur. Bill and Charlie made the Weasley name one to honor and welcome. Percy, the twins and Ron also were welcomed. This upset Ginny as she seemed to be ignored. However, she kept this to herself. She would not do anything to dishonor the Weasley name by acting like a spoiled brat.

Harry went to a clerk and asked for admission to his vault. He presented his key to the Goblin behind the counter. The Goblin checked the key and handed it back to Harry then he called for another Goblin to escort Harry to his Vault.

Harry took what he thought would be enough to purchase his requirements plus a little for spending money while at school. He put it all in a sack that was on the bench and left the vault. He joined the rest of the family in the main entry of the bank.

AKTM-}

Parkinson had to do something to redeem his name in front of the Dark Lord. The embarrassment of losing their meeting place, and that shack across the street was not easy to overcome. He didn't know why the shack was so significant but what ever the reason, He was not allowed to forget it. He was now waiting in the alley for Arthur Weasley to leave Gringotts. He was to be removed from this plain, and join his wife in oblivion.

It had taken about thirty minutes for the family to conclude their business. Parkinson was alone in this venture, afraid that too many DEs would gather suspicion. His patience was paid off as the family started to leave the bank. He saw Arthur leave with his daughter and another dark haired boy. When Arthur was on the steps, Parkinson fired the AK at him. As soon as he fired it, he departed the area not looking to see if it hit. He was that sure of himself. He would have been correct if it hadn't been for Harry. He saw the light streaking toward Arthur and stepped in front of him and was hit with the spell. There was no shocked look on his face. There was a look of respect. The respect a son has for his father. Harry fell at Arthur's feet but he was immediately joined by Ginny who was crying as she pulled Harry to her lap to cradle him in her arms. "Why? What did Harry ever do to anybody? He can't be dead. Dad, please tell me that Harry is not dead."

"Ginny I can't tell you that. But I don't think it was Harry they were after. I think it was meant for me, and Harry stepped in front of me to protect me." Arthur was crying as he tried to calm Ginny.

The entire family was in shock as they looked down at Ginny holding Harry in her arms. He looked so lifeless yet pleased. It was like he had done his good deed for the day and was proud of his accomplishment.

As soon as Harry fell, Sirius was looking at the area where the spell came from, but there was no one there. Whoever it was left as soon the spell was fired. He could not believe that they would have to seal Harry in one of those rooms, not knowing who had to die to bring him back. It was the worse feeling he ever had. With James and Lily, he knew who had to die. But with Harry now gone, the entire Potter family was now dead.

AKTM-}

The headlines the next morning told the whole story:

HARRY POTTER, THE LAST OF HIS BLOOD LINE DEAD. A ONCE GREAT FAMILY IS NO MORE.

The story that followed was known by the family sitting around the table. It hurt to remember what took place yesterday. Harry was taken right away to a room and sealed in. Ginny and Luna sat in front of the door and talked to Harry as if he could hear them. They did this every day for an hour. Harry would never be alone for too long as long as Ginny and Luna were around. Others would visit as well. Draco would come sit with the two girls until it was time to go to school. Fred and George would do the same thing. Ron and Hermione took their turn as well.

It was a different Ron who went to school for his first year. He asked for Hermione's help to keep him up with his grades. To Hermione, she couldn't understand why he asked for her help, as he was doing just as well on his own. She believed it was just to have her near him for comfort in case he broke down. She knew that he was there for her as well. Hermione had broken down a few times when thinking of Harry.

Dudley was another who joined in their vigilance outside Harry's door. Unlike Ron and Hermione, He could visit everyday after school. He may be just a cousin, but Harry was more like a brother to him. He felt even closer than Ron and Draco were to Harry. He was blood kin to Harry. Dudley was so enraged by this act against his blood, his training became so intense Ginny and Luna could not keep pace with him. Two hours before school, and three hours after school, he trained in martial arts, weapons, and physical fitness. In school, no one would get close to him. Several tried but they were not accepted in his solitude. Ginny and Luna were his lone companions.

When the family was once again together for the Christmas Hols, it was a much different Dudley that the students found. He was much faster, leaner, sharper and more adroit in his moves. The name that Draco had given him became even more true to form. However it was Susan that gave him his new name. Dudley went from Batman to El Gato, or the cat as his actions reminded her of a feline in action.

The rope that Selena had made for him that blocked any magic from being used became known as his cat-o-nine whip. He found away to get it to wrap around a witch or wizard faster than the eye could see.

His utility belt was now filled with more potent articles. Sirius, Moony, Moody and the twins came up with these. He had a spray that would paralyze his opponent if it hit him or her in the face. He had a bolo that when he threw it, it would wrap around what ever it his, and would use the claws each ball had and tear into the flesh like a cat's claws would do.

Dudley had become the most feared member of Menagerie. El Gato was on the prowl, and woe be to any who got in his path.

AKTM-}

In the sealed room where Harry's body laid all was quiet. However in the mind, Harry was active. He was surprised that he could think even though he should be dead. He felt bad for Ginny. He knew she was grieving for her loss, but it was nothing compared to if Arthur was taken from her. Her father would leave a huge hole in her heart if it were him here in Harry's place.

This was Harry's state of mind when he felt another voice in his thoughts. A voice he didn't know, but it sounded very familiar for some reason as it called out to him. "Harry is that you? Can you hear me Harry?"

"I hear you, but how? And who are you? Why is it you know my name?"

"A mother and father will always know there son. Yes Harry we are James and Lily Potter. Your mum and dad. Your mum and I have been communicating since the beginning. Now with you here as well, we can find out what has been happening. We know that the work your mum and Selena did was successful. Though we could not talk to her, we felt Molly's presence for a brief period. This now gives us hope. For all of us. I hope it will all be over soon. Now, could you tell us all about what has gone on and how long we have been here?"

"You have been here for ten years, and you wouldn't believe what is going on. Let me put it to you this way, our family has grown a little and has members that would surprise you."

"Oh, I can hardly wait to hear this. Please go on."

"Before I do, are you the only one I can feel in my mind dad?"

"No Harry, I can talk to you as well, but with your father's ranting on like he was, I couldn't get a word in edge wise. How are you son?"

"Truthfully, I am so much better than I was five minutes ago. I know that I am not alone, and that the people here with me are the people I wanted to meet most in the world. I love you mum and dad."

"We love you too Harry. Now go on with your story, or I will burst with anticipation."

"James will you control yourself. We have plenty of time for catching up. I want to get to know Harry before he goes into his story."

"Fine, let me suffer while you get acquainted. Go on Harry, tell us all about yourself, but do hurry and get to the good stuff."

"JAMES!"

"I know sweetheart, shut it up. OK Harry, it's all yours."


	11. Chapter 11

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 11

Ron and Luna could not stand to see Ginny in the shape she was in. Since Harry's death, she hadn't hardly eaten at all, talked very little and stayed in her room and to herself most of the time. Now it was time to start for school, and she hardly seemed interested at all.

Petunia decided to take matters into her own hand. She went to Ginny's room and entered, closing the door behind her. She took the seat beside the bed Ginny was laying on and began, "Seems to me you have given up on Harry already. Is that the way it is?"

Ginny just laid there saying nothing. "Even after seeing what happened to your mother, you don't have any faith in Selena and Lily's theory? Harry would believe if the situation was reversed. He would have to if he ever wanted to see you again. Can't you have the same faith?"

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes, "We knew who did it to mum. We knew what dad did to him and that no matter what, we knew where to find him. What do we know about who did it to Harry? Who has to die for Harry to come back to us? Who do we look for to bring this about? We don't know any of this. We may never know any of this. Suppose in the end, we find a way to be victorious yet we never find Harry's killer? What then? Nothing. The war will be over for every one but me. The war will continue in my mind until I find that person and do away with him or her."

"Do you think you will be alone in your search? Do you think Lily and James will sit back and do nothing, or did you forget about them? Another thing, how will you go about taking care of the situation if you are not trained properly. You must go to school and learn all that you can so that you may continue if what you said came about. For Harry's sake you need to know all that you can so that you will be ready for this. Ginny, if you love Harry and wish to see him again then start believing that we will find who did it and do what needs to be done in order to bring him back."

Ginny's tears ended after Petunia's talk. Her defeated look was replaced by a different look. A look of hope replaced it. "You're right Petunia, I had forgotten about Lily and James. If in the end it comes down to them finding out who did it, they will find this person and and bring Harry back to us. I will go to school and learn what needs to be known. I will excel and be the best I can be. I will have my Harry back to me the way it should be."

Petunia smiled at this, "That's the Ginny we know and love. Now, how about you pack and get ready for tomorrow morning. It's going to be a long day, and you will need some rest. I will tell everyone that you will be ready for the start of your school year."

"But, I don't start school until next year."

"No, both you and Luna will be starting school with Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Susan and Hannah. Albus wants everyone at the same level of education when the time comes to finally face the Dark Lord. The only draw back would be if Harry were to return before the final battle. He would be far behind in his education."

"Oh, he will return. It will not take him long to catch up with us. He already knows more than any of us. You will see that Harry is far more ready than any of us are. One question I have though. What about Dudley?"

"Thank you Ginny."

"For what? All I did was ask a question."

"For showing you care. Telling me you love Dudley as an equal. Taking an interest in a muggle that normally a witch or a wizard would disregard."

"That's silly Petunia. Of course I love Dudley. I love every one that lives here with the family. Just because he doesn't have magic, doesn't make him any less loved."

"Can I tell you something that you will promise never to tell anyone else?"

"Will it hurt someone if I did tell?"

"Quite a few really."

"Then why tell me this?"

"Because of what you just asked."

"Do you mean about Dudley?"

"Yes."

"Then I promise never to tell anyone else, unless you let me."

"Thank you. You are the only one who asked about Dudley. Everyone else is so wrapped up in finding Harry's killer or getting ready for school, Dudley has been forgotten. They forgot that when you all leave, he will be left behind."

"Isn't there a way that he could go as well to continue to learn?"

"Learn what? He is not a wizard. He can't sit in the same classes as the others or you. What can he learn?"

Ginny smiled at Petunia. "He could learn to be a grounds keeper, or a custodian. Surely Hagrid could use an Assistant. Filch may need one as well, though Dudley may wish to take Hagrid's help. From what the twins have told me, Filch is not very nice."

"Do you think Albus would approve of this?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. Also, I think you need to tell the others what you just told me. They should know that others feelings are affected when dealing with grief. Dudley is no different than anyone else, don't you think?"

"But that may embarrass them when I tell them."

"Well you are going to have to tell them if you ask for help from Professor Dumbledore."

"You're right. I need to bring up the subject somehow, and that is the perfect way. You go head and pack, while I go talk with everyone."

The embarrassment that the rest felt was soon replaced by joy as Albus agreed to bring Dudley to Hogwarts as Hagrid's assistant.

AKTM-}

The fury of Quirrell/Voldemort was felt by everyone before him. Not only had they lost him his job as a Professor, but they lost him his chance to get the Philosopher's Stone. Then Parkinson had the audacity to kill his one pleasure in life. Finish the job he started 10 years ago. If he wasn't so short of trained men, Parkinson would be dead. It would have to wait for later, but it will happen. Right now they must all learn the price of failure.

And learn they did. All five members of his inner circle felt the wrath of Voldemort's anger. The Crutiatus was used continually on those before him. Held longer than it seemed healthy for anyone it struck. It seemed that the Dark Lord knew exactly when to end the curse before he lost anyone. For some it was longer. For others not so long, but just as damaging. Broken bones, torn muscles and multiple bruises were the results of the dark Lords punishment. No one would soon forget the pain they suffered at his hand. Parkinson received the most damage, and it would take many months for him to recover. Because of the death of Harry Potter, he would die also. That was the promise of the Dark Lord. But when he would never know. It would be at the Dark Lords discretion.

AKTM-}

Harry's tale of his life so far filled James and Lily with both Joy and sorrow. They did not know of Alice and Frank's attack and the results of it, but were overjoyed when Harry told them of Selena's help in bringing them back. They were sorry to hear of Xeno's death and how hard it was for Selena to get over it.

Lily had never thought much of Sirius' serious side. She never felt that he took life as a kindred spirit. When Harry told them it was him and Luna that brought Selena through Xeno's death, she had a different opinion of the Marauder who promised to never settle down with just one woman. She had never been proud of Sirius, until Harry told her of his now changed life style. How he and Selena had taken Harry into their life and brought him up in the right way, but maybe just a little too soft. Harry didn't like the idea of killing. If he was to succeed he had to learn to kill first, and regret it later.

Harry told them of Remus and Tonks getting married at the same time as Sirius and Selena. They were so happy that he was able to find love in his lonely life. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Remus.

As Harry went on with his story, they became more and more elated as the learned of how the family grew, to include the addition of Petunia, Marge and Dudley. This pleased Lily to no end. It was always her wish to make up with her sister after their fallout those many years ago. To learn that Dudley became as strong as he did without magic was a blessing that was unexpected.

Once Harry had caught them up on what had happened so far, it was now time for his parents to teach him in the ways of warfare. They didn't know how long he was to be with them, so the training was non stop and rigid. There was no time to lose as every moment counted. Harry may not be able to perform magic, but wand movement, counter curses and defense became his normal training. Other side training included arithmancy, ancient runes, history of magic from a more logical perspective. Professor Binns was biased and restrained to his own time era. Potions also became a second course as Lily wanted him to know why certain ingredients acted the way they did, sometimes violently. He had to know why sometimes instead of stirring, shaking was the correct way to mix the potion he was working on. This being that there may be residue on the stirrer that could affect the potion with potentially dangerous effects.

There was no way to judge time in their current condition, so it meant little to Harry and his parents. He did however enjoy what time he had, as he learned that they both loved him very much. He also listened to his father's adventures while at school. How he met Sirius and Remus. How they took Peter in because he was so weak willed. They taught him to build his courage, thus building his magic. Unfortunately Peter never did fit in with the Marauders. He never gave any input on their pranks. He only helped when it was absolutely necessary, and then it was with minimal involvement. The rest only kept him around because of his being bullied by the Slytherin students. Lily had asked them to do it for her.

Another thing he learned was that Professor Snape and Lily became friends before entering Hogwarts, and though it never came to anything, James felt that Severus actually loved her. It was because he was embarrassed in front of his fellow classmates that their friendship came to an end. He felt being rescued by a girl was an insult to his pride. He lashed out without thinking hurting the only woman he ever cared for. He called her a name that, in the wizard world was racist. Mublood was a name given to Muggle born by Pure bloods. The thing was though, Severus was a half blood.

The most important thing that Harry learned was his lineage. From his father, he was the blood of Godric Gryffindor, and from his mother Rowena Ravenclaw. With that knowledge and the fact that the two had married the other two founders, he had a blood line to all four. His line to Slytherin was what protected him from Voldemort all those years ago. That and the blood magic Lily used. That was the reason that Voldemort perished that night. By trying to kill his blood relative who was defenseless, he doomed himself. He did not realize this, and it became his obsession to be the one to finally kill Harry. It was his demented sense of pride. James had told him that this was true and he only knew because of Albus telling him of the prophecy. The power he knew not was that Harry was protected from Voldemort by this blood link. By trying to kill him as a baby, he would never be able to kill him. Of course this all became second hand knowledge once Lily found out the real secret of the killing curse.

A time went by, Harry became more knowledgeable and less forgiving. He was taught that in war, people died, and this was not murder. If you had feelings about taking a life, it could cost you yours if you did not take the first step.

AKTM-}

The school year for Ginny and her friends was going by quickly. Ginny and Hermione were far and above the rest of their classmates in their grades. Ginny had the advantage in the use of magic, and Hermione in the theory. There was one other that was also up there with them. Luna saw what Ginny was doing, and tried her best to keep up with her. Their one main stumbling block was DADA. Their instructor was inept. Professor Thaddeus Comb was so bad that half way through the year he had to give up the post, to be replaced by another inept instructor. This one however was so full of himself, he had his students believing he was all that he said he was. Gilderoy Lockhart lasted to the end of the year, and would be there for the following year. How he managed that was beyond anyone's belief.

It was too late for him to sell his books this year, but he would make sure that his next years learning would come from his published works. It could put quite a pretty penny in his pocket. That and he could not make out anything from the current books they studied. If it hadn't been for Ginny, Hermione and Luna to help those who wished it, the school year would have been a complete waste for DADA students. What they didn't realize was that by doing this, it assured Lockhart his position for the next year.

Dudley was learning things himself. Only Hagrid and Minerva knew that Albus brought in special instructors for Dudley. He was also taught by the centaurs, and the merpeople. The Merpeople taught him how to fight under water, using the different marine life around him. They taught him that a certain sea weed stole oxygen from the system, shortening his opponents fighting time, and if deep enough, his life. It did not need to be ingested, only wrapped around his body to steal the oxygen from him. It would also continue once he left the water. If not removed from the body, he would die of oxygen starvation.

He learned to use his dark clothing during the daylight hours by staying away from reflective material, such as metal, glass and water. He was taught that if he could change his outline, even in bright sunlight he could go unnoticed.

He learned to master any weapons used by his different instructors, even his own body. Dudley had become more powerful than any student currently in Hogwarts. It came to the point where he could even beat Hagrid in hand to hand combat. This tickled the half giant to no end. He had become so proud of his apprentice, he no longer called him that. He was now his partner.

His training also included facing the centaurs and trying to get past them with out being detected, and if so, then get through with out being shot. When it first started, the centaurs used bagged arrows. As time wore on, the bags came off, and Dudley was truly fighting for his life. Since he was still going at it, paid testament to his skills and his commitment. The fact that he received just minor scratches showed how well he learned his craft.

The year soon came to an end, and it was uneventful for all the students, though they did learn much from their Professors, minus Lockhart. Even the rule driven Hermione had unkind words for the sot. Draco had even heard her call him a stupid idiot that couldn't tell his arse from a hole in the ground. If Lockhart were to face a real challenge then that statement would be more true than one would expect, as both would be dirty.

The year for Fred was the worst he ever endured. He had to watch as the feelings between Ron and Hermione became stronger for each other, and Fred was feeling the first pangs of jealousy. He saw what he gave up, and it gave him a sick feeling to his stomach. His attraction to Angelina became a memory, and she began to pull away as she saw Fred's change in attitude. She didn't know what she did wrong, but she refused to be hurt by this.

George also saw what was happening, and he became upset with his brother. He was beginning to hurt people without realizing he was doing so. George liked Angelina as a friend and could not stand by as Fred continued to hurt her. He asked her if they could talk, and she agreed. He took her to the vacant classroom on the main floor and they got settled.

"Angel, I have to tell you I don't like what Fred is doing to you. I have tried talking to him and I think I get through to him, then he goes and does something else stupid. I know he has hurt you, and I fear he may hurt Ron and Hermione as well. I just don't know what I can do."

Angelina was quiet for a minute then spoke up, "Have you asked Hermione to talk to Fred. George I have seen the way he looks at her, and I fear the same thing you do. Ron would not be a good option to speak, as he would be upset if he knew how Fred felt. Hermione is more level minded and harder to anger. She may get through to Fred."

"She has tried, but it only settles Fred down for a few days, and then he is back to old feelings for her. I think the only way to get through to him is by fists, but Ron is no match for him. I doubt if I am a match for him. We all may be a part of a team, but Fred could be the start of a break up if people decide to take sides. With Fred being a part of the start up of the team, he would gather more followers. With Harry not being here as a controlling factor, I don't know what could happen. It could mean the end of Menagerie."

"So, there is no one else who could fill in for Harry and take control. What about Hermione or Luna. They are both strong and brilliant?"

"Neither would even try to fill Harry's spot. They couldn't. I don't know who could, UNLESS! I wonder if he would agree to it. Angel, how would you like to help set up the new leader of Menagerie?"

"Who?"

"The last person anyone would expect to be the leader. The only person I feel is strong enough to take on the responsibility. We will have to work fast, as there are only two days left to the school year, and it must be done before we leave. I don't think our family would approve of my plan. We have to get Dudley selected to lead Menagerie in Harry's place."

"Why Dudley?"

"For two reasons. One because he is blood related to Harry. It would be like keeping it in the family. The second reason is because I think Dudley could beat Fred in a fight, and it would embarrass Fred if he was beaten by a non magical. I also think that the rest of Menagerie would back the selection as they have a great respect for what Dudley has accomplished. As the leader, Dudley could confront Fred on his actions concerning Hermione and Ron. He could point out what he is doing to you. He could also show him what he is doing to himself."

"Do you think it will work? Do you think Dudley would accept the position, or that the rest will? I know I would, just to keep the team together."

"If we talk to Dudley before we bring it to the team, he may listen. We need to show him that the team is weak with out guidance. Dudley has become much stronger both in body and in mind, an is just what we need to fill in for Harry. I know you never met Harry, but he had a way to control the team without having to resort to violence. I think Dudley could as well, yet still have the ability to back his words."

"Well then. I think it is time for a team meeting and to appoint us a new leader." and that was all it took to set George's plan into action.

It took all of an hour to get the team together and put to vote George's recommendation. It took 30 minutes to explain what it was and get the vote to place Dudley in Harry's place as leader of Menagerie. Once it was accepted, Dudley put George's second phase into action, and he asked to speak to Fred in private.

Once alone, Dudley got right to the point. "Fred, it has been brought up to me that you have hurt one of the members of our team, and could hurt others. I have been asked to talk to you about dropping your feelings for Hermione. You gave up your right to her affection months ago, and she has moved on. But it appears you haven't, and in doing so you have hurt another. Why can't you leave Hermione be?"

"Dudley, you have just been made our leader, and already you are putting your nose into where it does not belong. You have no right to try and interfere in matters such as these."

"You're wrong Fred. I have every right as it is affecting members of the team, and of the family. Ron and Hermione have feelings for each other. Angelina has feelings for you. You brought about both situations. Does it make you feel good to be hurting people who care about you?"

Fred thought on this for a minute. "I can't see where I am hurting Ron and Hermione. I haven't mentioned my feelings towards her. As for Angelina, I never told her anything I didn't mean. I never promised her anything. Hell, we are only thirteen, and neither of us should be serious with anyone yet."

"Ya Fred, you both are young, but, what you do now forms the way you will be when you are older. Do you wish to known as the Heart Break Kid next year. That's the way it is going if you continue down this path. I don't want to have to tell you to leave Ron and Hermione alone, but I will if you force the issue."

"Do you really feel that confident in yourself? That you could make me leave anyone alone?"

"Do you want me to do it Fred? Do you want me to show you that I mean what I say,and intend to back it?"

Fred knew what Dudley had become, and he knew that in all likely hood, Dudley cold beat Fred. He never saw anyone move as fast as Dudley. He never saw anyone lose himself in broad daylight like he did. He didn't believe anyone could beat Hagrid in a fight, yet Dudley did. Yes, Fred knew all this, and also knew that his selection as leader was the best move George could have ever made.

"Dudley, I am going to need help with what you ask. With Hermione being around me constantly as a reminder, it is going to be tough. How do you avoid someone you live with most of the year?"

"You can't avoid it Fred. You have to learn to accept it. You have to learn that from now on, Hermione is just a friend, unless she changes the situation herself. Don't try to force the issue. Don't you like Angelina, Fred? Do you wish to continue to hurt her? She didn't force you to have feelings for her."

"It was never my intention to hurt her Dudley. I don't know why me seeing Ron with Hermione affects me so. How can I drop my feelings for her? How can I forget I ever had feelings for her?"

"It's like you said Fred, your just thirteen and too young to be feeling these things. Do you think Ron and Hermione are in love? I don't. Not yet anyway. Maybe later, who knows. But this is the time we should be forming our relationships to see if we could love the person we have chosen. Love is usually a slow process that has to be brewed slowly. To rush it could lead to disaster. Let it simmer, and add something to it all the time. If the ingredients are right, then over time you will have what it was you were trying to create. You may think this stupid, but it was aunt Marge that told me that when I told her I liked Susan. It's worked so far. You know Fred, our family is something special."

"Your right Dudley, they certainly are."


	12. Chapter 12

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 12

The summer went by fast for the group, and nothing was heard from the death eaters. Quirrell had not been heard from since his disappearance, but no one seemed too concerned.

This was probably the wrong attitude to take. He found a way to return to Hogwarts in the next school year. In a ritual performed during the Blue Moon, Tom left the body of Quirrell, and took over the body of Gregory Goyle. Once Tom left Quirrell's body, it turned to dust, thus Albus was correct when he said that Quirrell was dead, just a bit later than expected.

Tom felt that in Goyles body, he could re-enter the Chamber of Secrets, and control the Basilisk like he did fifty years ago. This time he would not let Dumbledore interfere with his plans. As Quirrell he knew that the chamber had never been found, and that what ever it contained remained unknown. It had to be this way since that idiot Malfoy never told anyone where the Diary was that would take control of one of the stupid students. For reasons known only to him, he hated children.

By doing this, he would not only rid himself of some of the half bloods and mudbloods in the school, but he would also ruin the reputation of Dumbledore.

AKTM-}

Hagrid had asked Professor Dumbledore if he could get Dudley to help him during the summer, to which he agreed. Dudley was able to continue his training and help Hagrid with handling the creatures that Professor Grumbly Planks would need for the next year. The toughest would be the Hippogryff he was able to catch in the mountains of Africa. He was so wild, that he may not be ready to use for class.

During the summer, Dudley was presented a particularly nasty challenge. Bane, one of the leaders of the Centaurs wanted to face Dudley one on one. No rules were set, and Dudley was allowed to wear any outfit he liked to hide from the leader. It was then that Bane knew that he would not be facing Dudley, but El Gato. When Bane saw Dudley walk into the clearing in the woods, he was impressed with what he saw. He became even more impressed when as soon as the signal was given, El Gato was no where to be found. Bane tried every trick he knew to flush his opponent, but they all failed.

El Gato had done nothing to this point. He remained hidden from the Centaur. Bane was becoming angry that he could not find him. With this anger, he began to make foolish mistakes, which is when the cat struck. The first thing to happen was Bane lost his bow and quiver. This caused Bane to make his second mistake which lost him the tip of his ear.

Bane saw what he was doing was causing him to look foolish in front of his opponent, and tried to calm down. The loss of his bow took away his long distance fighting. He now had to rely on his sword fighting skills. Bane was the best fighter among the Centaurs in the use of the blade. But, he never faced Dudley, and that was another mistake when he called for Dudley to face him.

He never felt the attack coming, and before he knew it, Dudley had a lock of Banes Tail Hair in his hand. To a centaur, this was an insult that needed to be returned. He needed to get a lock of Dudley's hair.

He was never able to accomplish this as Dudley attacked once again while Bane was looking back at his tail. The cat was on Banes back and had his sword at the centaurs neck.

"Do you accept defeat noble Bane?"

Bane dropped his sword to the ground and raised his head offering his neck to the victor. It was the sign of surrender. Dudley lowered his sword and got off Banes back. He knew that even more than the loss of his tail hair, a Human on a centaur's back was the worst insult you could give. Dudley walked to the front of Bane. He picked up Bane's sword and handed it to him. He then pulled his hair out to the side and waited for Bane to respond.

Bane was confused at first, but then figured out what Dudley was offering. Bane took his sword and cut a lock of Dudley's hair from him. Dudley handed him the lock of hair and then offered his hand in friendship. Bane gripped Dudley's forearm, and Dudley returned the gesture.

"It would seem that you have deserved the title given to you El Gato. As a matter of fact I have hunted cats that are not as fast as you. And I do not mean those puny house cats. I mean cats worthy of the hunt. You do well my friend. I do not believe there is any more the Centaurs can teach you. This does not mean we want nothing more to do with you though. If you should call on us for anything, we will answer to the call as if you were a member of our family. Magoram and Firenze will share the tales of El Gato for generations to come."

"It was an honor to learn from the great Bane. It is more of an honor to be called family among the Centaurs. Please pass this on to your fellow mates, that if you should ever need me, El Gato will be there as well." and the two parted to go their own way.

Hagrid had watched the entire fight and fought very hard to remain quiet. He had never been so proud of anyone in his life. He also was never so surprised when Dudley was tapping him on his shoulder. He never saw him approach, or heard his footsteps. "Blimey Dudley, couldn't you warn me before sneaking up on me like that? A person could get hurt."

Dudley snickered, "I wouldn't hurt you Hagrid, I promise."

Hagrid laughed as well. "I was talking about you, you sot."

"Well come on then, let's see what you got to offer?" and Dudley kicked Hagrid's feet out from under him.

"Not fair. You caught me unaware." Hagrid growled.

"Well then, that was twice in five minutes. Care to try for three times my friend?" Dudley challenged.

From the edge of the woods they both heard, "Hagrid, if you were smart, you would stop now before you get hurt."

"Aw go eat a bad mushroom Bane, you pony boy." He heard a loud laugh as it was leaving the clearing.

AKTM-}

Harry and his mom and dad had reached a point where there was no more they could teach him. Still there had been no sign as to who created the curse that took Harry from the living. According to his mom no one on the other side saw anything that did not pertain to family. They had seen glimpses into Harry's life so far, but it did not tell them much. They didn't know of any of the stories of their friends and how they were doing.

With so much time to spend with each other, and the planning completed as to what Harry needed to do to survive, all they could do was to wait.

It was several more weeks before Harry was touched in his mind by someone unfamiliar to him. A voice he never heard before. "Harry Potter, it is almost time for you to return to the living. When you do, it is imperative that you seek out that which will help you to accomplish what you have to do."

"Who is this that is communicating with me? How do you know me?"

"Family will always be able to talk with each other when on this side of life. All of magic had one beginning which makes all magic folk related. However, blood ties are strongest when a direct line can be drawn between families. Godric Gryffindor was my great grand son many times over. In my time, it was told that a king would arise to take the rightful place as the holder of Excalibur. You, Harry Potter are that person. Arthur had the sword hidden for his replacement to find. When you return, you must go to Silver Lake and call for the Lady Elspith. She is the Lady of the lake. If she finds you worthy, she will release to you the sword Excalibur. Tell her you have been sent by Merlin. Yes Harry, I am Merlin."

"If you are Merlin, and we are related, then why wasn't my father given this right? Or any of my past relatives?"

"For the single reason that you were selected to be the wielder by your opponent. When the Prophecy was made that set the tables for this Lord Voldemort, it was up to him to chose who he would be facing. When he chose you, and with you being an heir to Merlin, he set the standards to which he must face his greatest challenge. There was one other that he could have chosen, but he set himself as as the standard to which he must face. The other one was a pure blood and thought to be more apt to be successful in defeating evil. He is like you, a half blood. But he never thought that being a half blood you would be blood heir to the birth of magic. Where you have garnered your strength by normal means, he has used dark magic to strengthen his. Dark magic takes its toll on any who use it. It makes one less human, and much easier to lose any sense of remorse. With out remorse, there is also no love. With no love, all your feelings are negative feelings. If there is no balance for love and hate, then there is no hope for any one who falls under this state. Whether it be Hate or Love, if one were to be a follower of one but not the other, then that person is lost."

"I know of Lord Voldemort's lack of caring, but is there such a person that loves so much, that he or she is also lost?"

"Yes Harry, there is. This person is also lost to those who care. It is too late to try and convert this person. You must return and take control of the situation by acquiring Excalibur. Once you have, you will then be given the power it holds. Arthur was never able to obtain this power, as he was not of my blood line. He was able to gain his power by having strong allies, but lost it when he turned his back on his most faithful follower. Lancelot made the mistake of falling in love with the kings wife, Guinevere. He was not forgiven until it was too late. Both he and Arthur fell in the final battle, but Arthur was able to hide the sword and keep it safe until the heir was found. It is now time for you to take your place as the true heir and stop the evil your world now faces. I have to leave you now, but know this, you will face difficult challenges ahead, but always remain true to your heart. Not all will be as it seems. You will be tested, and if you remain strong, you will conquer the evil. If you fall to your feelings, then all will be lost, and evil will reign over your world. Good bye Harry Potter." and with that, Harry was once again alone in his thoughts.

Harry had been given quite a bit to think about over in the little time he had remaining in the after life. He told his parents of what he was told, and they both felt that it was going to be a test that would try their son to the limits of his sanity.

AKTM-}

In the school year that followed their first year, Ginny made friends with a first year by the name of Colin Creevy. He was a energetic boy that had a hobby of taking pictures of all those he met. His enthusiastic nature made many people upset with him, but Ginny always remained close to him to protect him from his tormentors. She wasn't developing any feelings for him other than that of a friend, but Colin had a different state of opinion. He was falling for his protector.

Luna saw what was happening, and tried talking to Ginny, but Ginny just pushed it off as a crush that she could handle.

On October 31, something happened that was so sinister that the Headmaster began thinking of closing down the school. Draco and Ron had found Filch's cat hanging from a spike in the wall, and a message written in blood that said, "Enemies of the heir beware! The Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

Albus remembered the last time this happened, and the consequences of the act. A child had died, and no one knew the cause of death. There were no marks on the body, and fear was etched across the girls face.

He could not let this happen again. Although Filch's cat was not dead, who could say the next victim wouldn't be. Albus felt the tension that surrounded the students gathered here in the hallway. He could not let what happened fifty years ago, happen again.

The next day, Dudley heard about what transpired and asked Hagrid if he knew anything about it. Hagrid was hesitant at first, but Dudley got him to talking. He told Dudley about what happened fifty years ago, and how the entry to the Chamber had never been found. He told him of the girl that died, and how he had been turned in by Tom Riddle as the heir. Nothing was ever proved, but it still got Hagrid removed from Hogwarts as a student. Dumbledore was able to keep him on as the grounds keeper, but he had to break Hagrids wand. Hagrid was not allowed to do magic anymore. Dudley got the name of the girl that died. He knew it was the ghost of the girls lav by the Potions classroom in the dungeon area. Moaning Myrtle was Dudleys next visit. However, he was not alone in this meeting. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Susan had to escort him into the Lav. From Myrtle, he learned that whatever it was that killed her came from the area of the sink. She also told him that after 25 visits to the sink, Professor Dumbledore gave up on the idea of it hiding a monster. Dudley and the girls gave it a check as well. Dudley found the snake on one of the faucets and tried showing it to the girls. They could not see what Dudley was talking about. Dudley tried testing a theory and asked Susan to find Mr. Filch and to bring him to the Lav.

Argus Filch was ordinarily a crusty, hard to get along with old man. Since he lost his cat, he became worse. when he found Dudley in the girls Lav, he was ready to suspend him on the spot. However, when Dudley asked him to look at something, he held off for a minute and inspected the faucet Dudley asked him to look at. To him, it was an ordinary faucet that had a fancy snake design on it. He was surprised when thew girls said they didn't see what he was talking about. "What do you mean what am I talking about? It's as plain as the nose on your face. It's right here." Argus was pointing to the engraved snake on the faucet.

Dudley then got Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall to inspect it. As the girls, they saw nothing, which got Albus suspicious and tested it for a charm. He found a slight glamor charm on the faucet, and removed it. Then everyone saw what Dudley and Argus saw. It didn't change the fact that even though they found the entry, they had no way to get it to open. No spell they tried worked on the faucet or the sink. Then Luna got the idea to ask Myrtle a question. "Myrtle, has anyone been in here recently that you saw talking to the sink?"

"Not recently. No one since that boy was in here all those years ago."

"Did you hear the boy talk to the sink?"

"He didn't talk to it. He just made funny noises. Then he saw me and chased me away. He wasn't rude about it, he just said that I should leave so that I wouldn't get in trouble. I would have you know, since it was past curfew."

Albus asked what kind of funny noises he was making and Myrtle answered like he was hissing at it.

Albus now knew how to get in, but still wasn't able to gain access as it took a Parsel Mouth to gain entry. The only parsel mouth he knew was the one he was trying to stop. He knew that he wasn't around the school or he would know it. That left one of the students. But, which one?

In the weeks that followed, students began to found in the hallways petrified. Colin Creevy, Justin Finch Fletchly and Sir Nickolas were the first ones. Dudley had all the Menagerie members to carry around pocket mirrors just in case. Ginny was upset about Colin being petrified. Two boys she liked and now they were both gone. However, when the next victims were found, she nearly lost her mind. A fifth year prefect named Penelope Clearwater, and Hermione were found just outside the Library petrified. Hermione had her mirror frozen in her grasp.

Dudley decided to take it upon himself to end this now. He donned his El Gato outfit, and hid in the Lav to find out who it was that was releasing this terror upon the students. He saw what Hermione's condition did to Ginny, but it was worse on Ron. He refused to leave her side the entire time she spent in the Hospital Wing. Fred spent as much time as he could also. This time it was to comfort Ron. He accepted the fact that he lost Hermione to his brother.

For five straight nights Dudley hid in the shadows, until it finally paid off. A student he didn't know came into the Lav and went to the sink. He heard the hissing noise that Myrtle talked about and watched as the sink began to lower into the floor, opening up as it did so. When it was done, a stairway was present for a person to enter the area below. However, once the student had finished the descent, the stairs disappeared, and the sink began to close up. Dudley took a chance, and dived into the area that used to be the stairs, which was now a chute for which he could slide down to the bottom.

Once he was down in the tunnels that the chute led to, he followed the path that had recently been disturbed by someone walking on the bones of dead animals. Along the way he saw the dead skin of a huge snake. It must have shed this while growing. If that were the case, then what he was looking for had to be about fifty feet long. An Anaconda had been found that was thirty five feet long, and that was the largest snake he ever heard of. Nothing that was fifty feet long. His walk led him to a door that was opened to show the hidden chamber. He saw the student walking toward the giant face of a bearded man.

Dudley watched as the man used the hissing again, and the mouth of the bust opened up. What emerged from the mouth was a basilisk. His fifty foot long snake. Dudley knew of the Basilisk because of his working with Hagrid. He never saw one, but they talked about them, and what they were capable of doing. Dudley decided to not take any chances, and placed a blindfold over his eyes. His training in night fighting he hoped would pay off. He silently entered the chamber and stayed to the right of the long walkway where he saw it had the most cover before he donned the blindfold. Now he was using his other senses to find his way around. Hearing being the key sense, he listened to what was going on with the heir and the Basilisk.

Whoever it was, he was planning on killing students, but so far, everyone of the students had seen the reflection of the Basilisk, rather than seeing it head on. It was only a matter of time before he would have his first kill. Dumbledore would then be forced to close the school, and it would be his for the taking. He had plans to make it his stronghold for his death eaters.

When Dudley heard this, he knew who it was he was facing. Lord Voldemort was the heir to the Chamber of Secrets. Dudley had to find a way to spoil his plans. In order to do this, he had to put the Basilisk in the same situation as he was in. He had to take away its eyesight. Dudsley took a chance, and removed hid blindfold. He was lucky that the snake was paying attention to Voldemort and it gave Dudley the chance he needed. He began his task by throwing a pair of his fighting stars. They hit it's target, and the blinding began. While the snake was thrashing about on the floor, and Voldemort was doing the best he could to avoid the thrashing, Dudley rushed forward and using his cats claws, he pulled himself up to the head of the basilisk. From there, he pulled the claws free, and used them to slash the eyes of the snake, blinding it. When the thrashing became more violent, Dudley was thrown from his perch.

Voldemort had made his way to the side of the chamber to escape the injured snake's throes. He saw who it was that was fighting his snake, but did not recognize him. Who ever it was, he had hurt his snake to the point of crippling it. He called for the snake to use it's sense of hearing, but Dudley had done something to it as well. Without sight and hearing, it became a one tool weapon. His fangs were his last tool.

But Dudley didn't stand still long enough to let this be much of a weapon. All the while, he was opening wounds all along its body. His claws flashed at blinding speed taking its toll on the snake. It's thrashing continued to wreak havoc on the chamber, and stones were falling from the ceiling big enough to crush a man. One of these did this to Gregory Goyle. He died, while Voldemort escaped from the chamber.

Dudley's fight with the basilisk lasted forty five minutes, and the basilisk laid about twenty feet from the body of Goyle. It was dead also. Dudley had managed to split it's side open. Magic did little to affect the basilisk but muggle weapons sure the hell did. Surgical steel stood its ground to the might of one of the deadliest creatures known to the magical world. Before he left, Dudley collected the fangs from the basilisk as he knew what to do with them when the time came. He peeled the hide from the basilisk and made a carrying case for the fangs to keep them from scratching an innocent person.

When Dudley got back to the entry he saw it was not a way out anymore. He had to find another exit. How could he do that, when it was so hard to find the main one. He then saw the pipes that led up to the castle, and used these to find a way out. It took another hour, but he found himself exiting near the Ravenclaw Dorm. He then made his way to the Headmasters office.

He was allowed to pass the gargoyle and went up the steps to the door of the office. It opened before he got to knock, and was surprised to see the whole family waiting there. Petunia ran to him and gathered him up in a hug, and was soon joined by Marge. However the hug he got from Susan was the one he enjoyed the most. The added kiss on the cheek didn't hurt either. Then he had to sit and tell everyone what happened. The shocked look on all the faces told him how well the story went over.

Menagerie knew for a fact that their choice as leader was well placed. Harry himself could not have done better job. Well, maybe, but it would have been close.

Ginny and Ron were the only members not present at the meeting. They were still at beside for Hermione and Colin. Ron was holding Hermione's hand against his forehead and praying she was alright. Ginny just sat at Colin's side feeling the pains of losing another person she cared for. Colin to her was like a younger brother that needed looking after.

It was another month before Neville came running into the wing with the brew for Pomphrey to heal the petrified patients. An hour later the wing was full of well wishers welcoming back their friends. Ginny was taken back when Colin leaned forward and kissed her cheek, thanking her for staying with him while he was out of the picture. The kiss meant more to Colin than it it did for Ginny, as he was beginning to feel something for her. It was the start of the test that Harry would have to face when he returned.

AKTM-}

His spirit drifted for a couple of weeks, searching for a person to control. His anger was beyond any he ever felt. What bothered him the most was that he could do nothing about it in his current condition. Once he found a body, he would then exact his punishment on the one he promised would pay for his transaction.

Tom finally found the one he was looking for. He had taken up drinking since his dismissal and was in a miserable state. It made it easy for Tom to take control. Cornelius Fudge was no more. He was now Lord Voldemort.

Tom decided to test his strength in this new body, and found a wizard who used his powers to bully muggles. When faced with another wizard this bully was a different person. He was cowardly and meek. Tom challenged him and forced him into a duel. The wizard did not know who he faced, but it didn't matter. He knew he was not a strong wizard, and did not stand much of a chance against this new threat. The duel was over before it began. The bully was defeated with the first spell and laid dead at Tom's feet. Tom then used a spell to wipe clean the memory of the fight from all the muggles present. It was not his wish to bring notice to himself for his plan for retribution would be ruined if he was announced to the magical world too soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Tom's return to his death eaters became violent as soon as he saw Parkinson. His losses had been so bad that he began to blame it all on him, because he killed Potter. Losing the one tool he hoped to conquer his enemy with was too much. The Basilisk was a huge part of what he intended on doing. Not understanding the magic the boy used to defeat him worried him. He also felt that this changing of bodies so often was weakening him. He felt it was all because he was not given the opportunity to kill Harry Potter himself. To him it was a bad omen caused by an infidel.

Parkinson was not yet fully recovered from his last bout with Voldemort's anger, when he was subjected to it once again. This time however, it was not the Cruciatus that was used on him.

His torture began with him being immobilized. Then Voldemort began to peel his skin in thin strips and heal the wounds partially. He would then peel another strip, and once again partially heal it. It was a brutal ordeal that caused Parkinson to live for hours while he begged for death. The pain he endured was beyond any death eater had ever seen. The person before them no longer resembled a human being.

Then finally he was released from the pain he was sustaining by death. Parkinson died a thousand deaths before it took a final toll.

AKTM-}

Harry felt himself waking up from his ordeal. He was able to say goodbye to his parents and promised that they would be back soon. Then he was gone from their contact, and he was looking up at the light that just came on over his head in the room. He saw the door open, and he got up to leave. Once he was upstairs, he found himself in an empty home. Even Kreacher and Dobby were not here. He called for Dobby and was soon facing the elf who took hold of his legs and hugged them. "It is good to see Harry Potter back with us. The others will be so happy to see you sir. Dobby will go right away to tell them of your return." but before he was able to leave, Harry stopped him.

"Dobby, you can't tell anyone yet. There is something I have to do before they can know. Do you know where Silver Lake is?"

"Silver Lake Harry Potter sir? Dobby never heard of this Silver Lake. Does Harry Potter wish to go fishing or swimming after his long sleep?"

Harry began to laugh at his friends statement. "No Dobby, not really. But I may be doing a little of both now that you mention it. I have to find this lake because it holds something I need. If you don't know where it is, perhaps you know where Camelot was supposed to stand?"

"Camelot sir? I don't that either, but I have heard mention of it by the elders. It is not a place that stands now sir. Do you wish me to contact the elders to see if they know where it once stood?"

"I can't take that chance Dobby. No one must know that I am back just yet."

Harry thought back on his talk with Merlin, seeing if he left him any hints as to it's location. He was struck by speeding white streak that attacked his ear. Hedwig had felt her master's return and luckily she was just outside resting in a tree.

"Hedwig, you pretty girl, did you miss me?"

Hedwig was dancing on his shoulder with excitement as she continued to nibble on his ear. She hooted her answer to him then went on nibbling.

Then Harry had a thought, "Hedwig, do you think if I asked you to find something, you could find it?"

Hedwig became still when asked the question. It was as if she were thinking about it. Then she nodded her head as if to say 'YES'.

"Even if we are not sure it still exists?"

Once again Hedwig sat quiet for a moment. Then nodded her head yes.

"Hedwig, I need to find either Silver lake, or Camelot. Preferably Silver Lake."

It seemed like Hedwig got excited at this statement, and began to hoot continuously.

"Can I take that as a yes to one of the requests girl?"

Hedwig nodded her head again for yes.

"Is it far away girl?"

Yes, she nodded.

"Dobby, could you answer to Hedwig's hoot if she called out to you?"

Dobby's ears dropped down, "No sir, Dobby cannot." he said as he tugged on his drooped ears.

"It's alright Dobby, I didn't think so, but I had to ask. So, it looks like we will have to follow her on broom stick. Is there a flying broom here Dobby?"

Dobby popped out then popped right back in, this time carrying a broom. It was something called a Nimbus2000. Harry had never heard of it, but it looked fairly new. He had Dobby climb on behind him, and he sent Hedwig off to find what she knew existed, either Camelot or hopefully, Silver Lake.

Hedwig said it was not close, but after three days of flying, they still hadn't found either location. And each time he asked her if they were close, she dropped her head, meaning no. Harry was beginning to doubt they were still in England, they had traveled so far.

On the fifth day, Hedwig took them into a fog bank that seemed to stretch forever. Once he entered it, he had to land as he could not see to navigate. Hedwig sensed this and landed with him. On the ground he could see much better, but the fog was low enough that he could not fly. The rest of the journey would have to be on foot. The fog was always thick enough to keep him from getting on the broom.

Having no idea where he was, Harry asked Dobby if he could pop ahead to see if he could find what they were walking into. After several attempts, Dobby gave it up. Something prevented him from doing it. Harry asked him to stop, before he hurt himself.

It looked to be a long trip for the three companions.

AKTM-}

Colin began to get a little bolder with Ginny. He would hug her and even kiss he on the cheek in thanks when she did something for him. They were the same age, but because Ginny started early, she was year ahead. This didn't seem to bother Colin, and Ginny seemed to ignore the sings he was giving her.

The others kept telling her to tell Colin to back off, but she just laughed them off. That was until Dudley decided to approach her.

"Ginny, can we talk please?"

"Sure Dudley. You want to talk here, or some place private?"

"I think some place private, where we can't be disturbed."

They used the abandoned classroom on the second floor, and Dudley had her cast the spells that would ensure they would not be disturbed. Once they were in place he began, "Ginny, how do you feel about Colin?"

Ginny snickered, "Not you too. Dudley, I like Colin, but there is nothing going on between us. Just because I like him does not mean I love him. Even if he does have a crush on me, it is strictly one sided."

"But, don't you think you should talk to him just to keep him from hurting himself. The longer you let this go on, the harder it will be for him to take it when you do let him down. He is already taking liberties that you should not let him take if you only like him as a friend. If you love Harry, then you have to tell Colin this so that he understands your feelings. Have you told him about Harry yet?"

"I thought we were not supposed to talk about Harry? He is supposed to be dead. How can I tell Colin about someone I love that is not living? Tell me what I can do."

"You can tell him that you love somebody that goes to a different school, or is being home schooled."

"What if he asks what his name is?"

"Tell him it doesn't really matter what his name is, but that you love him and that is all that matters. What would happen, if all of a sudden, you began to share these feelings for Colin, and then Harry comes back? Who would you hurt, Harry or Colin? I like Colin, but Harry is my cousin, and I would hate to see him hurt."

"But I can't lie to him Dudley, and we don't know if or when Harry will come back. Now don't take that the wrong way. I love Harry, but I don't want to go on living like he will come back to us, and he never does."

"So, you will not tell Colin that you are in love with someone else?"

Tears were forming in Ginny's eyes, "Dudley, do you know how much it hurts me to see everyone I know caring for another, while I sit back and wait for what might never happen? Do I go on living in hope that Harry will come back to us?"

"Harry will come back to us Ginny, I know he will. Please don't hurt him by falling for someone else."

"I'm not falling for someone else. But I can't go on like this forever. I will try to slow Colin down on his advances, but I can't just shut him out of my life either. He is here, and Harry is not. Do you think Harry would want me to wait forever for him?"

"Truthfully, yes, I think he would want you to wait. He loves you Ginny, and I know you love him. Don't you think he is worth the wait?"

Ginny's tears were getting heavier, "You know I do Dudley, but how long do I have to wait?"

"I can't tell you that Ginny, that is your choice. But just remember that if you care for both of them in the same fashion, then one of them is going to get hurt."

"How do I tell Colin I just want to be friends and that I love someone else, when he hasn't seen me with anyone else?"

"Like I said, just tell him that he is being home schooled or he goes to another school. That is the easy part. The hard part will be for you to remain faithful to Harry. Colin is not going to give up on you, just because you tell him you love someone else. He will continue to see you alone and lonely. I think you should stay closer to your fellow members. Maybe even try asking one of them to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"No, that I can't do. You know as well as I do that there are other people involved. I don't want to chance my breaking up someone. Look what Fred did to Hermione. She was lucky that Ron fancied her. I don't think George has fully forgiven Fred yet, and that is hard to grasp. The twins have always been the closest knit family members."

Dudley listened to what Ginny just said and knew it to be true. "Yes, I see what you mean Ginny. Hopefully Harry will return soon, and all this will be forgotten. I have to tell you that this being the leader can bring on some mean headaches. I wonder how Harry coped with it?"

"The same way you are, Dudley. By remaining calm when he faced a problem. By trying to get his point across and letting the individual come to his or her own conclusion. I'm sorry to have caused this headache for you. I know I should have listened to the others when they tried telling me that I was letting it go too far with Colin. He is a nice guy, and he has been picked on because of his obsession. However he never hurt anyone, or insulted them. He is just hyperactive. I will do as you ask. I love Harry too much even if he is not with us. I can't give up hope that he will soon be back."

"Good girl. I think you can tell him and still be friends. Like you said, he has never hurt anyone, and I don't look for him to start now."

AKTM-}

The adults were gathered in the conference room at Hogwarts with the Professors. They had Dobby and Kreacher nwith them. They had just begun when Dobby popped out of the room and did not return. It caused a few to worry about the leaving, but it was soon forgotten when Selena and Sirius brought up the reason for the meeting. Selena started it off. "Professor Dumbledore, both Sirius and I think it is time to destroy the horcruxes. Have you noticed that Voldemort is changing bodies frequently. I think this is telling us that he is weaker than he has ever been. How else can you explain that even with the Basilisk, he was not able to defeat Dudley. Granted, Dudley is beyond any mortal man, but still, we are talking the most feared creature known to the wizard world, and the vilest person known to either world."

Albus had been feeling the same way, but he was still cautious. "Do you think it wise to possibly expose to Tom that we know his secret? It is our one big hold on him."

Sirius took over at this point, "Albus, I know you feel it as well as the rest of us. The situation is coming to the end. If Harry were to come back now, he could not defeat Voldemort. We have to give him the advantage. Voldemort was not able to save the ring in his family home. That tells me he is not as strong as he once was. It doesn't mean he is weak enough to take lightly though. Besides, he still has the death eaters behind him. Even if he is weaker, he cannot be defeated as long as the Horcruxes are intact. Both Selena and I feel, in this weakened position, Voldemort will not be able to create any more Horcruxes, and he may not be able to feel the loss of the ones he has. So, even if he does feel the loss, there is nothing he can do about it."

"But what if Harry doesn't return right away? He may be gone long enough for Tom to regain his strength and create new ones. We will be taking a huge chance by possibly letting him know."

"We think it is worth the risk, Albus. With him changing bodies as often as he is, we may lose track of him. We may never know who he may try to control. We don't know who he is controlling right now. If he does feel the loss of his protection, that should keep him quiet for quite a while. He would not risk the chance of losing his life. To him it is his most precious possession. It is time to end this, and it all begins with destroying these vile creations."

Albus was glad to hear it from another person, that which he felt as well. He had to make sure that they were doing it for the right reason, and not just to do away with them because they feared what they were. He also felt it was time to end this war they were all in. He would have felt much better about it, if he knew that at that moment, Harry was back and looking for the means to end it all.

AKTM-}

At the time of the meeting between the adults, another meeting was going on as well. Menagerie was having a meeting of their own. Fred and George used the RoR as a meeting place. It even furnished refreshments for the large group.

Once again Lee was glad to have joined this group. He was amazed that they allowed a muggle to be their leader, even if he was Harry Potter's cousin. He felt different about this after he witnessed Dudley defeat the strongest members of the team in training. Not just one, but at times three or four members would fight against him, and still lose. He had never seen a person move so fast in all his life. Dudley was like a blur as he moved around the room. He had even taken part in this training exercise. He joined with Fred And George, as well as Draco. Lee never knew what hit him, as he was the first taken out, and had to watch the rest from the sidelines. By the time he was seated, he was joined by George, who had also been defeated. The next to go was Fred. Dudley was making it look so easy, it was almost comical. Draco was not as easy as the others, and nearly got the best of Dudley with a bludgeoning curse that would have destroyed his left side. As it was, it did break his left wrist, but it did not stop Dudley. He was gone for a brief moment, then was back wearing a strange device on his left wrist. It looked like a glove that went all the way to his elbow. It appeared thicker at the wrist, and it had some nasty looking claws at the end of his fingers.

Draco did not like the look of these claws, and did his best to avoid making contact with them. The fight lasted about ten minutes, when Dudley finally disarmed Draco and had him by the neck with his claws tickling his skin, but not breaking it. Once again Dudley claimed victory over four opponents, but instead of bragging about it, he went over where the four went wrong.

With Lee, he let his feeling of superiority over a muggle be his downfall. Dudley told him to never feel his opponent is weaker than himself. It could be the last mistake he ever makes.

With George, Dudley told him he was relying to much on his brother. George assumed that Fred was at his back when he attacked Dudley, when in fact, Dudley had separated them with one of their own devices. It was the net that negated all magic that was within its field. George was caught, because Fred had been sidetracked with a false image of Dudley behind some stacked cartons. Fred was then captured when upon returning to the battle, he found himself in the clutches of the claw. How Dudley was able to control these so that they could not harm anyone when he threw them at an opponent was beyond him. He was just glad he could do it, as they were too close to his throat for comfort.

Finally it was Draco's turn. "Draco, you fought brilliantly. I thought you had me there for a moment. It was quite scary when that spell hit my wrist. Hurt like hell, let me tell you. If it hadn't been for the gloves that Tonks provided me, I might have lost. I'll have to remind myself to give her a kiss later. There was no fault in any of your moves. Everything was well planned and performed to perfection. I was really hard pressed to win. Now, has anyone got anything to say, before we continue?"

Luna stood up to say something. "Kitty, I think I felt something happen during your fight, that everyone might like to know."

"And what might that be, oh Dreamy One?"

"This was not a dream Dudley. I felt the presence on one we have not felt in a couple of years. I think he is back, but, I also felt him leave again."

Ginny was wondering what Luna was talking about, when Dudley said, "So, you think Harry may be back? But why isn't he here with us then?"

"Maybe he is looking for us. He might be a little confused after being gone for so long. What ever the reason, I am sure he has returned."

Ginny jumped up from her seat and went right to Luna, "What is it you felt Luna? Why couldn't I feel it as well?"

Luna smiled at Ginny, "Ginny, my mind is open to these feelings. I do not try to block them like everyone else does. It is why I see things others don't. But I do know how we can find out for sure that Harry is back. KREACHER, can you come here please?"

Kreacher popped in front of Luna, "Missy Luna wishes to speak to Kreacher?"

"Yes Kreacher. Would you do us a favor and check the rooms in the basement of Potter Manor to see if Harry is still there?"

Without a word, Kreacher disappeared, but was back a moment later all excited. "Master Harry's room has been opened, and he is not there. He is not in the house anywhere. I think he may have Dobby with him, as he left about an hour ago from a meeting the adults were having. I must report this to the others."

"Wait Kreacher. There must be a reason that Harry left without telling anyone. He would have sent Dobby back at least to tell them, if he wanted us to know. I don't think he wants anyone to know just yet. He must be looking for something important. Please don't tell anyone just yet." Luna pleaded.

Dudley spoke up then, "I think Luna is right. Harry would have told someone he was back if he wanted us to know. If it wasn't for her, we would still think he was there in the room. Everyone here has to make sure no one finds out that he is back. It may be important to Harry. Kreacher, what were the adults discussing at the meeting?"

"They be talking about destroying the Horcruxes. Kreacher thinks they will be doing it."

"Then please tell them it is the right time to do this, without bringing up Harry. Tell them that we were talking about the same thing, and believe it is the right time. Tell them that Luna had a dream showing her this, and we all agreed to talk to them about it."

Kreacher agreed to their plan, and returned to the meeting expressing their thoughts the way Dudley asked him to.

Once they were destroyed, the articles were given to Albus for safe keeping.

Once again, Voldemort never felt the loss of his most prized possessions.

AKTM-}

It was another three days of walking in the fog before Harry and Dobby found their first sign. It was the site of a fierce battle where many were lost. The bones of the victims were scattered everywhere, and from the weapons they found, it took place over a thousand years ago. Nothing was left that could tell them who it was that fought, but, Harry felt he knew who it was. It was the final battle between Arthur and Mordred. Father and son.

The two searched the battle ground to see if they could find evidence of Arthur being there. There was none. However, Harry felt that because of what transpired and the need for Arthur to protect Excalibur, the Lake must not be too far from where they were. Harry called for Hedwig and she came to him right away. "Hedwig, can you find a body of water near here? It is very important girl."

Hedwig hooted once and then took off. An hour later she returned and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Did you find it girl?"

Hedwig nodded her head and hooted once. She then took off in the direction she found the water, and Harry and Dobby were right behind her.

What Hedwig found was a small body of water that could have been much larger at one time. Right now it was maybe 100 meters across at the widest point. It was hard to tell how deep it was.

Harry walked to the water's edge and looked out to the surface of the water. He then knelt down and stuck his hand in the water to feel the temperature. It was quite cold, but there was something else he felt that was not ordinary about the body of water. It felt like the water was testing him somehow. Like it was checking to see if he was the right one.

What happened next was that Harry, Dobby and Hedwig were all knocked unconscious by something none of them saw coming.


	14. Chapter 14

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 14

After their meeting, Ginny decided it was time to have her talk with Colin. Knowing that Harry was back put things in a different light. She had to let Colin down easy, but found it very hard to do. Everyone was right, she had let it go on for too long.

As soon as she found him, Colin went to her and pulled her into a hug. He then kissed her on the cheek and took it a step further, and gave her a kiss on the lips. This took Ginny by surprise, and she didn't know how to respond. This gave Colin courage enough to repeat his action. Once again Ginny was taken by surprise. However, she did manage to break their hug and step back from Colin. She saw Colin standing there with a large smile on his face. She thought to herself that this was going to be harder than she imagined.

AKTM-}

After Harry had been rendered unconscious, scenes were being shown to him about what was going on with his family. What he saw, told him that they were doing fine without him. He saw the way everyone took to Dudley as their new leader. He saw Ginny with a stranger, and the kisses they shared, and Ginny doing nothing to stop them.

However, Harry remembered what Merlin told him, and did not react to the intimacy being displayed.

He thought that he did not own Ginny, and that she had her own life to live. He knew that if He and Ginny were meant to be, then what he was seeing would all be forgotten soon enough. If not, then He would move on. He saw how strong Dudley had become, and was proud of his cousin.

Once he saw all this, then he felt one more small probe into his mind, and then he was brought back to the conscious world, as well as Dobby and Hedwig.

Harry sat up and looked out at the lake. He hoped to see the Lady show herself to the three of them. There was nothing for several minutes, but the talk with Merlin still held power over him, and his patience was soon rewarded. Ripples in the water became more rapid and quite more violent. Soon, a sword began to rise from the lake, being held by a hand. Then an arm was seen, and before they knew it, the full form of the Lady holding the sword in her hand. She seemed to float across the lake towards them not disturbing the water in the least.

Harry watched as she made it to shore, and walked towards them. She stopped a few meters shy of them and began to speak, "As it had been foretold, the rightful successor to Arthur Pendragon has come to claim the sword, Excalibur. Rise Harry Potter, and come claim what you have been searching for."

Harry stood, but did not approach her, "Please before I do, could you tell me something of the visions I had while I was unconscious?"

"What is it you would like to know?"

"How long ago did these scenes take place?"

"Is it that important to you that you would delay taking your inheritance?"

"It is just I would like to know where I stand with my family when I return. They seem to have carried on with out me quite well."

"Does this bother you Harry Potter? That people are able to live without your presence to help or guide them?"

"No, but I do not wish to make a fool of myself thinking everything was just like I left it. There were two things in particular I saw that I need to be sure of to avoid any confrontations."

"Then know this, things have changed, and for the most part, for the better. If you can accept this, then you come and make claim to that which is yours. Do not try to hide your feelings. If you do, then Excalibur will be your death. Negative emotions will only keep you from ever wielding it. Know this as well, things are not always as you see them. There are also others you do not see that may also blind your emotions. In all your future endeavors, approach each with an open mind and an open heart. Never close one to the other. For one to see correctly, he must look with his eyes, but see with his heart."

Harry at first did not understand what Elspith was saying, but when Hedwig flew to his shoulder, and Dobby came over and took his hand, he began to see what she meant. Though looking and seeing sounded the same, they were still different in meaning. Looking was taking in a sight, but seeing is determining what it is you really are witnessing. This is the message that Hedwig and Dobby were showing him.

After being shown this, Harry stepped forward with Dobby still holding his hand and Hedwig still on his shoulder. He knelt down in front of the Lady and bowed his head in reverence to her greatness.

Elspith smiled at this knowing that his friends showed him the true meaning of her words, and that he accepted them. The true heir of the sword was kneeling in front of her humbled by the fact that he needed help in understanding, and would continue to need help in order to achieve his goal.

Elspith then raised the sword over her head and began an enchantment in a language that was long dead to the present generation. It continued for a moment then the sword began to vibrate in her hands. It wasn't a strong vibration, but it made a humming noise at it did so. The vibrations continued on, and the humming grew louder. Then Elspith lowered the sword and touched it to Harry's shoulder, then the other.

Harry felt the changes that were taking effect in his body. There was no pain, but there was something he was feeling that was alien to his normal functions. He felt his mind opening up, and changes to his physical structure. His clothes became tighter. His hair became longer. He knew this because he felt it tickle his neck. He knew things he previously did not know. And there was something else that changed. His magical core was growing as well. He could feel the power as it surged through his body. All this, and he had as yet held the sword.

Then, as the sword's vibrations ended, Elspith took the sword from Harry's shoulder and brought it back up to cradle it in her arms. "Rise Harry, King of Camelot, and accept that which has been promised to you by right of birth. Take the sword named Excalibur and become the person named so long ago to take the place of the rightful heir of Myrrdyn Emmrys. Successor to the throne of Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

Harry stood and extended his hands to accept the sword from Elspith. She brought forth the sword and place it in the hands of Harry. Harry then felt the final rush of power as he touched the sword. It accepted Harry as it's true companion.

Harry began to see the true power of the sword. It linked him with the knights of Camelot. When he was ready to call on them, they would come and help him in his time of need. But he also had to find others that would add to his magic, to help control the power of the mystic knights.

Harry knew that he had to contact his group to find these allies. After remembering his visions, he knew where to start. He knew Menagerie would be the start of his army, and it all began with it's new leader.

His first obstacle was to find a way out of the hidden land he was in. Merlin's magic was a strong magic that even after all these years, still worked when it should be done. However with his new knowledge, Harry knew that it was not just Merlin that placed the barrier around Camelot. It was magic joined with Elspith. That was the reason why it still worked. As long as one remained, it would work. He also knew that once they were both gone, then so would Camelot. It's magic would end with the end of Merlin and Elspith.

So Harry, Dobby and Hedwig began their journey back to reality. Back to where he was needed. Back to the fight against Voldemort and his death eaters.

As they walked, Harry and Dobby discussed who it was that they would need to join their army. Dudley was the first on the list. They followed this with Fred and George. Harry hated to say the next name, but it became obvious that Ron would also be needed. Neville was also going to be asked to join. Then Dobby brought up Draco. Harry agreed that he would be a good soldier, but, his background fell short of perfection. Dobby proved to be a very persuasive individual when he showed Harry that Draco had done nothing to show him as being anything other than loyal. Harry accepted this, and Draco was added to the list. Another name that Dobby wished to add, Harry never heard of. Lee Jordan has been a member of Menagerie for two years, and has been a valued member.

Then they came to the female members of Menagerie. Harry wanted nothing to do with this, but once again Dobby set him straight. Ginny and Hermione had become two of the strongest members of the group since Harry's departure. Luna was another one that would be needed, as her visions would be of immense value. After Susan and Hannah, Harry wanted to draw the lines, but Dobby pushed on with two more names, once again Harry never heard of them. Daphne and Tracy knew the workings of the Slytherin mind, and would be of service to the Knights.

In all, there were fourteen names that Harry had to ask to become Knights and Ladies of Camelot. He would ask Dudley if he felt they would need more. After all, he would have the two hundred Knights of the Round Table to bolster his army.

They talked about the adults and to what part they would play. This was a sticky subject, as they would all want an active part in the war, but Harry was hesitant about this. If, for some reason Harry should fail, then it would be up to them to carry on with the fight. They became Harry's back up plan. He knew it would be met with a strong resistance, but it all made perfect sense to him. Besides, if they were needed, then they could be called into action. With Albus, Sirius, Remus and Selena as leaders, they could be a formidable force in itself.

It was also felt that they could call on Bill and Charlie to help the adults if they were needed. Dragons and Goblins would make excellent allies for them. Once again Dobby brought up another point, "Harry Potter, sir, Master Dudley has the backing of the Centaurs, Mermen and the other occupants of the Dark Forest as well. If they are called upon, they would bring others of their kind to help in the battle as well."

Harry thought on this for a moment, "They would be a strong contingent if needed, But I think for now we should go with what we have. To move an army of that size would take a massive effort Dobby."

"Perhaps we should talk to the others before we make these plans Harry Potter sir? They may see something that we are missing."

Harry saw the wisdom in Dobby's remarks. "You're right Dobby, we should. There is wisdom in what you say. But, this I know, I will not fight in a place where innocents could be hurt or killed. In fact, I think it should be in a place that is not known to man. I think that if Arthur fought his final battle on the grounds of Camelot, then so should we. Once there, we could call upon the Knights to join our battle. "

Dobby thought that to be a brilliant idea. The trouble was, how did they get Voldemort to agree to this?

AKTM-}

Ginny had been right, Colin was quite a bit tougher to persuade than she imagined. He continued to take chances with her. Nothing bad, but things that could get there if left unchecked. It got to the point where Ginny was doing everything she could to avoid Colin. She would walk everywhere with a large number of Menagerie members around her. If she ate in the Great Hall, she would surround herself with friends, leaving no room for Colin.

When he saw that she was trying to avoid him, Colin took to sending her letters. Three or four at a time. They contained poems he wrote her. Songs he knew from the muggle world confessing his love.

Dreams he had about her. He stopped at nothing to tell her how he felt.

Ginny finally had enough and knew something needed to be done. She knew that it could not be her, as she had already tried. Even Hermione and Luna tried to no avail. Ginny went to the one person she knew of that could get Colin to see the errors of his way. Dudley would be her last hope to end Colin's infatuation for Ginny.

Dudley agreed that it had to end, as Harry would be back anytime now, and he would not want to be Colin if Harry decided he wanted to let him know that he did not appreciate attention he was giving to Ginny when she wasn't looking for it.

Dudley met him at the main entrance to the Great Hall and steered him to the vacant classroom. Colin was not too happy about being dragged away from seeing his Ginny, but He also knew that Dudley was not a person to mess with. He had heard of his fight with Bane. How he beat Hagrid. How he beat the twins, Draco, and Lee all at the same time. No, Dudley was not a person you wanted to start a fight with, especially if you wanted to walk out of the fight.

Dudley got him seated, and moved a chair so that he sat across from him. "Colin, Ginny has asked me to talk to you about this obsession you have with her. She likes you Colin, but did you know that she likes someone else even more? She does you know. It's my cousin. You have not met him as yet, but, if you continue what you are doing, you may not want to meet him. I haven't seen him for a while, but the last time we met, he kicked my arse like I wasn't even in the fight. You have seen Cedric, and how much of a lady's man he is. Have you seen him go after Ginny? No, you haven't. Don't you think Ginny is worth his effort to try and get to date?"

Colin got an indignant look on his face. "Ginny is worthy of anyone's attention in this school. So is Luna, Hermione, Susan and Hannah. I don't see him going after them either."

"Of course he doesn't, Colin. That is because they are all with someone else. Cedric may think himself a ladies man, but he will not go after someone else girl. Believe me, if he tried, he would have a time on his hands, as Draco, Ron, Neville or I would kick his arse. He knows this. Ask either of the others what they think about my cousin. They will tell you that he is not a person you wish to mess with. In fact, why don't we do just that. I will go with you to each of them and you can ask for yourself. I will stand wherever you want me to so that you will know that I am not trying to direct them in answering your questions."

Colin for the first time showed a fear that he never showed before. Draco, Ron and Neville were strong members of Dudley's group. He had wished he was asked to become a member of the group himself, just to be close to Ginny at first. Then he saw the respect the rest of the school had for them, and wished he had the same respect.

Dudley took him to Draco first, and stood where Colin asked him to stand, "Draco, could you please tell me about Dudley's cousin?"

Draco shrugged his shoulder as he continued to eat. "What do you wish to know?"

"Are he and Ginny good friends?"

"If you are asking if they are close, then yes they are."

"What is his name?"

"What does that matter?"

"I would like to know who Ginny likes that much."

"If Ginny would want you to know, then she would tell you. For that matter, so would Dudley. It is not up to me to tell you his name."

"Why are all of you so secretive about Ginny's boyfriend? Why not tell me his name?"

"Why are you so curious about his name? Can't you just take it that Ginny likes someone else and leave it at that?"

"No, I can't."

"Then you will just have to ask her yourself, because you won't be getting it from me, or any other team members. Colin, we like you, but you are to pushy for your own good. Take my advice, and forget about Ginny. Be her friend, but don't push your luck with her. Now, leave me alone so that I can finish eating." And with that Draco went back to his meal.

Colin got the same answers from Neville. He was easier to talk with than Draco, but no more informative.

It was a mistake to talk to Ron.

"Look Creevy, Ginny has told me about you. I don't like these advances you are making on her. If they don't stop soon, I may have to take matter into my own hand. Dudley's cousin is a good friend of ours, and I will look out for him. He and Ginny like each other, and that is that. His name is no secret, but it is not my decision to make as to tell you it or not. That is Ginny's, or Dudley's. Hell, if you think about it, it is not even for Dudley to tell you. Ginny is your lone choice. Dudley, why did you bring him here?"

Hermione had been listening to the conversation and never heard Ron be so mean in his speaking. "Ron, mind your manners. It is not like you to speak to someone like that?"

"Hermione, if that is the only way he will listen, then it has to be done that way. Ginny has asked us to talk to him in the past, and he refuses to listen. Now he has to be told to leave her alone."

"Well, yes we have all talked to him. And he has not exactly listened to what we said, but we can still be civil when we talk to him. Now, Colin, Ron is right. Ginny is the only one to tell you who Dudley's cousin is. Why do you find that so hard to take?"

"Why are you all protecting this guy who will not even come visit her or send her letters. He doesn't seem like a very nice guy if you ask me. As a matter of fact, he sounds like a jerk, and he is taking advantage of Ginny, keeping her from meeting others who would appreciate her more."

What happened next would be talked about for weeks to come. Hermione stood up, and pulled Colin up by his robes, "Look you little twit, no one talks about my friend like he was evil. If you don't know a person, then you should shut up about him and not make wild accusations about him. There must be a reason why Ginny won't tell you his name, and that is her own choosing. Now, I suggest you get your puny little arse out of my sight now, before I forget I am a female. It would not do to dirty myself while making you look silly." and she sat back down in a huff.

Ron was smiling the whole time she made that speech, and when she sat back down, he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Hermione, that was brilliant. Scary, but brilliant."

Hermione blushed, but smiled at the compliment that Ron just gave her. It just gave her another reason to keep him, as if she needed another reason.

However, even after the talks, and the threats, he still refused to forget about Ginny. She was worth anything that would happen to him.

He did slow down his advances though. He was watching Hermione and Ron as he tried to talk to Ginny. He didn't like the way Hermione was twirling her wand in her fingers, menacingly. He watched as Ron acted scared of Hermione as she shot looks at Him and Ginny. Colin would say hi, then leave so as not to draw attention to himself. He missed the smiles that appeared on the faces of Hermione and Ron, and the high five they gave each other.

No matter where he found her, she was always around someone who would then contact either Hermione or Ron, or both which was the most common response.

It got so bad, that the twins decided to join the game. They began to send notes to Colin of pictures of a large cat with sharp claws that glowed in the dark. No matter which way Colin turned the paper, the claws would follow him making ripping gestures as they moved.

Luna decided that she wanted to play as well, and added sound to the twins notes. The cat now growled when it made the ripping gesture with its paws.

Then they added the words El Gato to the top of the note.

Still Colin carried on with his mission to win Ginny over. Whoever this guy was, if there was such a guy, which Colin was beginning to doubt, he never showed an ounce of care towards Ginny. If he was in this guy's place, he would be showing his undying devotion to her.

Then one morning at breakfast, Colin approached Ginny, and was going to ask her if he could sit next to her, when a snow white owl dropped down and landed in front of her. He watched as Ginny got excited as she saw the owl, and then the note attached to her leg. Colin missed where the other members of the group also received letters. Ginny was his only concern.

Ginny had just gotten her plate of food and was ready to start when Hedwig landed in front of her. She forgot all about her food as she got excited knowing that it was a letter from Harry. She fixed a small plate for Hedwig, then took the letter from her before she began to eat. Ginny tore it open in her haste and began to read.

Hello Love.

Did you miss me? I did you.

I have a few surprises for you that I think you will get a kick out of, but I have to tell you in person. That will be very soon, I promise. In the mean time, tell your friend to back off. Yes, I know about him, but I also know your faithfulness. You may have been tempted, but in the end I won out.

I know this is short, but I will be sending another soon. Keep that one close to you heart. I mean really close.

Until then, pass this on to your friend. I have something to say to him. This message will change to his when you hand it to him.

In the mean time, I just want you to know that I love you Gin. With all my heart. You will soon know what that really means.

Always yours

The King

Ginny wondered what that meant, but then laughed as she thought he might have got a little conceited during his nap. She folded the note up, and handed it to Colin, who she knew was standing behind her. "Here Colin, this is for you."

"Then why did it come to you?"

"He knows what you are trying to do."

Colin gulped down a breath of air. He took the note from Ginny and opened it up and began to read:

{Whoever is reading this, take notice. Ginevra Molly Weasley is not on the market for a boyfriend.

No one owns her, but, I feel that I come as close as a person can get. I want you to know that I cherish my valuables dearly, and Ginevra is my most cherished valuable. Not a possession. Not a friend. But someone I take pride in calling mine, as I am hers. Call her my girlfriend if you like, but she is so much more.

Just so you know, This is the first communication I have had with anyone in over a year. This means I have received no letter from any one. How did I know you were trying to win Ginevra's heart? Let's just say I had a dream, and leave it at that. Also know that you and I have never met, so don't go yelling at my friends, thinking they sent this letter.

Who Ginevra has as her friends is none of my business, so if you wish to be friends, then that is fine with me. Just don't push it any farther than that.

With that, I will now end this letter. THE KING}

Colin sat there thinking, 'Who the hell is the King?'


	15. Chapter 15

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 15

A/N: Well, Just a line or two to let you know that a friend thought the last chapter made Harry sound like Elvis. It did, but it was not meant that way, honestly.

There were also concerns about Harry's heritage. He is not the heir of Arthur, he is the heir of Merlin. Also, it was brought up about how the knights would return. I take that as meaning by what means they will return, and that is the sword will call for them. Sort of a summoning. If it was meant in another fashion, then they will return as the original knights.

I hope to start the final battle either in this chapter, or the next. It all depends on how chatty I become in the chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

AKTM-}

As soon as Harry, Dobby and Hedwig were free of the fog, Harry wrote the notes to send to everyone. Hedwig took the notes and took off for Hogwarts as soon as she was given them. However, she was told to use the school owls to deliver all but Ginny's letter. They were all signed the same way.

This created a situation that needed to be talked about. No one had ever heard Harry call himself that. They wanted to make sure that it was truly from Harry, and not some trap being played by the death eaters.

It was Ginny's letter that told them it was truly from Harry. All the others said the same thing:

'I am back, and it is close to the time to end this. Be prepared to answer my call. It will be very soon. I will be with you all and we will plan for the final battle.

Look forward to seeing you again,

The King'

Ginny's letter had been much more informative, and too precise.

For two days they waited for something from Harry. They gathered every evening in the RoR, waiting to be called.

Colin saw this and became curious as to why they gathered, and what the room was they were staying in. He had never seen it before. He never even saw the door to the room before.

Then, to top it all off, this evening, even the Professors and adults he did not know joined in. He watched as they filled the room, and finally decided he had to find some way to get in and find out what was happening. He found his chance when he saw Hagrid make his way towards the room. He was small enough to hide in the folds of Hagrid's coat without him knowing it. Once inside the room, he took to the shadows, to remain hidden.

Colin tried to listen in on conversations, but they were too low for him to catch everything. He did learn that they were all looking forward to meeting this king. He was wondering if his name was King, or if it was a nickname.

He moved around the room, trying to get in a better position to hear better. He heard the adults tell the students that they had each received letters from this king, that told them to gather with Menagerie this evening.

He had been there for 15 minutes, when a large beam of light came down from the ceiling and landed in the center of the room. The beam lasted only long enough to reach the floor, then disappeared. When it did, there in it's place stood a house elf. Then the white owl that delivered the letter to Ginny and him came through an open window. Then the most astonishing thing of all. Another beam of light became known, that landed directly in from of him. When the light disappeared, a man stood in front of him that looked like he just came of the movie set of a medieval performance. He was tall, and in a full set of armor. His visor was down, covering his face. He wore a red cape with the markings of triple dragons, one over the other. They were framed by a shield.

"You are not here by invitation. Why have you come?"

"Who are you to ask? I am a student here, and have every right to be here. What right have you to be here, and why are you dressed like one of the school's armored guards?"

"SILENCE! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Ginny saw what was happening, and took a chance she knew who this knight was, "His name is Colin Creevy, my lord. He must have found a way in with out our knowing. Please do not hurt him."

The knight turned to Ginny, "Do you wish him to stay Ginevra?"

"No sire I do not. However be gentle with him, as he is a friend."

"For you then, I will spare him harm." then he waved his hand, and Colin disappeared from the room.

Ginny didn't believe what she just saw. Magic that was supposed to be impossible to perform in Hogwarts, and this knight did it like it was nothing. She bought herself back into control, "Harry, is that you?"

He lifted his face plate to show her, but what Ginny saw was not the Harry she knew. His face was long and narrow, with a pointed chin. Though his eyes were green, they had an eerie glow to them. His hair stuck out from the helmet he wore, and it appeared quite long, down past his shoulders. He was much taller than Harry, and had broader shoulders. What struck her the most as being different, were his lips, or more to the point, his mouth. It was wider, with fuller lips. He had the start of a beard that was as black as his hair. She felt it could not be Harry, as he was only twelve years old. This man appeared to be 18, or 19.

His next words to her hurt her deeply, because they were true. "I see it in your heart, Ginevra. You don't like the changes. Yes, it is me, but in order for me to become who I am, changes had to be made so that I would be followed by my knights. It may be permanent, or it may not. I am sorry I disappoint you."

"No Harry, you don't disappoint me. True, I like the old you much more, but it does not mean I could not learn to love you as well. Please don't shut yourself off from me because of first impressions."

While they talked, the group around them drew closer to see what Ginny was seeing. It was Luna who made the first comment. "You know Ginny, if for some reason you wish to throw him back, I will be there to catch him."

Then Hermione made her comment, "You'll have a fight on your hands sister. And not just from me."

Even the adults spoke up on his appearance.

Ginny had heard enough, "STOP IT, ALL OF YOU. I have no intention of giving up on Harry. It may take awhile to get used to him, but believe me when I say, I will get used to him. Now, Harry, can you tell us why you brought us all here together."

"Thank you Ginevra. Now, if you will all take a seat, I will begin." and the room was soon filled with chairs for people to sit.

"I know your first question and to be truthful, with you all, While I was under the spell, I was approached by my ancestor, Merlin. He told me that before Arthur died, he took his sword to the lady of the lake, having her promise that she would wait until his rightful successor was found. Not his heir, but his successor. Merlin told me that though I was his heir, it did not automatically make me Arthur's successor. It did hold much persuasion though. No, it was the Prophecy that named me Arthur's successor. Or more than that, it was Voldemort that named me, by choosing to attack a harmless and defenseless child."

"So, this makes you the king of what Harry?" Selena asked.

Harry smiled at his mother figure, "Hello mum. What it makes me, is the king of Camelot. Now, before you ask me the next 100 questions, we need to sit and talk. There is quite a bit I have to cover, and I want it done quickly. We are preparing for war."

AKTM-}

There were four students sitting on a bed in the Gryffindor first year dorm, all playing exploding snaps.

Timing for the game could not have been planned better, as one of the cards exploded, and at the same precise instant Colin dropped into his bed. The student holding the card had to look at it three times to see if there were any other students still in it.

Colin sat up on his bed in a cold sweat. Never had he witnessed the power that this knight displayed. With just a wave of his hand he cast Colin away as if he were nothing. If this was Ginny's boyfriend, then he should have listened to Ginny and her friends. If he kicked Dudley's arse, and there was no doubt in his mind that he did, then he just escaped with his life. He no longer wished to know his name. He almost hoped he would never see him again.

Then he thought, this is the guy they should be sending against the Dark Lord. That would be a fight for the ages. He didn't know any other death eaters, but he doubted they were a match for Dudley. The rest of the team would fit in quite well, as Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Neville and Luna are the best in school. Having Fred, George and Lee didn't hurt matters either. No, they would make a formidable opponent for the Dark Lord. But they were just kids, and there was no way that the adults would let them fight. Little did he know that it may turn out just the opposite.

AKTM-}

To say the adults were upset, would be like saying that a Basilisk could be a threat if one ran loose. How could the kids even think they would sit back and watch as they themselves took on the fight. They admitted there was merit to some of what they said, Like Charlie and the Dragons, and Bill with the Goblins. And they agreed that someone needed to remain behind and be back up to the initial group. But It should be the kids that remain behind while the adults fight at Harry's side.

Harry finally had to agree that since fourteen students would be going, then fourteen adults would be going as well. With Harry and Dobby, that made a total of thirty in the party.

Everyone agreed with Harry's thought of taking the fight somewhere out of the way of the populace, and hidden from sight. His description of the fields around Camelot sounded perfect. It also made sense when Harry told them of the knights that would be joining the battle, although Harry had to explain how he was going to bring them back to life. It sounded like Exclibur was becoming more potent as a weapon than even imagined.

Next they had to talk about how to lure Voldemort there without raising his suspicion. Many were the ideas that passed through them, but so far, none seemed feasible. It was Narcissa that came up with possible solution. "Harry, we know that the death eaters have been looking for Draco and I, so why not use that to our advantage. We know that there are death eaters watching all the magic sections. Let them see Draco and I in Hogsmeade just before we aparate. I am sure they will place a homing charm on us."

"But, will that be enough to lure Voldemort there Cissa?" Selena was worried about that, as she really cared for Draco and Cissa.

"It will, if they see a lot of activity before this. They may even use a charm on others, which would make the decision so much easier. They could see it as finally ending it all in one stroke."

Harry thought on this for a moment, "It does make sense, but it still seems weak. We need a figurehead to be seen as well. Someone known as a leader of the light."

Albus stepped forward, "Then that means me. If Tom knows he has a chance to be rid of me, he will take it. However, you Harry, must already be in place and have the knights ready. You have no idea how long it will take to raise them. It may also be proper to have some friends with you to help control them. Dudley would be my first choice, as he has no magic. Dobby would also be a good choice. It may also be wise to take Ginny, Hermione and Luna. It would give them a chance to set up a medical facility."

Ginny almost screamed, "WE WILL NOT BE PLAYING NURSEMAID FOR EVERYONE!"

Albus laughed out his answer, "No one said you would my dear, but it still has to be set up don't you think?"

"Well yes sir, I suppose it does. Just as long as we don't get stuck there."

"Good, now is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"What about the Dragons and Goblins?" Ron asked.

"All are in waiting outside the castle. Charlie set up camp last night, and Bill arrived this morning with the Goblins." answered Albus.

"When do we start?"

"If there are no more questions, then we begin now."

Harry and Dobby took Dudley and the girls to the field just outside the fog bank. It took three days to get through. Harry and the rest walked to the lake to summon Lady Elspith one last time. She answered the call.

Harry bowed down again, as did Dudley, and the girls all curtsied. Dobby stood straight, never taking his eyes off the Lady. He did not mean anything by it, it was just the way he was.

The Lady asked them all to rise, "What is it you wish to ask Harry, King of Camelot?"

"My Lady, I wish to know how long it will take to bring the knights back, and for how long they will remain with us?"

"They will appear immediately, and will be with you as long as they are needed, or are all defeated. Yes Harry, they all can die again, but your magic will make it harder for them to be defeated. Arthur never had this magic, like I said before."

"Thank you my Lady, now one more question if I might?"

The Lady smiled at Harry, "Once it is over Harry, return the sword to the lake and Me. It will be protected until it is once again needed. If you are defeated, the sword will return immediately to me. It will not fall into the hands of evil."

Harry didn't know how she knew what he was going to ask, but he was glad she did. With the last question answered, the Lady disappeared back into the lake.

Harry and the others then made their way back to the field to await the rest. They were to leave one week after Harry and the rest left, and it was now day seven. They should be here shortly.

As was planned, one of the death eaters stationed at Hogsmeade did see Albus leave with others, and watched as both students and adults left right after he did. After a few minutes, he left himself, to report to the Dark Lord. He thought it brilliant that he was able to put a tracking spell on one of the students and adults. When he reported this to the Dark Lord, he was praised for his quick thinking.

Since there was no hurry to respond, Voldemort waited an hour while his army gathered to respond. He felt this time would give the Light a false sense of security.

AKTM-}

Harry and the girls saw the others gather once they arrived. He had them stay just on the edge of the fog, and would lead the death eaters into it, when they arrived. In the mean time, he and the girls would go awaken the army. Harry and the girls entered the bank, and were about to walk, when Excalibur began to vibrate in it's scabbard. Harry drew the sword and he and the girls were taken to the spot he chose for the battle. It was the first time that he felt the sword other than the day he received it.

Because it was still drawn when they arrived, the revival of his army began right away. The four watched as the earth around them began to erupt and figures began to rise from the broken ground. It was only a matter of minutes when over two hundred figure gathered around their king.

Harry greeted his followers as he walked through them. He heard several names, but only recognized a few. Percival, Gawain, Lancelot, and one that surprised him, Poppington. He had to ask, "Are you related to Nicholas Poppington?"

"I am Nicholas Poppington sire. How would you know me sir?"

Harry smiled at the knight, "It's a long story sir, and one for later."

While he greeted the others, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were also greeted by the knights, and Luna noticed that one of them was taking a deeper interest in them. Or at least on of them. Being who she was, and as open as she was, she walked up tho the knight. "Hello sir, my name is Luna. What would your name be?"

"Lancelot my Lady, and might I know the names of the rest of your party?" the knight asked.

"Certainly sir." and she brought the knight over to her friends. "This is the Lady Hermione, and this is the Lady Ginevra."

Lancelot drew a breath at Ginny's name. "Can this be true? The names are to close to be other wise. Please forgive me my Lady, but you are the exact image of another I once knew. Your names are to close to coincidence. Lady Guinevere was the chosen of our king in the past, so I can only assume that you are the chosen of our current King."

"I look like Guinevere? " Then she remembered the story, and the love between Lancelot and Guinevere. "Yes, I am the chosen of your King, but unlike in the past, I chose him also. Please don't let history repeat itself."

"Then, the Lady knows my curse. Believe me when I say that it was never my intention to cause the problem I did. I was a stranger to this land, and Guinevere showed me kindness. I never meant to fall in love with her. When she returned my attention, it was because Arthur was so intent on being a good ruler, he forgot he was also a husband. I do not plan to make that mistake again"

Ginny had a show of tears as Lancelot talked. Yes, she knew the story, but not the facts behind it. She saw where Harry might get into the same situation as Arthur, wanting to be a good leader. She promised herself she would be at his side throughout the future. She thanked Lancelot for his honesty, and then left to be where she promised she would be.

Harry felt Ginny take his hand, and he turned to her with a smile. "You met Lancelot, haven't you my sweet?"

She didn't know exactly how he knew, but, she felt it. "Yes My Lord. We had a nice little chat and got a few things straight. He will not be a problem like he was in the past. I do have a question though? Why isn't Arthur here as well?"

Harry became stern with his appearance, "There can only be one ruler here Ginny. If he were to return, then the knights would be confused as to who they would follow."

Ginny smiled back at Harry, "Of course, how stupid of me My Lord. Please forgive me."

The smile returned to Harry's face, "It was an honest question Gin. Besides, I didn't need two others after you other than me, now did I?"

Ginny brought her hand to Harry's face, "There could be a dozen others after me, and you would not have to worry Harry. Excuse me, My Lord."

"It will always be Harry to you Gin." and Harry kissed her for the first time as the king. "Now, I think we need to return to our friends and get them all here so that we can end this. Sir Gawain, would you please take command of our army until we return."

"Of course My Lord. Might I ask how long you will be?"

"Three days at most, with our opponents right on our tail. It would probably be to our benefit if you were to take cover so that we may surprise our enemy."

"Of course Sire, it will be as you say. Good journey My Lord." and Gawain turned to give his commands.

Using the sword, Harry and the girls returned to the edge of the fog and then left the cover it provided. They left it to an empty field. His army had already entered the fog, meaning that the enemy was also on the way.

Harry took the girls hands and once again entered the fog. He called for Hedwig, and she was right there when called. "You were waiting for me girl. You are so smart. Did my friends enter long ago, followed by our enemy?" Hedwig shook her head no, then nodded yes. "So, they entered just a short while ago, with the enemy right behind them." This time she nodded yes.

Harry took a chance and used the sword to find a place to observe the movement of both forces. He and the girls landed on a rocky peak above the trail below. They all saw that Dudley had his team a good fifteen minutes ahead of Voldemort. He also saw that the death eaters were getting separated in the fog. Small groups of them became lost. Harry watched as Dobby left the light team and took care of these small groups. He then returned and reported to Dudley what happened. Dudley patted him on the back, which got Dobby standing taller as he walked. Harry thought, 'Dudley is a marvelous leader. It's no wonder they chose him to take my place.'

Harry followed them for two days. He watched as his army began to lengthen the distance between them and their enemy. He could see where Menagerie's training had built their stamina, and gave them a decisive edge over the death eaters. Harry saw where it got to the point where Dudley had to lag behind, so that they would not lose the enemy in the fog. Voldemort saw his losses from the first day, and decided to move slower so as not to lose any more of his army. Of the four hundred he started with, he had already lost fifty to this fog.

Dudley even had to slow his army down. This served a dual purpose. It let the death eaters keep them in sight, and it gave them a false sense of the state of Dudley's army, thinking they were tired as well.

Harry got a shock, when he felt something from the enemy. It was a thought from Voldemort. He was beginning to believe he was walking into a trap. Then he felt something else. He watched as Voldemort turned and stared right where Harry was standing. He knew that Voldemort was aware that Harry Potter has returned.

This would change the entire structure of their plans. Harry watched as Voldemort stopped his army and turned to head back out. Harry had done this to himself. But, he knew how to still see an end to this right now. He held Excalibur up, and summoned the knights who were just minutes away, fresh and ready.

From his advantage point, he saw the knights circle around the enemy from both sides. He watched as Dudley turned his army as well. Then Harry and the girls joined Dudley. They used the energy they stored with the slow march, and soon over took the enemy.

Dudley and Harry shook hands, "Dudley, lead you soldiers, while I go to lead mine. Hermione and Luna will remain with you, while I take Gin with me. God Luck Cousin."

"And to you as well King Harry." Dudley said with a chuckle. Harry hit him in the arm and then he and Ginny were gone.

Soon, Dudley heard a yell, and he knew that the enemy had been engaged in battle. The fight was on.


	16. Chapter 16

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 16

Harry and Ginny had joined Gawain on the right side of the battlefield, and as soon as ho got there, a fight broke out with a knight and a death eater. The Knight gave a battle yell, and took out the death eater after deflecting a couple of curses. The Knight then sliced the death eater across the chest which ended that fight, but it started the whole battle.

Voldemort thought his numbers were superior to the light, but he didn't know about the knights, or who led them. He thought it might have been the man on the hill. Then he saw that very same man take out two of his men with one blow. He also saw his men take out four knights with a blasting curse. Then he saw knights come from the other side of the field, and the army coming from behind. He was being attacked on three sides, and his enemy seemed refreshed, while his was drained of energy. But still they fought, and continued to do damage. Voldemort lashed out with a fire whip curse that took several of the knights coming from the second attack.

Harry thought his Knights would make a better show than they were. More than two dozen had already fallen, while Voldemort has lost just seven of his number . Then he saw Sir Nicholas charge into the death eater ranks and start to do damage to the Dark Side. Several death eaters fell before his blade. He then saw Dudley join with him, and the toll became even higher for death eater losses.

With both armies now fully engaged, death was becoming a constant reminder of what the cost was going to be. Lee Jordan fell in the first rush when he was hit with a Sectumsempra. There was no saving him. Next to fall was Sir Nicholas, as one of the death eaters had picked up a dropped sword and fully decapitated him. He was no longer Nearly Headless Nick. Dudley saluted the brave knight, then began to battle once again.

Voldemort saw his army become divided, and once that happened, he saw where he could lose this fight. He became a killing machine as he leveled anyone in his path. He saw a red headed girl take out three of his death eaters, and fired a curse at her. He didn't see the knight that was near her step in front of her and take the curse. Ginny turned in time to see the Knight fall. She cried when she saw it was Lancelot. She sent a curse at Voldemort, which took him by surprise. He went flying for 10 meters, and landed on several other death eaters. He got up quickly and returned the fire at Ginny. She was able to block these with a shield spell. Then she saw Harry get between her and Voldemort, and she was free to see if it was too late for Lancelot. However, when she looked, he was gone.

Ron and Hermione fought with Draco and Luna against a few death eaters, and were doing well. They had already disposed of a few, and were still going strong.

Fred and George were with Selena and Sirius, and were doing major damage. They were close to where Albus was and the pile of death eaters around the five was enormous. Then, the last thing they wanted to see happened. While Fred, George, Selena and Sirius were permanently taking out their foes, Albus had just rendered them unconscious. This came back to do him in. The death eaters he had taken out were revived and gathered to take him out permanently. What Merlin had told Harry had come true. If you did not fall half way between good and evil, but stayed one way or the other, then you were doomed.

Fighting continued, with both armies losing their numbers. Voldemort started with over four hundred men, and was down to less that a hundred. For Harry, he started with over two hundred men and women, and was now down to sixty. Of the thirty family and friends, he had twenty two left. Joining Albus and Lee were, Remus and Tonks, Ron, Dobby, Susan and Hannah. There had been no time to mourn the loss, as the others were still fighting for their lives. Dudley did not know about Susan as yet, as he was an army away from where she fell. Dobby was hit with an unknown spell. Ron and Hannah were hit with an AK. From where they did not know, or from who. Remus and Tonks became separated from their team and went down to sheer numbers.

Harry didn't know if they were all dead, or just out of the battle. Then he saw the last thing he ever wanted to see. Ginny was struck down from behind with a club from a disarmed death eater. Harry let loose a roar and charged the death eater and cut him in half with Excalibur. He then backed off and shouted for all to hear. "VOLDEMORT, LET'S END THIS NOW. I AM THE ONE THAT YOU WANT. I AM HARRY POTTER. BUT I WON'T COME EASY. YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THE HURT YOU HAVE SPREAD OVER ENGLAND BOTH FOR MAGIC AND MUGGLE PEOPLE. THE REST OF YOU STOP. NO MORE BLOOD SHED. COME ON VOLDEMORT, FACE ME."

An area cleared between Tom and Harry. When Harry saw him in his mind, he saw the true Voldemort, but seeing him as Fudge upset him. He knew Fudge was a weak and greedy man, but not totally evil. This Fudge was truly evil. He took the dead knights bodies, and used them as missiles launched against Harry. He dodged them easily. Harry then mounted his own attack. He formed a bubble around Voldemort. And he watched as Voldemort laughed at the silly thing. But when he tried to break the bubble, it would not burst. No amount of poking it could make it pop. He then felt the effect of the thing as he began to gasp for air. Voldemort was becoming desperate as he felt his life slipping away. Then with one final spell, he managed to destroy the bubble but it took everything he had left to do it.

Harry started over to him when he saw a death eater go after Hermione and Luna who were kneeling over Susan and Hannah. He leveled his wand and cast a spell but it never hit the intended target. Once again a Knight stepped between the two. Gawain took out the death eater with his sword as he fell.

He turned to Voldemort who was trying to stand up. "It is time to end this now Voldemort. No more will you hurt people. You have ripped a world apart and taken more life than any other in history. It is time you paid for that."

Harry raised Excalibur over his head and brought it down with such force that it would have cleaved Voldemort in half if it connected. It did not. Both Harry and Voldemort were shocked at this turn of events. Excalibur was stopped by an unknown force. More then stopped, it was immovable. Harry tugged and tugged on it, trying to dislodge it, but it would not move. Harry took his hand off the sword, and it stayed there in place with no visible means of support.

Then there was heard a voice that only Harry would recognize. Merlin was speaking to the combatants that were still standing. "The battle is over, and the light has won. However, those of the dark side that live will be leaving this plain of existence to face their fate with those in a higher plain. They will cease to exist here, as if they were dead. To those of the light, your losses have been great and for that I am sorry. Not all of them are final though, as you will soon find out. For those that are, mourn them for a time, but remember that life will continue on. To the knights that live, you have fought bravely, but it is now time to return to us on the other side." then the voice stopped. When it did, all the dark side and knights disappeared from the field.

Once they were all gone, Excalibur fell to the ground. Harry picked it up and placed it back in its scabbard. He then went to his friends and family to see who was left. They were all gathered together around several bodies. Harry saw some of them moving, which was a good sign he thought. These were Remus, Tonks, Ron, Susan and Hannah. For the three others, it was final. Albus, Lee and Dobby would be joining Merlin on the other side.

Harry looked to his army and felt pride at what he saw. A mixture of children and adults had done what none other had been able to do. He went to Dudley and took his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug. "Dudley, I don't know what you have been eating, but I think others need to try your diet. We have just fought for four hours, and you look like you could go another four." He then turned to Ginny, "And you my love, remind me to never get on your bad side. I have seen it, and I don't like it one bit."

Harry was then moving to the others. He got to Draco and Luna who were holding each other for support. "Draco, I see you found you a nice leaning post, nice and padded. Not bad to look at either. "

"It is amazing, isn't it Harry? I may have to take it with me when we leave."

Luna thought it wise to fight back, "Oh really. And what if I want to stay?"

Draco laughed, "Then I will have to find me another one. It may not be as soft, or huggable, or beautiful though. No, I think I will take this one with me."

"Good idea Draco, a good leaning post is quite hard to find." and Harry moved on to Ron and Hermione who sat with Fred and George. George was holding his hand to his ear, and Harry could see blood dripping between his fingers. He looked closer at it and began to laugh. Fred looked mad and asked, "What's so funny Harry? George lost his ear during the battle. That is nothing to laugh about."

Harry took another look at George and laughed again. "Sorry Fred, I was just thinking of all the ear jokes he was going to come up with, right George."

"What did you say Harry, I'm a littler hard of earring?"

Still laughing, he pulled Hermione into a hug, then he added Ron, "Are you two alright?"

Ron nodded, and Hermione said, "Weren't you a little rough on George, Harry?"

Harry whispered in her ear, "There's nothing wrong with his ear Hermione. He is playing a prank on you all. He's holding a bloodied cloth to his ear to make it look like he is hurt. I saw it through his fingers."

"He could be holding it there to catch the blood you know?"

"Then why isn't he getting it attended to?"

"He wants the others that are hurt worst to get attended to first."

"Fine Hermione. Just don't hit him when you find out otherwise." Harry laughed again as he left his friends.

Harry continued on checking on the others. Remus and Tonks were with Selena and Sirius. He found out that Remus lost the use of his left arm. He didn't know if it would stay that way. Tonks had taken a blow to the head, and she sported a large lump that would take awhile to go down.

Then Harry went to the three fallen heroes. He didn't know Lee, but he said words to him as if he were a good friend. Then he went to Albus. His words were longer with him. "Albus, I wish I could have talked to before we left for the battle. I was warned that you would die here. Your idea of not harming others was the death of you. I am sorry to see you go, but, enjoy your next great adventure my friend."

Then he sat next to his companion, "Dobby, I don't know what to say. You have been a friend for a long time, and a faithful companion since my return. To say that I will miss you, is not enough. It could never be enough. I wish you could walk with me right now, to return the sword to Elspith, and put this nightmare to bed. You will always be with me where ever I go. I promise I will never forget you." and with tears streaking the dirt on his face, Harry got up and walked to the lake.

He walked to the edge to summon Elspith by putting his hand into the water. He felt the same thing as before as Elspith entered his mind, and drew out his thoughts. She saw how the battle went, and knew that it was time for the sword to be returned.

Harry watched as the water began to churn and the figure of the Lady of the Lake rose to greet the warrior. Once again she floated over the top of the water without disturbing the surface of the lake. She stopped when she was just a short distance from Harry. "So my king, it is finally over. You have fulfilled your mission and are ready to move on. You have done well, and made your ancestors proud. However, if you recall, it was said to you that do not believe all that you see. Yes, you defeated the Dark Lord, but, he did not fight just this one battle. You were wise to have a second army prepared to fight, as fight they did. Your school was attack at the same time that you fought. An army of Giants and trolls waged battle against your forces. Allow me to show you the outcome of this battle." and Harry opened his mind to Elspith to witness the battle of Hogwarts.

AKTM-}

Bill and Charlie were frustrated that they were left behind to guard the school. They were warriors just like the rest, and this sitting and waiting felt like a waste of time. Charlie had six dragons with him, and they were a restless bunch. It was difficult to keep them calm when they knew that there was a battle taking someplace and they were kept apart from it.

Bill had three hundred Goblins with him, and like the dragons, they were eager to do battle. Sitting and waiting was for women, not warriors.

For three days they sat and waited. Then, in the middle of the third day, there wish came true, as the school was attacked by an army of Giants and Trolls led by a handful of death eaters.

Immediately, Charlie took to the air with the dragons and the other handlers and attacked the giants, while Bill and the Goblins attacked from the ground.

Charlie tried to keep his dragons at a distance to keep them safe, but the waiting had made them anxious and careless. Right at the start of the battle, he lost two dragons to the giants when they got too close and fell to their clubs.

Bill had the same trouble with the Goblins, and lost many to the sweep of the clubs the giants carried. The trolls had been no match for the Goblins, and fell quickly. It was now just the four dragons and about one hundred Goblins against seven giants.

The fighting was fierce and bloody. Charlie had lost two more Dragons to the giants, but they managed to take four giants with them as they clawed the hide from the giants, then torched them with their flames. The smell of charred flesh filled the air leaving a sickening sweet smell.

Bill was in worse shape, as he had lost nearly his whole army of Goblins. He was down to about twenty warriors left, and were now surrounded by the three remaining Giants. Charlie saw this, and went to the aid of his brother with the two remaining Dragons.

By the end of the battle, there was one left standing, to tell of the brave people that died there protecting the students of Hogwarts. Bill Weasley held his brother to his chest as he wept for him. He saw Charlie bring his last two dragons into the battle and watched as they did the same thing the other dragons had done, clawing the hide of the giants and then torching them. But he got to close to the dying giants and fell to one last sweep of his club. Both the dragon and Charlie died helping his brother. The final dragon and handler went down as well, but took the final Giant with them.

The students and Professors that were in the school raced out to help Bill with caring for the fallen, even though there was nothing left to care for. Bill carried Charlie to the school and placed him on a cot that was set up for any injured combatants. Bill then asked Professor McGonagall f he could use her floo to contact his parents.

AKTM-}

Harry dropped to his knees when the vision had ended. He thought about what had been lost this day, and how to cope with these losses. The hardest thing he ever had to do now laid before him. He had to tell Fred, George, Ron and Ginny of their brothers death. It was a moment he dreaded, but it was necessary.

Harry had to ask one question to Elspith before he turned the sword over to her. "My Lady, why was Voldemort and his army taken while they were still alive?"

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you would ask that. Well, we had to make sure that those who died by the death curse would live, so we did it that way to make sure. As for Voldemort. He has died too many times, and still came back. How could you know for sure that you collected all the Horcruxes? How could we be sure that he would die this time. So we made sure by taking him before he died. That was Merlin's idea." and Harry nodded at the explanation.

He then handed the sword to Elspith, and once he was relieved of it, Harry felt more changes occur to his body. He began to shrink in size, and in magical strength. But it was not the only change. The fog that had covered the land of Camelot, keeping it hidden from the rest of the world disappeared.

All that was left were the thirty warriors, both alive and dead, to show that a battle had been fought on the hallowed grounds. Even the blood had disappeared. There was no castle, or lake to be found. They had been taken from the realm of the living, but would return when the time for their need arose again. Harry hoped he would not see this return in his lifetime. He made his way to the rest of his family to make his report.

The rest of the family had been making their time together a pleasant one, as they sat and talked about what had just took place, and saying their goodbyes to the three fallen warriors. Fred and George were sitting by Lee, talking to him as if they could be heard. They recounted their time together in school, and the pranks they had joined together in pulling on others. The happy times they shared.

Dudley and the other members of Menagerie sat around Dobby, giving him a proper send off. Once again they shared their adventures with the elf who had done so much to help his friends in the past. Luna and Draco collected articles of clothing to dress Dobby in as he loved to be like the others in this way. They had to shrink them down to his size, but that didn't matter. Dobby was dressed and properly attired for his next great adventure.

The adults sat around Albus, paying their respect to the Headmaster. It was like this when they all looked up to see a sullen Harry walk up to them.

With his head held low, he walked up to Fred and George and asked them to join him as he went to Ron and Ginny. They followed him quietly, not knowing what was going on. The adults joined them when they got to Ron and Ginny.

Harry then cleared his throat and began, "A great battle was fought here, and a dark evil has been defeated. However this was not the only battle fought on this day. While we were fighting here, another battle was taking place at Hogwarts. Voldemort split his forces, and sent his giants and trolls to fight on a second front. He was not aware of Bill and Charlie being there with the dragons and Goblins. I'm afraid that this battle of Hogwarts was far more destructive than our own. When the fighting was done, there was but one lone survivor. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, I'm afraid to tell you this, but your brother Charlie is dead. Bill was that one lone survivor. I am so sorry to have to tell you this."

Everyone sat in shock at what Harry had just said, then Fred looked up and asked, "How do you know this is true Harry? How can you be so sure that this actually happened? We have been here for the last four days, and have been out of touch with the rest in all that time."

"It was the last act of Elspith before she left. She showed me the entire battle. Charlie died saving Bill's life. There had been nine giants, twelve trolls, six dragons, two hundred goblins, five handlers, Bill and Charlie. In the end, Bill was the only one left standing."

The mood of the entire group changed in that one instant, from happy to morose and lost. Harry had them all help the Weasleys to return to the school and be with their family at their time of loss. He asked Draco, Luna and Dudley to remain behind to help him with the fallen comrades.

When alone, they all sat and shared in their grief. Though their losses were minor, here in Camelot, what they lost in Hogwarts was more than they could take. Luna broke down and was being held by Draco. Harry and Dudley sat and waited for her to gain control of her emotions. There was no hurry until Harry remembered something. He called for Hedwig, and once again she was right there for him.

"I don't know how you do it girl, but you always sense when you are needed. Hedwig, I need you to take this ring to anyone who might be in Potter Manor. They will know what it means." and Harry gave her the Potter Family crest ring that allowed access to the Manor. After she left, Harry turned to see that Draco had finally calmed down Luna enough so that they could take Albus, Lee and Dobby back to Hogwarts for their final farewell. Once again it was not a moment Harry looked forward to.

AKTM-}

It had been a week since Harry sent Hedwig to the manor, and finally there was a floo call from the Headmasters office. James and Lily were asking to come through. Minerva was acting Headmistress, and allowed the two to come though. She was the only one in the office when they arrived. Lily had Hedwig in her arms and the owl was not too happy with this mode of travel. She made her get a way and took perch on the empty spot of Fawkes roost. Fawkes left his spot in the Headmasters office as soon as Albus died. His song of lament was heard for two days until he finally left for good. No one knew where he went.

Minerva pulled the couple into her hug, welcoming them back. She had them sit, while she sent a message to Harry and Dudley for them to join her in her office. It was about twenty minutes before there was a knock on her door, and Harry and Dudley entered the room only to be pulled into a hug by their parents or in Dudley's case his aunt and uncle. They stayed like this for the next three hours, while they brought James and Lily up to date on what had gone on. Many tears were shed over those three hours.

They were now ready to meet the rest of the family, so Minerva moved the are to a room behind the great hall and asked a house elf to contact the rest of the family to meet in the great hall at Hogwarts and in the mean time she had food brought for the people already with her. Once the meal was finished, they waited for the others to show up. Lily and James were in the room waiting, while Harry, Dudley and Minerva waited in the hall. The household members of the Potter Manor were the first to arrive, which included Sirius, Selena, Remus, Tonks, Petunia, Marge, Narcissa, Draco and Luna.

Every one went to where the three were sitting, and started to ask questions when Susan, Hannah, Neville, Alice and Frank showed up. Then the house showed up with a note from Molly saying the Weasleys would not be coming due to health reasons. This worried Harry because of what happened to Charlie but there was nothing he could do about it right now. First the rest had to meet the ones they have waited so long to meet.

Minerva led them all into the room where sitting at a table were James and Lily Potter. Selena left Sirius and ran to Lily and the two pulled each other into a hug, while Sirius, Remus and James did the same. Petunia and Marge stayed with Narcissa since neither of them knew what their response would be. Draco and Luna just stood to the side with Harry and Dudley to watch. They all saw Lily take Selena by the hand and together they went to Petunia and Narcissa. Lily stared at her sister for a minute, then went in for a hug from her and Narcissa. After she was introduced to Marge, she then hugged her as well. No hard feelings were shared or exposed. No mixed emotions. Just genuine love of family and friends.

While the adults talked, Harry asked Luna what was wrong with the Weasleys. He saw tears in her eyes as she began, "They are spent emotionally Harry. Charlie was a huge loss, but it is Ginny that they are now worried about. She has withdrawn from the rest of the family, and refuses to eat. She leaves her room only to use the loo. She doesn't talk to anyone nor will she allow anyone in her room. Not even Hermione who shares her room with her. She has been forced to sleep on the couch when she stays there."

Draco took over when Luna could not continue. "Harry, Ginny feels she she is the reason for all this, because she let Lancelot die in her place. Silly I know, but she is that emotional right now. She is reaching for a reason for Charlie dying. It also didn't help that George overplayed that missing ear prank. You were right, it was a fake injury, but Ginny believed it. She felt that everyone that was hurt was done so trying to protect her, and they suffered for it. No one can get through to her Harry."

"How are the rest right now Draco?"

"Barely getting by Harry. I have never seen Fred and George so low. Ron and Hermione try to get the others to talk, but it is no use. Bill stays long hours at work, feeling he was responsible for the loss of 200 Goblins. He has been freed of guilt by the Goblin Leader, but he carries his own guilt. He also feels he failed you in your trust. He failed his family as well. These are all his thoughts, and it is eating at him so bad, he hides it by working."

"OK then, Dudley, it is time for us to go to work. We have to show the Weasleys that there is no fault at all in any of them."

"Why me Harry?" asked Dudley.

"Because you are the leader of Menagerie. Because you are well respected and admired. Because you are my cousin and I can't do this alone. Draco and Luna, you are welcome to come along as well if you wish."

"Harry, how are you going to get them to listen?" Luna asked.

"By telling them that I am the reason all this happened. That I was too slow in responding to Voldemort. That if I listened to Bill and Charlie they would both be here right now."

"But if they were, then Hogwarts would have been destroyed." Draco argued.

Harry just replied, "You know that, and I know that, but evidently the Weasleys don't. No one is to blame, and to show that to them, someone else has to take the blame so that they have a reason to argue the point. I am the obvious choice since the plans were accepted by me."

"You're taking an awful big chance here Harry. What if they believe you then refuse to talk to you anymore?"

"Then I will have done my job too well, but the Weasleys will be back and that is all that matters."


	17. Chapter 17

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 17

A/N: I would like to take this time to call out to all the would be authors out there. If you have thought about writing a story, but are shy about what the readers may think, then go for it, as the readers will help as much as they can. Not all readers are evil, and some can really help with your work by giving ideas, spelling corrections, structure and many more areas of concern.

When I began to write, I had some brilliant ideas, but, to put it bluntly, my writing abilities were sub par. Too many comas. Terrible spelling. Bad paragraph structure. You name it, if it was wrong, I was doing it. As I have gone along, I have become friends with the greatest reviewers out there, and they have all helped me correct these errors. I have been receiving help from Teach, Guest, Molly and many others and I appreciate them all. Please continue to help guys, as you are the best. Oh, and Guest I would love to see you join us by logging on, so that I could answer your reviews. Create your own bio. I even have a picture picked out for you. Since you call yourself Guest, then use the picture of a motel, and call it Hotel California. Did you guys know that I love music? No. Well I do.

So far in this one there has been no mention of it in the story, but it's coming. Sometimes it takes a while to build up to it. Three of my stories are song titles, and two of them actually have the song in the story. If you can name them, please let me know in your review. Just a sneaky way to get more reviews, isn't it. Some authors have no morals. I admit it, I'm one of them.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.

AKTM-}

It was quiet around the Weasley household. No lively chatter, no pranks from the twins, nothing what so ever. Hermione was almost sorry she came here to help Ron. She had been ignored by all of them and Ginny will not let her in her room so that she could get a good night sleep. The couch was comfortable to sit on, but not good to sleep on, as it was too narrow for her to get in a good sleeping position.

This had been going on for three days, and it was now time for Charlie's funeral. What her the most was that there were no notifications made to her friends. She didn't think anyone would show up. She would have called someone to let them know, but it was not her decision to make. Once again she sat alone in the swing by the pond, wishing Ron were here with her, but he was still not talking.

She was tossing stones into the water, when she heard a pop and looked up to see a weary looking figure walk toward the front gate to the Weasley property. She forgot the changes that Harry had done to him when he gave back the sword. At first she didn't recognize him. As he got closer to her, she knew who it was that was advancing on her. Rather then get excited, she just looked at him and said, "Hello Harry. Did you come to join in on the merriment?"

Harry looked down at her, and she noticed tears in his eyes. Why was he crying like this? Had someone else lost their life?

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I was so slow to respond to Hogwarts. I should have known that Voldemort would attack the school at the same time that he attacked us. It makes sense to take advantage of diverting someones attention by fighting two fronts at the same time. I should have sent someone to help Bill and Charlie in their fight. It is all my fault."

Hermione listened to what Harry said, but could not believe that he actually thought this was all his fault. "What are you talking about Harry? None of this was your fault. How could you be in two places at the same time? You were where you had to be. No one is blaming you for any of this."

"Then who else is to blame? I should have planned better to have the school better protected. I had all the strong people with me, leaving Bill and Charlie unprotected."

Harry knew that Mr and Mrs Weasley had come out to see him, and that they were listening to every word he was saying. These were the first words Hermione heard come from either of them in three days, "Harry Potter, what do you think you are doing? You can't take the blame for anything that happened. It is like Hermione said, you could not fight on two fronts." Arthur scolded him.

"Think about it Mr. Weasley. If I had planned better, and gave more support to the school, things would be different. If had left Dudley behind, then the Centaurs would have been able to help out. All of the Dark Forest creatures would have been there to help."

"What could Centaurs do against Giants Harry? They would have all been slaughtered like the rest, and you would have lost Dudley. No one knew that the school was going to be attacked, and if it were not for you thinking ahead, Bill and Charlie would not have been there to react to the threat that came up. You saved the school by keeping them there."

"So, you do see where it was all my fault. If it were not for me, Charlie would still be here right now. I am why he is dead."

By this time, the other family members had come to hear what was going on, and Bill then got into it with Harry, "Are you crazy Harry? You didn't have anything to do with Charlie dying. You planned the whole thing perfectly. We stopped the giants from destroying the school, and killing who knows how many students and Professors."

"But if Dudley had been there, you would have had more help from the dark forest. Dudley would have been a lot more help. Do you know of any better archers than the centaurs? They could have blinded the giants and kept them from seeing the Dragons. If one of them were downed by the Goblins, they could have helped in taking out the threat the giants presented. There was quite a bit I should have done, but didn't do."

"But how were you to know the giants and trolls were going to be there at all? How were you supposed to know there was going to be a second attack?" Bill questioned further.

"If that were the case Bill, then why did I keep you and Charlie there? Why even split my forces, yet take my most experienced fighters with me? How many battles had you and Charlie been in Bill?"

"Harry, you are over thinking the situation. Maybe Charlie and I hadn't been in any battles, but the Goblins and Dragons have. We had quite a bit of experience there. The giants were just too much to handle."

"But why was that Bill? Why were you subjected to something so horrendous, while my forces were dealing with something far less threatening? After all they were just men."

Fred and George decided it was time to get in on the argument. "He is out of his mind Bill, if he thinks what we faced were just men." Fred raged as he was taking on a bright red hue to his face.

Then George took over, "You're damn right there brother. Voldemort was no mere man. Hell, we lost one of the strongest wizards ever in Dumbledore. Is that nothing to you Harry? But that was not all we lost. We lost two hundred Knights, and and a good friend in Dobby. So, where do you get off thinking that we had a cake walk."

Harry was beginning to feel good about his plan to bring back the Weasleys. They were already fighting as a team in trying to get him out of his self destruction. However, he saw that the main reason for this charade was missing. Ginny was still not to be seen. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"If you think that I am not responsible for Charlie's death, then why aren't you all out here? Why is there someone missing? But, that isn't all I have to say. If you didn't think it was my fault, then why have you all passed on meeting my mum and dad. Like me, they think you all feel that I was in the wrong with my plans. Hell, both Charlie and Bill argued with me about my choice."

"We were arguing that we wanted to be there with the rest of you. We wanted to fight."

"YOU DID FIGHT. AND CHARLIE DIED BECAUSE OF IT. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

"You son of a bitch Harry. You did all of this to make a point, didn't you?" Bill sounded a bit put off.

Harry smiled at Bill, "Did it work?"

He was soon smothered as the twins and Bill jumped him and took him to the ground. They were laughing as they did so, knowing that they had been had.

During the whole fight with words, Ron had taken his place at Hermione's side, holding her as she cried at the words that were being thrown around. She thought they were all mad at each other, and it would soon get serious with someone getting hurt. She had her head buried in Ron's chest, crying her eyes out at her friends fighting over who was to blame. She had tried many times to get the Weasleys to see this. The way that Harry did it was the most amazing thing she ever saw. He was willing to take the full blame for Charlies death and take on the hatred of the Weasleys if they agreed with him. She didn't get up to hug him, but she did give him a smile to let him know that she thanked him for what he had just done.

However, Harry's work wasn't done just yet. He still had to try and get through to Ginny. He loved all the Weasleys, but Ginny was his focal point with the family. She was the reason he wanted all of them free of guilt and pain. Harry walked to the Burrow and entered the home to find the girl he loved.

It was the first time he had been in the Burrow, and he was lost in the crazy concept of the home. Finally Fred and George came in to help him. "Is our fearless leader lost?" Fred laughed.

George continued it with, "It's either that or he is afraid of our little sister. Which is it Harry?"

"Tell me George, when was the last time you tangled with your sister? Truthfully now." Harry looked into George's eyes.

"Why would I want to tangle with Gin Gin?" George whined.

"Oh, I take that as meaning that you are afraid of getting hurt. I can't say that I blame you though. But the truth of the matter is, these stairs and levels have me baffled, so I guess the answer is that I am lost, and I am a touch petrified to find her."

Fred laughed out once again, "At least he is honest with us, hey George?"

"Laugh it up Brother. Maybe the next time it will be your Arse she lights fire to. Anyway Harry, your two levels above Gin Gin's room. She is on the first floor across from the loo. Oh, and good luck with her mate. She hasn't seen anyone for three days."

"Thanks George, I may need it. Oh, while I am able to tell you, mum and dad wish to see you all. They wish to attend Charlies services."

"I'll contact them right now Harry. Mum and dad want to do it today." George answered as he and Fred walked back down the stair case. Harry left them at the first level. He went to the door that George told him about and knocked on it. He didn't get an answer, so he knocked again. There was still no answer, so he tried the latch, and found it unlocked. He pushed the door open and found Ginny sitting with her back against the wall, clutching her pillow against her chest and just staring in front of her.

Harry walked to her bed to sit next to her, and she tried to push back even further from him. He decided to get off the bed and took a seat on the other cot that was in the room. He tried to talk to her, "Ginny, it's me, Harry. I would like to talk to you if you would let me."

Ginny stayed the way she was, still looking straight out in front of her. "Ginny, please, I am only trying to help you. I want to say I am sorry for failing to protect Charlie. It's all my fault that he died. If I had prepared better, he would still be with us. I should have left Dudley with them to have the Centaurs there to assist your brothers in a battle if it should happen. As you can see, it did happen, and all because I didn't plan better."

Nothing changed with Ginny so Harry continued on, "I have already brought this all up with the others. They all called me crazy, but you and I both know the truth. I failed to protect your brothers properly. I know you agree with me that it was my fault. I don't know how to make you feel better Ginny. If it takes my leaving and never coming back, then that is what I will do. You mean more to me than you could imagine, and if my staying hurts you this much, then I will leave."

Still there was no answer from her. With one last effort, Harry tried to get through to her. "I guess this is goodbye then Ginny. I wish I could take back the last four days, and start all over. I can't, and it hurts me to think that I lost you once again after just getting you back." The tears in Harry's eyes were genuine. He looked at Ginny one last time, to see no change. He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. He stood at the door a moment, as he was remembering her face before he left. He was lucky he did, because he heard a faint murmur come from the room. "Harry. I'm sorry." He didn't know how to take those words, and rather than upset her, he made his way down the stairs.

In her room, Ginny began her tears. They were the first she shed since the battle. But still she couldn't move. It was as if she were frozen to the bed. She wanted to rush to Harry and tell him he was wrong. He was not at fault with what happened. How could he be, when both battles were won by the light. She wanted to get up, but something kept her seated while still clutching her pillow.

Harry entered the sitting room to see that his family had already arrived to attend Charlies services. They were all sharing their feelings about the past three days. James and Lily had hoped to come home to a raucous occasion, but that was not to be. First there was Albus, then Charlie. No one was in the mood to celebrate. It may be quite some time for them to get in a festive mood.

The Weasleys were coming out of their shell though. They did talk to Lily and James, welcoming them back. They did ask if anyone wanted something to drink. It was the first time that anyone could remember that Molly didn't have anything prepared to eat.

Then the time came for the burial, and they all left the home and out to the garden. He was to be buried at the tree line, near the pond, but away from where they did their swimming. They all conjured chairs to sit in, since there were only nine chairs there. Harry took a seat all the way to the back. He did not want to let anyone see that he was still shedding tears over his visit with Ginny. He looked up to her window, hoping to get a glimpse of her. He didn't see her in the window, but was shocked when he saw her leave the kitchen door to come out to the garden and walk toward the gathering. However she walked past Harry without looking at him, and went right to her mum and dad. This had the opposite effect on Harry. He smiled as he watched her go by. This was a start in the right direction. She was joining her family once again, and maybe soon, her friends and other family members. Harry did see Luna get up and walk to sit next to her. Ginny didn't look at her, but Harry saw that she did take her hand. Definitely a step in the right direction.

The service lasted about an hour, where Arthur and Bill each talked to the group about Charlies Life. Then they were surprised when Tonks asked if she could speak. Bill walked away from the stand and let her up to speak. "You all probably feel that I am not the right person to be doing this, but in all honesty, other than family, I think I knew Charlie the most. Yes, we only dated for about a year, but I knew him for all six years we attended together. We had many talks into the wee hours of the morning about different things. Mostly it was family with Charlie. He loved his family very much, but knew that he would be leaving them right after he finished school. He knew what he wanted to become after his third year. His favorite subject had always been Care and Handling of Magical Creatures. Especially Dragons. He knew it was Hagrid's dream to always care for a Dragon and to have it as a companion. He also knew that it was an absurd idea for Hagrid to wish this, and still remain at Hogwarts."

Tonks took a drink of water, then continued, "Charlie's also felt that if he could not get work with Dragons, then he would try out for a Professional Quidditch team. Either way, he knew he would be leaving home soon after leaving Hogwarts. He did not wish to be a burden on his parents. Now, before anyone gets upset, let me explain his feelings . It was not just a financial burden. He knew as long as he lived there, Molly and Arthur would not take any money from him. It was also because he wanted more attention paid to the younger siblings, as they made their way through school. He knew that was the time they needed the attention the most. Soon all the rest would be in school. The final point he made to me was the fact that he wanted more space. Not just living space, but space to meet new friends, and enjoy gathering with them when he felt the desire to do so. He did not want to have to explain why he came home drunk to his mum. I knew how he felt about that, as I have to explain it to my mum and dad a few times. It's not fun, let me tell you. I don't know if I added anything to what you have already heard, but I had to share my feelings about Charlie, and the wonderful person that he was. I will always love you Charlie. Enjoy your time with Albus and his next great adventure, brother." Tonks was warmed by the round of applause she got for her speech, though she was a little taken back by the glare that Molly was giving her. She expected to be talked to later on in the day.

After the services, Ginny headed back the house, but instead of going right upstairs, she sat on the couch and listened to the others talk about what was next to happen. Hermione and Luna sat on either side of her to make sure she was alright, and it gave Ginny a chance to talk to Hermione, "I'm sorry about locking you out of the room Hermione. I won't do it anymore. I just didn't want to bother you in case I cried. Funny thing is, I never did until Harry came up."

"That's OK Ginny. Oh, if you ever want to know about any loose springs in the couch, let me know. I got to know them all quite intimately. And painfully too I might add." Hermione was laughing and rubbing her back after say this.

Ginny laughed for the first time in she didn't know how long, then she laughed even harder when Luna asked, "Since they got so intimate, Hermione, did you take the time to name the springs?"

"As a matter of fact I did Luna, and you happen to be sitting on Pain in the Butt. I am sitting on Shoulder Pain, and Ginny is sitting on Pain in the back."

Luna wanted more information, "Is that all there is?"

"Well, this arm of the couch is Pain in the Neck, and the other arm is Tootsie."

"Tootsie?"

"Well, that one really didn't give me no pain, so I named it a friendly name. Like a foot rest."

Harry watched the girls as they carried on. Ginny was finally becoming more in tune with the family, but she never gave Harry a glance. He thought that after his talk, it would be a while before she would talk with him. He just needed to give her a little time.

Finally everyone thought that it was time to go home, and soon all that was left were the Weasleys and Hermione. Ginny and Hermione went on to bed, with Hermione knowing they were going to talk for quite a while.

Ginny started the talk, "Hermione, does Harry really think he is the blame for Charlie's death?"

"I'm afraid so Ginny. He didn't talk with you for very long as he was only gone for about fifteen minutes. He talked with us for over an hour. You wouldn't believe the things he said about how much he failed us all. Bill and the Twins almost got into a fight with him. I was so torn, that Ron had to hold me, trying to keep me calm. What did he say to you?"

"A much shorter version of the same thing. I just didn't respond to him. At least not until he left, then I told him I was sorry." Ginny explained.

"Sorry about what?"

"Sorry about the way he felt. Sorry about not talking to him. And Sorry about the way I treated all of you."

"We all understood how you were feeling Ginny, but why were you sorry about the way Harry felt?"

"Because I didn't tell him it was not his fault. You see Hermione, that was exactly they way I felt when I first heard about Charlie. I felt that Harry should have left someone else behind. Then, after listening to everyone else, I knew that Harry was not the blame, but I still needed to put the blame somewhere. I just didn't know where. I even thought of Bill being the blame, but it didn't fit. How could Bill be the blame if he was fighting at Charlie's side. Then I blamed the Professors that stayed behind in school, but they had to protect the students that were still there. Then it was the adults in Hogsmeade, and then Professor Dumbledore. After Harry's talk, I knew that no one was to blame. Bill and Charlie did what was expected of them. They protected the school and everyone inside of it. It may take some time for Harry to speak to me, but I will talk the next time we meet."

"OH Ginny, I was wrong, I didn't know what you were going through. I thought you were just sorry that Charlie was gone. You must have been driving yourself insane with all these mixed thoughts going around inside you head."

"I just might have if Harry hadn't come up and talk to me. He seemed to wake me up. I hope I haven't driven him away from me Hermione."

"No, I don't think you did that Ginny. Just give him time. I think that is what he is thinking, just give you some time to recollect yourself.

"I hope your right Hermione. I don't want to lose Harry. By the way, did he look different to you? I thought that he looked a bit older, and more stout in the right places, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I saw that too. I think it was Elspith that did it. She wanted Harry to keep some of his regal looks. He did look kind of dashing, in an old fashion kind of way."

"I don't know what that is supposed to mean, but I will take your word for it." Ginny laughed.

AKTM-}

Harry was back with his parents after they left the services, and he was telling them what took place with the Weasleys prior to the services. They all saw the results of his talk, even with Ginny as she began to talk with Hermione and Luna.

Harry could not forget about Ginny, but talking with his parents took some of the hurt away, as they talked about each others past. With Voldemort gone, they had more time to relax and think about things other than fighting. Like the fact that Sirius and Selena married. Or Petunia and Marge being with them. Then there was Narcissa and Draco being there as well. So many things to try and figure out how they got to where they were. So many things they could not explain.

They had plenty of time for those thoughts though. At the moment, they were just trying to get to know each other. Father and Mother trying to get to know there Son, and Son getting to know his parents.

Yes, Harry had things he still needed to get done, but they all could wait for another day.


	18. Chapter 18

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 18

Time seem to have no meaning in the place he was at. It was different than he expected. He was expecting dark and bleak, not bright and comfortable. When he was taken from the realm of the living, Tom Riddle thought he would be going to damnation, not greener pastures. He didn't know how long he had been there, but it didn't matter. He was alone, yet he felt at ease with himself. No longer did he feel the hatred that ate away at him while he was living. He didn't have the urge to strike out at anyone that crossed his path. Of course being alone helped with that feeling.

Another thing that he saw was he no longer was the faceless person he had become. He was once again the young man that, if he had taken the time to try, could approach any female and win her heart just by being kind and respectful. If he had not become the vengeful person that could not stand to be around others, because he was afraid of them. This fear turned to hate, and became his journey to immortality. However this journey took its toll on him. It changed him to the creature that had no heart or soul.

Why he was here, he hoped he would soon find out. He had his thoughts on this subject, but they were to high to really think it was possible. No, he felt that he was here for judgment and sentencing. No more, no less, but if it were for the thoughts he had, then would accept this with open arms and many thanks. This was why it was too good to believe.

He wondered why there were no others here with him, like his fellow death eaters. Why was he alone? This was the reason for his thoughts. If he was going to be judged for his deeds, then he would be facing them with the others. This being alone had given him too much time to think, and doing that, he gave himself a hope that he was right. The question was, was it too much to hope for?

He continued walking around the field in which he was placed, enjoying the beauty of the land. It was filled with birds, animals, trees, bushes, ponds and flowers. Lots of flowers. So many that their fragrance filled the air to make it smell sweet and fresh. There was no way this could be damnation. It was just too perfect.

He saw an area ahead that looked like it had a sitting area, and it appeared that there was someone sitting on one of the benches. Tom approached the bench where the person was sitting and nearly ran when he saw that the person was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He was surprised when Albus spoke. "It appears that I am not alone here after all. AH, Tom, so good of you to join me. Won't you sit down?"

"You want me to sit with you, after what I had just done?" Tom replied.

"Of course. I mean, what harm can you do me, considering where we are. Oh, I have tried using magic and it does not seem to work here. You can give it a go if you like."

"I'll take your word for it sir. Do you know where we are exactly? It is definitely not the place I was expecting."

"Nor I to be truthful. I was expecting a large group of people welcoming me to the here after. Of course the field is just like I expected. Now, what were you expecting Tom?"

"Some place dark, dreary, cold, bleak and unlike you, just like it is. With out any people, except, for my death eaters. However, after seeing the wonderful setting I am in, I began to have hope. I know that sounds absurd sir, but I did none the less. Hope that I would be given a chance to correct some of the wrongs that I committed. I don't know how, but if anyone could give me that chance, it would be whoever I feel both you and I are about to meet. After finding you, my thoughts are even stronger about this. Why you are included, I don't know? Perhaps as a guide or teacher. What ever it is, I want you to know that I look forward to it."

The smile on Albus' face made Tom feel much more at ease with the situation. "Well, Tom, why don't we start this by calling each other by our names. I believe that here, we are on equal ground. We both know each others name, but in case you have forgotten, I am Albus, but if you wish, you may call me Al."

Albus saw something he never expected to see. A smile formed on Tom's face and a hand reaching out to him in a friendly gesture. He took the hand and shook it. Then Tom did something totally unexpected, "You can call me Tommy. I have always wanted to be called that."

"Tommy it is then. Now, why don't you sit, while we wait to be called in to meet who ever it is we will be meeting." and Tommy did just that. They talked for quite some time, getting to know each other better. They laughed at some of the stories each told, then Al decided he had to pass something on to Tommy.

"I have to tell you something Tommy that may ease your pain somewhat. I know you think your AK spell killed many, but there was someone that doubted that it was really a killing spell. Lily Potter, and Selena Lovegood challenged the true meaning of the spell, and the results were that it didn't. I know you don't believe me, but it is true. They felt that the meaning that everyone believed was Take the life. But that didn't fit right with them, because Kedavra means body. Avada means take. Or one version of it says this. Mrs. Potter happened upon a book in Knockturn Alley which explained ancient languages. She also found a book on dark spells. The two were looking for the origin of the spell, and the true meaning. Together they found that the meaning became take the magic from the body. They came to the conclusion that if the magic was taken, then the body left behind would not be dead, but put into a coma until the magic was returned to the body."

"How could this be? If the body quit functioning, then they would be buried. If that were to happen, then they would die anyway."

"Which was the case for those who died of it before they learned the true meaning. However, after they learned what it meant, then any who died because of it, were not buried, but placed in a very secure area, using a stasis spell to keep the body intact. It did work, Tommy, as Molly Weasley was returned to her family not twenty four hours after she was reported dead by the ministry. Who ever cast the spell will lose the magic they took from the victim, when they die. When Runcorn died the next morning, Molly returned."

"Does that mean that Lily and James Potter are once again alive?"

"I can only assume so. Lily Potter is a far more intelligent person than people take her for. The Ministry was foolish to ignore Lily and Selena's pleas. I told you this, so that if what you feel is true, then you have a good chance to fight any verdict that you are not pleased with. It may not do any good, but it should make you feel better knowing that some you thought dead were not."

"It does in a way, Al. I always wondered why I had such a surge when I performed that spell. I realize now that it more than gave me more magic, but it fed my ego also. It made me feel invincible, like I had control over life and death. Now, all I see is that I had the people all fear me to the point that it made me sick. With this sickness, I only grew more wicked. I never thought it was me losing my mind that was happening. I lost control of any feelings I ever had. All I knew was death and destruction. And not with just innocents. It was also over my death eaters. They feared me as well. Complete control was utmost in my mind."

With the two talking, they lost track of their surroundings, and missed the approach of a lone figure. Like Albus, he had a full beard and long white hair. However, his eyes were a brilliant green, and his hair was unmanageable. He listened as he approached the two figures. He took note to what the young was saying. It may help in deciding his fate. He heard him say that he recognized his failings, and was repentant. Yes, it was wise to listen to the two, before he let them know he was there.

"Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore, it is time for you to meet the wise ones and find out your fate. Follow me if you would."

Both Tom and Albus were surprised by the voice that suddenly appeared from behind them. They thought that they were alone. They were more surprised about what he said. Why were they both being judged?

They were led to a wall of stone that was hidden by the bush along the shore of the pond they were near. The wall moved like the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron that led to Diagon Alley. It opened up leaving the three to see what the wall hid. It was a whole new world.

All the buildings were of different colors made of material that looked like glass. In the background was a castle that looked like it was made of silver. It shined brightly in the glow of the sun. It was not a blinding sort of glow though. It was not as tall as Hogwarts, nor as large around, but it was more impressive due to the silver glow.

The approached the entry of the castle, and were stopped by a a giant. However, this giant was not like the giants that Bill and Charlie faced. This one was intelligent. "Please halt and state your names." he challenged.

"Tom Riddle, sir."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"You know who I am Redwood."

"You know the rules for entry, just like every one else. You are not special."

"But I do this a hundred times a day."

"And a hundred times a day, we go through this same argument and you always lose, so just say it and get it over with."

"You are a hard person Redwood. OK, it is I, Merlin of the Mist, Guardian of the sword, and of Avalon."

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it? You may pass, and you better be quick about it, as the council has been waiting for who knows how long."

"I will have to pass on that it was the great alertness of their protector that delayed us then. That should put a stop to their anticipation. Come along Tom and Albus, or should I say Tommy and Al."

Tom broke out, "How much did you hear?"

"Every word. Now take your next left and stop at the double doors. I will go in and announce you. When you enter, walk ten steps, then drop to your knees."

Once they were allowed in, they did as they were told, and dropped to their knees. All who were in attendance began laughing, until the one sitting at the table silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Merlin, up to your old tricks I see. Gentlemen, please rise. We are all equals here."

Tom and Albus stood up and glared at Merlin. Merlin just looked at them with amusement.

The man at the table then spoke again, "I suppose you are both wondering why you were brought here, are you not?"

Albus just said, "It has crossed our minds." to which Tom just nodded.

"Have you not a tongue of your own Tom Riddle?"

"Yes sir, I do. I just didn't think it was necessary for me to say anything."

"How are we supposed to judge you if you don't say anything?"

"I will answer when asked a question sir."

"I thought I did ask you a question sir."

"We were both asked the same question, sir, and it was answered."

"But not by both. From here on out, if a question is asked that requires an answer from both of you, you will both answer. Is that understood."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now are you wondering what this is all about?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then. You have both been brought here to explain your extreme natures."

Tom was confused with that question, "Excuse me sir but could you explain the meaning of extreme natures?"

"You Tom Riddle were extremely evil. You had no remorse. No feelings. You cared for no one. You Albus Dumbledore were the opposite. You cared so much, you could never hurt anyone personally. You could never let anyone in your command hurt anyone."

This confused Tom even more, "How can a person care too much sir?"

"By keeping his people from hurting their enemy, they died because the enemy fought without fear of being hurt. He let his own people die so that the enemy could live. This is not how to protect those you love."

Tom looked to Albus, "Was this the way it was Al?"

Albus looked down at his feet, "I am afraid it is Tommy. I could never let any in my command hurt another individual. If I had been in command of the final battle, you would have won."

"No Albus Dumbledore, that would not have happened. That was why the Prophecy was made. To take that leadership away from you. And that Tom Riddle, is why you were meant to chose Harry Potter. We knew what his lineage was. It was up to you to bring him forward to take up the sword."

"How did you know I would choose Harry Potter, and not Neville Longbottom?"

"We didn't really, but the signs all pointed in that direction. The Potters had faced you three times, and walked away each time. Lily Potter was a muggleborn witch, and yet she was able to do this. With James Potter being a pureblood, it made Harry a halfblood. We thought that with you being a halfblood, and as powerful as you were, you would chose Harry as the biggest threat to your existence."

"That was my thinking. The Pure bloods were so easy to control, and the half bloods and mugglborn were becoming very powerful, they became a threat. They would rally around one of their own before they would a Pure blood."

"It was very sound thinking Tom. It was just Lily was much smarter than you thought. Change is taking place in the real world now, and witches will become much more prominent. Already Hogwarts is under the leadership of Minerva McGonagall, and the Minister of Magic will be Amelia Bones."

Albus took this time to answer, "It is probably best. They could not do any worse than the past leadership. It may be the best thing that ever happened to the Magic world. It may lead to the joining of the two worlds. The muggle and magical worlds, what with the Queen on the throne."

"Exactly Albus. However, they will need the support of some very powerful people from the two worlds. There was a reason that Harry and Dudley were brought together. They will be the strength for the women who will be the leaders of the free world."

Tom now took a chance with his next question, "That still does not tell us why we are here?"

"Merlin told us what you said before the meeting. It had been decided that you two will help Harry and Dudley bring this about."

AKTM-}

It had been a week since Harry had his talk with the Weasleys, and he hadn't heard from either of them in that time. He was beginning to think that they believed the words he spoke to them. He hadn't heard from Hermione in all that time either. His mum and dad heard from Arthur and Molly, but that was their only contact, and they didn't comment on Ginny or Hermione and the way they were feeling.

When Harry didn't ask the meaning of Ginny's final words to him, he figured they were her words of good bye. She would move on and live her life free of the guilt Harry had put on himself. She must share his thoughts in all he said, even if he didn't mean them. Little did he know that Ginny was trying her best to get to him and share her true feelings.

It took a worried Luna to bring this about. She had Draco bring her to Harry so that they could all sit and talk. She also had Dudley join in. Dudley had become quite a speaker for the group. Harry had given up control to him and the group accepted this.

The four sat and Harry had asked Kreacher to bring them some tea to sip while they talked. Luna began, "Harry, why have you ignored Ginny for so long?"

"I haven't ignored her Luna. It was the feeling she gave me in our last meeting that has kept me away. Her last words were, 'I'm sorry too Harry.' This was after I had just told her that everything that happened was my fault. I had done this to try and get the Weasleys to see that there was no blame for any of what happened. Unfortunately I think Ginny believed that I was to blame. How could I talk with her if she was harboring those feelings?"

"Well, haven't you talked with Hermione or Ron since then?" Draco asked.

"No. I haven't seen them or talked to them since that day. I thought it best to let things calm down before I tried to straighten things out. Ginny can be very head strong if she wants to be."

There was only one person that would dare to talk to Harry the way he was now talked to. "Are you sure we are related Harry? You are such an idiot. How could you have changed so much in time that you were away. Ginny hasn't changed her feelings for you. She cares deeply and misses you so much that she thought she lost you when you last spoke. She is trying to get in touch with you, but you have closed your mind of to her. Open up and let her in. You will see that she is trying very hard to get back to the way you were when you first came back. She knows what you were trying to do with her family. She knows you did not mean anything you said. Now give her a chance to prove it. You owe it to yourself and to her."

Harry was laughing to himself. He knew that Dudley was trying his best for him to see the errors of his ways. He also knew that Luna and Draco shuttered when they heard the way Dudley had spoken to Harry, afraid at what he might do to his cousin. Harry would never do anything to Dudley, but since his return, he had changed, and even showed hostility towards some. He never showed this to family or friends, but it could happen. He eased their minds as he answered, "Dudley, you have shown me that Menagerie was right when they chose you to be their leader when I was taken from you. You show me a wisdom that I never saw in you before, and wonder where it came from. I will do as you ask, and open up to let Ginny explain he true feelings. I do miss her very much, and want her back in my life. It took the three of you to make me aware of Ginny's wish to bring us back together. I will try my best to bring this about. Now, if you will excuse me. I think I will go find a place to be alone and see if maybe a little begging will get Ginny to talk to me." and Harry walked out of the room.

Both Luna and Draco were sweating when Harry left. They were not for sure what to expect from Harry. Dudley on the other hand was smiling at his cousin as he left. He knew that Ginny and he would soon be back together and everything will be right. He looked over to see hid friends wiping their foreheads and releasing their breaths as if they had been holding it for the last five minutes. "What are you two so worried about? Harry just needed to be led to the spot where he and Ginny could get back together and straighten things out. It's not like he would hurt us or anything like that. Luna, you know that he would never even think of harming a hair on your head. And Draco, you know that Harry has a deep respect for you and your mother. You are like family to him, and Harry would never hurt a family member. You need to trust in your faith for Harry, like I do."

Draco just shuttered once again, "You have more faith is Harry's feelings than I do Dudley. I know that he would never intentionally harm anyone. It is those unintentional outbreaks that I fear. He seems to lose control at times, and that is what scares me."

Then Luna spoke up, "It's not so much that I feared what Harry would do, it is what I feared he wouldn't do. I thought that he may not listen to anything you said, and continue to carry on the way he had been. We all know that Harry and Ginny were meant to be together. Lancelot confirmed that when he approached Ginny before the battle. He saw Arthur and Guinevere all over again, but this time there was no chance for her to be swayed from her devotion to her true love. I was hoping that Harry would see this as well. I think it was you, Dudley that got him to see this."

Dudley just smiled at his friends, "What ever the reason, I think that we will be seeing more of Harry and Ginny together as it should be. Now, I think we should go about our business. I intend to find Susan and take her out to lunch and then maybe go do a little shopping. I haven't spent to much personal time with her lately, and I intend to make up for that. Perhaps you two should do the same."

Draco looked to Luna to see what she thought, and she took his hand and said, "Lunch does sound like a good idea. Then we could go to a movie, or for a walk. Maybe even go for a boat ride to work off our lunch."

Draco smiled, "That does sound like a good idea. Lunch and a boat ride it is. See you later Dudley."

Luna added, "Yes Kitty, see you later."

Dudley laughed and replied, "A dragon and a moon flower. Such a perfect fit. You two enjoy yourself. See you both later." and the three split up, with Draco and Luna holding hands as they went to find a nice little cafe to hide in before they went to Black Lake for their boat ride. Luna wished to feed the giant squid.

AKTM-}

Harry had gone to the room where he laid for over a year to see if he could connect with Ginny with his mind link. He was having trouble at first, as she wasn't open to his connection. It took over fifteen minutes before he felt anything from Ginny. She was talking to someone, but didn't know who it was. Then he felt her agreeing to something, and then he knew that the other person was Hermione. Ginny just agreed to try one more time to try and contact Harry.

The two felt the connection right away, and Harry began his plan of begging Ginny to accept him back. Ginny was caught off guard with this, as that was her plan as well. She listened as Harry poured his heart out to her, telling her he was sorry for the way he acted. He never wanted to hurt her by bringing up bad memories. How he tried to bring the Weasleys out of their state by taking the full blame of the outcome of the Hogwarts battle. He went on and on, until Ginny just shouted in his mind. "Will you just shut it Harry. I think it is now my time to tell you how I feel. First, I wish to say I am sorry for the way we left our last meeting. When I said I was sorry, it was not for the reason you thought it was. I wanted to tell you I was sorry for even thinking you were the blame. Yes, I did think this way, but it lasted all of five minutes. Then the blame shifted to others, until you came and talked. That was when I finally accepted that no one was to blame. Then when I tried to contact you, your mind was closed to me. I thought that you had given up on our being together. Mum and dad had talked to your mum and dad, but they never said anything about you, and that worried me. Harry I don't like being apart from you. I need to be with you and feel the love that we once shared. I know that you love me, Harry, and I love you as well. Maybe not in the I Will Love You For Eternity kind of love, but we could build on it. Perhaps in time it will get to that point. I wouldn't mind seeing it that way. What do you think?"

Harry thought for a second then, "I think it is time for lunch. What say I come over, and we go out and find us a place to eat?"

"It sounds like a good place to start. I will see you in about a half hour, as I need to get ready."

"I will see you then. And Ginny, you don't have to do anything special to get ready, as you will always look special to me."

"That's a good way to start Potter. Keep it up, and we may get to that Love you for eternity sooner than either of us think."

"One can only hope Gin. See you in a bit."


	19. Chapter 19

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 19

Tom and Albus were at a loss for words at what they were just told. Did it mean that they would be allowed to go back and start over again? Their minds must be an open book to the people sitting in front of them, "No, neither of you will be going back to do it over. At least not in the sense you think. You will be going back as spirits. Ghosts if you prefer to call it that. However, unlike the ghosts that are restricted to Hogwarts, you will be able to travel to the Ministry of Magic to help out there when needed."

"What is it you want us to do exactly? What can we do as ghosts? We have no power to control anything. We can't move objects that are too big. Maybe a cup or a plate, something small like that. So what is it you expect from us?" Tom asked without thinking.

"So, Tom, you think a show of force is necessary in order to get your message across? You, who gathered an army with just your words. You who got what you wanted from people just by being nice to them. Was that not a formidable power you had? Your power of persuasion over the feeble minded as you so like to put it. That is what you will be using. Your partner was also gifted with this power. He could answer a question without really giving an answer, yet the person he spoke to would be satisfied just the same. Quite often he left more questions than were originally asked. That is what you both must do. Make the people think about what is to happen next. Make them work for their happiness, as that is the most fulfilling type of happiness. One that is earned."

A twinkle formed in Albus' eyes. "Do we have to stay serious about how we do it? I mean, can we have some fun while we are at it? Also, will we be able to enter the artistry that adorn the walls of Hogwarts and the Ministry?"

Tom liked the sound of that question. He perked up so that he could catch what the answer would be.

"As long as it is in the Ministry or Hogwarts, you will have access to anything you wish. However, that was the last thing I expected to hear from you Albus."

"I have been the straight laced one for too long. It was so bad that I even felt something for Gellert. It was not what I was looking for, but I was saddled with the title of being gay. I assure you that was not the case. There were no women in my life, and Gellert had feelings for Arianna. When we had that fight where she was killed, Gellert was so hurt with the feeling he might have been the cause, he shifted that blame solely on my shoulders. From there on out, there was no friendship between us. I tried everything I could to avoid a confrontation with him, but he made it impossible for me to ignore what he was doing. He forced me to face him one more time."

Tom's curiosity got the best of him. "Well don't stop there, tell us what happened? I swear you have to be the worst story teller there is. You don't leave your listeners hanging like that, it's murder. Now come on man, speak up. What happened next? And don't just say we did battle and leave it at that."

Albus was surprised when the same from the others sitting before him. "I thought you would already know what happened?"

"Doesn't mean we don't want to hear about it from the one that was in this last battle. Please continue."

"I didn't know I was performing before an audience. OK, what happened was this. Gellert became so enraged that he had his two cohorts do some really strange things that started them towards the path of destruction. It was similar to your persecution of the muggles and muggleborn Tom. Only with them it was a whole civilization. Why they chose the Jewish people to torture and kill was something I never found out. Any way, I had to try and put a stop to it. Hundreds of thousands of people were being slaughtered besides what was being lost due to the battle raging on around them and us. I forced Gellert into a showdown in a place where he had no backing. It was just him and I."

Albus took a break to catch his breath and recollect his thoughts. What he had to say next would make him seem less than the hero he was made out to be. "By this time, Gellert was quite mad. Or insane might be a better way to put it. He talked like his entire army was backing him as we faced each other. He was moving his army around, thinking they were there and doing as he commanded. He actually saw them in his mind taking up the positions he commanded them to take. He then commanded them to fire on me, and in his mind, he saw this happen. When he saw me still standing after what he thought was my downfall, he dropped his wand and it came to me on it's own free will. I had won the battle with out casting a spell. I never told anyone until now how I won the battle, so some journalist made up a story on how it came about, making me a hero. I tried to downplay the story, but by that time too many people had read the accounts, and it thus became a fact."

The others around Albus were stunned, except for Tom, who was laughing his arse off. "You mean to tell us that Gellert defeated himself? OH how I wish I was there to see that. That is the most fantastic yet stupid story I have ever heard, It is too funny to be real, yet it is too silly not to be."

"Be that as it may Tommy, that is exactly how it happened. As you know, Gellert is still not in his right state of mind."

"Yes, indeed I do. I feel sorry for the old man. I met him one time while looking for something. He was the weakest man I ever saw. It was like he had no life left in him. Had he been in that prison all that time?"

"Yes. Over forty years now."

From the others they heard, "Well, story time is over and it is time to get back to what we are here for. As you can see, you both have the power of the spoken word. This is what is needed to help bring the magic world back to it's feet. No magic will help them become the strength needed to put them back on the right path. The magic is already there. All they need is the direction, which is where you two come in. You will be their compass leading them in a course of action. We are not here to tell what course they have to take, that will be up to the both of you to decide. However, if either of you show any hostilities to the other, then you both shall be returned, and we will have to go another route. Keep in mind, that the hostilities I am speaking of can only come from words. You will have no power at your disposal."

"You mean no magical power, correct? We will still have ghostly powers won't we? Tom inquired.

"Yes, you will have any power a ghost has. Also, you will have a medium that will be your guide."

"AH yes, that would be Miss Lovegood I presume. A charming young lady. Quite brilliant in her own way. I look forward to working with her." Albus was thrilled to know this. He was not exaggerating what he said.

"It will be a while before you return to the realm of the living. There are things you must learn before going back. We have a place for you to stay while you are with us. And Albus, Miss Lovegood will not be your medium. A Miss Frankle will be your medium."

Tom almost passed out when he heard the name. "Not Myrtle Frankle?"

"Why yes, I believe that is her name."

"But she is a ghost!"

"Do you have a problem with that Tom?"

"I thought a medium was a living person?"

"That is just what mortals believe. You go by our rules now. Besides, Myrtle has been there quite some time and she has a vested interest in this."

"I'll say she does. I am the reason she is dead.."

"Why yes, I do believe you are right Tom. What a coincidence. And by the way, while you are there, you will do as she directs or you will answer to us. Now move along you two."

Once they left the room, Tom turned to Albus and said, "I don't think I am going to like this very much. Have you heard her. She has a voice that pierces ear drums. Her cry will wake the dead, so thank goodness we will already be awake."

"Come now Tom. Myrtle is not that bad. I have visited her several times and have had some very interesting conversations. She grows on you."

"So do warts. I don't like them either." they parted ways as they came to their rooms.

AKTM-}

Dudley and Susan had become closer recently, and Dudley even took to holding her hand when they were alone. They found more things to talk about, and had very few lax moments. They both agreed to no kissing, unless it was on the cheek. Hugs were restricted to meeting and leaving. No closed doors when they are alone. The rules began to pile up as they got closer. Amelia Bones became a very strict parent, even if she was just an aunt. Dudley had no problem with the rules, but Susan felt she was being shut in by her aunt. Like she couldn't be trusted.

Dudley could see where Amelia was coming from. She was a single person raising a preteen young girl getting ready to enter puberty. To see Susan act the way she did, Dudley began to think she already entered it. She wasn't mean or rebellious, she just liked to complain.

Dudley decided to compare her with the other girls in the group their age. He found the same thing going on with Ginny, Hannah and even Hermione. The exception was Luna. He decided to ask Draco about this. "Dudley, I don't know about the other girls, but Luna is definitely going through changes. She is not mad or complaining. She just draws doodles on paper, then asks me if I know what it is she drew. I never know what she draws. She will then go back and does something to the paper then holds it up. I still don't know what it is she drew. Then she will stare at me for a minute or two, then go back to drawing. However she won't ask me anything. The next morning, it was like it never happened, and everything will be fine, until she gets her quill in her hand. Then it starts all over again."

Dudley laughed, "Sounds like you need to hide her quills, or take away all the blank parchment. Or better yet, keep company around to take her mind off the doodles."

"Well, what do you think is going on, if all of them are changing like this?"

"Puberty Draco, It's a part of growing up. We will experience something like that. Our voices will change, and our bodies will start to develop into our adult forms. Emotions will also start to take over. I think the girls develop faster than the guys."

"How come you know so much about this puberty stuff?"

"You are kidding me right? You know mum and Aunt Marge. They are a library of information about social behavior and the dos and don'ts of growing up. I asked them."

"I bet that was an interesting evening?"

"Evening? It took two days to get all the information. More than I really needed. Boy, you ask the wrong question with those two, and be prepared to take notes and learn to nap at the right time."

"I believe I will avoid asking mum the wrong question. By the way, what was it you asked them?"

"What causes mood swings in girls?"

"IT TOOK TWO DAYS FOR THEM TO ANSWER THAT?"

"Yup."

"What the hell are we going to do when their bodies start to change?"

"Head for the hills and come back in a couple of years when they are through. Either that, or keep our mouths shut."

"And our hands in our pockets so they don't go wandering. We may bring back a stub if we are not careful. These next few years are going to be a challenge."

"It sure looks that way Draco. It may be a time of loneliness or just friendship. I think we need to warn the others of what we may be facing. I think Harry, Ron and Neville may thank us later if we do."

"Shite, Harry is not going to like this. He just got back with Ginny, and now he may be looking at keeping his distance once again."

"Hopefully with him, it will be different. We still have to warn him though. I just hope he doesn't want to punch something, or worse yet somebody. Even I could not take a punch from a pissed off Harry."

"What if it's not you he is aiming for? I may end up a stain on his knuckles."

"I suppose now is not the time to be saying better you than me, is it?"

"Oh what a great confidence builder you are there, oh fearless leader. Where are all those words of wisdom you use to pass along to us all?"

"They all seem to escape me for the moment."

Draco had an idea, "What if we gave Lily or Selena the idea to talk to him. Maybe have him give Ginny some room to give her a chance to see that he truly wishes to see her come to a decision on her own. That he does not want her to feel that he is pressuring her into a commitment. Maybe we could tell them that we all see the girls going through changes that could hurt others if they felt they were being forced into a choice. How do you think that will work?"

Dudley thought that Draco was showing how much Luna was changing him. Making him more of a thinking man. "You know, Draco, you are changing into a more rounded person. You are beginning to sound more like Luna, and less like your old self. I think your idea has merit. I think you should approach them and let them handle the situation. A woman's outlook would probably be most likely to work. Lily hasn't been back very long, and Harry will probably accept her word without any argument. With Selena there to agree with her, will only cement Harry's decision. Go for it."

Draco smiled, "There is no way I will approach them by myself. You will be there with me to help convince them. So, we will go for it."

Dudley shuddered at the thought of facing these powerful women. However he agreed to help his friend. It was not a meeting he looked forward to.

AKTM-}

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were outside in the garden talking about their feelings. They all felt that though they did like the companionship of the boys, they did not like the thought of going through life just having feelings for one person.

Luna faced her friends and made her thoughts known to them, "I agree. I do like Draco very much, but I feel in order for me to know for sure if he is my future, I have to know others, to compare what Draco presents to me. Hermione, you have had a taste of this with Fred and Ron. What do you think?"

"Luna, What I think is that my attraction to Fred was of a 9 year old girl for an older person. Fred was there for me when I was susceptible, and easy to influence. When he finally got to school, he saw that he didn't need a person he could control, he needed a girl that would give as well as take his humor. I could never match her in the humor department. Ron was there when I needed comforting, and that was what he did. He did not do it to gain my attention, as I just saw him do the same for Ginny. However, I can see where what you are saying may have it's strong points. It may be a good idea for each of us to see others, so that we will know for sure that who we are with now, is who we want to be with in the future. Have you noticed that Dudley has been watching us closely for the past few days? I wondered why he was acting so weird, like he was evaluating us."

Ginny entered the conversation. "Are you both telling me that I should give up on Harry and maybe see someone else. I just got him back, and now you are asking me to pass on him. At least you both have had some time with Draco and Ron. I have had nothing. The only one other than Harry I cared for was Colin and now he is gone."

"I know Ginny, but Harry didn't have the chance to see anyone else. He has always thought it was you that he wanted. All we are saying is that both you and Harry need to be sure of your conviction with each other. If you see someone else, and all it does is show you that Harry is the only one that makes you happy, then you will be sure that what was meant to be is what will come about. But you are only eleven Ginny. There is no need to get serious this soon in life. This is the time you need to explore your choices. Harry will still be there for you when you are ready to make your commitment."

"But why do I have to date some one else? Why can't Harry and I just go on being friends and build on it from there? I already know that Harry and I are meant to be together, whether it is now or five years from now."

Luna once again made herself known, "Ginny is right Hermione. There is no need for her to date anyone else to tell her how much she will miss Harry. With you and I, we never dreamed of our future with Draco or Ron."

"With you and I, Luna, it is a different situation. Yes, Ginny has always dreamed of her future with Harry, but to be sure of her dream, she should explore all avenues. It will only strengthen what they will share in the future. Ginny did show feelings for Colin during her first year. Could this be a way of telling her that she should look around to make sure that their love will surpass any other possibilities."

"Why are you trying so hard for Harry and I to break up Hermione?"

Hermione stuttered for a second, "Well, I uh, just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

Ginny looked at her friend with a large question hanging around in her mind. "Hermione, are you having feelings for Harry?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would you even think that? That is absurd. I like Harry, but I don't have any feelings for him like that." Hermione argued.

Luna laughed out, "Oh Merlin, she does have feelings for Harry, Ginny. You have competition. Why are you denying your feelings Hermione?"

"Luna, I do not have feelings for Harry. Why are you both saying these things? Just because I think we need to explore other avenues, doesn't mean I am trying to steal someone else boyfriend."

Ginny was undecided on whether to believe Hermione or not. She wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but, she had been trying too hard for her and Harry to try dating someone else. Was it true, that Hermione was trying to hide her feelings for Harry?

Hermione saw the look of concern on Ginny's face. "Ginny, I know you are thinking That I could be after Harry, but please believe me, Harry is not on my list of eligible mates. If you want to go on being friends with Harry, then please do. If you want more than that, then good luck. All I want is for us all to be Happy. Now, and in the future. I don't want us to be getting too serious in our relationships. We have a long way to go until we are through at Hogwarts, and a lot can happen in that time. For me, I like Ron right now, but I still think of Fred. Is that wrong of me? You and Harry were close before he left us, and then you got close to Colin. Was that wrong of you? You knew Harry would be coming back. Now don't go getting the wrong idea, I just want to point out to you that even though you have your heart set on Harry right now, things could change. Maybe for you it won't happen, and if that is true then I wish you all the luck in the world."

This conversation settled Ginny down some what, and now she could think straight. She saw that Hermione didn't have here sights set on Harry, or that she wanted her and Luna to break up with their mates, but just to slow down and take it easy before they got too serious. Ginny had noticed her mood swings of late, and it didn't take much to upset her. She didn't know what was going on, and wondered if she were the only one affected. Hermione seemed to be overly emotional, and Luna extremely contemplative. She seemed to be always in thought. Was this all in the same category of Ginny's problem.

This was her thinking as she made her way to her room. She then thought she should talk to Ron. Maybe he would know what Hermione's problem was. She never made it there, as she heard Ron talking to the twins in their room. She was about to knock when she heard a part of their talk.

"Ron, you do know that you are talking to the two worst boys in the world to talk about a girls mental state. Hermione is so smart, it is hard to even think what she might have going on her mind. I think I heard mum talk about, 'she feared the day that Ginny would change from a girl to a young lady. No one may live through it. Puberty, menstrual cramps, mood swings and unexpected crying are just some of the things we look forward to.' If that is all true, then I may have to move out. I don't know if I could take a moody Ginny. How about you George, are you with me?"

"If you could tell me where we could go that would be safe. I am not fond of the idea of watching as Ginny blows her stack over someone replacing the sugar with the salt. Or molasses for syrup. Or any of our other brilliant pranks. Nope, I would not like to see the mess she would make if she found out it was one of us."

"Look guys, I am not here for your problems, I am here for what is with Hermione, not Ginny. What has Ginny got to do with it?"

"This puberty thing, young one. If Ginny is going through this thing, then the chances are that Hermione is also going through it, as she is older than Ginny. Why, all the girls may be going through it for all we know. It could be an epidemic. I just hope it isn't contagious." George took a very thoughtful pose as he said this.

"I wonder if there is a potion we could take to make us immune?" Fred copied George's pose.

"You two are completely insane. I should never even have asked you. I should have gone to Bill instead."

Ginny left thinking that Ron would be leaving them soon. She remembered that talk with her mum, and how it made her sick to her stomach to even think about it. If this is what was happening to her, Hermione and Luna, then why were they all having different effects? It was all very confusing to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 20

A/N: Once again I have upset one of my readers with my lack of romance. I was asked to quit trying to write something I know nothing about. I may not know a lot about love, but I do know that 11 and twelve year old children don't need to get that involved. Harry and Ginny are trying to take it slow. Hermione is over thinking the situation, and Luna is just being Luna. All I am trying to do is bring some levity into what could be a crucial moment in all their lives. In order for their relationships to work, both sides have to know for sure that this is what they want. For their age, how could they possibly know for sure that it is true love, unless there is a bond. I don't see where there is any one bonded in the story. If there was it would be well hidden as even I don't know it exists. So, please bear with me as I try to build these relationships.

I haven't started 'Bad Love' quite yet, as I am trying to put together all the events Harry has gone through. What I am trying to do is portray Harry as failing to find his one true love. I will exaggerate his feelings for certain ladies he knows and how he missed out on their returned feelings. I hope Teach found this song on line. After reading book six in the series, this song struck me as being a perfect fit.

Thank you for putting up with my whining once again. I will try to keep it to minimum in the future, but I can't promise anything. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

AKTM-}

The summer Hols went by fast for Menagerie. The group still carried feelings for the lost members, but they were past all the sorrow for the most part.

Fred and George planned something special when they returned to Hogwarts for their friend Lee. They hadn't told anyone what it was, but they promised it would be spectacular.

Harry had never attended Hogwarts yet, and he wasn't looking forward to being sorted with the first years. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was because he felt out of place with them, as he was twice their size. He didn't know what to expect.

As the group gathered for their train ride, different conversations were being shared by the group. Most related to the changes that could be expected due to the battle. There had been minor damage to the school, but that was not what was talked about. It was mostly because of Professor Dumbledore not being there and if Professor McGonagall would be the new Head. The name for the position had not been released to anyone, and it got everyone making predictions. Minerva was in the lead over Professor Flitwick, but just barely. Professor Sprout also received some votes.

Once aboard the train, Harry found a compartment that he and his friends could share. He was soon joined by Ginny, Dudley, Susan, Hermione, Draco and Luna. Ron stopped by, but there was not enough room for him, so he went and found Fred and George. He was still in the dark as to why Hermione asked him to give her some space. Hew didn't want to push it, so when he saw he would have to sit next to her in the room, he passed and went elsewhere. Hermione felt bad, but was proud of Ron, as he kept his word and gave her the space she asked for.

The ride was mostly quiet, with the most words coming from Harry and Ginny. Harry wanted to be friends, but he promised he would not go looking for any other girl, as he knew that Ginny would eventually know for sure that Harry was the only one for her. If she wished to explore other options, then there was nothing he would do about it. He just knew that he would not do it to her. Harry had asked her about the classes, the houses, the point system, and anything else that popped into his mind. She answered his questions with a smile always on her face. A smile that was not forced. She did enjoy talking with Harry.

After their talk, Ginny told Hermione that she would continue to be friends with Harry, and would never date any other wizard or muggle. She did promise to take her time before anything serious came about by their friendship. She didn't know how long she could keep this promise though, as she missed him those two years he was with his parents. She remembered the talk Harry had with the group about his time he spent with them, and how they taught him to be more aggressive, alert, and yet more forgiving. This was because of the vision he had.

When the ride was finally over, they left the compartment, and Harry headed for the boats, as he thought that would be his mode of travel. Hagrid stopped him and told him to join the others on the carriages. He missed Ginny ans the others, so he had to get on another one that was filled with second year girls to include Romilda Vane. Harry was ready to get off the carriage before it even started out. He decided to just walk up to the castle.

During his walk, there was movement in the woods to his right, and when Harry turned to see what it was, he was almost knocked over by a huge set of wings. Harry looked straight into the eyes of a large hipogryff. It was part of his training while with his parents about the different magical creatures. H knew what to do to be accepted by the huge being and bent forward in his bow. He never took his eyes off him and saw the beast return his bow, allowing Harry to approach him. He did, and slowly brought his hand up and waited for it to respond. It nuzzled Harry's hand and then Harry was petting his head.

Harry then turned to leave, but the creature refused to let him walk. He pulled Harry back to him and folded it's wings to allow Harry to mount him. The minute he was on, he was airborne. He watched as the carriages passed along beneath him, yet he continued to fly. Harry tried talking to it, but it didn't stop his flight. When he finally did land, the carriages had discharged all it's riders and they entered the school. Harry had to run to catch up with them, but not before he bowed once again to the hipogryff.

Harry ran to the large set of doors and hoped it was where he needed to be. He pushed them in and was relieved that this was the place. However, he was not too pleased with his reception. "Well Mr. Potter, so good of you to join us. Can we expect this through out the year, or is this a one time thing?"

"Sorry Professor, I will try to be on time for now on. Ummm, Professor, where do I go now that I am here?"

"Just stay where you are, and you will soon be joined by the first years. You do know that you will be going to your third year I hope."

"Yes Professor."

About that time, all the school ghosts came into the hall and disappeared from view. This was followed by the first years entering the hall and joining Harry to await the sorting. First it was the beginning of the year song sung by the Sorting Hat. The first years were to be sorted first. Harry was trying to hide his face while waiting to be sorted. He thought for sure the Professor did this to embarrass him.

Finally the last first year was sorted, and then Harry was asked up to the hat. He took a seat and the hat was placed on his head. "Well for Merlin's sake, who do we have here. Finally I get to meet the heir of the great one. Welcome Harry Potter, heir to Merlin. You do know that you could go anywhere you like and I would not be able to change it? Why do you even need to be sorted? Do you have a preference?"

"Nor sir, I do not."

"So you would be happy going to Slytherin?"

"Of course sir, why shouldn't I?"

"Then it is not for you. How about Ravenclaw?"

"I suppose if I say yes then it will not be for me, sir."

"You are going to be tough aren't you Mr. Potter? Well then if you leave it up to me then I have to say it will be the house of your blood line. Best be Gryffindor!"

"Thank you sir, although I would have been fine with Slytherin."

"I believe you would have been Mr. Potter. It was a pleasure meeting you young sir."

"The pleasure was all mine sir."

"Thank you Harry Potter." and Harry got up to join his dorm mates. He took a seat next to Ginny and she hugged him as soon as he got there. He was also greeted by the twins, Ron, Hermione, and the rest.

Professor McGonagall then took the time to announce her self as the new Head Mistress, and Hagrid as the new Head of House for Gryffindor. There was a huge round of applause for both appointments. Then the meal was presented to all the tables, and the feast began. It was also at this time that Nick presented himself to the students. It was Hermione who officially welcomed him back. However, she presented him to the new students as Nearly Headless Nick. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but that is not my name. My name is Sir Nicholas and I am leader of the headless hunters group."

Hermione smiled brightly for him. "I am sorry Sir Nicholas, please forgive me. Congratulations on you selection sir."

"What are you talking about young lady? I have always been in charge of the hunt."

"WHAT? But last year you were complaining about being rejected again for just nearly being headless."

"Did you receive a blow to the head Miss Granger? Someone please explain to her the error she is making."

"But she is right Sir Nicholas. Last year you were complaining about being rejected once again for the head less hunt club. It was headed by the Bloody Baron." Ron did his best to save face for Hermione.

Nick looked to the other students and saw them all nod in agreement. "So you are telling me that for some reason, a change has taken place that has made me the new leader of the headless hunt club? How interesting. Could you please tell me of this event?"

Dudley took this time to ask him to meet them in the Gryffindor common room later that evening and they would explain what took place on the battle field.

While this was going on in the hall, a different meeting was just taking place in a lav in the dungeon by the Potions classroom. Tommy and Al had been sent back and this was where they ended up. They were met by Myrtle who was waiting for them. "Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. Riddle. How good to see you both again. I hope that you will not be too upset at the way things have turned out for you, knowing that you will both have to follow my directions?"

Al answered for them, "Please Myrtle, call us Al and Tommy. We hope to be friends for the time we are here, however long that is."

Myrtle laughed, "You mean to say they didn't tell you?"

Tommy glared at her after the last statement, "Tell us what?"

"Once you have chosen to become a spirit in this world, there is no going back. Once a ghost, always a ghost."

"You mean to tell us that we will have to take your directions for now on?"

"Oh no Tommy. Once you have completed what you were sent back here for, then you are free to roam the limits of your territory without my interference. However, until that time, you are at my disposal. Unfortunately, I have been warned not to abuse this authority, or to let anyone know that I have it."

"Thank Merlin for small gestures. Now what is your first wish, so that we may get this started and end it quickly?"

"It will not be that easy or that quick Tommy. I don't know what all they told you about what was needed, but it will not be as easy as you think. I believe it would be best if I just gave you one task at a time, rather than try to explain the whole situation to you. "

"We are not kids that you have to handle. We have been around for a while. Why Al alone has been around for over a hundred years. I myself have been around for seventy."

"And in that time you were never shown love, or did you express love. For Al, he mistook friendship and because of this was labeled falsely. He never felt love either or expressed it. The big difference between the two of you is that Al did have a family that cared for him early in his life. One incident destroyed all this. It caused him to shut himself off to those who could help him, and it also made him so against violence that he refused to let his followers harm even those who killed. For you, you were so abused in your youth you sought revenge on all you deemed beneath you which turned out to be every living being. Where Al was merciful, you were merciless. Both to extremes. You never learned that there was another choice to your thinking. You have to learn what those choices were before you can understand what it is that needs to be done. That is why I have been given the task to direct you. I will not attempt to control either of you, but I will not let either of you attempt to control me either. If you both accept that we can work together, it will go much easier for all of us."

Al looked at her in a different mind set. Here was a girl that was taken from life early, and she still had forgiveness in her heart. He wondered why she cried so much, giving her title of Moaning Myrtle.

She seemed to sense this from Al, and reflected her feelings to them, "I would like to explain my situation to the two of you. I sense your questioning Al. When I was taken from life, I was like Tommy. No one cared for me, and often made fun of me because of my differences. I was not beautiful, or smart. I was not well liked or even tolerated. However, I have since been shown kindness and understanding from a boy who was not even a wizard. Dudley actually took the time to get to know me and treated me kindly. He showed me that while I may not be beautiful to look at, I was beautiful in my heart. He told me that what he saw was a girl that wanted friendship from her fellow students and acceptance into their lives. Though it was never given to her in life, it could in the afterlife. He accepted me, and so did his friends. The most amazing of these was Luna. She would visit often, and we would talk for hours about each other. It seems we had much in common, except that she was accepted by her friends, and had someone that cared for her very much. She even got Draco to visit me with her, and I got to like him as well. What I am trying to say is, you have to let others into your into your thoughts and accept that they could help you when things look like they could go wrong."

"So what is our first task then?" Tommy asked her.

"Get to know the students in Menagerie. Get their trust and their backing. Once you have this, then you will also get the backing of the parents. It will not be easy, as they have formed opinions on the both of you that will be hard to overcome."

Al felt offended by this, "But they all loved me. They would have died for me if I asked them. How hard could it be for them to accept me now that I am a ghost?"

"Yes Al, they loved you, but they thought that your ideals were the reason so many died for no reason. Don't you see now what your ideals did for them. They did not trust your plans because they hurt too much to follow them."

Things were starting to make sense for Al, and he hoped that they would soon make sense to Tommy.

AKTM-}

Once they were all back in the dorm, Ginny was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Colin. "Colin, how are you?"

"I'm fine Ginny. I heard about your brother and came by to pass along my condolences. How are you holding up?"

"I'm much better now, but for a while there I was in a terrible state. Harry was the one to bring me back out of it."

"Speaking of Harry, are you two together?"

"Well, sort of, but not quite. Just don't let that put thoughts in your head Colin. I meant what I said. I like you Colin, but only as a friend."

"It doesn't hurt to ask Ginny. But tell me, this is not the same Harry that literally made me pee my britches. He looks quite a bit smaller and not as intimidating."

"Ask Dudley about his intimidation factor. Don't mess with him Colin. And that means me as well. I told him I would not date anyone else until we were ready to date, and I intend to keep that promise."

"Well then what about him dating someone else? Is he allowed to date?"

"He made the same promise I made. He intends to keep It as well."

"Then you better keep an eye on Romilda Vane, the second year student. I heard her talking to her friends and she has set her sights on him. It seems Harry joined her on the cart ride to the castle."

"Colin, you are trying to stir up trouble, and I will not put up with it. Harry all ready told me how as soon as he got on, she started in, and Harry jumped out of the cart and rode a Hipogryff to the castle."

"I didn't hear that part Ginny. I am not trying to upset you, I just think you should keep an eye on Romilda. She could start trouble for you and Harry."

"Thank you for your concern Colin. I will keep my eyes open for her."

"It's alright Ginny. I will always be looking out for you." and Colin left to join his brother you was starting his first year.

Harry saw Colin leave, and went and took his place next to Ginny. "So, are you going to be my tour guide, and show me around the castle pretty lady?"

"I don't know, I just got a good offer from Colin."

"But he already knows his way around the castle? This is the first time I have ever been here. Surely you would not abandon a poor lost soul."

"You know, you sound pathetic when you beg, Harry. But, yes, I will be your guide. And since we are talking about Colin, he noticed you lost some of your bulk, and asked me about it. He thinks you are not as intimidating as before. I told him to ask Dudley about you. Also, he tried to tell me about Romilda Vane. He warned me to watch her close."

"To be honest with you Gin, I think you should. I need a pair of eyes to watch my back. She is a witch in both sense of the words. Now, what say we take that tour."

"When ever you are ready."

"Them lead on McDuff."

"Who?"

"Just ignore me, I am thinking crazy. It was just a saying I once heard."

"So, you admit you are crazy. About time you faced the facts."

"You know, you are cruel person when you want to be."

"You can't say you didn't know that. You were warned by all my brothers."

"I just wanted to let you know that I agree with them some of the time. But most of the time you are a perfect angel. Well, almost perfect, but that can be said about everyone. No one is perfect."

"What about Luna?"

"She grinds her teeth when she chews."

"How did you know that?"

"Draco talks in his sleep."

"You slept with Draco?"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT KIND OF A MAN DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You are showing your cruel side once again young lady."

"Still didn't answer it. Are you trying to hide something there Harry?"

"NO, I did not sleep with him. I was coming back from using the loo, when I passed his door and heard him talking in his sleep. Did you know he asked her to marry him, and she said yes, in about seven years? He works fast."

"Did that give you any ideas Harry?"

"Hell ya. It told me to use the loo before everyone goes to bed."

Ginny turned around and ran down the hall screaming, "Find your own damn way back Potter."

Harry laughed as he followed the sounds of her beating feet. He would make up to her when he got back. Just not the way Draco went about it. Oh, he knew him and Ginny were destined for each other, but it was too early to make commitments.

When he arrived back to the dorm, he saw his friends talking to Nick, explaining what occurred at the end of last year. Nick listened as they told him of the bravery he showed and the rest of the knights as well. How he had taken out seven death eaters by himself. He was told he the death eater had picked up the fallen sword and cleanly cut his head off. Nicks eyes were glistening from the tears that formed. He didn't understand why he could not remember the battle, or why it changed his status so drastically, but it certainly made an improvement in his activities. He saw Harry enter the room, and went to him to thank him for his chance to better his standing with the other ghosts in the school.

AKTM-}

James, Lily, Sirius, Selena, Remus and Tonks had all been asked to come to work for the Ministry. Amelia Bones had cleaned out all the followers of Voldemort which left quite a few vacancies. Lily and Selena were offered their old jobs back in the Dept. of Mystery and the rest all Auror positions. They all accepted these, much to the joy of Amelia. She asked Remus to be the Dept. Head, and James and Sirius backed her decision with their full support. Tonks congratulated him in a different manner. One only she could do. With a long sweet kiss in front of the entire crew. It was only natural for James and Sirius to accompany this with a wolf whistle. They tried to continue the whistle for as long as they kissed, but failed as they ran out of breath.

If they knew who would be joining them later, they might have thought better about taking these positions.


	21. Chapter 21

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 21

Nick was still talking with Harry, when the group saw something that they never saw before. Two strange ghosts entered the dorm. Strange because one of them was quite young, around 17. The other was a very familiar figure. Albus Dumbledore took up the mantle to introduce themselves to the team, and to meet Sir Nicholas. "Hello Harry. I know it would seem strange to see me like this, considering I was looking forward to my next great adventure. However, I was given a chance for a much more interesting one back here with all of you. So, naturally I took it. I have been joined by someone else you may be acquainted with. Harry Potter may I introduce you to Tommy Riddle. Tommy, this is Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore, this certainly does come as a surprise. A bigger one comes from your companion. However, it does not seem to bother you too much, so, I will accept it for what it is worth. Now, could you please tell us why you and TOMMY are back?"

"I wish I could Harry, but to be honest, we don't really know why, just that our world needs help, and Tommy and I are here to assist. Our supervisor told us that we have to start with gaining your understanding. Then your parents and other adults. I did not think that would be too hard to accomplish, but she seems to think otherwise."

"She?"

Tommy spoke up at last, "Yes, she. Of all the people to be in charge, it had to be Moaning Myrtle. Not that I don't look forward to working with her, it's just that I think she may have something against me. Something about what happened decades ago. I am afraid she may hold a grudge."

Dudley stepped forward out of the crowd. He held his composure, but he spoke with a bite. "So, let me get this straight. You think this charming young lady, who would never hurt a fly, would hold a grudge against the person responsible for her premature death. Why on earth would you think that. OH Yeah, you tried it again some forty years later. And now she has been put in charge of you two while you are here. You are so lucky it is her. Myrtle is quite frankly the kindest person you could ever know. I am with someone right now, but if Myrtle were human and I was not dating, I would be proud to ask her out for a date, and hope for a second one."

Albus came between the two figures even though there was nothing he could do. Tommy could do nothing to Dudley, and Dudley could do nothing to Tommy. He was hoping his presence would calm things down, which they did. Then Tommy said something that surprised even Albus.

"I know you Dudley Dursley. I would like to take this time to say that I also respect you. But what I really wish to tell you is that I regretted what happened to Myrtle. Even though she was a half blood, I did not wish to see it happen to her. My targets were elsewhere. People I knew destined for greatness. My plan never took affect, as Myrtle's death ended it for me. I sent the basilisk back to his den to sleep. Yes, I used Hagrid to cover up my plan. I used quite a few people in my hate. But Myrtle was never one of them. I was not expecting her to be there in the Lav that evening. I was so sorry for what happened that night, if you can believe it. It was the last time I ever felt sorry for anything I did. Her death showed my how much it hurt to care about anything and then lose it."

"You cared for Myrtle? How could that be. You never even talked to her. No one took the time to talk to her. She died never having seen anyone take the time to get to know her. Now she has friends in all of us standing here before you. We have all shared time to get to know her, and her to get to know us as well. We have gained her friendship and trust, and if you do anything to lose that, I will find some way to make you pay."

Tommy started to laugh when he felt something pulling on his pants. He didn't know it was possible, but somehow he was getting a wedgie. He turned to see Sir Nicholas grinning. "There are many more of us who would like nothing better than to bring you down Mr. Riddle. It would behoove you to listen to the young sir. He has the backing of the entire ghost population here in Hogwarts."

Tom readjusted his clothing while saying, "I will keep that in mind Sir. But I must tell you all that I would never do anything to hurt Myrtle." Tom knew this was going to be tough, but, what he was looking at seemed impossible. No one was going to trust him, let alone like him.

AKTM-}

They were welcomed back with open arms as they came through the floo to enter the Ministry. Each man holding the arm of the women that came with them. James and Lily, Sirius and Selena, Remus and Tonks. They went to the security desk to present their wands to the guard and were told by him to report to the Minister's office before reporting to their work stations. They left the station still arm in arm and talking about what they each thought they were needed for.

The Minister's office changed from the last time they all saw it. It was much brighter and warm. The secretary welcomed them and announced their arrival to the Minister. She came back in and asked them to go on in.

Amelia Bones stood to welcome her guests and asked them to sit, while her secretary brought in some tea for comfort. "You don't know how glad I am that you all accepted my invitation to rejoin the Ministry in you previous spots, that is except for you Mr. Lupin. This is your first time working here I believe. Now before we go any further with my plans, I have to ask a very serious question, and if you say anything at all Mr. Black as to why I called you, I will fine you 100 Galleons for your bad humor."

"AH Amelia, it's good to see you remember me. I like the thought that I left a lasting impression."

"It is one I wish could forget. However, I can always hope that you have outgrown you childhood, though I rather doubt it. As good as Selena is, I don't think she is that good. Once a rogue, always a rogue. Now, getting back to Selena, this also includes you Lily. Since I have taken office, I have examined past proposals, and came upon a very interesting one submitted by you two. It was rejected as being an attempt by the two of you for personal gain, with no chance of working. Yet, it was reported that you Lily and James were killed on 31 Oct. 1981. We buried you three days later. How do you explain this?"

Lily spoke up, "Minster, did you happen to read our recommendation?"

"Yes, something about the meaning of the death curse? However, there were missing pages from the report and I never got to see what your work found."

Selena then took over, "That was because Lily and I didn't want our findings to fall into the hands of the death eaters. I spelled them to destroy any pages that talked of the spell if it was rejected. It was our plan to use it for our own if it was rejected. We had no real proof that it worked, but that didn't stop us from preparing for such an eventuality. It was not long after this that Lily and James were attacked. Sirius and Remus did an amazing job by changing their bodies out with some sand and a couple of dummy heads and wigs spelled to look like their friends. I will explain later what steps need to be taken in order to make sure the bodies are safe. It is a long process and hard to explain in just words."

"I look forward to the way you all cheated death. I presume that Harry was included in this as well?"

"Yes he was, as well as Molly Weasley."

"I almost forgot about Molly. I now, more than ever, wish to here about this finding. I wish we knew about it long before this. Many lives would still be with us. Now, I think we should talk about what we all should expect, and why I chose Mr. Lupin as you Dept. Head."

James took this one, "No need to explain Madam Bones. You selection is well received by us all. Remus is a fine choice, and he is finally given the respect he is due. You will find no complaints from any of us. So, now that this is understood, what else can we expect?"

"Much rebuilding is needed to bring the Ministry back to the glory we once held. I need you all to help me find the right people to fill our major positions. I have asked Arthur Weasley to join us in this task. He is my most trusted confidant. Another task will be to fill the Wizengamut with trustworthy people. Heads of the old families in the past caused prejudice. We must do away with this. It must be mixed with an equal amount of mixed blood and new blood. In the future, we must also add rational thinking mixed breeds, such as Merpeople, Centaurs, Werewolves, Vampires and such. We can not have anyone forgotten or ignored. It is going to take a lot of work on all our parts."

So, the goals were set, and now we began the task of obtaining these goals. Like Amelia said, it was a long process and many hours would be spent. Many all nighters were asked of us all. The first part of the process was to fill the heads positions. The first of these was the DMLE. Amelia wanted Tonks to fill this, but she refused to take a job that would put her over her husband. There were very few names she trusted for this job, and so far, they all refused to take it. Arthur already had a heads job with the Muggle affairs. Tonks gave her a choice she hadn't thought of. Narcissa Black.

AKTM-}

Petunia and Marge were now alone in the large home. With the other adults all working now, and the children at school, they were left with nothing to do except find things to keep them busy. Marge still had the occasional visits from Deadalus, but they were not very often. With all the work needing done in the Ministry, the others seldom returned home before 8PM.

Marge also had her dogs to keep her company, but they did not get along well with Petunia. With Kreacher doing all the house work, it left her with nothing to do. It was time she started to look for a job, and earn her way of living if she continued to live with the others, which was what she wanted. She would be lost without family surrounding her. She picked up a copy of the times, and looked at the jobs available. She wasn't well trained for anything except motherhood, so the jobs were slim. One did look promising though. It was a nanny position for full time work. Live in was available, but not necessary.

She called the number for contact and reached a secretary, who passed her on to the person seeking the help. He needed to speed up the call because he was in a conference, but scheduled a time to meet the next day in his home.

The next morning, Lily let her borrow some of her clothes to give her a more modern appearance. She left the same time that the others did, so that she would not be late, and found the address quickly, so she sat in a diner and had a cuppa to pass the time. With 10 minutes left until the interview, she got up and went to the address given her, and approached the door. It took a minute for an answer, and then she was led in by a man of around her age, but very fit. He had sandy brown hair, and blue eyes. He was not too tall, but still taller than Petunia. He dressed impeccably, like he was use to no other to dress. A three piece suit, white shirt and a blue tie. There were no wrinkles in the suit, and the pants came down to touch his shoes, but did not break the crease. In all, he was a perfect gentleman in appearance.

Then he spoke. "Hello, you are Miss Evans I presume. Won't you please come in and have a seat. I hope you don't mind if I get to know you a little, before I introduce the children?"

"Not at all Sir. I think that would be best."

"First, would it be rude to ask if you were related to Harold and Loretta Evans?"

"Not rude, but it does bring back bitter memories. They were my father and mother. I was eighteen when they died."

"Please forgive me. They were very good friends of my mother and father. Harold and father worked together in the same law office. Mum and Loretta would meet occasionally for tea after we children were off to school. They met socially on occasion for dinner, or social events, but never bothered each other at home, so us kids never met."

"Lily and I often wondered where they went on those nights out. We made up all kinds of stories about their adventures. It seems they were as boring as I am. However, I still do not know your name, and I think we should be on equal terms if this is to continue."

Petunia was surprised when a deep rumbling laugh shook through his body. "You mean to say that I didn't give you my name yesterday? What an idiot I am. Please forgive me, as I would forget my own name if wasn't sewn into my Handkerchief. My name is William Alonzo Powell. Now you said you have a sister as well?"

"Yes. But you know, I do remember mum and dad talking about Robert and Emily Powell. I remember dad saying that he wished he could bring them over for a visit, but the distance between homes was too great and it was risky to be seen together too often because of the enemies they made, and us children would be put at too much of a risk."

"I often wondered why we never met them. They always talked about them when they didn't think we were around. Being kids made Geraldine, my sister and I curious, and we often listened in on their private conversations. That was how I knew of your parents. Mum and dad were overcome with grief when they learned of their deaths. But still they never talked about them in front of us, and now I know why. How did you escape being injured, if I might ask?"

"Lily and I were off to school."

"That was a very lucky circumstance for you both then. Dad told mum that there were some very weird events behind the whole thing."

"We were told the same thing by the investigator in charge. But please, could we please get back to our purpose of being here. I don't like to think back on this."

"Of course, and once again I am very sorry for bringing it up. But now this brings up another question. Why are you here to apply for this position? It would seem to me that you would have been left in a fine financial standing."

"Both my sister and I have never touched a shilling of what we were left, in order to leave it to our children. I don't really need the money, but I am doing it because I like to keep busy. I also enjoy children. Now, if you do not mind, I have a question for you. If you are married, why am I here?"

"Well, It seems my ex wife enjoys life with people on the other side of the law, and she took off with one of my clients. This happened just last week. I had to take some time off until I found someone to watch the kids until I found a nanny. She had been telling me to find one fast, because she had other things that needed to get done. I have tried three other applicants, but my children did not get along to well with them. I think this is a good time for you to meet them." And William left for the second floor to call his children. He came back down with a boy and a girl that looked like twins of about five years old.

"Petunia, I would like you to meet Frederick and Georgina, my children. Kids this is Petunia Evans, an old friend of the family." William almost fell when Petunia let out a laugh when he mentioned the names. "What is so funny Petunia?"

"Please William, let me catch my breath before I continue. Whew." and once again she went into a fit of laughter. "I am so sorry about that, it is just that My friend has a set of twins whose name are Fred and George, and they are as mischievous as two kids can get. They are in school right now, probably wrecking havoc with the other students."

Williams kids started to laugh as well, "Do you think we could get to meet these twins Miss Petunia? They sound like fun." Frederick was still laughing.

Georgina then said, "Dad from now on we want to be called Fred and George."

"Petunia, it sounds like you got yourself a job. All I can say, is GOOD LUCK. You are going to need it. These two are a handful. But if the other twins are as bad as them, then you should know how to handle them."

"I never said I could handle them, I just said I knew them. No one can handle them, except my son and my nephew."

"Well, you know how your friend handled them, don't you?"

"Yes, but I am not as strong as she is. I'm not saying she beat them, but she did scare the stuffing out of them."

William then had a thought, "Maybe you could get your friend to come over and help you at times."

Fred and George shivered when he said that, "We promise to be good Miss Petunia, honest." Fred squeaked.

George just nodded her head.

William and Petunia just laughed. However, it did give Petunia an idea.

AKTM-}

Harry and Ginny walked to breakfast the next morning, and were joined on the way by Colin. He asked if he could walk with them, and neither said no, so he joined them. However, Harry and Ginny were talking to each other and it was like Colin wasn't even with them. He tried cutting in, but to no avail.

They made it to the Great Hall and took a seat next to each other, and Colin took a seat next to Ginny, but once again was ignored. He watched the two as they went on and on about nothing. Just what ever popped into their heads and it took off from there for the two of them.

Colin was getting upset, and was about to say something to Harry, when he saw Romilda walk in and take a seat next to Harry and try to ask him something, but she received the same treatment as he did. But rather than scream at Harry, she screamed at Ginny. "WHY WON'T YOU LET ME TALK TO HARRY?"

Ginny calmly responded, "Harry can talk to whoever he wants to. I won't stop him. If he doesn't want to talk to you, then that is his decision. But in all fairness, we were talking and you rudely interrupted. It is no wonder he didn't wish to talk to you."

Romilda left the table in a huff, talking under her breath so no one would hear her cussing Ginny. Ginny just smiled as she walked off. "I'm sorry Harry, but I had to tell her off. I didn't mean to become offensive, but she just rubbed me the wrong way."

Harry just took her hand and answered, "I thought you handled it quite well, Gin. You stayed calm and didn't scream like she did. You weren't rude or mean in your statement. She just took it the wrong way. However, I don't think you have heard the last of her. I could make out some of the words she was muttering as she walked off, and they were not nice."

"I'll get by. Now, are you ready to find your first class. I believe you have Potions, and it is a long walk to the lower level, and Professor Snape doesn't like anyone to be late. Then I have to make it all the way back up here for Charms. Professor Flitwick is much more forgiving if the reason is a good one."

"I'm ready when you are Gin. See you Colin, nice talking to you." and the two left Colin sitting there.

Ginny never did say goodbye to him. And Harry having the nerve to say what he did, as if hew actually talked to him. He made plans to talk to a certain young lady later on in the day. He would make plans with her to try and get Harry and Ginny separated so that they could move in.

Severus Snape was in the best mood of his life. He was free of the mark. He no longer feared the nights like he use to. He could walk the streets and not be shunned like he had in the past. He made a promise to himself that he would now teach the way he should have been doing it all along. The students needed to learn the correct way to brew potions. It was just a coincidence that his first class would have Harry Potter in it. The person he had to thank for giving him this feeling of security and safety. He was thinking all this when his class started to enter the classroom. This new him was also beginning to get a sense of humor. He thought he would ease the class into his changed outlook slowly. He stood up and spread his cloak. "Put all wands away, as there will be no silly wand waving in this class. Open you books to page 465 and begin reading up on the potion you will be brewing for this class. Miss Granger, will you join me up front. You will be teaching this class Miss Granger, and I expect you to do it correctly. For the rest of you dunderheads, you will follow Miss Grangers directions to the letter. I will be listening on closely, so I will know who was right and who was wrong in case of any mistakes. Begin Miss Granger."

Hermione stood there shocked at what she was supposed to be doing. She never thought that the year was going to start off like this. She stuttered at first, trying to gather her senses and try to make this work. As she went along, she became more sure of herself, and took to walking through the class looking at the other students work. She stopped Seamus from adding too much Bitter Root to the potion. It asked for a teaspoon and he was about to add a tablespoon. Hermione looked up to see Severus writing on his parchment. She wanted to cry, as the old Severus only wrote when something bad took place. She guessed she was not suppose to stop anyone from making a fool of him or her self. However, she continued on with her looking. She saw Harry was just about done with his, and it was a perfect brew. "Harry, that's perfect. Does this mean I will no longer be tops in class?"

"NO Teach. You are still tops. I will be right behind you though, so don't stop suddenly, or we will both be embarrassed."

"I will be watching out for you. DRACO, did you follow what Harry was doing? Yours is perfect as well. Good job. Professor, I think you can take over now, as most of the students are finished."

"Very Well Miss Granger, please see me after the class. You may take you seat. The rest of you stop where you are, and bring me what you have. If you finished your potion, then please put a stopper in it to keep it fresh so that I could examine it."

No one in the class ever heard that asked before. They did what they were asked to do, and Severus got capped potions from over half the class. Severus never got that many completed potions from a class before. This had been a day of many firsts. Not only were they stopped, but the majority of them were more than acceptable, and like Miss Granger said, Harry and Draco's were perfect.

Once all the potions were placed on the desk, the students filed out of the class, but Harry and Draco were asked to remain behind with Hermione. The three looked to each other with concern. They didn't know what they did wrong.

Severus saw the look on their faces, and almost broke down in laughter. He managed to maintain his stern look, though it almost hurt his face to do it. Once the door closed behind the last student, he turned back to the three. "Mr. Black did you copy Mr. Potters work?"

"No sir, I swear I didn't."

"Mr. Potter did you copy Mr. Blacks work?"

"NO sir, I did not."

"Very well then, all I can say is, Miss Granger, as a teacher, you were outstanding. I wish to tell you this was just a little experiment I wanted to try. I wish to get more of you up here to teach the class, and it looks like you Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will be the next to teach the class. I am doing this to give the students a sense of accomplishment, while still learning. What happened last year set us free to concentrate on becoming better at what we are. As students, we ware looking for our future Professors, and the only way to do this is to give each the ability to stand in front of your peers and lead them in becoming what we need. Well qualified and trained members of society. I will be bringing this up to the other Professors to see of they will also try this. But even if they do not, we will continue to do it in this class. Congratulations to you all, as you have shown me that this can work. Just be yourselves, and continue to excel. The rest will fall into place. Now, run along, as you do not wish to be lat for your next class."

The three left feeling relieved and proud. They didn't know why he changed, but they all liked this new Severus Snape.


	22. Chapter 22

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 22

A/N: I would like to be serious with you for a bit. After a chat I had with a very good friend in Teach, in which I went over some issues I have had with my health, I believe that after the completion of the two stories I am currently writing, I will have to quit the business. I have spent too much time on the computer writing these stories, and though I love to write, I can not continue as it is causing me headaches, and hurting my eyes. I know what the response will be, but I can assure you that I have been writing two pages at a time with these stories, which takes about 1.5 hours.

Keep in mind that when I do my chapters, I am thinking about what I am trying to say. I do not have anything written down to follow as a guideline. It just comes to me as I write. I have a basic idea of where I want to go, but sometimes I stray, and that is when it gets confusing to you, the readers.

I know that this is sudden, but I just can't concentrate on my stories like I wish to. Several of my best followers have commented on how much my stories have dropped in quality, and have become almost childish. That is not what I am trying for. I am not a kid that throws something on the screen for you to read. I really do try to put a quality product out there for your enjoyment.

With this in mind, This story may be shortened considerably with time jumps. I will try to keep going with Bad Love though, as I have just begun it. I would say four more chapters for this story, and that should do it.

I am sorry for this, but it is for the best. I will miss writing, as it is a great way to help pass the time, but when it starts to hurt to do it, I have to stop. I hope you all understand and accept this. It may be for a while, or for ever. With me, who knows. I have said in the past that I need to take a break, and It has not worked yet. But in all truthfulness, I do not see me writing again anytime soon.

Thank you all for putting up with my mistakes and my long winded Authors Notes, (Like this one), as they get out of hand at times. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

AKTM-}

Narcissa Black was surprised when she was contacted by the spirit of Albus Dumbledore. He would have been the person she would have expected to see as a ghost, after all his talks about death being just the next great adventure for him. He contacted her through a portrait of himself in the office she had been given as head of the MMLE. He wished to speak with her and the Minister of Magic on a very important matter. He also said he would be bringing an unexpected guest. He also told her that the Minister already knew of the meeting, and set it up for two in the afternoon that day. She asked if anyone else should be there, and he said who ever she thought she could trust, which meant all of her friends to her. So, Lily, Selena, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks would also be in attendance.

They were all gathered in her conference room talking, when Albus appeared from out of no where. Even if he was expected, it still unnerved them all to see him just appear like he did.

Albus began right away, "Thank you all for agreeing to speak to me on such a short notice, but I do not feel we have very much time. By we, I mean myself and my associate. With that being said, I would like to introduce you to him. TOMMY, if you would please join us."

Soon there was second figure standing next to Albus. One that unnerved them more than Albus did.

Tom Riddle knew what was going to happen when he showed himself to the adults, so he felt he was prepared. What happened though was totally unexpected.

Amelia spoke for the fist time, "Albus, who is this Tommy you have brought with you?"

Albus pulled Tom next to him and wrapped his arm around him for assurance. "My dear Amelia, Tom Riddle is his full name. You might also know him as Lord Voldemort. Now, before you all start throwing thing, and calling out names, I must tell you that he is here as a changed person. He has been cleared of all evil intent he harbored in the past. We are here to help restoring the Ministry and the school to it's former glory. Hogwarts is already aware of our presence and have accepted him, although there was some bitterness towards him at the start."

Of all people, it was Remus who commented first after this, "I would have guessed more than just some. You were both selected for this venture? Why on earth was he selected?"

Albus confided in the story of the extreme opposites of their personalities. How they both needed to show the Magic world that to be extreme in their thinking one way or the other was not healthy. To totally hate others, or care so much that you became blind to the fact that there was still evil in the world could blind a person. No one could love with out hate or hate without love. It was in all of us. You just had to be able to control the strongest emotion of the two.

It made sense to the gathered friends, as they knew Albus was too forgiving, to the point where it got him killed during the battle. By letting his opponent live, they were able to revive and kill the Professor. For Tom, it was his all consuming hate that caused Harry to be his executioner. By acting on the prophecy, he set in motion his own future that would end in death. Yes, the prophecy said that neither could live while the other survived, but in fact it meant that because of his decision Harry would be the only one who could be his cause of defeat due to the piece of soul he left in Harry, when he thought he killed his mother and father.

Tom then took a stance on his own behalf, "I did much evil in my time of life, and now in my time of reconciliation I need for you all to believe that I will do my best to bring about, with Albus' help, a world that the future of all the wizard world will live in peace and prosperity. It all started by a young girl that I wronged many years ago, forgiving me. Now I ask all of you to be as forgiving. In this state, I can do you no harm, but I can do you a world of good."

This was how the rebuilding of the world of magic began it's path to correct itself, started by the group accepting Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore as their guides, not their saviors.

AKTM-}

Artemus Hudson was beginning his first year as a Professor, taking on the DADA post. He was offered the Potions position but he was not strong enough for that Post, so Professor Snape agreed to return to the post. Artemus approached his post with a sense of humor, hoping to keep the students loose and interested.

He was teaching his Third Year class of Gryfindor's and Slytherin's. He heard from the other Professors that this class would be a tough one to handle, as the two houses did not see eye to eye.

He was not afraid of confrontation, and he felt he was capable of handling any situation that may arise if one should do so. He was hoping his unique way to approach teaching would calm his students. It would all begin with his first class. If just one person would know what he was doing it would set the stage for the rest of them. He was now waiting for his class to arrive, and he was ready for them as he had moved everything into position.

He didn't have long to wait, as the class soon began to fill with students. He watched as the two houses split up as they entered, taking seats away from each other. So far no hostility was being shown, but it was early. Then he saw the one person he hoped would understand what he was doing. Harry Potter was the one person in the class that could keep the peace. Of course he had been wrong in the past, and he would soon find out he was again.

"Hello class, as you heard at the school announcements, my name is Professor Hudson. Artemus Hudson when we are one on one and alone, but in the class room we will stay with the teacher/student relationship. Now, could some one please tell me what they think is in this cabinet behind me?" he saw one arm raise, "Yes you young lady. Could you tell me your name, and what you think it is?"

"Hermione Granger sir, and I believe it contains a Boggart."

"Excellent Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what a Boggart is? Again Miss Granger? Are you the spoke person for the class, or is everyone else just bashful? Please tell us Miss Granger, as the rest of the class seems incapable of speech."

Hermione smiled at the small joke, and told the Professor of what a Boggart was. Once again she received 5 points. "Now who can tell me what a Boggart looks like? No Miss Granger, I'm sorry but there are other students here, and they need to take part in my class. MR. Potter,can you tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"Like Hermione said sir, it takes on the appearance of your worst fear." Harry knew what the Professor was looking for, but he wanted to see how far the Professor would go to get an answer.

"Well Mr. Potter, we already know what it does, but what does a Boggart look like in reality, with out taking form?"

"No one knows sir, as it changes the moment it senses your fear. I believe it may cloud the mind on first contact to keep it's appearance hidden. If it is a number of people it faces, this now becomes a mass clouding, of which I am sure it is quite capable."

"A Possibility of what it can do Mr. Potter. Good assumption. Now, would you care to be the first to see Humphrey. Yes, I know it seems silly to name Boggart, but there is a reason. Miss Granger, you are laughing, do you find Humphrey funny?"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't mean to disrupt your class, but if you are going to continue on with your humor I will continue to laugh."

"My Humor Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir. Calling your Boggart Humphrey, like in Humphrey Bogart the American movie actor. That was brilliant."

"You know of Mr. Bogart Miss Granger?" Artemus was genuinely amazed.

"Of course sir. I am a muggle born sir, and I know of movies and actors and actresses. I prefer James Cagney myself, as he was multi-talented. He could sing and dance as well as act."

"Miss Granger, you and I are going to get along great. With you as my straight man setting up my humor, I may get through this year. Now Mr. Potter, would you please approach the cabinet so that we can see what you fear the most. Remember, to defeat the Boggart all you have to do is say the counter curse which is Redikulus. Remember, Redikulus. Now here goes." and he opened the door.

There in the middle of the cabinet sat an apple. Artemus nearly lost it when he saw the small red fruit there. "An apple Mr. Potter?"

"Have you ever eaten one bite to find half a worm in it sir?"

Artemus lost it. He was doubled over laughing, as was the rest of the class. He was looking forward to his future classes with this particular class. He got through the class with more laughs as the students took to him right off. He did ask Harry and Hermione to see him after class. He had to find out more of these two and see what the others see in them.

Harry and Hermione stayed seated as the rest of the class, still laughing, left the room. They got up and approached the desk where Artemus was sitting. He was still laughing as well. "You two were fantastic. I haven't had this kind of a laugh from others in a long time. I usually just laugh at my own humor. Are there others in school as funny as you?"

Harry and Hermione just shared a look to each other. Harry just answered, "I assure you sir, we were not trying to be funny. If you are looking for funny, then the Weasley Twins will really get you laughing."

"The Weasley Twins you say? What year are they in?"

"Fifth year Gryffindors sir." Hermione answered.

"Then I have something to look forward to. If you would like to join me for tea after classes let out, I would look forward to that as well. Bring anyone with you that you like. I would like very much to meet your friends."

They both agreed and left for their next class. Artemus sat there and watched as they left. He thought he saw something there between the two. He wondered if they cared for each other. He guessed he would find out tonight. He was still thinking about what Harry said about them both being serious. How could an apple scaring you be serious?

AKTM-}

At lunch Harry asked all his friends to join him and Hermione for their meeting and they all agreed to include the twins. Harry's had been the first class to see the Professor within the group, and he had them all looking forward to the meeting. If humor was what he liked, then humor he would get. Fred had an idea, and excused himself from the rest. Plans were needed for the evening's events. He needed professional help. He needed the Marauders. Was was delighted when all three accepted his idea and would join them for this meeting with the new Professor.

Harry and the rest were told of Fred's invite, and now they looked forward to the meeting with the Professor as well. It was looking to be a very entertaining evening.

Once the classes were done for the day, the group gathered together and made their way to the hall for dinner. They were pleased to find six people sitting there waiting for them. The Marauders and their women sat talking to Minerva and Filius. The two Professors were laughing at the antics going on between the Marauders. Lily, Selena and Tonks just sat there shaking their heads. It was like watching over a group of children. However they changed their attention from the men to the group who now entered the hall. The first two to join them were the twins and they were in high spirits. They sat down on either side of the Marauders asking 1001 questions.

Harry and Luna took seats next to their Mums and the rest took seats near them all. Then there were all kinds of questions asked about Professor Hudson and why he was interested in Harry and Hermione. It all seemed strange to them all, and looked forward to the meeting. Minerva and Filius asked if they could join them and Harry laughed. "I hope he has a lot of seating available. It may have to take place in his classroom. We will probably be needing more tea and biscuits."

They all looked up when Harry said that Professor Hudson walked in to the hall and sat down to eat. The one look was all it took for Selena to jump up and run to the Professors table to pull Artemus into a bone crushing hug. "Arte, I can't believe it's you. How long has it been, six years?"

Artemu pulled back just a bit to look at her. "Selena? What a pleasant surprise. It has been six years, four months and thirteen days. Give or take a day or two. What are you doing here and to what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Believe it or not, I am a part of the group you asked to tea this evening. I never knew who it was we were to meet."

"Group you say? How many can I be expecting? Will I need more refreshments?"

"I would say that was a definite yes. Your guests will number near twenty. Minerva and Filius have asked to join us, and Harry said yes. My husband will be there with his friends and their wives. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Ron, Draco, Dudley, Susan, Neville and Hannah. I think that's it, unless others ask to join in. Never can tell with this group."

"You're married? Since when? And why are you here along with him and his friends and wives? This is all very confusing."

"If you think it is confusing now, wait until we are all together. Especially when James and Sirius get you to listen to some of their past exploits. Have you ever heard of the Marauders?"

"You mean those two were a part of the Marauders? What have I got myself into."

"My husband was a member of the group as was Remus Lupin, but he was the silent one. Now if you add Fred and George to the mix, and you have a possible disaster in the making."

"Merlin help me. But, this may turn out to be the moment I was looking for to help me get my teaching career off to a brilliant start. Are you all working?"

"Afraid so Arte. In the Ministry of Magic. Look, I have to get back before Remus comes looking for me. Don't want to get him upset, he can be a right beast when angered. See you in a bit there Arte. Harry suggested we use the classroom for everyone. Perhaps you can transfigure the chairs into sofas for us all." and Selena gave him a smaller hug before she left. Artemus began to wonder if he really wanted to go through with it. He had to watch what he said for now on.

He knew all the students now, except for the twins. The rest he hoped would be as nice as the students. He knew Minerva and Filius, but not socially. Selena he knew from working in the Ministry as a Auror. He worked with Selena on a few cases since she worked for the Dept of Mysteries and they got along wonderfully. He had heard of the antics of the Marauders while they attended Hogwarts. They left three years before he started to attend. What he had heard must have been blown out of proportion though if they were friends of Minerva and Filius.

AKTM-}

Artemus had taken Harry's suggestion and transfigured all of his student chairs into couches to allow everyone to sit in comfort. He then stood at the door to await his guests who would be there soon.

Ten minutes later they showed up and it was as Selena said. Twenty people walked into the classroom and found themselves a seat. Artemus was surprised when he saw Harry sit next to Ginny Weasley, and Hermione sat net to Ginny's brother Ron. They did not sit with Harry and Ginny. It was a stranger to Artemus who sat with Harry, but he knew Susan Bones, who sat with this other person.

Introductions took a few minutes, then the real meeting began. It started with how He and Selena knew each other. Then it went into how Selena and Sirius met and got married. Then he asked how Minerva and Filius became friends with the Marauders. It seems that it was their wives that created this. They were favorites of the two Professors, and with that their husbands became friends. Although Minerva did add that she had a soft spot for them prior to their weddings, and while in school, especially Sirius Black. For some unknown reason, he wormed his way into Minerva's caring.

The history lesson took about an hour, and then Artemus asked about the strange young man who sat with Harry and Ginny. Ginny answered for Harry, "Well Professor, That is another long answer, but you do need to know. Dudley is Harry's cousin, and attends certain classes here at Hogwarts. You see sir, Dudley is a muggle."

"From what I understand, so is Miss Granger. That should not make any difference in class?"

"No sir, Hermione is Muggle born. Dudley is a muggle. But don't tell that to anyone other than Harry, as Dudley has defeated them all in combat training. He has yet to defeat Harry, and it is possible he never will."

"This group is full of surprises Miss Weasley. Now why are you with Harry and Hermione is with your brother."

"Where should we be sitting sir?"

"I thought that Harry and Hermione were together. The way they acted in class today led me to that idea."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Hermione is like my sister Professor. Not as close as Luna, but not very far behind. I would do anything for them both. Ginny however is something special. She could never be my sister. I would not want her to be. Love for a sister is so much different than the love I have for her. I hope this explains my feelings for the three of them without hurting any feelings."

In response he received three hugs from all in question, and kisses on the cheek from Hermione, but on the lips from Luna and Ginny. Luna was not afraid to show her affections for her brother.

Artemus asked why he hasn't seen Dudley in any class since he was in the same year as Harry and Hermione. After the explanation, he was even more confused. "If he can defeat the others, then he must have something that you don't. I would like to see these abilities one day. They sound like they could be used in conjunction with magic."

"You have to understand sir, that it took me ten years to get in the shape I am in. There isn't enough time for them to learn everything I know. Besides, we have tried and failed to incorporate my methods into their magic. It is like their magic rejects the attempts. I wish I knew why. However, if Harry could do the things I do, and with his magic strength still do his thing, no one could beat him, and I am talking about right now. As it is he would be hard for an adult to beat. With my abilities, he could be one of those superheroes they talk about in these comic books. Hey Harry, maybe we should join together and do that. You could be my sidekick."

That set the tone for the rest of the evening, as they all shared their comical moments. Artemus found exactly what he was looking for, as he took all their stories and memorized them. He would become the teacher he hoped to be. He would keep the students interest, and make their learning experience a memorable one. He looked forward to the upcoming years with anticipation.


	23. Chapter 23

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 23

It had been like Artemis hoped. His class was the best surprise of the year. He kept the classes loose and care free. Hermione and Harry had been his biggest contributors. Hermione was quick to see his muggle humor and to laugh at it, which got the rest of the class laughing. Harry had a dry wit with out trying to be funny. He was serious but had an aire of humor hidden in his seriousness. Like the first day when he was asked to show what the form of the boggart took and he turned into that apple. It further showed when Harry and Dudley took part in a demonstration for the DADA Professor to show their prowess. Harry defeated Dudley by tripping him, ripping off his shoes, and tickling his feet. Dudley laughed himself into submission.

Another pair that helped him were the twins. Fred and George used their prank material in different experiments with comical results. Mostly what they did was causing some of their classmates to change appearance. adding a few feathers, or gills. Changing the way they speak. Hair color or length. They made the training for the art of concealment a fun and interesting experience.

Yes, he had been teaching for three months now, and now it was getting near the Christmas Hols which had always been his loneliest time of the year. He grew up in an orphanage, never knowing his parents. He was told they died of a fever that had been spreading across the wizard world. At the time there was no cure. Now because of Professor Snape a cure was found. Too late maybe for his parents, but is it ever too late to save a life later?

He was sitting in his office a week before the Christmas break when there was a knock on the door. He called out to who ever it was to come in. He was surprised to see Harry and Dudley come in. He welcomed them and offered them some tea, which they accepted.

Harry began, "I'm sure you are wondering why we are here Professor."

"Please Harry. When we are alone, call me Artemus. I am a little interested in why the visit though."

"Well Artemus, my mum and dad asked me to offer you to come to our home and share Christmas with us. If you accept, then you can com for the day, or spend the whole break with us if you like. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid will be coming for the whole break, if you wish to join them."

"Is this for real Harry, or are you joining up with the twins for another prank?"

"If it was a prank sir, we would not be telling you it was now would we Professor? But this is on the level. You and dad shared a good time when you first met and he would like to see more of you. Wait, that didn't sound right. He wishes to get to know you better. No, that isn't right either. Damn it Dudley, what am I trying to say?"

Dudley was hiding his face, controlling his laughter. "What my cousin is trying to say is, Uncle James wishes to hear more of your sense of humor. He liked what he heard from you and the stories passed on by Harry. Aunt Lily thinks he has plans for adding you to the Marauders. Why, she doesn't know, except that you are here, and it could give him an excuse to visit more often. Personally, I think she is right. Uncle James hasn't grown up yet,and neither had Uncle Sirius. Uncle Remus is the only sensible one of the group. But he still has his moments, and does like a good prank now and then."

"Why couldn't you say that Harry?"

"Because Dudley is the one who spent more time with Hermione. She taught him how to speak with elegance. I spent more time with my dad and talk like a Marauder. Well except for Remus. He spent more time with my mother, and she could not stand they way the others spoke. Sirius was the worst. He spoke like a gutter snipe."

Now, all three were laughing, and Artemus finally agreed to spend the Hols with the Potters. It was the first Christmas the he looked forward to.

AKTM-}

Albus and Tom's work was starting to show some progress. Tom was able to show the weaknesses he used to gain a hold in the Ministry, and how to prevent further infiltration. He showed where there had to be more stringent measures put into affect to protect the security of the wizard world and the Muggle world.

Albus showed them where the loopholes in their laws that aided people with evil thoughts to get away with their crimes. Some were so loosely worded that anyone with half a brain could get by them. He also emphasized the idea that to be sure that when you had doubts about a person, you don't turn your back to him or her. You also had to be sure that if you saw a change in a person so drastic that it went against their normal routine, it was a reason for inquiry. Inquests usually meant digging into ones past and bring out some questionable decisions. Many could not survive an inquisition, no matter how trustworthy they have performed. All witches or wizards have performed magic that bordered on the dark arts. What the problem with this was, is the reason for using it.

After this was taken care of, then came the process of selecting the correct people for certain jobs. Narcissa and Remus were the first in this selection process, thanks to Tonks. Both Albus and Tom agreed to that choice. Albus also thought that Arthur would be the best choice for Magic/Muggle affairs. He was the best suited person for this post, But Albus thought that it was also far more reaching post than it was in the past. In the past it was deemed a laughable position, and now, it was looked at as almost the same importance as the DMLE. Arthur had to deal with both ministers on a regular basis, and had to file reports that found their way to the Queen.

Now with the Christmas Hols upon them, and the Ministry shutting down to 25% workforce, there was no need for the two spirits to work, so Albus took a break and asked James if he could visit. Tom decided to stay at Hogwarts and try to get to know Myrtle better. He had become quite taken to her. She seldom if ever left the school, and had no social life. She went to a few of the Headless hunt parties, but she didn't care for them. Her loneliness during the Hols kept her saddened and Tom wished to help her through them by bringing a little joy to her this year. He didn't know what he could do to give her this, but he was sure going to try.

AKTM-}

The train ride for the students was interesting in that Colin and Romilda tried to separate Harry and Ginny and give them a drink laced with amortensia. Unfortunately their plan back fired, and they ended up drinking their own concoction, and fell in love with each other. No one knew how the drinks got switched except for the person that did it.

With this problem taken care of, the rest of the trip was pleasant and uneventful. The group was able to relax and have a good conversation finding out what plans everyone had. Ginny said the Weasleys would be by on Christmas. Hermione said the Grangers would be there also. Dudley asked Susan and her aunt to come by, and she promised to be there. Menagerie continued to stay close as a team, doing things that included all of them.

Once home, Harry, Luna, and Draco went to their rooms to take care of their homework so that the rest of the break would be theirs to do with what they pleased. It took a few hours to finish, but it was well worth the time, as now they had the rest of the break to themselves. They made their way back down to the rest of the family, and were surprised to find Artemus already seated and enjoying a talk with the Marauders. He saw the three enter and told them that Filius and Minerva would be there tomorrow.

They sat down to hear what James and Sirius had planned for Artemus. Remus had to pass on them because of his position with the Ministry. Tonks was not subject to this, and enjoyed helping to initiate Artemus into the Marauders. Artemus could not believe that he was asked to become a member of the funniest group he had ever heard of. Their legacy was one of legend in the halls of Hogwarts. Not even the Pruitt twins gained the fame the Marauders had achieved.

The following week, the Marauders along with their new member made plans to prank the one person that needed it the most. It was unclear how they could accomplish this task exactly, but that didn't stop them from working on it. They had to have help from one person in particular, and he was not going to be that easy to persuade. At least they didn't think he would.

When Albus finally made it to the home of Sirius and Selena Black, he was cornered by the Marauders, and asked if he could or would help them in their attempt to prank Tom Riddle. He was at first taken back by the request, then he thought about it for a minute, and a smile broke the stern look he had taken on. "I will help you, but there is someone else that we need to accomplish this. Two someones really. Now this is what I was thinking." and the plans began to take shape. One of the additional people Albus asked for almost passed out from laughing, but gladly accepted the request. They had to wait to ask the second person.

Artemus felt like he had been given a second chance at life. He had never been as accepted as he had with this family. First he was asked to join them for the Christmas Hols, and now he was asked to help perform a prank on who once was the most hated person in the wizard world. It couldn't get any better than this. Only it did. Not only was he accepted into the family, he had got to know Harry's Aunt, and Dudley's mum. Petunia was an amazing woman that lit up the room as soon as she entered it. Artemus never had a love interest before, and the feeling was overpowering. It gave him the feeling that he could accomplish anything, as long as Petunia was around to give him strength.

Petunia also felt an attraction for Artemus. He was showing her attention she never received before. Vernon never helped her into a chair, or open a door for her to enter. He never held her hand as she tried get up from the same chair. Artemus did all this and more. Petunia always entered a room first when they were together. When walking on the sidewalk, she was always placed on the inside for protection. When raining or snowing, Artemus always held the umbrella, making sure that Petunia was well protected from the elements. The charm class that he attended while in the orphanage was finally paying off.

Christmas day saw the home filled with friends and family sharing a meal and gifts, then singing holiday songs. Artemus was thrilled that they did this, as he knew that normally the magic world did not believe in Christianity. But the mixture of cultures here in this home was something he admired more than anything else. He sat and listened as they shared a telling of the birth of Christ. He prayed with them before the meal, giving thanks for all the blessings that they all shared, such as life and family and friends. They also prayed for their fallen members of Menagerie and for Dobby. This had to be explained to Artemus, as he never heard of him, and was shaken by the amount of love expressed towards a house elf. The amount of moisture forming in his eyes soon became tears. It was the most touching moment he ever experienced.

As the evening progressed, they were all surprised when an unexpected person appeared before them. Tom Riddle asked if he could join them with a friend. He didn't say who it was, but Albus was certain who it was he had with him. When he was granted permission, he was joined by Myrtle, who was immediately surrounded by Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, Lily and Selena. They were soon joined by Minerva and Filius. Once again tears were being shed as Myrtle had never been asked to visit a family outside of Hogwarts, never mind being accepted by so many people. The look of pride on Tom's face at how well she was being treated spread throughout the room as Albus looked around. What he saw made everything he was here for feel right. Maybe him and Tom had nothing to do with it, but already things were looking better for the wizard community, as ghosts and live people mingled not noticing the difference between them.

It was made even better when Lily and Selena told them of a way that the three ghosts could share in some merriment, like food and drink. It was the first real food that Myrtle had been able to eat in over forty years. Being the case, she put Ron to shame with the amount of food she consumed. Tom on the other hand helped the marauders put away about four cases of butterbeer and two bottles of firewhiskey. There was nothing funnier than a drunk ghost. Tom took this time to show how much he had changed, as he entered the bodies of different people and got them to dance with their mates. He even got Myrtle to ask Lily if she could enter her body to dance with Tom. Lily agreed and Tom and Myrtle danced for several dances, until James thought he needed a dance with his wife. Tom apologized for stealing his wife, and gave her hand to James. Lily danced with him while Myrtle was still with her.

She also got to dance with Harry, Dudley, Draco, Ron, Sirius, and Remus. Then she asked Lily if it was alright for her to leave her, and that ended the dancing for Myrtle, but not the fun. Tom was still drunk, when he suggested a game of Truth or Dare. The teens decided that they had enough and went off to bed. That left the adults to play the game. Even though her ghost was just sixteen, Myrtle stayed, and was glad she did. It had been a long time since she last laughed. Her funniest memory would be when Tom gave Artemus his dare. He dared Artie to kiss Petunia until her hair curled. The kiss lasted so long that Lily had to magically curl Petunia's hair so that they could breathe easily again. Petunia fell back against Marge when she was released. They didn't know if it was the kiss or lack of oxygen that caused it.

The game went on for another hour, until Lily broke it up so that everyone could get some sleep. Tonks asked Myrtle to stay for a minute so that she could ask her something. She asked Tom to meet her back at the castle as she would only be a minute. He did this, and Tonks waited until he was gone before she asked Myrtle to help the Marauders in their prank of Tom. After the evening she just had, she was only too happy to help. It was not that she wanted to get even with him, it was because no one had ever asked her to help in this manner. She had just made friends, and wanted to keep them as friends. This looked like a way to ensure it, as long as no one would get hurt. She was promised that no one would, and then was told of their idea, which got Myrtle laughing once again. She liked the feeling laughter gave her, and hoped she would be enjoying it again soon.

The next morning, Tom felt the results of the previous evening. Once again there was nothing as funny as a ghost with a hangover. Tom swore that he was dying if he wasn't already dead. Of course he was but that didn't stop the way he felt. He had to lay down with his head in Myrtle's lap as she rubbed his temples. This made him feel better, and he finally asked her what Tonks wished to speak to her about.

"She asked me if I enjoyed myself. She also asked me to come back for a visit. Oh Tom, I never had so much fun in my life. I wish I had been born forty years later so that they all could have been my friends in real life. The evening really meant a lot to me."

"Well then we will just have to do it again then, won't we. Just keep me away from the firewhiskey if you don't mind. That stuff will kill you."

The two shared a laugh at his discomfort as she continued to gently rub his temples. Tom thought on what she just said, and for the first time he could remember, he felt that would have been an ideal situation. The way he got along with James, Sirius, Remus, and Artemus last night could have been how he spent his real life, rather than the way he lived before. For the first time he was feeling regret for his past life, and now he had to apologize for all the hurt he caused. He didn't know it at the time, but because of this confession, he started the beginning of the end of his being a ghost. This is what he was sent back for. Yes, he had apologized to them all before, but this time he really felt how much he hurt them. What he said before though real, was not heart felt.

AKTM-}

Albus was relaxing with his friends when he was hit with a flash. He saw where he, Tom and Myrtle taken from this plane, and returned to the afterlife. Then he saw them all in front of their judges and though they didn't look angry, they all waved their hands, and all three of them were gone from the room. That ended the dream, but not the worry that Albus was feeling. The banishing of the three of them had him worried for some reason. He hated anything he could not explain.

When he came to, he was surrounded by his friends. They could not touch him, so they stood around him in worry. Even for a ghost he looked pale.

Selena knelt down next to him, "Albus, what just happened? You look like you just saw something that didn't set right."

"I just may have Selena. I saw Tom, Myrtle and I return to the hereafter, and then sent elsewhere. Where, I don't know. It came as a shock to see the council just look at us and wave their hand to send us away."

Selena was somewhat of a seer, but Luna didn't have to work at it at all. She stepped forward and , "Professor Dumbledore, I think you are looking too much into what you saw. Perhaps he was just sending you and your friends forward toward your last great adventure that you kept telling people about. There are many things about our afterlife we can't imagine about. To look at your future with fear when you are already dead is like dreading to step in a puddle while you are already in it, don't you think?"

Albus had that gleam in his eye that he was noted for. "Thank you Miss Lovegood for your brilliant observation. As usual, you are correct, I have nothing to fear. It just surprised me, as I never have insights into the future."

"It's quite understandable sir and can be very frightening to those who don't understand their meaning. Most take them as a portent for something bad that will happen. If they would just let it follow through they would see that nothing is ever what it seems."

Selena hugged her daughter, "But sweetie, sometimes they are a look at something bad that happens. Not all visions mean something good is about to happen. I think it is a safe idea to look at them as a possibility of being bad."

"But mother, if what you say is true, then people would live their life fearing every little thing that happens. Who could live like that? I feel it is best to let things happen as fate shows us and not to worry about what they mean. To live the way you suggest would be like knowing the exact moment you are to die. I could never face something like that, and I don't think anyone else could. Things happen for a reason and we should not question why or when it does. It is not healthy for the soul."

The discussion could have gone on for much longer, but Albus ended it by saying, "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I could go for a cuppa right now. Would anyone care to join me?"

Petunia thought it a good idea and left for the kitchen to brew a pot. Artemus joined her to give her a hand. He got the cups, saucers, cream , sugar, lemon and biscuits and put them on a tray. He then went to her and gave her a hug from behind which surprised Petunia. Vernon never did anything like that, and she rather liked it. Spontaneous outbursts of affection had a calming affect that she enjoyed. Artie was full of pleasant surprises. She would thank Harry and Dudley later for asking him to visit.

AKTM-}

The Hols passed, and things were getting back to normal. The students were back at school and the parents were back to work. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table talking, when Colin asked if he could join them. He at down then with an embarrassed look started, "Ginny, I wish you to now what happened on the train was meant for you and Harry. Romilda and I planned it a week before the break. We spent many hours sitting and going over it, and I liked being with her. I wasn't sure about her feelings, so I made plans of my own to switch cups to get her to fall for me."

Ginny knew what they had done, but the results should have been different. "Colin, you know what Amortensia is don't you?"

"Of course I do. It is a love potion."

"No Colin it is not a love potion. It is a love strengthening and notification potion. It cannot make a person fall in love with another. As you brew it, you notice an odor of something you enjoy being around. With me, it is fresh baked bread, fresh cut grass, and sandlewood. The sandlewood is the fragrance of Harry's cologne. It is not that you put anything in it to give it those odors, it is because they ore odors you enjoy being around. If you changed cups, and Romilda fell in love with you, then that means that she cared for you prior to giving her the potion. You already have to be in love in order for it to do what is it supposed to, and that is strengthen what is already there."

"So Romilda and I were in love and didn't even realize it?"

"Not openly, but deep down you both did. You're very lucky you were, as it could have hurt you and her, and even killed you. Amortensia is not a forgiving potion. If the person does not love you like you do her or him who knows what might happen."

"How do you know all this? It is not taught in class, and it is not in the books we use."

"When we told Harry's mum what happened on the train, she told us all about the true effects the potion had on people and the misconception that it was a love potion. Many have had that same thought, and have paid the consequences. Some died, some went mad, and some ended up hating the other person so much that the opposite sex no longer became an attraction, if you know what I mean."

"WHAT?"

"It's true Colin." Harry interrupted. "There is a book out called, "What you don't know could kill you!" and it talks about the side affects of Amortensia. It is a very dangerous potion if used the wrong way. Both you and Romilda are very lucky that you had feelings for each other."

Colin paled when he thought on it further, then changed colors as he realized that he had confessed to the two that he loved Romilda without telling them straight out. He got up and left before his embarrassment caused him to do or say something stupid.

AKTM-}

A/N: I hope you all can forgive me for being so late. RLS struck hard last week, and I am still feeling the effects. In case you don't know, RLS is real life situations. They controlled everything, and I could not escape them. It was like a snowball rolling down a hill that was still covered. It just kept getting bigger.

It was not health related. The week before I was rear ended, and though it didn't do too much to my vehicle, it totaled the other vehicle which was at fault. I had to get my vehicle fixed, after getting the car checked by the other guys insurance adjuster. From there, other things happened that took my time and attention. It was a mess that had to be taken care of.

Then, Monday of this week, I tried writing and my computer refused to cooperate with me. I had to get a new computer and it has Windows 8. It was like learning how to use a computer all over again. UGHHH! I hate new technology.

OK, now you know why I am late in updating. If you don't believe me, then I am sorry, but it's a fact. I think there are two chapters left to this story, and that should free me to update Bad Love faster. That story has really taken off, and I thank you all for the interest you have shown. I am thinking of going in a different direction with it, and I may ask a few of my friends of what they think of the idea. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	24. Chapter 24

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keeperoliver Chapter 24

With the ministry running smoother than it ever had, Tom and Albus were able to spend more time in Hogwarts. Tom got to know the other ghosts better. He wasn't too friendly with them when he attended Hogwarts, but that was a different Tom. Sir Nicholas introduced him to the headless hunt club and they took a liking to this new ghost. They already liked Albus and Myrtle, so now the three joined the other ghosts in their daily routine of wandering the halls trying to control Peeves. Up until then only Nick and the Bloody Baron were able to command any respect from the Poltergeist. It took awhile but Tom and Albus also gained respect from Peeves.

Not by threats like the Baron, or by commands like Nick, but by being understanding of him.

It didn't hurt that they joined in on some of his pranks on a few occasions. By doing this, they made sure that his pranks did not get out of hand. Peeves wasn't evil, but he did have a cruel sense of humor.

Valentine's Day was soon, and the ghosts planned a party for all ghosts, and the three friends were invited. Having never been to a ghost gathering, and finding out that dancing was a part of the ceremonies, Tom looked forward to the event as a way to get to dance with Myrtle. He never thought of the idea that ghosts were not solid beings. He didn't know that they had a wicked sense of humor. He didn't know that they all liked the group known as the Marauders.

The night of the party, Tom and Albus were led to a little known room in the dungeons that the Headless Hunt Club used for their galas. The first thing that Tom noticed when he entered was the smell. It was the most offensive odor he ever encountered, and it was coming from the table that had the food placed on it. What are you serving for your meal Nick? What ever it is it smells rancid."

"Why it is the same thing we serve at all our banquets. How is it you can detect an odor though? That is very weird, as ghosts have no senses except for sight and sound. They cannot feel, they cannot touch or taste. And yet you tell me you smell the food we serve. How very strange. Perhaps you can help us out and tell us how the food tastes?"

Tom walked to the table and about vomited when he saw what was presented. Besides being rancid, it was covered with worms, roaches, mice, spiders and other creatures he could not even guess at what they were. Instead of the meat being pink or red or white, it was all gray or green with a fuzzy coating. The fruit and vegetables were all rotten. The breads were either rock hard or green with mold. "Are you telling me that you eat this stuff for real?"

"Are you telling me you are refusing to eat it?" Nick countered.

"Not in this or any other life time. It is so gross, I wouldn't feed it to the pigs. Nick, it is not fit for human consumption."

"That is why we have it. We are not humans, we are ghosts of humans. We cannot die again. So please, enjoy the feast. To do not eat would be an insult to your hosts. We don't want that now, do we?"

It was then that Albus had to show Tom how to show their appreciation at being invited. It appeared to Tom that Albus picked up a handful of food from a platter and stuffed it in his mouth. This in itself was disgusting, as Albus moved the food around in his mouth, and it showed through his transparent form.

Tom watched as he continued to chew, then swallow the food. He continued to watch as it made it's way through his body to his stomach. It soon disappeared once it arrived there. Tom looked back up at Albus, who just shrugged his shoulders, "I could not taste a thing. I know I chewed it, but I could not feel it in my mouth. I moved my jaws around to try and find it, but I finally gave up and just swallowed. I assume that it went down properly?"

"Every disgusting millimeter of the way was shown in vibrant Technicolor. The greens were brilliant. The grays were hidden in your shade. Remind me to skip meals for now on. They seem to hold less appeal to me."

From there they went to the dance, and Tom knew there had to be a catch. It was a ballroom dance where no one touched their partner. A lot of bowing and curtsying. Moving around each other yet never really coming close. Tom trued to grab Myrtle one, and his hand went right through her. Now he knew why this dance. He wanted to cry, being this close yet not able to touch her. Then there was a change to the music, and Nicholas asked Myrtle to dance. She accepted, and they moved to the dance floor. Tom almost died when Nick took her in his arms and they danced. It was a more modern tune that was fast and lively. Tom tried tapping Nick on the shoulder to cut in, but once again his hand went right through him. Frustrated, Tom went to the wall and stood there watching as Myrtle and Nick continued around the dance floor. When the song stopped, Myrtle was then approached by Albus and he asked her to dance and once again she was in the arms off another man enjoying a dance, this time a Scottish dance.

Tom became confused as he watched Albus pick Myrtle up and swing her around. He watched as they laughed at the merriment of the dance. He longed for the closeness the others were enjoying with Myrtle. That was when Nick came up to him, Why are you letting others dance with your date Tom? If I were you, I would be out there enjoying my time with the lovely young ghost."

"I can't touch her! My hands go right through her. How is it you and Albus are able to touch her?"

"Because we will it so. Take a swing at me Tom."

"WHAT?"

"Try and hit me. As hard as you can."

Tom did, and his hand passed through like nothing was there.

"Now, prepare yourself as I do the same to you."

Tom stood up straight, not thinking he would feel anything. The next thing he knew, he was on his butt after feeling the blow from Nick. He rubbed his jaw where he was hit, and gave Nick the weirdest look he ever gave. It was one of wonder, resentment and the wish to get even. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Because I willed it so."

"But I wanted to hit you as well and my hand went right through you."

"I didn't say I wanted to hit you. I said I willed myself to hit you. Big difference there."

"I thought you told me ghosts didn't have a sense of smell or taste or touch?"

"We don't."

"But you just punched me, and I felt it! I saw you and Albus dancing with Myrtle. Why couldn't I hit you or dance with Myrtle like you two did?"

"Because you wished it, but did not will it. I told you there was a big difference between the two."

"You have not told me how to differentiate between the two?"

"AH, now we come to the crux of the matter. You never asked me how to do it. If you had asked me in the first place, I could have saved us a lot of time like we are spending now. Of course with a ghost, there is no sense of time, so we can afford to waste it, don't you think?"

"We're getting off track again. How do I make myself solid so that I can dance with Myrtle?"

"You can't."

"But you said I could will myself to dance with her?"

"That's right, you can."

"ARGHHH! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME? FIRST YOU SAY ONE THING, THEN YOU SAY SOMETHING ELSE. ARE ALL GHOSTS CRAZY?"

"Possibly. But if we are, how are we to know it if we are all the same?"

"HUH?"

"If we are all the same, and we are all crazy, who would be the one to determine that we are? Humans could not tell us, as we don't believe half the things they say. So, what is the basis of us being crazy?"

"How about this talk we are having?"

"How could that justify us being crazy when all we are doing is trying to get you to will yourself into dancing with a ghost?"

"So, finally we get back to where we started. How do I will myself to dance with Myrtle?"

"By walking up to her and telling yourself I will dance with her."

"That will make me solid?"

"No."

"Not again. Why won't it?"

"Because that is impossible. Just because you can dance with her, does not mean that you became a solid. All you are doing is keeping your arms from passing through her or him. As for the pain from my hit, that was just you believing I hurt you. In actuality, I never did."

"Tell my face that. Or my butt. So you are telling me that even though we can't make ourselves solid, we can stop our body parts from passing through another ghost?"

"Anything really. We can stop ourselves from walking through walls or floors or ceilings or tables. Anything solid."

"But why would we want to do that?"

"OH, how about dancing with a beautiful lady. Or stopping something from hurting a solid being. Or walking on a floor like a normal person. Shaking a hand. Hugging someone. Kissing someone. Or other unmentionable things."

"What unmentionable things?"

"We won't get into those."

"But..."

"NO."

"But..."

"Forget it."

"B..."

"Extra curricular activities. OK."

"WHAT?"

"Albus, will you get this idiot out of here."

"But..."

"If you were this dumb in life, no wonder you lost. Damn it. The Bedroom Tango. Now do you understand?"

"Uhhh, no."

"PEEVES, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?"

It was here that Tom found out that the whole evening had been a hoax pulled at his expense. The Marauders walked in arm in arm, holding each other up laughing their arses off. Sirius was doubled over choking on something, but still laughing. Artemus was hitting him on the back trying to get him corrected. Remus and James were just enjoying the sight of everything going on. It was them that explained to Tom what had taken place. Compliments of the twins, Albus and the other ghosts all wore gloves that were charmed to look transparent, but were solid. that was why they could hold other ghosts, or punch. As for why Tom stopped the punch, it was because as he was giving his performance with the food, Nick had sprayed something that when it settled on a film or gas, it would temporarily put into a state of hardness. It was the same thing for a ghost. Tom stood there listening to everything that was being said. He could not believe that they would go to so much trouble just to pull a prank. But, as he thought about it further, he began to appreciate the brilliance of the plan. Now, more than ever, he wished he had been born 40 years later. He could have loved being a Marauder.

AKTM-}

While the party was going on with the ghosts, there was one going on for the students as well. This year was a costumed ball, and the theme was Heroes of the war. Each student went as on of the heroes of the battle of the mist, as it had become known. Many had gone as a current student still in class. Fred and George went as their uncles Fabian and Gideon Pruitt. Dudley went as Charlie Weasley. Harry as Sir Lancelot. There were three Harry Potter and seven Dudley Evans dancing on the floor. The girls were limited to who they could go as. Susan Bones was the most popular, followed closely by Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Others were Hannah Abbott, Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Selena Black, Lily Potter and Narcissa Black. Ron, Draco, Neville and Seamus went as the Marauders, with Seamus choosing to go Artemus rather than Peter. Ginny was one that decided to go as Lily. Luna decided to go as Ginny, and Hermione decided to go as Luna. Dean Thomas decided to go as Lee Jordan.

Though a bit confusing, the night had been a wonderful night for remembering what the war meant to all that danced there. Seeing the fallen amongst the living was not as tearful as one would have thought. The funniest moment of the evening was near the end, when Harry kissed his mum using his tongue, and Draco who was dressed as James staged a fake fight with Sir Lancelot.

With the end of the dance, the students made their way back to their dorms, and changed back to themselves. They all met back in the common room to exchange stories. 30 minutes after it started, they were joined by the real Marauders and were told a sad tale. It seems that when the ghost party had broken up, three ghosts were summoned to the after life. Tom, Albus and Myrtle had been pulled back to their true fate.

It was also the night that Selena, Lily and Tonks made it known to their husbands that they were all pregnant.

AKTM-}

The following morning the news had spread about the there missing ghosts, and the condition of Lily, Selena and Tonks. With the safe condition of the Ministry, and with the school becoming the safest it felt in over thirty years, the three were able to secure a maternity leave of absence when they reached their eighth month. They were currently in their second month and not yet showing. Being Tonks first child, she stuck around Lily and Selena so that if needed, she could ask questions concerning the pregnancy. This would begin very soon when her morning sickness would take affect.

Luna and Harry were so excited that they were soon to have siblings, they began to prance around the school and even stopped to dance with different students in the middle of the halls. The entire student body was happy for the two, and showed it by posting banners all around welcoming their future students and wishing Harry and Luna blessings for the upcoming event. For the next seven months they would constantly change the banners suggesting names for the children to come. Even Tonks baby was welcomed. On the eighth month, a count down was begun, and a contest was made up for who would get the time and date correct. The closest to the actual delivery time and date would win the contest. The tie breaker would be the ones with the closest times and dates would have to be the correct sex of the baby, the color eyes and hair, and the weight and length of the baby. Their was a contest for each child. Naturally, it was the twins that controlled the contest and who held the money being wagered. It was Professor McGonagall that suggested the twins place the money in a secure vault in Gringotts. The winner would receive 50% of the wagered money. The rest would go to the school to add to the student aid fund, minus 10% for the twins for their work.

The children would be due in mid September, and the voting for the sex of the children was as follows. For the Lupins, they predicted a male. For the Potters,a female, and for the Blacks, a female. Dates ranged from the first of September to the middle of October on fifteen October. This one was predicted by Filius Flitwick for the Lupin baby. His reasoning was because it was her first.

As the time grew closer and the summer approached, many were the worries that something would happen, and the students would miss the news of the births. Both Harry and Luna promised all that if anything happened, they would get the word out to them all somehow. Luna came up with a way for the news to spread. When her father was editor of his paper, The Quibbler, he got to know the editor of the Daily Prophet. Luna used this friendship to detail the births of the three children to the magic community. It would not be in the society section where these things were normally printed, but they would headline the edition for each birth. It was the easiest way to get the news out to everyone, and the paper promised another 15% of the take on those days to the school student aid fund. This would happen no matter what day the child or children were born. With the parents being heroes of the Battle of the Mist, it was big news to the entire community.

Summer was soon upon them, and the three mothers to be were becoming anxious for their children to get here. They could be seen waddling around different stores, picking up items for the newborns. Clothes, toys, accessories, blankets and bathing needs such as soap, shampoo, diapers and a changing table/bathing tub.

It was a hot, and mostly dry summer. Rainfall was at a near record low for the whole country. It was not a dangerous condition, but there was a threat of rationing water by the end of July. On the eleventh of August, the count down would begin. With it also being Ginny's birthday, a special party was planned for her and the pregnant women.

AKTM-}

In the afterlife, things were also happening. The three returned spirits had been ignored for the first six months. Though time was not a factor in this world, it could be kept by watching the real world through a special screen in a gathering hall. The screen was divided into multiple smaller screens, and individuals could access these screens through a special panel that had a voice recognition device. It would show the viewer the people they wished to see.

During the time that they were together, Tom and Myrtle had become close. They did not know what was to become of them, but promised to face it together. Albus tried to keep Tom from worrying, but it was very hard. The view that Albus saw while as a ghost was strong in Tom's mind, and for him it did not bode well. He knew that he and Myrtle were going to be separated, and he would never see her again. He knew now that he had to address the fact he loved her with her, before anything happened. When he did it, it became the most cherished moment of Myrtle's life. His fears now became hers.

On the seventeenth of September, all three had been called forward to the main hall to be spoken to by the council.

"We have called you all here to announce that you are all to be returned to the living. Now, before you start celebrating, it must be known by you all that you will not be going back as yourselves, but as children of the heroes of the mist. Tom, you will become the newborn of Remus and Tonks Lupin. Albus you will be returning as the newborn of Sirius and Selena Black. Myrtle, you will become the newborn of James and Lily Potter. You must also know that your sex will not change and that Myrtle, you will be born late by one month. Both Tom and Albus will be delivered tomorrow, the eighteenth of September 1995. Your names will be changed according to your parents wishes, and all memories of your past lives will be forgotten. However, Tom and Myrtle you will both retain memories of each other in your new life and though it will be slow, they will become known to you in later years. This is to allow a normal life for you all and to become friends as you grow older. Now, prepare yourselves, as soon Tom and Albus will be sent back, and Myrtle you will follow soon after. You all have 12 hours to say your parting goodbyes."

Albus decided to leave the other two alone so that they could part with words meant only for the other. Tom spoke first. "Myrtle, the time we shared as spirits were the best moments of my sorry life. With this news of our future, I now have something to look forward to. I will let you know now that however long it takes, we will be together in the end. I don't care who you may take a liking to, it will be us in the end. No, I won't threaten anyone, if that is what is worrying you. It will all be on the up and up. I will win you over with trust, honesty and a true love that no one will be able to conquer. It should have been this way however long ago it was that you were lost. It will be this way no matter how long we have to wait."

Myrtle replied with tears in her eyes, "I look forward to this happening Tom, or who ever you will be in the future. I will keep you to this promise love, so help me Merlin I will. What we missed in the past, will be made up for in the future. Now, I think you should prepare your self for your departure and return. I will not be far behind you. I imagine that Albus is anxious for his return as well. Tom gave Myrtle her final kiss as Moaning Myrtle, ad looked forward to their next kiss as whoever they may be.

AKTM-}

The three mothers to be were resting comfortably in the sitting room of Potter Manor, being waited no by Petunia and Marge. They treated them as handmaidens would for the Queen Mother. They all appreciated the treatment, and though they loved the attention, they wished it would all end soon. They all wanted to see their new babies. The teens had all returned to school, but as did their mums , Harry and Luna wanted it over so that they could share the news with the rest of their friends and classmates.

The wait would not be long now, as on eighteen September 1995, both Tonks and Selena began their contractions and were helped to St. Mungo's by Petunia and Marge. Remus and Sirius were contacted and released from work to be with their wives for the births of their babies. Selena was the first to deliver, and Sirius was pleased when he saw his son for the first time. They had named him Charles Albus Black, after two of the war heroes. He was delivered at 6:45PM, he weighed half a stone, and was 30 centimeters long. He had black hair like his father, and crystal blue eyes like his mother.

At 7:15PM, it was Tonks' turn at giving birth, and soon Remus was holding Thomas James Lupin. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was 32 centimeters long and weighed a bit more than half a stone. He was bigger than Charles, and heavier, but it made no difference to the happy parents. The news of the births was sent to the school via the floo in Minerva's office. She immediately sent a message to Luna for her to come to the office. When the page was heard, all the students left their dorms and gathered in the Great Hall to hear the news of the births.

Luna left the office floating down the stairs and into the hall. She went to the front of the hall and using a sonorous charm announced the birth of Charles Albus Black, and Thomas James Lupin. She gave the times, and dates to see who won the first two contests. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory jumped up and yelled out their victory for all to hear. Cedric missed Thomas's birth by seven minutes, and Cho missed Charles birth by three minutes. They came together to hug at each others win, and from that moment on, they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Filius Flitwick was fuming at the Professors table. "I could have sworn that Tonks would be late delivering, what with it being her first. What about Lily Potter?"

"Not yet Professor." Luna called back. Still floating, she joined Harry and Ginny who where celebrating in their own way. By hugging with an occasional kiss. Luna joined the hug, and they were soon joined by Draco, who gave Luna a hug and a kiss as well. Luna would not stop at one, and covered Draco's face with her kisses. Draco passed out from the sheer pleasure of the attention she paid him. When they finally broke up, the questions began about the details. Luna spent the next 15 minutes giving the specifics.

Time moved on after the birth of Charles and Tom, but the excitement didn't die down, as there was still one more birth to come. Harry was becoming worried. His mum was overdue by almost a month. On the 15th of October, his wait was over.

Selena and Tonks had been home for 26 days now, and still Lily hadn't gone into labor. Everyone was worried that the baby would be full grown when it was born. James was so worried, he had to take some time off to be with Lily. It was his second day off, when Lily shouted out, "IT'S TIME!"

James had been resting on the couch next to her, and jumped up when she shouted. He was running around in circles like he did for Harry when he was born. Petunia and Marge had to stop and direct him as to what was needed. James went to the bedroom for the bag that was packed, and met Lily at the door, where Petunia and Marge had the car running, waiting to take them to the hospital.

Lily was taken to the birthing ward, while James did the paperwork to get things started. He joined her in her room, where she was already grunting and pushing. The baby was in a hurry to make his or her appearance since it was already late. At 11:45 AM on fifteen October, Violet Selena Potter made her first appearance to the world. She had a full head of red hair, and creamy chocolate eyes that would melt the heart of any who looked into them. She had an oval face with sculptured and aristocratic lines. She had the look of a princess and in the eyes of her parents, she was royalty. Once again the news was sent to Hogwarts and Minerva sent for Harry Potter. This time, the students were in the Great Hall eating lunch when the message was sent. They stayed there until Harry returned with the news. Even the Professors stayed and waited. Artemus joined the group waiting for Harry's return. He wanted to hear how Lily was. and all about the baby. When Harry returned, and gave the information, It was Filius that jumped onto the table and began to dance a jig. He was the third winner of the contest. Even though he missed by 17 days, he was the closest. Of course he knew this already, but he had to wait for the confirmation. Harry was engulfed by his family and friends before he could give any specifics, and it took Ginny to get everyone off him so that hew could give them.

The year was just starting, and already it was the best year anyone could have had. With the upcoming holidays, and a chance for them all to meet the new additions, it could only get better.


	25. Chapter 25

Avada Kedavra's True Meaning Keepeeroliver Chapter 25

A/N: I seem to have upset many of my readers because I said this would be the last chapter of this story. Well, I'm sorry but it may well be. Depends on how long I make it. There may have to be one more.

If I am up to it, I may continue it in another story, but for now, it is complete. Or soon will be. With the story changing like it is, it can no longer follow the title. That, and Bad Love is where I want to go with my writing. It is taking over my imagination, and I can't think on anything else concerning Harry and the gang.

I hope to give a glimpse of what occurs over the time it takes to get Tom, Albus and Myrtle to their first year at Hogwarts. This is why I say there may be one more chapter after this. I hope not, but just in case. I will start the chapter with a time jump of seven years. The group known as Menagerie will have already graduated, and are now in their career working days. Hope it seems feasible in the end, As always, Ollie the Keeper.

AKTM-}

For seven years life carried. All of Harry's friends have now passed their NEWTS, and began their careers. Harry, Ron, Draco and Seamus have become Aurors, working with James and Sirius. Remus was their boss. Tonks retired from the corp to become a mother. She had Tom, and now she had a second son. They named him Theodore Remus Lupin, and called him Teddy. Sirius and Selena raised Charles, or Charlie as he liked to be called, to be a Marauder. He was found on most occasions with Fred and George working on their new prank merchandise for the their shop. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was just taking off, and became the most popular place to visit for students. Their stock always changed, where as Zonko's remained the same, and was becoming tiring to the students.

Selena and Lily kept their job in the Dept of Mysteries, and were now team leaders, with each having six people under them. With their work on the AK, it was now an obsolete spell. This was the most important find of any previous year known by the Ministry. Why Fudge wouldn't do anything about it when he heard, was beyond belief. Many lives could have been saved if he would have just let Lily and Selena continue their testing.

Narcissa had taken over for Amelia like there was never a change. She was made for this job, as was Amelia. She was strict, but never yelled at her subordinates. She was fair and respectful with their concerns, or suggestions. Letters of Recommendation were given out when there was a need, as were Letters of Reprimand. Recommendations far outnumbered the reprimands though.

Arthur was in his 37th year with the Ministry, and he currently headed the Office of Muggle/Magical Affairs. He was the most respected head of the Ministry, and his workers were the envy of many of the other offices. When ever there was a vacancy in his branch, there were always 100 people vying for the job. It was a position that people could keep longer than most other jobs because of there being less tension or stress associated with it.

Overall, the Ministry had become the ideal workplace for witches and wizards upon completion of their schooling.

Hermione worked for the Care and Welfare of Magical Creatures Dept. and was in line for the head job, when the current head retired. Mr. Abercrombe already had his request in and was preparing Hermione for the job. He was 94 years old, and wanted to retire earlier, but didn't think there was a suitable replacement until Hermione joined the staff. Now he was looking forward to the time he could share with his family.

AKTM-}

The families of the Heroes of the Battle of the Mist had grown. Harry and Ginny were due to be married soon. Ginny had just completed her fifth year as chaser with the Harpies, and retired from the game while she was still on top. She was ready to start a family now. Being with the Harpies had taken its toll on her relationship with Harry, and they nearly broke it off when her schedule took her away from him for months on end. She decided that he meant more to her than scoring records with the team and the league.

Luna and Draco married three years out of Hogwarts, and they had a son they named Scorpius,and a daughter they named Solaria. She was nicknamed Sunny, and it fit her perfectly.

Dudley and Susan were married at the same time as Draco and Luna. Their dual wedding was the talk of the town, and it had a crowd of over 500 spectators there. As large as it was, it would pale to the crowd they expected at Harry and Ginny's wedding.

There again, it would be a dual wedding, as Fred and Hermione would also take their vows along side Harry and Ginny.

Other couples from Menagerie were Ron and Lavender, Neville and Hannah, George and Katie and lastly, Angelina and Dean Thomas. Dean was younger than her by two years, but their love for each other equaled any shared by the other couples.

The most interesting people were Tom, Violet and Charlie. People would think they were related, as you could never find them apart. You could see where Tom and Violet were going to be a couple in the future. You could, but they couldn't. When ever it was asked, they would deny that there was anything between them. Of course being only seven, they would think that way. Yet, you would often see tom take Violet's hand when they walked, and if he didn't, she would take his hand. Of course she would also take Charlie's hand as well.

The three would share their time between Petunia and Marge, and Molly. Petunia and Artemus had Married a year ago, and Marge and Daedalus two years ago. Marge lost her dogs five years ago, and did not get anymore. She didn't have the time to spend with them like she did before she married.

Artemus had become the most popular Professor in Hogwarts. He would have guest teachers in often, and they were always the best classes as the fun shared in the class always made the students day. Their favorite guests were the Marauders. Of them. It was Sirius who brought the most laughs. He and Artemus always brought the students to tears from the laughter they created.

They also spent much time with the three young ones. Artemus would leave school to dine with Petunia and the rest of the family during the week. It was by special permission of Minerva that he did this. She bent over backwards when it came time to help this family of heroes.

Tom and Charlie were made junior members of the Marauders, and were trained in the art of Pranking, mischief making, and chicanery. Violet was never forgotten during their fooling around though. She was always in the middle of the pranking. She understood why she could not be a member of the Marauders, so when Lily, Tonks and Selena decided to form their own group, Violet became a member as well. They called themselves (The Solution). They made their Motto. (If you got a problem, we have the solution).

The Marauders thought they were funny, but when they saw the Solution in action, they could not stop laughing. The problem came from Cedric Diggory. He was trying to get Cho to marry him, but she kept coming up with excuses as too why they couldn't just yet. Cedric was getting frustrated, so he turned to Lily for help. She got her team together and promised Cedric they would find out what the problem was, and find a solution.

Violet became the inside person. Lily asked Cho if she could watch Violet for a few hours one night, so that her and James could go out to dinner. Cho knew the size of her fa,ily, and questioned it. Lily stated that everyone had plans and she was running out of options. Cho accepted her plea, and Violet began her examination. It began, "Cho, how come Cedric isn't with you tonight?"

"Because I'm watching you tonight Vi. Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do Cho, but I'm sure you would rather be with Cedric, then be tied down with a seven year old."

"I don't mind Vi. Besides, Cedric is starting to become too close and I am not ready for that just now."

"But you love him don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'll be ready for him someday, but not just now."

"Cedric is awful good looking Cho. If your not careful, you may lose him to another girl."

"You mean lady don't you Vi?"

"Maybe. But he is still young enough for a girl of around seventeen. I mean look at Tonks and Remus. Now they have two sons, and still play around. I would be worried if I were you."

"I don't think Cedric would do that. I'm sure he loves me too much to think about other girls."

"Oh well, it's your life. I think you are taking a big chance, but if you feel safe then that is all that matters."

They left the subject for some time, and talked about other things. Then Violet asked her. "What do you and Cedric like to do on your dates?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you go after dinner?"

"Home mostly, why?"

"Well, I think I remember hearing that he likes to dance. Why not go dancing after dinner one night?"

"Who told you he liked to dance? I imagine he might like it though. He does seem to move to music in a dance pattern. Sort of like swaying to the music I guess."

"See. I think you should ask him on your next date to go dancing. Maybe to the new dance club that just opened. I think they call it The Magic Slippers. I've never been there, but I have heard mum talk about it with dad."

Cho snickered at Violet's last statement, "I think seven is a little young to be going to such a place, so I imagine you wouldn't be visiting it. But it does sound like a good idea." and Cho made plans to ask Cedric to take her there. Maybe Friday after there dinner date. She said all this to Violet, and Violet then made plans with a certain someone in mind to take over for her. She would see to it that Cho and Cedric would get closer from her end. It was up to the adults now.

Tonks, Lily and Selena were up next. They talked James and Sirius into going to the dance club, and Tonks volunteered Remus to babysit for them. Remus put up quite a stink. He wanted to go as well, but for the ladies plan to work, Tonks had to be alone. She finally had to tell Remus the truth as to why he couldn't go. This made it even worse, as Remus did not like the plan what so ever. Too many things could go wrong, and people could get hurt. Emotionally that is. He eventually gave in, but it wasn't easy.

On Friday evening, The five entered the Magic Slippers and took a seat. Tonks had used her Morph ability and became a much younger and well endowed woman. She looked around twenty two or three, and she drew many stares from the crowd. Both men and women.

Finally, the object of their being there entered, and Cedric and Cho took a seat not far from the five. Once the dancing began, James, Lily, Sirius and Selena were on the floor, and seldom sat after that.

Tonks saw that After the first dance, Cho sat out a few, and Cedric wanted to go back out onto the floor. It was time to put her plan into affect. She got up and went to Cedric and asked him to dance. He looked to Cho and she nodded her head, and Cedric and Tonks were gone, lost in the crowd on the floor. It was five dances later, when Cedric made it back. He asked Cho if she wanted to dance with the next song, which she did. It was a fats dance, and Cho could not keep up with Cedric. They finished it, then there was a slow dance which Cho danced also, but after it, she was done for a while. Once again they sat, and once again Tonks made her move and took Cedric back onto the floor. This time, Cho lost count on how many songs were played before Cedric made it back to their table.

It got to a point where Cedric was now going to Tonks to ask her to dance. Cho was beginning to feel left out, and she didn't like the feeling. She decided to get Cedric back on the dance floor, and keep him out there until they were ready to go home. There was no way she was going to lose her Cedric to some floozie.

It took several dances, but she finally got Cedric's attention to dance with her. Cedric took Tonks back to her table, and went to Cho, who he danced with for over an hour, until they were both so tired, thy decided to call it an evening. Cedric never did go back to say goodbye to Tonks, as he was dragged out of the club by Cho.

The first part of their plan worked well for The Solution, as did the rest of their plans. Tonks had changer her appearance two more times to get Cho to finally realize that Cedric was indeed worth keeping. After their next dinner date, Cho took Cedric's hand in hers and said, "Cedric, if you would still have me, I am ready for our life together. I see where I have been a fool, putting off what was what I really wanted, but was to busy to know it. If your question still stands, then yes, I will marry you."

It was as if he knew she was going to say yes, as Cedric pulled the ring from his vest pocket and placed it on her finger. He then leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. With that kiss, Cho began kicking herself for waiting this long. It took three other girls to wake he up. Four if you wanted to count Violet.

Two months later, Cedric and Cho married, and believe it or not, Cho asked Tonks to be her maid of honour. The Solution still laughs about that.

AKTM-}

Four more years had passed, and Tom, Charlie and Violet were waiting at the station for their first train ride as students. Tom and Charlie packed all their trunks up onto the train, and Violet was still with Lily and James saying goodbye. Harry and Ginny were there as well, with their little boy James Sirius Potter. Ginny was pregnant with another child, and they were hoping for a girl this time. Violet went to them and kissed and hugged Harry and Ginny, and when she went for James, he ducked behind his dad and stuck his tongue out at her. Violet laughed at her nephew. It felt weird for her to be an aunt at eleven years old, but it also felt good.

She was finally pulled to the train and was pushed up the stairs by Tom and Charlie. She ran to the cabin where the boys stowed their trunks, and she opened the window to wave goodbye one last time to her family. A tear ran down her cheek, as it would be more than four months before she would see them again.

The three talked about the houses, and which one they preferred. Tom wanted Ravenclaw, Charlie wanted Gryffindor, and Violet also wanted Gryffindor. The they talked about Quidditch and which position they wanted to play. Tom wanted to be a seeker, Charlie also wanted to be a seeker, and Violet wanted to be a Chaser, like her sister in law Ginny.

They were visited by a few other first years trying to get to know their fellow students. When They said their last names, all the visiting went wild with questions about their parents. All three were in the new book written by Hermione Weasley titled, The Battle of the Mist, and Hogwarts, A true story of the heroes of the war. When Violet showed the students her personal copy of the book signed by all the members of both battles that still survived, it became the most requested item to see for their entire first year.

The train finally reached the Hogsmeade station, and the students departed and went to their carriages, except for the first years who went to the boats when Hagrid called for them. When Tom, Violet and Charlie walked up to Hagrid, he grabbed them all in a hug, which got Violet laughing, and Tom and Charlie choking. She was in the middle, and Hagrid didn't hold her as tight as he did the boys.

He put them down, and directed them to the boats, and They did manage to get one for them all to sit in, as well as another girl. Her name was Amanda Peters, and she had long blond hair, and was an exact copy of Luna. When she heard about Violet's book, she told them that Luna was her favorite hero. She wanted to be just like her. Violet told her she better learn about Nargles and Wracspurts then.

Once they made it to the hall, and Professor Flitwick guided them to the waiting room, they talked among themselves, waiting for the sorting to start. Filius came back in, and took them to the stool where the hat waited for his prompt to sing his song, and then start the sorting. After the song was done, Filius began the call to the students. Charlie was the first one called, and he went to Gryffindor.

Amanda was next, and she went to Gryffindor as well. Tom argued with the hat when he was put in Gryffindor as well. He told it that he was meant for Ravenclaw, but the hat was adamant. Then it was Violet's turn, and the hat was placed on her head. At once, she heard him talking, "Another generation of Potters is starting already. How good to see it. You must be very proud of your family young lady."

"I am very proud of them sir. But beyond that, I love them even more. I could not ask for better parents or brother. They told me all about you too sir."

"It was not too bad I hope?"

"No sir, as a matter of fact my mum told me you and her had a long conversation when she was sorted. 37 Minutes I think she said."

Violet heard a laugh, "Albus had me up in his office after that complaining about how long it took. Then, the first time Lily was in his office, they talked for over an hour. I did not let him forget it either."

When the hat mentioned Albus like he did, something seemed to click in her mind. It was a small recognition, like the name should mean something to her. She put it in the back of her mind, as she still had to be sorted. The hat went over her traits, and found her to be compatible with all the houses. Violet asked for Gryffindor, and she got it.

With the sorting completed, they then sat down to dinner. Professor McGonagall got the students attention, and started the dinner. Once it was finished and the dishes cleared, she began her start of term talk, laying down the rules, restrictions, and notes of special interest which none of the students paid any attention to. Then she turned the podium over to Professor Hudson. who did get their interest. He told them that throughout the year they would have guest speakers and teachers in DADA class. He did not mention any names, but he promised the students would enjoy the visits.

The first took place in their second week. Dudley was to speak on defense without magic, which could come in handy if you lost your wand. One Ravenclaw student, a fifth year, made the stupid statement, "If a wizard is silly enough to lose his wand, then he deserves what he gets. I for one would never lose my wand."

Dudley smiled at the student, "So you don't believe a wizard should ever lose his wand then? No matter what the reason?"

"Not if he stays in focus, and doesn't get distracted. It could mean his life to do so. That should be enough incentive to maintain control of it."

"Things don't often go the way you plan, and even the best intentions go awry. Suppose we test that theory. As you can see, I have no wand. The reason I don't, is because I am a muggle. Yet still I fought in the Battle of the Mist."

A fifth year Slytherin student stood, "Of course, That's why your name sounded familiar. You were the leader of the group known as Menagerie. My father told me all about your group, and how you saved his and my mum's life. Not your team, mind you, but you yourself did. It was during a DE raid on Hogsmeade. They were in a building that they had taken shelter in, and the DE's blew it up. You jumped through a window and pulled them out of the way of a collapsing wall. They never did get to say thank you for that, so I will say it for them. If not for you, I would not be here, so thank you Mr. Evans."

"The name is Dudley, and I remember that It seemed that as soon as I pulled them out of the way, I was up and off to help my friends. I didn't have time to stop for tea right then." Dudley was smiling as he said this. The student on the other hand grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

Then Dudley turned to the fifth year Ravenclaw, "Are you ready for this?"

The student stood there in shock. He had heard of Menagerie. Who hadn't. If this was the leader of the group, then he wanted no part of this exercise. "I am sorry sir, I may have been out of line. Please forgive me."

"So, does this mean I can't show you how to defend yourself if you lose your wand?"

The student went to sit down, when his classmates pushed him back up. They forced him to face Dudley in the match. He drew his wand. and took a stance. Dudley never moved from is position,

"When ever you're ready sir."

The student fired a spell at Dudley which he turned on to avoid being hit. His feet never moved, just his body. Dudley then kicked a stool at the student, which he knocked aside, easily, but was not ready for the second object tossed at him. A paper weight that was used by Professor Hudson. The weight hit the students wrist, making him drop his wand, Dudley followed the weight, and picked up the fallen wand. Before the student knew what happened, his own wand was at his neck. Even though he knew that Dudley could not use the wand with magic, he could shove it into his throat. It was the end of that lesson. Only the Professor saw the moves that Dudley made in the lesson. It happened too fast for the students to follow.

That was all it took for Dudley to get the attention of the class for the rest of the lesson. It was also the start of what looked to be a brilliant year for Artemus. His idea had turned into gold, and the students looked forward to every visit from then on.

AKTM-}

The three were just ending their fifth year, and warned everyone that the next year would bring the first children of the heroes to school. Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley would be joining Tom, Charlie and Violet in school. From there, there would be a steady stream of new students that would attend Hogwarts, each being a member of a heroes family.

As the years passed, the school began to lose it's professors. Minerva was the first to go, and Artemus was asked to take her post as Head. Filius would have been in line for the post, but he was ready to retire as well, so he passed on it.

Luna had taken on the post of DADA in his place, and was even more popular than Artemus had been. Her approach to teaching was unique, and very funny. There was never a dull moment in any of her classes. Unfortunately, she started the year after Tom, Charlie and Violet left, but Violet returned the next year to take over Divination. During the hours after classes, they could be found together enjoying a cuppa, and going over fond memories. One such memory for Vi was when her and Tom both learned of their connection with their past. Who they were, and the circumstances for their return. As soon as they were free from school, they got Married, and Vi was told of her acceptance into the teaching staff.

The years passed, and the students of the heroes left school to become what ever they wanted to be. Some entered the Ministry, and some went on to play Professional Quidditch.

Tom and Violet had their first child, a girl they named Princess Lily Potter. She was spoiled and moody. However, she was a beautiful child and her bad habits were overlooked for the most part. Except by Ginny and Harry, her aunt and uncle. They turned out to be her favorite relatives, next to her mum and dad. Their punishing her when she needed it told her that they loved her. Harry would send her to her room when she needed punishment, however, Ginny would make her help in the kitchen, which Ginny knew she hated very much. By the time she was ready to attend school, she had been tamed of her spoiled and moody nature. She still held herself like her name, but she did not use it to gain friends or attention.

Charlie swore he would never marry, but three years after leaving school, he married Amanda Peters, who he knew since their first train ride. They both worked for the Dragon sanctuary in Romania, just like his name sake did.

Yes, life had settled down after the Battle of the Mist, and the lives of the heroes flourished, as did their children. It was evident that no such violence would take place with the people who staffed the Ministry. Their diligence and dedication had become symbolic for the rest of the Magical world. Their peace was in the hands of the heroes, and their children.


End file.
